Lovestory
by sommerschnee
Summary: SLASH DracoHarry Der Krieg fordert Opfer von allen - doch was tun wenn man nichts mehr hat was einem genommen werden kann? teil 3a on
1. Prolog

Titel: Lovestory  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teile: Prolog/3  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash, Death, Angst  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Angst, Death, Slash  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 21.02.04  
  
Kommentar: Diese Fanfic sollte eigentlich für den Shonen ai Wb auf Animexx sein... der ist aber am ersten April zu Ende und ich hänge am Anfang des zweiten Kapitels rum, deshalb habe ich mich entschieden nicht teilzunehmen, sondern die Fanfiction so zu veröffentlichen.. es tut mir leid, denn die Fanfic war an die Wettbewerbsbedingungen angepasst (Meer, Baka, Mamotte ageru müssen vorkommen(Mamotte ageru heisst soviel wie : Ich werde dich beschützen)) und das merkt man ab und zu auch... im Prolog denke ich noch nicht so... und es tut mir leiden wegen selene (verzeih mir!!!), weil der WB für uns etwas... besonderes ist, ne?!  
  
Mir macht diese Fanfiction Spass zu schreiben auch wenn sie für meine Verhältnisse relativ dunkel ist.. ich halt dass nur nie ne Weile durch *lach* deshalb müssen ab und zu andere Szenen dazwischen sein um das ganze aufzulockern.  
  
Ich mag Remus in dieser Fanfiction und Harry auch.. er ist anders als meine anderen Harrys zuvor denke ich... aber das wird erst in den späteren Teilen klar... und Draco mag ich auch, aber der hat hier im Prolog noch nicht viel zu sagen *lach*  
  
Ich wird versuchen die Fanfic so regelmäßig wie möglich zu updaten... viele Teile hat sie ja nicht.. (obwohl.. PPF hatte auch nicht mehr und es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert..) jedenfalls streng ich mich an!! Ich kann mich einfach nicht zusammenreißen und eine Fanfic fertig machen bevor ich sie veröffentliche *grins*  
  
Und für Mistery *wink* hab ich in dieser Fanfic ein, zwei Szenen als Geschenk eingepackt weil sie sich diese bei Past Present Future gewünscht hatte und ich sie ihr nicht erfüllen konnte... weissu was ich meine?!  
  
Ansonsten nehme ich erneut Wünsche für Pairings an!!! Ein paar habe ich natürlich schon im Hinterkopf aber wenn ihr gerne etwas hättet dann schreibt mir das (und je schneller desto besser) dann versuche ich die Pairings reinzubringen.  
  
Widmung: Ralna Malfoy, für liebe Kommentare, aufmunternde Worte und dafür, dass sie einfach süße ist und in Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Treffen ~.^  
  
Und Selene, weil sie ist wie sie ist und mir durch diese Fanfic hilft *knuddel*  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Fanfic ist nicht gebetat!!!  
  
Prolog  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte sein Vater immer bewundert.  
  
Er konnte sich an keinen Moment in seinem Leben erinnern, an dem er seinen Vater nicht bewundert und ihn nicht geliebt hätte und in dem er nicht alles dafür getan hätte um seinen Vater stolz zu machen.  
  
Gerade diese Tatsache war es, die es ihm selbst so unmöglich machte seine eigene Entscheidung zu begreifen. Was es ein bisschen einfacher machte war, dass jedes Mal sobald er nachdachte, dass Bild seines wütenden Vaters und seiner weinenden Mutter vor ihm auftauchte und seine Tat irgendwie... realer machte.  
  
Er saß in einem der großen Sessel in Dumbledores Büro und wartete darauf, dass der Schulleiter endlich auftauchte.  
  
Draco stand auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schritt langsam durch den Raum auf das Fenster zu und schaute hinaus und betrachtete das Schnee bedeckte Gelände.  
  
Wie konnte sich Dumbledore in einer solchen Situation nur soviel Zeit lassen. Das Gespräch um das er gebeten hatte war dringend, dass sollte selbst – oder wohl eher vor allem – Dumbledore bewußt sein.  
  
Draco wandte sich wieder vom Fenster ab, denn es machte keinen Spaß den Gryffindors bei einer ihrer albernen Schneeballschlachten zuzuschauen.  
  
Er schaute sich in dem Raum um. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, aber fast immer nur in Begleitung seines Vaters und er hatte anderes zu tun gehabt als auf die Einrichtung zu achten. Und diese war wirklich Beachtung wert, denn sie war mehr als nur seltsam.  
  
Vor allem eine kleine Glassäule in einem der Regal zog Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie schimmerte silbern und golden und als Draco näher trat viel ihm auf, dass dies nur die Sonne war, die sich im Glas brach und von diesem vielfach reflektiert wurden.  
  
Er blieb direkt vor dem Regal stehen und versuchte etwas in dem Glas zu erkennen ohne geblendet zu werden. Die Säule, die nicht höher als zehn Zentimeter war schien innen aus einigen Dutzend Spiegeln zu bestehen, die alle in verschiedenen Winkeln angeordnet waren.  
  
Bevor Draco sich weitere Gedanken über diesen magischen Gegenstand machen konnten, ging die Tür auf und Professor Dumbledore trat zusammen mit Professor Snape ein.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte sanft, aber seine Gesichtszüge wirkten müde und seine Augen waren klein und unter ihnen lagen dunkle Ringe.  
  
„Mister Malfoy. Setzen sie sich bitte wieder."  
  
Draco wich dem Blick des Mannes aus und setzte sich. Als er saß schaute er zwar Dumbledore an – denn wo sollte er sonst hinschauen – doch vermied es ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken.  
  
Snape blieb schräg hinter Dracos Sessel stehen. Draco wünschte sich sein Hauslehrer würde sich auch setzen, denn so konnte er nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen und das machte ihn nervös.  
  
Dumbledore faltete seine Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Nun Mister Malfoy, Professor Snape sagte mir, dass sie dringendst um ein Gespräch mit mir gebeten hätten?"  
  
Draco nickte. „Das habe ich Sir."  
  
Er war entschlossen nichts weiter zu sagen. Sollte Dumbledore doch das Gespräch beginnen. Draco hatte sich schließlich schon genug heruntergelassen und um das Gespräch gebeten.  
  
Doch Dumbledore schwieg nur und trug dabei ein seltsames Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Draco schwieg bis Snape eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und leicht zudrückte.  
  
Draco biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe bevor er begann zu reden.  
  
„Ich denke sie wissen warum ich hier bin, nicht wahr Professor?"Dumbledore betrachtete ihn einen weiteren Moment und Snape zog seine Hand zurück.  
  
Draco war froh darüber, denn die Geste hatte nichts beruhigendes, sondern hatte ihn nur noch nervöser gemacht. Dumbledore zog wieder Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er nickte.  
  
„Mir sind ihre momentanen Lebensumstände sehr wohl bekannt Mister Malfoy. Dennoch bitte ich sie mir zu erläutern was sie von diesem Gespräch erwarten."  
  
Draco zögerte. Reden würde er so oder so müssen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies auch in Snapes Anwesenheit tun konnte.  
  
Er hatte den Zaubertrankmeister schließlich oft genug in der Malfoy Manor gesehen. Was wenn er auf der Seite seines Vaters stand?  
  
Dumbledore schien die Gedanken zu verstehen und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.  
  
„Sie müssen sich keinerlei Gedanken machen. Sie können hier vollkommen offen reden."  
  
Draco biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe und suchte nach Worten.  
  
„Ich bitte um Schutz.", sagte er schließlich und blickte Dumbledore zum ersten Mal in die Augen, als er noch deutlicher wurde.  
  
„Ich bitte um Schutz vor meinem Vater."  
  
~*~  
  
Früher einmal, in seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts hatte Harry die große Halle geliebt. Hogwarts war seine neue Heimat gewesen und die Menschen in Hogwarts seine Familie und die große Halle war ihm wie das Wohnzimmer vorgekommen in dem die ganze Familie zusammenkam.  
  
Bei den Dursleys hatte er das Wohnzimmer nicht einmal betreten dürfen außer es hatte sich nicht vermeiden lassen.  
  
Nun, wo er in seinem sechsten Jahr angekommen war und er festgestellt hatte, dass nicht unbedingt jeder in Hogwarts zu seiner Familie gehörte, empfand er die Große Halle nur noch als unangenehm.  
  
Er schaffte es in diesem Raum einfach nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen. All die Menschen, der Lärm und das ständige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und nicht zu wissen wer es war der einen beobachtete.  
  
Harry blickte auf und traf für einen kurzen Augenblick Hermiones Blick und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. „Ich werde schon einmal hochgehen. Wir sehen uns später ja?"  
  
Hermione nickte und Harry stand auf und bemerkte McGonagall die hinter ihm stand erst, als diese eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
„Mister Potter?"Harry blinzelte erstaunt und drehte sich zu ihr um, so dass sie die Hand zurückziehen musste. McGonagall war blass und sah müde aus, doch das war nichts ungewöhnliches. In Zeiten wie diesen sahen sie wohl alle so aus.  
  
Harry strich sich über die Augen und sah für einen Moment so etwas wie Mitleid in den Augen seiner Hauslehrerin aufblitzen. Auch er musste müde und geschafft aussehen – zumindest fühlte er sich so.  
  
„Professor?".  
  
„Der Schulleiter möchte sie gerne sprechen."Harry nickte „Sicher. Ich werde heute Abend...."Sie schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Nicht heute Abend. Jetzt direkt. Die Tür des Büros ist offen."  
  
Harry zögerte kurz und wollte etwas sagen, doch da spürte er die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf sich und nickte nur und drehte sich um und verließ die Große Halle und ging zum Büro des Schulleiters.  
  
Als er den Raum verließ fiel sein Blick für einen Moment auf Draco Malfoy und er war überrascht, dass der Slytherin ihn ohne jeglichen Sarkasmus sondern einfach nur mit nachdenklichem Interesse anblickte.  
  
Harry verschob den Gedanken. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit sich über Malfoy Gedanken zu machen.  
  
In letzter Zeit war er seltsam oft ins Büro des Schulleiters gerufen worden. Nein, so dachte er während er durch die leeren Gänge ging und ein bitteres Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, eigentlich war es wirklich nicht seltsam. Irgendwo verstand er sogar warum ihn alle für fragile hielten.  
  
Es war schließlich nicht lange her – genau gesagt ein halbes Jahr – dass er einige der schrecklichsten Tage seines Lebens erlebt und Voldemort gegenüber gestanden und zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte wie viel er eigentlich falsch machen konnte. Es war nicht lange her, dass er seinen Paten verloren hatte.  
  
Die Wahrheit aber war, dass es ihm gut ging – so gut wie es einem im Krieg gehen konnte und er in keinster Weise fragile war.  
  
Ja, er hatte geschrieen und geweint und war verzweifelt und hatte um seinen Paten getrauert, aber er hatte auch festgestellt, dass die Welt nicht einfach stehen blieb, sondern dass es weiter ging und dass er nicht einfach stehen bleiben konnte.  
  
Dennoch erwartete Dumbledore, dass er ihn regelmäßig besuchte, damit sich der Schulleiter versichern konnte, dass mit Harry alles in Ordnung war.  
  
Harry ging die Treppe zum Büro hoch. Wenigstens Hermione und Ron ließen ihn in Ruhe. Irgendwann innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres hatten sie wohl verstanden, dass er nicht reden wollte.  
  
Er klopfte an die Tür zum Büro und war erstaunt als diese nachgab und aufschwang.  
  
„Professor?", fragte er und schob die Tür langsam auf.  
  
Der Professor saß wie immer in seinem Sessel ,die Augen geschlossen und die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch verschränkt.  
  
Harry hatte es in letzter Zeit schon öfter erlebt, dass der Schulleiter einfach eingeschlafen war. Dumbledore war schließlich auch nicht mehr der jüngste.  
  
Aber heute.. irgendetwas an der Atmosphäre im Raum war anders als sonst. Harry trat zögernd ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, trat langsam auf den Professor zu.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er erneut, seine Stimme halb gedämpft als hätte er Angst davor den Professor zu wecken.  
  
Er trat zu dem Schulleiter und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Er erstarrte, als er bemerkte was falsch war. Der Professor atmete nicht mehr.  
  
„Albus?", fragte er dennoch wieder, seine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern und zitternd, denn sein Verstand erlaubte es ihm nicht, die Tatsachen zu verleugnen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore war tot.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry betrachtete nachdenklich die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse und spürte wie der aufsteigende Dampf warm sein Gesicht streifte, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten etwas von dem Tee zu trinken.  
  
Er blickte auf, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel und blickte in Hermiones Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihre Haut blass und er wusste, dass sie Trost brauchte, doch er fühlte sich einfach nicht in der Lage ihr Trost zu spenden.  
  
Sie ging in die Hocke um mit ihm auf einer Ebene zu sein und griff nach der Decke die um seine Schultern lag und zog sie noch etwas fester um ihn.  
  
Ihm war nicht kalt, aber die Decke war etwas, das ihm dieselbe Wärme gab wie eine Umarmung und wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er sich für ein paar Sekunden einbilden, dass er von seiner Mutter oder von Sirius umarmt wurde und nicht von einem muffeligen Stück Stoff.  
  
„Brauchst du irgendetwas?", fragte sie und er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie strich ihm leicht durch die Haare und schien kurz zu zögern.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.", erklärte sie schließlich und blickte zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, die in einem Sessel in der Ecke des Lehrerzimmers saß und auf nichts reagierte.  
  
Harry begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen, stoppte jedoch sofort als Hermione ihn strafend anblickte. „Die anderen Lehrer kommen bestimmt bald."  
  
Hermione zögerte erneut und schaute ihn als, als wisse sie nicht was sie von ihm denken sollte. „Kannst du...", sie atmete tief durch und begann noch einmal von vorne. „Kannst du nicht mal versuchen mit ihr zu reden?"  
  
Harry streckte ihr die Tasse entgegen. „Halt mal.", erklärte er und streifte beim Aufstehen die Decke ab und ging zu seiner Lehrerin hinüber.  
  
„Professor.", sagte er leise und kniete sich neben ihren Sessel auf den Boden. Eine Hand ließ er auf der Lehne des Sessels liegen, die andere legte er auf ihren Arm.  
  
„Professor. Schauen sie mich bitte an.", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden erneut und blickte sie durchdringend an. Die Frau reagierte noch immer nicht.  
  
„Minerva.", meinte er und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und fuhr dann harsch weiter. „Könnten sie sich bitte zusammenreißen. Sie sind hier der Professor okay?! Und ich der Schüler?! Ich glaube wir haben gerade unsere Rollen vertauscht, denn schließlich bin ich es der den Professor gefunden hat und sie sollten sich gerade um mich kümmern."  
  
Er wusste ohne hinzuschauen, dass Hermione etwas sagen wollte und hob seine Hand von der Lehne und brachte sie so dazu zu schweigen.  
  
McGonagall reagierte noch immer nicht. „Professor!! Die Schule steht ohne Leitung da!! Bitte reißen sie sich zusammen!!"  
  
Sie blinzelte und schaute Harry für einen Moment an, blickte dann aus dem Fenster. „Der Schnee schmilzt.", sagte sie und er war froh, dass sie wieder redete und dass er in ihrer Stimme einen Funken Leben finden konnte. Das war einfacher als er erwartet hätte.  
  
„Ja Professor. Es wird Frühling."Sie schaute ihn wieder an. „Es ist kalt.", erklärte sie und er konnte ihre Gänsehaut spüren.  
  
„Nein Professor. Es ist nicht kalt.", erwiderte er und ignorierte Hermione die mit seiner Decke neben ihn getreten war. Sie hatte die Decke wohl McGonagall um die Schultern legen wollen, doch bei seinen Worten zögerte sie.  
  
„Sie bilden sich die Kälte nur ein.", fuhr er fort. „Sie wissen doch, dass die Hauselfen die Schule immer heizen."Harry hoffte, dass die anderen Lehrer bald wiederkommen würden. Die Professorin stand eindeutig unter Schock und er wusste nicht ob die Art wie er sprach hilfreich war oder alles nur noch schlimmer machte.  
  
Hermione legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment ob sie wusste wie viel Stärke ihm diese kleine Geste gab.  
  
„Es wird nicht einfach sein.", meinte Professor McGonagall plötzlich und ihre Stimme war fast wieder normal. „Die Schule ohne Albus zu leiten."  
  
Harry drückte ihren Arm leicht. „Bestimmt nicht, Professor. Aber sie haben ja Snape um sie zu unterstützen."Seine Professorin lächelte bei diesen Worten tatsächlich.  
  
„Dafür müsste ich ihnen jetzt eigentlich Punkte abziehen.", sagte sie und schaute Harry direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Aber das werden sie nicht."  
  
Minerva lächelte noch immer und als Harry sie umarmte schlang sie ihre Arme um den Jungen der für sie wie ein Sohn war.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry zögerte für einen Moment und setzte dann seinen Turm vier Felder zurück, blickte Seamus fragend an. „Und? Wie war der Zug jetzt?"  
  
Seamus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Nicht schlecht. Du wirst besser Harry.", erwiderte er und bewegte seinen Läufer.  
  
Harry betrachtete das Brett für einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich verstehe diesen Zug nicht."Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter und drehte den Kopf leicht, lächelte als er Rons erkannte, der Harrys Schulter als Stütze missbrauchte und interessiert das Brett musterte.  
  
„Ist doch ganz klar was er tun will.", sagte er schließlich und griff nach Harrys Pferd und setzte es. Seamus stöhnt auf. „Das ist unfair Ron. Ich spiele gegen Harry und nicht gegen dich."  
  
Ron ignorierte ihn mit einem Grinsen und schaute Harry an. „Er hätte dich in drei Zügen Schachmatt gehabt."Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Ron ließ es mit einem Kopfschütteln gar nicht soweit kommen.  
  
„Du warst nicht schlecht Kumpel, da hatte Seamus Recht, aber du bist immer noch zu sehr mit den Zügen beschäftigt, die in der Gegenwart liegen. Schach ist ein Strategiespiel. Du musst immer ein paar Züge weiter denken, sonst kommst du nicht weit."  
  
Harry erwiderte das Lächeln obwohl er wusste, dass Ron nicht nur von seinem Verhalten beim Schach sprach. „Ich werde versuchen mich zu ändern.", sagte er und Ron nickte.  
  
„Gut so. Ach und ich hab McGonagall irgendwann auf dem Gang getroffen, sie würde dich gerne sehen."Harry nickte und stand auf.  
  
In den ersten paar Tagen nach Dumbledores Tod war es in der Schule chaotisch gewesen, doch nun einen Monat später verlief schon wieder alles wie früher.  
  
Ron setzte sich auf Rons Platz und stellte die Figuren in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück. Seamus tat es ihm gleich. Harry betrachtete seine beiden Freund noch einen Moment und drehte sich dann um und verließ den Gemeinschaftssaal.  
  
Ob es auch so einfach sein würde alle Probleme und Gefahren zu ignorieren wenn der Kampf erst einmal richtig losgebrochen war?  
  
„Warum spielt ihr eigentlich mit Mugglefiguren und nicht mit Zauberfiguren?", hörte er Ron Seamus fragen und dann schloss sich das Portrait hinter ihm.  
  
„Weil sei keinen eigenen Willen haben, Ron.", sprach Harry leise seine Gedanken als eine Antwort aus die Ron nicht mehr hören konnte. „Weil sie so nicht wie selbstständig denkende Wesen erscheinen. Weil man so nicht daran denken muss wie viele Menschen noch im wirklichen Kampf sterben werden."  
  
„Mit wem redest du Darling?!", fragte das Portrait besorgt.  
  
~*~  
  
„Professor?`", Harry schob vorsichtig die Tür zum Schulleitungsbüro auf. Er hatte von McGonagall direkt das Passwort bekommen, aber dennoch erforderte es von im das überschreiten einer gewissen Hemmschwelle das Büro einfach so zu betreten.  
  
McGonagall die an einem der vielen Regale stand drehte sich zu ihm um. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war fast unsichtbar, aber Harry kannte seine Hauslehrerin gut genug um es zu erkennen.  
  
„Harry, komm herein.", forderte sie ihn auf und er schob die Tür hinter sich zu. McGonagall hatten Dumbledores alten Sessel weggeschafft und Harry war froh darüber, denn jedes Mal wenn er in den letzten Wochen den Sessel gesehen hatte war vor seinen Augen das Bild des toten Dumbledores aufgetaucht.  
  
Und Harry war inzwischen froh, dass sie Sirius Leiche nie gefunden hatten, denn er wollte nicht wie bei Dumbledore auch bei Sirius jedes Mal wenn er sich erinnerte den toten Körper seines Paten vor Augen haben.  
  
„Setz dich Harry.", forderte sie ihn auf und er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, blickte sich um. Über all standen Kartons und er bemerkte erst nun, dass McGonagall dabei war das Regal auszuräumen.  
  
„Sie räumen die Sachen des Schulleiters zusammen, Professor?", fragte er und McGonagall drehte sich wieder um und blickte ihn an.  
  
„Dies ist ein privates Treffen Harry. Kein Grund so höflich zu sein."Harry nickte auf die Worte hin, obwohl er sich unwohl fühlte.  
  
So war es schon seit den Ferien. Immer öfter hatten die Lehrer ihm erklärt, dass Förmlichkeiten unnötig waren, wenn sie „privat"miteinander redeten.  
  
Es war als hätten die Fehler die er begangen hatte, so schrecklich sie auch gewesen waren, ihn in den Augen der Erwachsenen abstruser Weise erwachsener werden lassen. Er verstand nicht warum, aber.. nunja die vergangenen Ereignisse hatten ihn gelehrt, dass es manchmal besser war auf Anweisungen und Ratschläge zu hören, statt immer aus dem Bauch heraus zu handeln.  
  
Minerva zückte ihren Zauberstab und ein neuer Stuhl tauchte hinter dem großen Schreibtisch aus. Er sah weniger gemütlich aus und strenger, doch er passte in den Raum und vor allem passte er zu der Lehrerin.  
  
„Es war an der Zeit.", erklärte sie „Ich kann seine Sachen nicht ewig hier bleiben. Schüler und Lehrer mit denen ich Gespräche führe fühlen sich nicht wohl wenn sie von den Dingen der Toten umringt sind.", sie zögerte kurz „Und ich auch nicht."  
  
Harry nickte verstehend und war nicht überrascht als mit einem Male eine dunkelrote Tasse vor ihm stand. Die Tassen die Dumbledore hergezaubert hatte waren immer weiß gewesen.  
  
„Früchtetee wie immer Harry?"Er nickte und die Tasse füllte sich mit einer roten dampfenden Flüssigkeit die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien.  
  
Ihre eigene Tasse füllte sich ebenfalls. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihre Tasse, mit der anderen schob sie Harry einen dunkelbraunen dicken Umschlag entgegen.  
  
„Die Ergebnisse von Albus Untersuchung sind da."  
  
„Untersuchung?"  
  
Harry stellte seine Tasse ab und nahm den Umschlang entgegen und zog einige Pergamentblätter heraus. Verwirrt zog er die Stirn kraus.  
  
„Was bedeutet das alles?", fragte er „Die meisten der Fachbegriffe habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört. Und warum wurde Professor Dumbledore überhaupt untersucht? Er ist doch nicht ermordet worden oder?"  
  
Minerva seufzte „Albus war ein wichtiger und angesehener Mann Harry. Er hat mit seinem Testament veranlasst, dass ich Zugriff zu all seinen Unterlagen haben und selbst nach durchschauen dieser Sachen kenne ich wahrscheinlich gerade mal die Hälfte all seiner Kontakte. Es ist bei einem Menschen seiner Größe und mit so vielen Geheimnissen vollkommen normal ihn nach seinem Tode auf seine Todesursache zu untersuchen."  
  
Harry packte die Schriftstücke wieder zurück. „Und? Wurde etwas festgestellt?"  
  
Sie seufzte erneut und trank einen Schluck ihres Tees obwohl dieser noch immer heiß sein musste. „Es ist schwierig Harry. Die Experten sind sich selbst nicht wirklich sicher."  
  
Harry verstand immer weniger. „Aber wie kann man sich denn nicht sicher sein, ob der Tod eines Menschen Mord war oder eine natürliche Ursache hatte?"  
  
„In der Zaubererwelt ist alles etwas verschwommen. In Albus Blut wurde ein Stoff festgestellt, nunja.. er kann unter Umständen tödlich wirken, doch... es ist zuviel Zeit vergangen um nun noch festzustellen, ob dies Dumbledores Todesursache war."  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das versteh ich noch weniger... warum hat man die Untersuchungen dann nicht rechtzeitig gemacht?"  
  
Minerva schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über die geschlossenen Augenlieder, eine Geste die sie müde und schläfrig erschienen lass. Harry wurde mit einem Male klar wie schwer sie der Verlust getroffen haben musste.  
  
McGonagall war niemals eine schwache Frau gewesen, gewiss nicht. Aber bisher hatte sie sich in der Schule niemals nur auf ihre eigene Stärke stützen müssen, weil Dumbledore immer da gewesen war.  
  
Nun stand sie alleine da und die Menschen im Schloss litten noch immer unter dem Verlust des alten Mannes. Und sie war die Frau die mit einem Male ohne jegliche Vorbereitung an der Spitze all dieser Menschen stand, sie führen sollte und ihnen Kraft geben sollte.  
  
Harry schluckte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er irgendwann einmal – wenn er alt genug war oder wenn der Krieg ihnen allen keine andere Möglichkeit mehr ließ, ihre Rolle würde übernehmen müssen.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er stark genug war um mit so einer Last klar zu kommen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Minerva stark genug war.  
  
„Du kennst das Ministerium Harry.. sie.. wollen gewisse Gefahren einfach nicht sehen. Albus Untersuchung wurde als Routine angesehen. Man hat es nicht für nötig gehalten die Priorität seiner Untersuchung höher zu stufen als unbedingt notwendig."  
  
Harry ließ sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhles sinken, setzte sich jedoch gleich wieder aufrecht hin. Das Sitzen auf dem Holzstück wurde langsam aber sicher unbequem.  
  
Minerva bemerkte sein Geste und verwandelte lächelnd mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes den Stuhl in einen Sessel ähnlich denen im Gryffindorsaal.  
  
Er lächelte dankbar und schwieg. In seinem Kopf befanden sich mit einem Male viel zu viele Gedanken.  
  
Minerva schwieg für eine Weile und ließ ihm soviel Zeit wie sie ihm im Moment geben konnte. „Dies ist aber nicht der Grund warum ich dich hergeholt habe Harry. Es geht um etwas anderes."  
  
Harry blickte interessiert auf. Ob es irgendetwas neues im Orden gab? In letzter Zeit war es seltsam still geworden.  
  
„Jetzt wo ich Schulleiterin bin, wirst du sicher verstehen, dass es mir unmöglich ist weiterhin eure Hauslehrerin zu bleiben, ebenso wenig werde ich noch die Zeit haben weiterhin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten – mein Einsatz in diesem Fach war ja sowieso nur eine Notlösung."  
  
Harry nickte. Er hatte mit Dumbledore am Anfang des Schuljahres über diese Maßnahmen gesprochen. Und ihm waren die internen Maßnamen bekannt – zumindest soweit er das beurteilen konnte.  
  
„Deshalb werden wir in den nächsten zwei Tagen Zulauf von einem neuen Lehrer bekommen. Jiyu Osuneko ist ein Kollege der bisher an einer Zauberschule in Tokyo unterrichtet hat und uns nun unterstützen wird."  
  
„Japan?", fragte Harry erstaunt und Minerva lächelte.  
  
„Ja Harry Japan. Schließlich müssen die Zauberkinder dort ja auch unterrichtet werden. Außerdem..", sie seufzte erneut. „Uns steht ein harter Kampf vor Harry und die asiatischen Zauberkünste unterscheiden sich von den hiesigen. Ich hoffe, dass Professor Osuneko Möglichkeiten besitzt und auch auf uns vielleicht unbekannte Art und Weise auf den Kampf vorzubereiten."  
  
Harry dachte erneut einen Moment nach. Irgendwie... immer wenn er an den Krieg in der Zukunft gedacht hatte – und das hatte er oft. Hatte er nie an etwas anderes gedacht als an Schottland oder England.  
  
Es hatte nie seine Gedanken gestreift, dass da draußen auch noch andere Länder existierten die ebenfalls in den Kampf verwickelt werden würden. Auch sie mussten doch unter Voldemort leiden? Wie sah es mit der Zusammenarbeit der Länder aus?  
  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf als würde sie seine Gedanken erraten und wahrscheinlich hatte sie das auch getan.  
  
„Nicht jetzt Harry. Ich erkläre dir es wann anders oder wahrscheinlich.. sollte dies jemand anders tun, jemand der mehr Überblick und mehr Ahnung hat. Ich werde mit Remus reden."  
  
Harry nickte und zögerte bei seiner nächsten Frage. „Warum haben sie mir von dem neuen Lehrer erzählt?", fragte er. Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar auch viel erzählt aber beim alten Schulleiter hatte er immer als erstes nachfragen müssen.  
  
Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm von sich aus erzählte was los ist. Auch nicht wenn sich soviel im letzten halben Jahr geändert hatte.  
  
„Ich brauche jemanden der Professor Osuneko durch Hogwarts führt und ihm alles zeigt. Normalerweise würde ich es selber machen, aber momentan sind wir Lehrer vollkommen ausgelastet. Ich weißt, dass du kein Vertrauensschüler bist aber ich würde dich dennoch darum bitten."  
  
Harry fühlte sich als würde er gerade zur Beschäftigungstherapie verdonnert werden.  
  
„Harry, Ich..", begann sie, doch Harry unterbrach sie nun seinerseits indem er den Kopf schüttelte. „Es ist in Ordnung Minerva.", sagte er und es fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an bei einem solchen Gespräch ihren Vornamen zu benutzen. Auch wenn er gebeten wurde die Formalitäten zu lassen, änderte das nichts daran, dass er außerhalb der Privaträume der Lehrer immer noch ihr Schüler war.  
  
„Wann kommt Professor Osuneko an?"  
  
„Montag morgen. Ich werde sie beim Frühstück den Schülern vorstellen.", sie blickte auf die Uhr Dumbledores die noch immer im Regal stand. „Das Abendessen beginnt bald. Du solltest in die Große Halle gehen."  
  
Harry nickte und stand auf. Er stoppte, als sie mit einem Male ebenfalls aufstand.  
  
„Warte Harry.", erklärte sie und ging zu einem Regal und nahm einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus und reichte ihn ihm. „Albus wollte, dass du unter anderem dies bekommst. Er hat noch mehr seiner Gegenstände für dich vorgesehen... aber die muss ich erst raussuchen. Nimm dies schon einmal."  
  
Harry betrachte diesen Gegenstand nachdenklich. Es war eine kleine Säule die das matte Licht im Raum durch die Dutzende Spiegel in ihrem Innerem reflektierte. Er war sich sicher, würde man die Säule ins Sonnenlicht stehen würde sie wie eine Lampe leuchten.  
  
Harry wechselte sie von der linken in die rechte Hand. Sicher, sie war nett anzusehen, doch er wußte nicht wirklich was er damit anfangen sollte.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte er deshalb und erntete für die Frage ein trauriges Lächeln. „Albus hätte es lustig gefunden, sie das selbst rausfinden lassen."  
  
Harry nickte verstehend und betrachte die Säule nachdenklich.  
  
„Er hatte eine seltsame Art von Humor.", stellte er fest und spürte mehr als er sah, wie sich Minervas Blick ebenfalls auf die Säule fixierte.  
  
„Ja das hatte er.", sagte sie und dann schwiegen sie beide, denn es gab soviel zu sagen, dass es besser war zu schweigen.  
  
Manchmal sagt die Stille mehr als es alle Worte der Welt könnten.  
  
~*~  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug blickte er direkt in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Für einen Moment schauten sie sich nur an und Harry der sich noch immer im Halbschlaf befand wunderte sich was dieser komische Ausdruck in Rons Augen bedeuten sollte.  
  
Doch gerade als er anfing klar Gedanken zu fassen und die Situation zu analysieren war Ron mit einem Male wieder wie immer und grinste und strubelte ihm durch die Haare.  
  
„Aufwachen Harry. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst verpasst du noch das Frühstück."  
  
Harry grummelte instinktiv und drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke bis zu seiner Nase und schloss die Augen wieder.  
  
„Noch fünf Minuten.", erklärte er und hörte wie Ron erneut laut auflachte. „Okay Kumpel, aber pass wirklich auf, dass du nicht wieder einschläfst. Wir haben in den ersten beiden Stunden Snape und ich werde nicht nochmal hochkommen nur um dich aus dem Bett zu schleifen."  
  
Harry murmelte etwas von dem er selbst nicht einmal wußte was es bedeutete und lauschte wie sich Rons Schritte von seinem Bett entfernten und schließlich die Tür des Schlafsaals zufiel.  
  
Der Gryffindor seufzte und blieb noch für eine Weile liegen, doch nach einigen Momenten ließ ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen keine andere Wahl und er rappelte sich auf und verließ mit müden Bewegungen das Bett.  
  
Das Wasser in der Dusche war kalt und erzeugte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Er stützte sich mit den Händen an der Fliesenwand ab und schaut auf den Boden, während das Wasser über seine Haut lief.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die immer trockenen Lippen und lehnte seine Stirn ebenfalls gegen die Fliesen.  
  
Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust runter zum Frühstück zu gehen. Er seufzte und drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und hob den Kopf, so dass er die Augen schließen musste, damit das Wasser nicht direkt in seine Augen tropfte.  
  
Das war einer der vielen Tage in letzter Zeit an denen er es nicht leiden konnte in der Nähe anderer Leute zu sein.  
  
Er drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es um seine Hüfte und trat aus der Dusche heraus, an die Waschbecken heran. Links von den Becken befand sich ein kleines Fenster und Harry blickte für einige Momente einfach nur hinaus.  
  
Es wäre schön jetzt fliegen zu gehen, dachte er und drehte sich vom Fenster weg um sich hastig fürs Frühstück fertig zu machen.  
  
Als er die Große Halle betrat waren viele schon gegangen und Harry war froh, dass einigermaßen Ruhe in dem großen Raum herrschte.  
  
Er ließ sich neben Ron fallen und griff nach einem Brötchen, während er Hermione, die ihm gegenüber saß ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
„'ten Morgen.", murmelte er und schnitt das Brötchen auf, reichte eine der Hälften Ron, der ihn angrinste und sofort nach dem Glas mit der Schokoladencreme griff.  
  
Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ronald Weasley. Soviel von diesem süßen Zeug kann einfach nicht mehr gesund sein."  
  
Ron biss in das Brötchen und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Reg dich nicht auf Herm.", erklärte er, doch Hermione war nicht bereit so schnell aufzugeben.  
  
„Harry! Sag ihm doch auch mal, dass er sich gesünder ernähren musste."  
  
„Soviel Schokolade ist nur etwas für depressive Menschen, Ron.", erklärte Harry und bemerkte nicht einmal wie Ron sein Brot weglegte, weil Hedwig auf ihn zugeflogen kann und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
„Hey du schöne..", begrüßte er die Schleiereule und strich ihr leicht durch das Gefieder, bevor er ihr den Brief am Bein abnahm.  
  
Wir vermissen dich  
  
Sagte der Brief, mehr nicht.  
  
Harry packte den Brief in seine Robentasche und blickte auf und begegnete Hermiones Blick. „Und? Von wem ist der Brief?"  
  
Harry seufzte. „Von Remus. Er möchte, dass ich am Wochenende zu ihm komme.", übersetzte er die drei Worte und griff nach Rons Schokobrot und biss hungrig hinein.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry starrte nachdenklich auf seine Tasche und drehte sich dann zu Ron um, der auf seinem Bett saß und in eins seiner Bücher vertieft war.  
  
„Wieviel muss ich packen um am Wochenende kein Problem mit meiner Kleidung zu haben?"  
  
Ron linste über seinen Buchrand und schaute Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Fragst du mich gerade allen ernstes was du für zwei Tage einpacken sollst?"  
  
Harry dachte einen Moment über diesen Satz nach. „Ich bin nur unsicher, weißt du..", begann er doch Ron winkte ab und begann weiterzulesen.  
  
„Du redest dir deine Unsicherheit nur ein.", erklärte er und Harry betrachtete seinen besten Freund für einen Moment nicht sicher was er tun sollte, bevor er sich wieder zu seiner Tasche drehte und ein weiteres Shirt und eine Hose einpackte.  
  
„Remus holt mich in ner Stunde ab.", erklärte er, doch von Ron kam keine Reaktion. Harry schloss die Tasche und stellte sie an sein Bettende und ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftssaal runter.  
  
Hermione saß mit Ginny zusammen in den Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer und schauten auf als Harry sich zu ihnen setzte.  
  
„Ron ignoriert mich schon wieder.", erklärte er und Ginny legte für einen Moment eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Er hat momentan einfach nur viel über das er nachdenken muss."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es nur das ist. Hermione ignoriert er doch zum Beispiel nie. Und im einem Moment redet er noch ganz normal mit mir im nächsten tut er so, als würden wir uns kaum kennen."  
  
„Das ist die Pubertät.", meinte Hermione und schlug eine Seite ihres Buches um. Harry und Ginny blickten sie aus großen Augen an.  
  
„Hast du gerade das gesagt was ich denke was du gesagt hast?", fragte Harry und Hermione blickte erstaunt von ihrem Buch auf. „Was ist Harry?"  
  
Harry ignorierte ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und hob ihr Buch hoch, so dass er den Titel lesen konnte. „'Die Psychoanalyse des jugendlichen Geistes' Du solltest wirklich anfangen vernünftige Bücher zu lesen."  
  
Hermione verzog das Gesicht. „Das Buch ist..."„...sehr interessant, wir wissen es Hermione.", meinte Ginny lachend.  
  
Ihre Hand lag noch immer schwer auf Harrys Arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry schulterte seine Tasche und hauchte Hermione einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns am Montag."Sie nickte und drückte seine Hand.  
  
„Ron...", begann sie und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein bester Freund.. sitzt noch immer oben und ignoriert mich und mir ist es auch egal. Wenn wir Glück haben beruhigt er sich übers Wochenende wieder."  
  
„Harry er meint es sicher nicht so. Für ihn ist es nicht leicht momentan. Seine ganze Familie bereitet sich auf den Kampf vor und er hat Angst sie zu verlieren und...", sie stoppte als sie bemerkte was sie da redete.  
  
Harry Gesichts war hart geworden. „Wenigstens hat er noch eine Familie. Bis Montag."Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten verließ er den Gemeinschaftssaal und ließ Hermione zurück.  
  
„Ich werde mit ihm reden!", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch er reagierte nicht mehr und war froh als das Portrait hinter ihm zufiel.  
  
Remus wartete bereits in McGonagalls Büro auf ihn und sein blasses und ausgelaugtes Gesicht erinnerte Harry daran, dass erst vor zwei Tagen Vollmond war.  
  
„Hallo Harry.", sagte er und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Harry versteifte sich automatisch und zwang sich dann doch sich zu entspannen, denn schließlich war es Remus und sie hatten doch nur noch einander.  
  
„Hey Remus...", murmelte er und schlang seine Arme um den älteren Mann und ignorierte, dass seine Tasche langsam von seiner Schulter glitt. Er hatte Remus seit den Sommerferien nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Natürlich hatte es die Möglichkeit gegeben sich zu treffen, aber bisher.. er war einfach nicht dazu bereit gewesen. Nicht wenn er jedes Mal wenn er Remus sah an Sirius denken musste.  
  
Doch heute war es irgendwie anders. Und, so dachte er, als er Remus losließ und der Mann ihm lächelnd über die Haare strich, vielleicht war ein Wochenende weg von Hogwarts ja gar nicht so schlecht.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stocherte in der Pfanne herum und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Ich glaub ich hab das Essen versaut Remus.", sagte er und spürte wie Remus hinter ihn trat und über seine Schulter linste.  
  
„Sieht so aus. Ich ruf den Pizzaservice an. Was willst du haben?", fragte Remus und griff nach dem Telefon, wählte die Nummer.  
  
„Ne große Thunfisch und eine kleine Schinken.", erklärte Harry und brachte Remus damit zum grinsen. „Scheint als hätte da jemand Hunger."  
  
Harry lachte und kratzte den Inhalt aus der Pfanne um das einstmalige Essen wegzuschmeißen und lauschte mit halbem Ohr wie Remus bestellte.  
  
Dann schmiss er die Pfanne ins Waschbecken und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch fallen. Für einen kurzen Moment schaute er nach draußen und stellte fest, dass es bereits dunkel war.  
  
Er war gerade erst ein paar Stunden hier und es war immer noch Freitags abends aber es hatte sich bei ihm das Gefühl breit gemacht, dass schon die ganze Zeit ein Gespräch in der Luft lag zu dem keiner von ihnen wirklich den Mut hatte.  
  
Remus legte das Telefon auf. Harry hatte schon in den ersten Minuten festgestellt, dass Remus Wohnung wie eine ganz normale Mugglewohnung eingerichtet war.  
  
Es hatte ihn nicht gewundert – es war immerhin Remus in dessen Wohnung er sich befand und Remus.. nunja wenn man von der Werwolfgeschichte absah war es nun einmal aus irgendeinem Grund einfacher von Remus als Muggle und nicht als Zauberer zu denken.  
  
„In zwanzig Minuten kommt die Pizza.", sagte Remus und Harry nickte und dann schwiegen sie beide. Harry fuhr mit dem Finger die Musterung des Tisches nach, als wäre es das interessanteste in der Welt.  
  
Remus stand auf und schaltete das Radio an. Leise Musik erfüllte den Raum. Remus setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sie blieben beide für einige weitere Minuten still.  
  
„Ich vermisse ihn.", sagte Remus irgendwann und Harry hob den Blick und sie blickten sich beide an und Harry nickte und traute sich nicht etwas zu antworten, weil er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme zusammenbrechen würde.  
  
Dann wurde die Pizza geliefert und sie aßen sie nebeneinander im Wohnzimmer und schauten sinnlose Fernsehshows, während hinter der geschlossenen Tür in der Küche noch immer das Radio lief.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wachte am Samstag morgen auf, weil Remus an seiner Schulter rüttelte.  
  
Er grummelte und versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen, doch mit einem Male war auch noch Remus zweite Hand da und rüttelte ihn.  
  
„Was ist denn los...?"murmelte er und richtete sich auf, froh als Remus Hände aufhörten zu schütteln und ihn einfach nur noch festhielten.  
  
„Ich muss los Harry. Grimmaulds Place ist der Treffpunkt – der ganze Orden wurde zusammengerufen."Harry war schlagartig ganz wach und setzte sich aufrecht hin.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
Remus zog seine Hände zurück und begann hastig seine Robe zu glätten die er sich einfach nur übergeworfen hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte er und versuchte die Robe zusammenzubinden.  
  
Harry seufzte schließlich und schob Remus Hände zur Seite um die Aufgabe selber auszuführen. Remus lächelte dankbar.  
  
„Ich habe gerade von Arthur von dem Treffen erfahren und ich muss direkt los. Es tut mir leid Harry, ich dachte wirklich wir könnten das Wochenende zusammenverbringen, aber es geht nicht anders..."  
  
Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich möchte mit Remus."Remus seufzte und strich sich über die Haare. Harry war fertig und zog seine Hände zurück.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du mit willst, Harry, aber das geht nicht, du bist kein Mitglied des Orderns und zu jung."Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich Harry kurz über die Wange. „Ich schick dir nachher eine Eule okay? Vielleicht kannst du zum Mittagessen rüber kommen."  
  
Remus zog die Hand zurück und lächelte als würde er erwarten, dass Harry von der ganzen Sache ganz begeistert wäre.  
  
Das war Harry nicht und das zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck auch, ebenso wie seine Stimme. „Zu jung? Wieso kommst du jetzt schon wieder mit so einem Mist an?! Was erwartet ihre eigentlich alle von mir? Alle reden immer davon, dass ich es einmal sein werde der euch alle retten soll, aber ihr gebt mir keine Möglichkeit in irgendeiner Weise zu handeln, sondern sperrt mich in Hogwarts ein. Wann habt ihr vor mich rauszulassen? Wenn Voldemort alle anderen getötet hat?"  
  
Remus brauchte eine Weile um eine Antwort zu finden. „Harry, niemand sperrt dich in irgendeiner Weise ein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen und wollen dich schützen!"  
  
Harry war nicht bereit Remus zuzuhören. „Sorgen?! Na toll, als wenn mir das was bringen würde!! Sirius hat mich auch beschützen würde und jetzt...?!"  
  
Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen und es tat ihm leid und er drehte den Kopf weg um Remus nicht anschauen zu müssen. Dieser schien von Harrys Ausbruch geschockt und verletzt, aber er streckte dennoch erneut die Hand nach Harry aus.  
  
„Harry...", begann er, doch verstummte als Harry seiner Hand auswich.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, doch dann drehte er sich um und ging, denn er wußte nicht mehr was er sagen sollte.  
  
Harry jedoch blieb alleine in seinem Bett sitzen und bewegte sich nicht und begann erst zu weinen, als die Tür hinter Remus zugefallen war.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry aß sein Frühstück draußen auf der Terrasse und versucht sich dabei zu beruhigen, doch es war nicht so einfach wie er sich das gewünscht hatte.  
  
Langsam, aber sicher wurde ihm klar welches Spiel die Lehrer mit ihm gespielt hatten. ‚Lassen sie die Formalitäten. Dies ist ein privates Gespräch' hatten sie gesagt und er hatte sich stolz und toll gefühlt, weil sie ihm das Gefühl gaben, dass er dazu gehörte.  
  
Aber die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht dazu gehört hatte. Wie ein kleines Kind hatten sie ihn behandelt... hatten geglaubt, wenn sie ihn fühlen ließen, dass er dazu gehörte würde er nicht nach mehr verlangen.  
  
Aber die Wahrheit war.. die Wahrheit war, dass sie nie vorgehabt hatten ihn kämpfen zu lassen, dass konnte er nun sehen. Nun wo es wichtig wurde schlossen sie ihn erneut aus!!  
  
Er schob den Teller von sich weg und stand auf, begann mit geballten Fäusten durch den kleinen Garten zu laufen.  
  
Sie hatten alle nur mit ihm gespielt, hatten sich wahrscheinlich einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihn auf die falsche Fährte zu locken.  
  
Schließlich ging er zurück zum Tisch, nahm seinen Teller und ging hinein, stellte ihn zu der Pfanne vom gestrigen Abend ins Spülbecken.  
  
Er wußte, dass seine Wut unbegründet war – zum Teil zumindest. Und er wußte, dass es nichts bringen würde sich aufzuregen und sich aufzuführen als wäre er ein Kind wenn er nicht so behandelt werden wollte.  
  
Aber er konnte nicht anders, die Wut war nun einmal da und er hatte sie bereits zulange unterdrückt um noch weiter still bleiben zu können.  
  
Er blickte auf das Foto, dass auf dem Kaminsims stand und bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Er kannte das Bild.. es befand sich auch in dem Fotoalbum, dass Hagrid ihm in seinem ersten Jahr geschenkt hatte.  
  
Es zeigte seinen Vater und seine Mutter und Remus und... Sirius...  
  
Harry fühlte wie sein Hals trocken wurde und sich zusammenzog. Sirius hatte ihn immer wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt.  
  
Vielleicht hat er aber auch nur deinen Vater in dir gesehen, flüsterte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu, doch er ignorierte sie.  
  
Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung sich Gedanken über seine Beziehung zu Sirius machen.. eine Beziehung die vergangen war.  
  
Ein Klopfen am Fenster zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er ging zum Fenster um die Eule hinein zu lassen die Rons Entschuldigung brachte.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus kam am späten Abend wieder und sah müde und abgekämpft aus.  
  
Über die Stunden hatte sich Harrys Ärger gelegt, so dass er nichts weiter war als besorgt und Remus eine Decke umlegte, als sich dieser erschöpft in den Sessel fallen ließ.  
  
Sie redeten nicht bis Harry Remus eine Tasse Tee in die Hand drückte und sich auf die Lehne des Sessels setzte. Remus starrte für einige Augenblicke die Flüssigkeit an, bevor er den Blick hob und Harry ernst anschaute.  
  
„Nicht mehr wütend?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Es hat mich nur aufgeregt... alles.. weißt du.. ich würde nur gerne was machen.. irgendetwas machen..."  
  
Remus nickte verstehend und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Tee. „Was ist passiert?", stellte Harry die Frage die ihn schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hatte.  
  
Remus seufzte und stellte die Tasse ab, strich sich müde über die Augen. „Es gab einen Angriff... den ersten wirklich, seit der.. seit der Sache in den Ferien."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Ein Angriff?! Aber der Tagesprophet hat nichts darüber geschrieben..."Remus schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
  
„Das Ministerium versucht es solange wie möglich zu unterdrücken. Spätestens morgen früh wird es veröffentlicht worden sein.. glaub mir das..."  
  
Er zögerte kurz und erklärte dann weiter. „Es war ein Muggledorf Harry. Viele Verletzte, wenn auch wenige schwer... zehn Tote..."  
  
Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und griff nach Remus Tasse um selber einen Schluck zu trinken. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube ich hätte gerade lieber was alkoholisches.."  
  
Remus lächelte schwach. „Du wirst Sirius ähnlicher und ähnlicher weißt du das?!", sagte er und beide schwiegen für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
  
Schließlich stellte Harry die Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch und Remus griff nach seiner Hand. „Dean Thomas, Harry, der ist doch bei dir in der Schule oder?"  
  
Harry nickte und zog seine Hand nicht zurück, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er die Stütze noch brauchen würde. Remus blickte nicht so drein wenn nichts los war.  
  
„Er ist in meiner Klasse, in meinem Schlafsaal sogar.... er ist ein Freund von mir.."Remus zog ihn näher an sich heran.  
  
„Seine Eltern wurden heute Abend getötet."  
  
Harry schwieg und saß für eine Weile einfach da, bevor er sich zitternd an Remus schmiegte. „Ich muss nach Hogwarts zurück.", erklärte er und Remus nickte verstehend.  
  
„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Das Ministerium schickt uns nachher einen Portkey."Harry nickte und schwieg dann für eine Weile.  
  
„Niemand sollte seine Eltern verlieren müssen.", flüsterte Harry schließlich und spürte wie Remus Hände beruhigend über seinen Rücken strichen.  
  
„Im Krieg werden Opfer von allen genommen Harry... daran wird sich nie etwas ändern."  
  
Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn nur alle darunter leiden.. dann verstehe ich nicht warum ein Krieg überhaupt geführt wird."  
  
Remus fielen viele Dinge ein, die er Harry hätte sagen können, doch er wußte, dass nichts Harry würde helfen können.  
  
Und so schwieg er und hielt Harry einfach nur im Arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry war die Strecke von Hogsmead nach Hogwarts eher gerannt als gelaufen und Remus hatte Probleme gehabt mitzuhalten.  
  
So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry vollkommen außer Atem war als er das Büro von McGonagall erreichte. Das Büro war inzwischen fast vollkommen leer und in einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Tisch saß blass und verloren Dean.  
  
Harry ließ seine Tasche an der Tür fallen und war mit wenigen Schritten neben Dean. Dean hob langsam seinen Kopf und blickte Harry an und obwohl er nichts sagte, konnte Harry sehen wie sich die Tränen ansammelten und zog Dean einfach in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest.  
  
Dean und er mochten nicht die besten Freunde gewesen sein oder hatten sich besonders nahe gestanden, aber sie waren Freunde und sie wussten beide wie es war seine Eltern zu verlieren und das war alles was in diesem Moment zählte.  
  
Erst als er ein Räuspern hörte wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich auch noch Remus und McGonagall im Raum befanden.  
  
Er löste sich, so dass er aufblicken konnte, behielt seine Arme aber immer noch um Dean, der rutschte um ihm im Sessel Platz zu machen. Harry konnte sich vorstellen wie sehr Dean in diesem Moment Nähe brauchte.  
  
„Mister Thomas.", begann McGonagall und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch während Remus im Sessel neben Harry Platz nahm.  
  
„Was mit ihren Eltern passiert ist, tut uns ernsthaft und aufrichtig leid. Ich versichere ihnen, dass sie in nächster Zeit natürlich in allen Dingen von der Schule unterstützt werden."  
  
Harry fühlte Dean schwach nicken und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich heran. McGonagall schien nach Worten zu suchen. Harry fragte sich was er sagen würden wenn er an ihrer Stelle wäre.  
  
Doch er war nicht an ihrer Stelle, sondern an der Stelle des Freundes und deshalb war es nur natürlich für ihn, als er sich aufrichtete und Dean mit sich zog.  
  
„Ich denke Dean sollte zurück zum Gemeinschaftssaal gehen.", sagte er und McGonagall nickte. „Das wird wohl das beste sein Mister Thomas. Harry, ich würde dich gerne noch sprechen."  
  
Harry blickte sie ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Es tu mir leid Professor, aber ich denke als Freund werde ich momentan mehr gebraucht als als ihr Schüler."  
  
Sowohl McGonagall als auch Remus schwiegen, als Harry einen Arm um Deans Taille legte und den noch immer unter Schock stehenden Jungen aus dem Büro zog.  
  
Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich, als Harry es für angemessen hielt, die ersten Fragen zu stellen.  
  
„Wissen es die anderen bereits?"Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wußte es selbst nicht.", erklärte der etwas Kleinere „Bis ich in McGonagalls Büro war."  
  
Harry wollte eigentlich noch weitere Fragen stellen, doch er war sich mit einem Male sicher, dass Dean in Tränen ausbrechen würde, wenn er noch ein weiteres Wort würde sagen müssen und so schwieg er bis sie den Gryffindorturm erreichten.  
  
„Fate.", sagte er und das Portrait schwang auf. Es war bereits spät und im Gemeinschaftssaal war nicht viel los, aber Hermione, Ginny und Ron saßen am Feuer und einige Drittklässler an einem der Tisch und er konnte Seamus mit einem Fünftklässler am Fenster reden sehen.  
  
Naja.. so wie Harry Seamus kannte konnte man es wohl schlecht ‚reden' nennen sondern musste eher ‚flirten' sagen. So war Seamus immer.  
  
Hermione war die erste, die sie bemerkte. Sie lächelte erst, dann wurde sie blass als sie Dean sah und konnte einen kleinen erschrockenen Schreckensschrei nicht unterdrücken, der auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erweckte.  
  
Vor allem erweckte er Seamus Aufmerksamkeit. Der Ire blickte einen Moment verwirrt, dann ließ er den Fünftklässler stehen und hastete durch den Raum, packte Dean sanft aber bestimmt an den Schultern.  
  
„Dean! Was ist los?"Dean reagierte noch langsamer als er vorhin bei Harry reagiert hatte und Harry konnte sagen, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zum Zusammenbruch brauchen würde.  
  
„Sie sind tot", sagte Dean und obwohl seine Stimme leise war, war es im Raum so still, dass jeder ihn hören konnte. „Meine Eltern sind tot."  
  
Nach dem Moment verschwammen Harrys Erinnerungen etwas. Dean hatte irgendwann angefangen zu weinen und Ginny hatte die Drittklässler rausgejagt und Seamus hatte sich um Dean gekümmert und Hermione sich um ihn, denn der Tag hatte ihn geschafft und Deans Verlust hatte ihn daran erinnert wie er als Kind immer wieder gesagt bekommen hatte, dass er vollkommen alleine und ohne Eltern war.  
  
Seine Erinnerungen wurden erst wieder klar, als Hermione ihn in den Sessel drückte und er Ron erkannte. Ron der sich nicht bewegt und irgendjemandem geholfen hatte, Ron der einfach nur da gesessen und nicht reagiert hatte.  
  
Und das nicht weil er geschockt gewesen war, denn Harry konnte klar und deutlich sehen, dass Ron nicht aussah als wäre er geschockt. Genau genommen... sah Ron eher erschreckend normal aus.  
  
„Was ist Harry?", fragte sein bester Freund und klang dabei ungeduldig und genervt. „Hab ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?"  
  
Harry senkte den Blick und schaute auf seine Hände. Hermione, welche die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen war, war nun auf einmal verschwunden und er wünschte sich sie wäre hier um ihn zu helfen.  
  
Er und Ron... Harry wußte selbst nicht woran es lag, aber er hätte das Gefühl als wären sie unendlich weit voneinander entfernt in letzter Zeit.  
  
Er schaute erstaunt auf, als sich von der Seite zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und war überrascht nicht Hermione auf der Lehne neben ihm sitzen zu sehen, sondern Ron.  
  
Er öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, wollte etwas fragen, denn es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, nach all der Zeit die vergangen war Trost von Ron zu empfangen. Und dennoch war es das natürlichste der Welt, denn schließlich war Ron sein bester Freund.  
  
„Sei ruhig..", murmelte Ron so leise, dass Harry es beinahe selbst nicht hörte „Sei ruhig, sei einfach einmal ruhig..."und dann noch leiser „Es tut mir leid."  
  
Er legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn an seine Brust und hielt ihn fest und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her und murmelte Worte die keinerlei Sinn ergaben und die dennoch alles waren was Harry in diesem Moment brauchte.  
  
Und während Harry sich lächelnd von Ron trösten ließ, liefen ihm brennende Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
~*~  
  
Frühstück am Sonntagmorgen war immer eine ruhige und angenehme Angelegenheit, denn kaum jemand stand Sonntags früh genug auf um etwas essen zu können und so war es erst beim Mittagessen, als den Gryffindors – und auch den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs – auffiel, dass jemand fehlte.  
  
„Wo ist Malfoy hin?", fragte Ginny als erste und schob das Tablett mit Speck aus ihrem Blickfeld. Seit sie Vegetarier geworden war, konnte sie das Essen nicht mehr sehen. „Die Verführung ist natürlich groß.", hatte sie Harry einmal gesagt. „Und manchmal würde ich gerne wieder Fleisch essen.... aber ich weiß, dass die Schuldgefühle hinterher größer wären."  
  
Hermione blickte von dem Buch neben ihrem Teller auf und schaute zum Slytherintisch hinüber. „Dann fehlt er ja.. vielleicht ist er krank."  
  
Harry schob seinen Rest Rührei von der einen Seite seines Tellers zur anderen. „Malfoy fehlt nie beim Frühstück."  
  
Seine beste Freundin runzelte ihre Stirn. „Woher weißt du so was Harry?"  
  
Seamus drängte sich auf den Platz zwischen Harry und Ron. Harry grinste verhalten. Seamus sah wirklich alles andere als wach auf – aber das sah er morgens nie.  
  
„Weil Malfoy bei keiner Mahlzeit fehlt."Hermione bewegte ihren ungläubigen Blick von Harry zu Seamus. „Woher weißt du so was?"  
  
Harry lachte und wußte ohne hinzusehen, dass Ron die Augen verdrehte. Dean der neben Hermione saß übernahm die Aufgabe ihr zu antworten. Harry war überrascht, wie wach und ausgeruht der Junge aussah. Natürlich war er noch immer blass, aber... er sah irgendwie lebendig aus.  
  
Harry wußte nicht warum, aber er hatte etwas anderes erwartet. Er spürte wie Seamus näher rückte und blickte zu ihm, erwiderte dessen Lächeln, nicht wissend das er die – wenn auch wirklich freundlich gemeinte Geste missinterpretierte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich musste das Leben weitergehen... auch wenn erst wenige Stunden vergangen waren. Die Erde konnte nicht einfach stehen bleiben.  
  
„Schau Hermione..", riss Deans Stimme Harry aus den Gedanken. „Falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest nochmal zum mitschreiben: Draco Malfoy ist männlich."  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und....?"  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl alle in Hörweite unterdrückt aufstöhnen zu hören.  
  
„Und das.", erklärte der niemals ungeduldige Dean weiter. „bedeutet für Seamus ist Malfoy ein potentielles Opfer."  
  
Hermione blinzelte erstaunt und nippte an ihrem Orangensaft. „Kerle... ich verstehe sie einfach nicht."  
  
Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen der mit einem Male aufsprang und knallrot angelaufen war.  
  
Die Halle begann zu lachen, als Harry Seamus anschrie:  
  
„Seamus!! Was hat deine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen zu suchen?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione piekste Harry ungeduldig in die Seite. „Harry?"  
  
Er seufzte und schluckte sein Stück Toast runter und drehte den Kopf zu seiner besten Freundin, schaute sie genervt an.  
  
„Ja Herm. Malfoy war gestern beim Frühstück nicht da und beim Mittagessen nicht da und beim Abendessen nicht da und jetzt beim Frühstück ist er auch nicht da und nein, ich denke nicht das Ron Recht mit seiner Verschwörungstheorie hat. Wahrscheinlich ist Malfoy einfach nur krank."  
  
Er fühlte sich selbst ebenfalls krank und müde. Dean hatte die ganze Nacht geweint und getrauert und obwohl Harry gewusst hatte, dass Seamus bei Dean war hatte er nicht schlafen können.  
  
Wenn das hier erst der Anfang war.. wenn es schon so war ohne dass der Krieg ausgebrochen war.. wie würde es erst sein wenn sie sich mitten im Krieg befanden?  
  
Hermione strich über seinen Arm. Ein Geste die wahrscheinlich beruhigend wirken sollte, aber auf Harry wirkte sie nur einengend und so zog er seine Hand wieder weg.  
  
Sie sah verletzt aus, doch er ignorierte es.  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht.", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob du weißt wer der Mann dort oben bei McGonagall ist? Er sieht Asiatisch aus..."  
  
Harry schielte kurz nach oben und griff dann nach einem weiterem Brötchen. „Er ist Japaner. Jiyu Osuneko. Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hattest du wieder ein Gespräch mit McGonagall?"Er kaute auf seinem Brötchen rum. „Ja – letzte Woche."  
  
„Du hast mir nichts davon erzählt.", sagte sie, doch Harry wußte was sie eigentlich sagen wollte war ‚Du erzählst mir gar nichts mehr.'  
  
Und das schlimme an der Sache war, dass er noch nicht einmal wußte was er dagegen sagen sollte. So schwieg er einfach und wurde erlöst, als McGonagall sich aufrichtete.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis es in der Halle still wurde, aber Harry war es dennoch schmerzlich bewusst, dass es einige Sekunden länger dauerte als es bei Dumbledore gedauert hatte.  
  
McGonagall lächelte als sie sprach. „Guten Morgen. Ich werde ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen meine lieben Schüler. Aufgrund der sich neu ergebenen Lehrersituation werden wir ab heute von einem neuen japanischen Kollegen unterstützt. Jiyu Osuneko wird ab heute die Position des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste annehmen."  
  
Die Halle applaudierte lautstark und Harry konnte an seiner linken Seite Ginny und ihre Freundinnen kichern hören. Er stöhnte lautlos auf.  
  
Seamus kam in den Raum gehetzt und zwängte sich auf den Platz zwischen Hermione und Ron.  
  
„Guten Morgen ihr.", sagte er und griff völlig außer Atem nach einem der Brötchen. Er musste den Weg hierher gerannt sein.  
  
Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen."  
  
Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Tür hinter dem Lehrerpodium aufgerissen wurde. Eine Harry unbekannte Frau betrat das Podium redete hastig mit McGonagall. Bewegung geriet in die Erwachsenen. Die Lehrer standen alle auf und verließen das Podium bis nur noch McGonagall da war.  
  
Harry wunderte sich später wieso er an diese Momente des Abends so wenige Erinnerungen hatte. Alle Geschehnisse waren viel zu schnell an ihm vorbeigeflogen.  
  
Die Schulleiterin wies die Vertrauensschüler an sich um alle zu kümmern, denn in der großen Halle brach langsam aber sicher Panik aus.  
  
Harry fühlte wie Hermione an Seamus vorbei nach seiner Hand griff, doch er reagierte nicht. Er wußte nicht was los war und worum es ging, aber er hatte eine Ahnung und er fühlte sich seltsam.  
  
Es war als würde er sich außerhalb seines Körpers befinden und alles aus einer Sicht sehen... als würde er neben sich selbst stehen.  
  
Seamus legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, aber er fühlte es kaum. „Harry.. bist du okay?", fragte er und Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Kehle war vollkommen trocken.  
  
Bitte kein Angriff...  
  
„Hedwig.", hörte er Ginny rufen und hob dem Blick, merkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass fast alle Gryffindors von Hermione aus der Halle geführt wurden. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt wie sie seine Hand losgelassen hatte.  
  
Wo war Ron?  
  
Hedwig landete auf dem Tisch vor ihm und streckte ihm ihr Bein mit einem Pergamentstück entgegen. Harry streckte den Arm so aus, dass Seamus gezwungen war seine Hand zurückzuziehen wenn er nicht aufdringlich wirken wollte.  
  
Und seltsamerweise – obwohl es Seamus war dem die Hand gehörte – zog er seine Hand tatsächlich zurück.  
  
Harry las den Brief hastig, wissend das auch er die Halle endlich verlassen musste. Warum blieb Seamus neben ihm sitzen? Er hätte lieber mit den anderen gehen sollen.  
  
Bleib in Hogwarts Harry. Egal was passiert bleib in Hogwarts!!!  
  
Remus hatte schon immer einen Hang sich kurz auszudrücken und dennoch viel zu viel zu sagen. Und leider Gottes verstand Harry jedes einzelne Wort auch wenn es nicht geschrieben worden war. Seamus rüttelte wieder an seinem Arm.  
  
„Harry... Harry was ist los?"  
  
Harry knüllte das Blatt Papier in seiner Faust zusammen. Niemand außer ihm bemerkte wie es zwischen seinen Fingern zu Staub zerfiel.  
  
„Es gab einen weiteren Angriff.", sagte er und stand auf und ging.  
  
~Prolog Ende~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Titel: Lovestory  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teile: 1/3  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco erwähnt: Sirius/Remus, Hermione/Ron, Dean/Seamus, Ron/Seamus  
  
Warnings: Slash, Death, Angst  
  
Serie : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Romantik, Angst, Death, Slash  
  
Email: cristallmyraweb.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern Rowling. Ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Begonnen: 21.02.04  
  
Kommentar: tief ausatme dieses Kapitel hat mir den letzten Nerv geraubt.. während der Prolog wichtig für die Einleitung war ist das Kapitel 1 einfach nur da um die Story für die eigentlich Handlung in Kapitel 2 vorzubereiten (und trotzdem kommen Harry und Draco sich hier etwas näher g nachdem es beim Prolog Beschwerden gab, dass es zu wenig Harry/Draco Szenen waren ).  
  
Ähm... das Kapitel ist weder so lang geworden wie es geplant wird, noch hat es den Inhalt den geplant wird aber es musste wohl so sein wenn wir im nächsten Kapitel endlich zu den Slash Szenen kommen wollen...  
  
Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich wie immer freuen... und ich bin immer noch bereit Wünsche anzunehmen was Pairings angeht...  
  
Widmung: Ralna Malfoy, für liebe Kommentare, aufmunternde Worte und dafür, dass sie einfach süße ist ihr die Daumen für ihre Prüfungen drück  
  
Und Selene, weil sie ist wie sie ist und mir durch diese Fanfic hilft knuddel  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Fanfic ist nicht gebetat wird aber noch einmal aktualisiert werden wenn sie gebetat wurde.. bis dahin bitte ich euch über Fehler hinwegzublicken.  
  
Danksagungen: Meinen Kommentarschreibern:  
  
Darinka, Kendra, Chrysie, alanna-chan, Inkognito3, anastacia78, teufelchennetty Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare   
  
zissy Dean/Seamus kommt noch... versprochen knuddel  
  
Ralna Malfoy Die Story wird dir auch weiter gewidmet bleiben Du hast das Pitel hier ja schon gelesen, aber noch mal ein Danke an dich für deine Kommentare drück  
  
silverwolfe Mit Ron klärt sich vieles in diesem Kapitel.. vieles kommt aber auch erst nächstes...  
  
Koryu Deine Fragen klären sich nächstes Kapitel   
  
Sirius-Black freut mich wirklich, dass dir die Story so gefällt ich weiß, dass der Prolog etwas lang war, aber das musste sein...  
  
CatarinaBlack schön, dass dir der Satz gefallen hat Das ist auch einer meiner Lieblingssätze   
  
DevilSSJPan Diesmal ist ja mehr Draco dabei und ich denke, dass dieser Teil so gut wie gar nicht mehr Dark ist... ich halte Dark zu schreiben einfach nicht lang genug durch...  
  
little-e freut mich, dass du den Prolog trotz der Länge gelesen hast und das er dir gefallen hat   
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„Der Krieg hat begonnen."  
  
Harry hatte erwartet, dass es schwieriger sein würde diesen Satz auszusprechen. In Wirklichkeit aber war es sogar relativ einfach gewesen.  
  
Hermione schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich etwas enger an seine Brust. Gedankenverloren strich er ihr durch die Haare.  
  
„Du bist ein Pessimist Harry."Er lachte leise und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. Im Kamin des Gemeinschaftssaals prasselte leise ein Feuer.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie still zusammen, bis Hermione anfing sie kichern. Harry blickte erstaunt auf sie herunter. „Was?"  
  
Sie hob den Kopf leicht um ihn anblicken zu können. „Jeder der uns so sehen würde, würde denken, dass wir ein Pärchen sind."  
  
Er lachte ebenfalls und löste sich dann von ihr. „Ich muss noch meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schreiben."Sie nickte und stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich werde auch noch etwas arbeiten."  
  
Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten während er zum Tisch ging und grinste sie an. „Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."Harry beugte sich über seine Sachen und begann in ihnen zu wühlen.  
  
Als Hermione ebenfalls den Tisch erreichte hatte sein Gesicht einen verzweifelten Ausdruck angenommen. „Was ist los?"  
  
Er blickte von seinen Sachen auf und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Hast du dir mein Zaubertrankbuch genommen? Ich finde es nicht..."  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid... Vielleicht hast du es im Kerker liegen lassen?!"Er wog den Gedanken einen Moment lang ab und nickte dann. „Wahrscheinlich.. ich werde es schnell holen."  
  
Hermione nickte und Harry verschwand durch das Portrait nach draußen.  
  
Die Gänge Hogwarts waren leer und Harry kannte die Abkürzungen inzwischen alle gut genug um in kürzester Zeit bei den Kerkern anzukommen.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Lippe über die trockenen Lippen und stieß die Tür zum Klassenraum auf und erstarrte, als er seinen Lehrer zusammen mit einen Schüler am Pult stehen sah.  
  
Harry blieb in der offenen Tür stehen und schluckte. Auf Ärger mit Snape hätte er heute Abend gut verzichten können, der Aufsatz der auf ihn wartete reichte ihm schon.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Professor.", begann er zögernd und benutzte einen möglichst neutralen Tonfall. „Ich wollte nicht stören, sondern nur mein Buch holen."  
  
Snape machte eine genervte Handbewegung. „Dann nehmen sie ihr Buch und verschwinden sie Potter."Harry zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Für Snapes Verhältnisse war dieser Satz sogar recht freundlich gewesen.  
  
Der Schüler der bei Snape stand hatte jedoch nicht vor so freundlich wie sein Lehrer zu sein. Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als dieser sich umdrehte.  
  
„Malfoy."Was machte Malfoy hier? Er war nun schon über eine Woche in der Schule nicht mehr gesehen worden. Jeder hatte angenommen, dass er nun endgültig nach Durmstrange gegangen war.  
  
Jeder – nur Harry nicht.  
  
Er hatte keine Gründe diese Gerüchte zu glauben. Lucius Malfoy befand sich noch immer in Azkaban und Malfoy stand mit Sicherheit ebenso wie Narcissa unter der Beobachtung des Ministeriums. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Durmstrange zu wechseln.... es wäre einfach zu auffällig.  
  
„Potter. Schaffst du es noch nicht einmal deine Sachen zusammenzubehalten?" Harry wollte schon etwas antworten, als Snape einschritt – Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war dieser über die Tat des Professors mindestens ebenso erstaunt wie Harry.  
  
„Seien sie still. Mister Malfoy wir werden in meinem Büro weiterreden. Gehen sie bereits vor.", er schaute Malfoy auffordernd an, der sich nicht bewegte. „Ich sagte gehen sie vor. Potter, nehmen sie ihr Buch und verschwinden sie, damit ich endlich den Klassenraum abschließen kann."  
  
Harry wusste es besser als Snape zu wiedersprechen und so nahm er sein Buch, dass auf seinem Tisch lag und verschwand aus dem Klassenraum, bevor Snape einfallen konnte, dass Harry eigentlich gar nicht mehr in den Gängen unterwegs sein durfte.  
  
Er hetzte den Weg zurück und ließ sich vollkommen außer Atem auf den Platz neben Hermione fallen. Sie schaute ihn fragend an und er grinste.  
  
„Du wirst niemals glauben wen ich gerade bei Snape getroffen habe..."  
  
Ich hab dich immer bewundert.  
  
Ich wollte immer so sein wie du.  
  
Immer.. denn du bist einfach perfekt... einfach perfekt. Und als wäre dies nicht schlimm genug, der beste Freund eines perfekten Menschen zu sein, so hast du es immer noch schlimmer gemacht indem du nie bemerkt hast, wie perfekt du eigentlich warst.  
  
Wieso bist du nicht in der Lage die Realität zu sehen, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust?  
  
Es war nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als Hermione das Thema Malfoy wieder aufgriff.  
  
„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was Malfoy plötzlich wieder hier tun sollte.", sagte sie und Dean der zusammen mit ihr und Harry lief, blickte fragend drein.  
  
„Malfoy ist wieder da?"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest war er das gestern Abend.", erklärte er und erzählte Dean von der kleinen Begegnung am vorigen Abend.  
  
Dean legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht wollte er einfach nur seinen Lieblingslehrer besuchen. Vielleicht hat er sich die Woche ja aber auch nur in Hogwarts versteckt gehalten?!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es bemerkt wenn er hier wäre.", sagte er und dachte an die Karte der Rumtreiber. Er hatte sie gestern Abend noch zu Rate gezogen um zu schauen ob Malfoy noch immer in Hogwarts war, doch er hatte ihn nicht entdecken können.  
  
Snape war alleine in seinem Büro gewesen.  
  
Dean warf Harry einen fragenden Blick aus, doch er sprach die Frage nicht aus. Wenn man mit Harry befreundet war, lernte man irgendwann, dass man manche Dinge lieber nicht wissen wollte.  
  
Harry griff die Bücher unter seinem Arm fester. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.", erklärte er. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy etwas tun würde, was ihm kein Vorteil bringt. Und die Schule zu schmeißen ist bestimmt keine Aktion die er bringen würde. Oder was denkt ihr?"  
  
Hermione nickte. „Es passt einfach nicht. Was denkst du Dean? Dean?!"Beide drehten sich zu Dean der einfach stehen geblieben war und starrte.  
  
Harry folgte seinem Blick und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Seamus und Ron standen vor dem Klassenraum, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, aber Seamus drückte Ron gegen die Wand und die beiden waren so vertieft ins Küssen, dass sie Dean, Harry und Hermione erst bemerkten, als Hermione mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen in den Klassenraum stürzte.  
  
Ron drückte Seamus grinsend von sich, der das Grinsen erwiderte, bis er den Kopf leicht drehte und Dean erkannte.  
  
Dean war vollkommen blass geworden und ebenso wie Hermione presste er seine Lippen zusammen. Seamus sah betroffen aus und suchte für einen Moment nach Worten.  
  
Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte war Dean schon Hermiones Beispiel gefolgt und hatte den Klassenraum betreten. „Dean!", rief Seamus und folgte ihm.  
  
Harry musste nicht in den Raum schauen um zu wissen, dass Dean Seamus ignorieren würde. „War das unbedingt notwendig?", fragte Harry und blickte Ron an.  
  
Ron verdrehte die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was willst du denn Harry... es waren doch nur ein paar bedeutungslose Küsse."  
  
„Für Dean waren sie das nicht."  
  
Ron winkte ab. „Dean geht das Ganze nichts an."  
  
„Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass du schwul bist.", suchte Harry nach Worten, doch Ron zuckte nur mit Schultern.  
  
„Bin ich auch nicht. Aber man hört doch immer alles mögliche über Seamus Fähigkeiten... die wollte ich halt mal ausprobieren."  
  
Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du weißt genau was Seamus Dean bedeutet. Es ist etwas anderes wenn Seamus mit irgendeinem Kerl aus Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw rummacht, der nichts mit Dean zu tun hat. Aber du bist ein Freund von Dean und ihm wichtig und wenn du was mit Seamus hast, dann..."  
  
„Wage es nicht Harry.", unterbrach Ron Harry zischend, der über diesen Tonfall überrascht beinahe einen Schritt zurückwich. „Wage es nicht mir vorzuwerfen, wenn Dean nicht mit seinen Gefühlen klar kommt! Wage es nicht die anzumaßen über mich bestimmen zu können! Dazu hast du nicht das Recht!" Und mit einem Male stürmte er schon an Harry vorbei in den Raum.  
  
Harry ging ihm grummelnd hinterher. Irgendwie hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass dies ein guter Tag werden würde.  
  
Du bist perfekt in allem was du tust.  
  
Selbst in Zaubertränke warst du immer großartig... denn du warst der einzige, der stark genug war um Snape etwas entgegenzusetzen.  
  
Hast du eigentlich nie bemerkt wie  
  
Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und kritzelte einige schnellen Worte auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament und hob dann wieder den Kopf um Professor Osuneko zuzuhören.  
  
Der Unterricht des Professors war interessant und gut aufgebaut und man schlief nicht ein wie bei Professor Binn, aber er war auch nicht so herausstechend wie es der Unterricht von Professor Lupin damals gewesen war.  
  
Sie hatte diese Woche mit einem neuem Thema begonnen. Zauberamulette und ihre Wirkung. Das ganze klang für Harry, der sch immer wieder dabei erwischte, dass er wie ein Muggle dachte so sehr nach Magie, dass er nie daran gedacht hatte, dass sie dieses Thema einmal im Unterricht durchnehmen würde.  
  
„Um ein Zauberamulett herzustellen braucht es einige komplizierte Zauberschritte.", erklärte Osuneko in diesem Moment und ging langsam durch die Gänge nach hinten. „Amulette vereinigen einige verschiedene Arten der Magie in sich. Um eins herzustellen benötigt man nicht nur Kenntnisse aus dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sondern auch aus Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke."  
  
Die Klasse stöhnte auf und Harry legte seine Feder zur Seite. „Damit wir also ein Amulett herstellen können, werden wir innerhalb der nächsten Wochen mit diesen Fächern kooperieren."  
  
Harry blickte zu Hermione, die sich sofort gemeldet hatte. Osuneko blieb stehen und forderte sie mit einer Geste der Hand auf ihre Frage zu stellen.  
  
„Was ist mit den Schülern, die Kräuterkunde oder Zaubertränke bereits abgewählt haben? Vor allem Professor Snape hat doch nur wenige Schüler in seinen NEWT-Kurs aufgenommen."  
  
Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. Oh ja.. davon konnte er einiges erzählen. Dumbledore musste Snape wirklich unter Kontrolle gehabt haben, denn Harry konnte sich keinen Grund denken aus dem Snape ihn freiwillig in seinen NEWT-Kurs nehmen sollte.  
  
Aber er hatte es getan. Und bisher war Harry sogar überraschend gut klar gekommen – und das noch unter dem zusätzlichen Umstand, dass ihm die meiste Zeit Malfoy als Partner zugeordnet worden war.  
  
Osuneko lächelte Hermione an und setzte seinen Weg zum Ende der Klasse fort. „Mir ist dieser Umstand schon bewußt Miss Granger. Deshalb wird es Freitagsnachmittags zwei zusätzliche Stunden geben, in denen sie von verschiedenen Lehrern die Grundlagen der Amulettzauberei erklärt bekommen."  
  
Die Hälfte der Klasse stürzte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Zwei weitere Stunden Unterricht... genau das hatten sie gebraucht. Osuneko lächelte – in diesem Moment erinnerte er Harry sehr an Remus.  
  
„Keine Angst. Sie werden für diese Zwei zusätzliche Stunden natürlich einen Ausgleich erfahren. Vor den Sommerferien werden wir gemeinsam eine Woche in Urlaub fahren – auf Stufenfahrt sozusagen. An Muggleschulen ist dies schon lange üblich."  
  
Die Klasse begann zu reden und die Lautstärke stieg extrem ab, so dass Harry erst bemerkte was am Ende der Klasse geschah, als Hermione ihn in die Seite stieß.  
  
„Miss Parkinson dürfte ich sehen was sie das haben?"Pansy fuhr erschrocken zusammen und blickte auf. Der Professor hatte ihren Tisch erreicht und es schien Harry, als wäre dieser schon die ganze Zeit das eigentliche Ziel der Wanderung durch das Klassenzimmer gewesen.  
  
„B-Bitte was?"Osuneko streckte die Hand aus. „Das Pergament, das sie schon die ganze Zeit unter ihrem Tisch lesen. Ich hätte es gerne."  
  
Pansy schaute ihn nur an und Harry erkannte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass ihre Lippen zitterten. „Das geht nicht Professor.", flüsterte sie schließlich mit heiserer Stimme. Im Klassenraum war es so still geworden, dass dennoch jeder ihre Worte hören konnte.  
  
Osuneko zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann sollten sie das nächste Mal vorsichtig sein, was sie im Unterricht tun. Und nun packen sie das Schriftstück weg."  
  
Zur Überraschung aller tat Pansys dies ohne zu wiedersprechen und Professor Osuneko unterrichtete weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
dich in Zaubertränke alle bewundert haben?  
  
Und auch beim Quidditch. Immer wenn du fliegst, dann... dann ist es als die Welt stehen bleibt...  
  
Aber für dich bewegte sie sich trotzdem weiter und du merkst nicht wie du alle in deinen Bann ziehst.  
  
Hermione schlang einen Arm um ihr angezogenes Bein und starrte dabei auf dem Tisch vor ihr liegende Buch. „Amulette sind wirklich interessant."  
  
Ginny lachte. „Es ist ein Thema zu dem man lernen kann, natürlich findest du es da interessant Hermione, sonst müsste man sich wohl Sorgen um dich machen."  
  
Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftssaal ging auf und Dean kam herein, müde und geschafft aussehend.  
  
Seamus, der am Feuer saß, stand auf und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Dean ignorierte ihn und trat zu Hermione und Ginny heran. „Wo ist Harry.", fragte er und Hermione blickte auf und schlug das Buch zu. „Ich glaub oben. Warum?"  
  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln wie Seamus immer näher kam. „Nachher.", sagte er und hechtete zur Treppe, klar vor Seamus flüchtend.  
  
Harry befand sich tatsächlich im Schlafsaal und saß am Fenster und blickte nach draußen, einen kleinen Gegenstand in den Händen haltend.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Dean und erkannte, dass der Gegenstand ein Spiegel war. Harry blickte auf und steckte den Spiegel schnell in seine Hosentasche.  
  
„Dean. Was gibt es?"Dean setzte sich neben ihn auf das Fensterbrett. „Ich habe Professor Lupin unten in der Grossen Halle gesehen und dachte, dass würde dich vielleicht interessieren."  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Remus? Hier? Ich werde mal schauen gehen." Er ging zu seinem Bett und begann in der Schublade seines Nachttisches zu wühlen.  
  
„Harry.", sagte Dean plötzlich und Harry der schon auf dem Weg nach draußen gewesen war blieb stehen. „Was denn?"  
  
Dean blickte verlegen auf seine Hände die er verschränkt auf seinen Oberschenkeln liegen hatte. „Denkst du... dass mit Ron und Seamus.. ich meine..."  
  
Harry lächelte und trat zu Dean, strich ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare und zog ihn dann in seine Arme.  
  
„Das ist nichts ernstes.", flüsterte er sanft und schloss die Augen. „Du wirst Seamus nicht auch noch verlieren, dass verspreche ich dir."  
  
Und dennoch... egal wie perfekt du bist...  
  
Du siehst einfach nicht die Menschen die neben dir stehen, siehst nicht die Menschen die an deiner Seite sind und dich beschützen und für dich da sind und die dich so lieben wie du bist.  
  
Die Karte der Rumtreiber führte Harry direkt zum See und auch wenn die Karte noch nie gelogen hatte, so war Harry doch erstaunt, als er Remus tatsächlich am See stehen sah.  
  
Harry trat zu Remus heran und für einen Moment war er besorgt – was machte Remus alleine am See? – doch als Remus sich umdrehte und ihn angrinste wusste Harry, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
  
„Remus.", sagte Harry und bevor er etwas weiteres sagen konnte hatte Remus ihn bereits umarmt. Harry lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
  
„Du scheinst gute Laune zu haben.", sagte er und löste sich von Remus. „Ach es geht.", sagte Remus und legte den Kopf schief. „McGonagall hat mir eine Position hier in Hogwarts angeboten."  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wirklich?"Remus nickte. „Ich werde Verwandlungen unterrichten. McGonagall hat nicht genügend Zeit dieses Fach weiter auszuführen."  
  
Harry lächelte und griff nach Remus Hand. „Das freut mich für dich Remus. Wirklich. Aber... was machst du hier draußen? Der See ist momentan nicht unbedingt der angenehmste Platz."  
  
Das stimmte. Es wurde endlich Frühling und wärmer, aber es war immer noch unglaublich kalt und sobald Wind aufkam wurde es so eisig, dass man das Gefühl hatte in den nächsten Minuten erfrieren zu müssen.  
  
„Ich wollte mich erinnern.", sagte Remus und irgendetwas an dieser Aussage kam Harry komisch vor, auch wenn er nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte was es denn war. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wartete drauf, dass Remus weitersprach.  
  
„Wir waren früher eigentlich immer hier. Wenn irgendwas geschehen war, wenn wir reden wollten.. immer..."Harry erinnerte sich daran was er bei Snape gesehen hatte und schwieg, verstehend.  
  
Er hielt noch immer Remus Hand in seiner und drückte sie leicht. Er wusste nicht wie Remus sich fühlte. Die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern bestanden nur aus dem was er sah wenn die Dementoren näher kamen und sie waren für ihn nicht real. Und die Erinnerungen an Sirius waren rar und er hatte mehr Zeit ohne ihn als mit ihm verbracht.  
  
Aber Remus hatte reale Erinnerungen an seine Eltern und er hatte Jahre mit Sirius verbracht und die 13 Jahre die Sirius in Azkaban verbracht hatte, hatte Remus mit der Erinnerung an einen freien Sirius durchlebt. Und gerade erst hatte er seinen besten Freund wieder gehabt und dann...  
  
Harry schluckte und dachte daran was für ein Gefühl es war zu spüren Ron langsam zu verlieren. Wenn dies schon so weh tat, obwohl er wusste, dass Ron noch immer zumindest da war, wieviel Schmerz musste Remus dann aushalten, der mit dem Wissen lebte, dass Sirius nie mehr wiederkommen würde?!  
  
Er fühlte den Drang in sich aufsteigen Remus zu umarmen, aber er wusste nicht wie der Ältere reagieren würde, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob dies in ihrer Beziehung in Ordnung war und wie nah sie sich standen und wie nah man einander stehen musste um sich umarmen zu können und so blieb er einfach stehen und blickte gemeinsam mit Remus auf den See, spürte kaum die Hand die seine hielt.  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht.", sagte Remus schließlich und bewegte seinen Blick nicht. Harry drehte den Kopf und blickte ihn an, doch Remus erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Normalerweise machte es ihn nervös mit jemanden ohne Blickkontakt zu sprechen, aber bei Remus war es seltsamerweise okay.  
  
„Worüber?", fragte Harry und ließ Remus Hand los, als dieser sich auf einen nahegelegenen alten Baumstamm niederließ. Harry zögerte kurz und folgte ihm dann.  
  
„Es gab da etwas...", Remus zögerte und Harry bemerkte, dass Remus dieses Thema nicht leicht viel. „Es gibt da etwas, das Sirius vorhatte dir in den letzten Sommerferien zu erzählen. Eigentlich wollte er es schon vor dem fünften Jahr mit dir reden, aber du kennst ja Sirius. Wenn es um was wichtiges ging, konnte er das Ewigkeiten vor sich hin schieben."  
  
„Remus.", sagte Harry und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Red einfach, okay? Wenn Sirius mir etwas sagen wollte, dann.... dann möchte ich es wissen. Ich möchte alles wissen was ich wissen kann. Über meine Eltern, über Sirius... und auch über dich... das ist meine einzige Möglichkeit zu wissen wer meine Familie war und was sie jetzt noch ist."  
  
Remus schwieg einen Moment, nickte dann aber. „Ich verstehe.", sagte er und wartete einen weiteren Moment bevor er anfing zu reden.  
  
„Deine Eltern... sind im sechsten Schuljahr zusammengekommen. Dein Vater war schon seit der vierten hinter Lily her und..", er lächelte „Es war immer recht lustig seine verzweifelten Versuche zu beobachten sie zu einem Date zu bekommen."  
  
Harry schwieg. Remus erzählte langsam, wie als würden sich alle möglichen Szenen aus der Vergangenheit wieder vor seinem Auge abspielen.  
  
„Im sechsten Jahr gehörte somit Lily zu unserer Clique. Dein Vater, Lily, Sirius und ich und meistens auch Peter und seine Freundin hingen meistens mit uns rum."  
  
Von Peter zu reden hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in Harrys Mund und er fragte sich ob es Remus genau so ging. Dennoch fragte er weiter nach. „Peter hatte eine Freundin?"  
  
Remus lächelte und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und blickte in den Himmel. „Ja. Lisa, ein Mädchen ein Jahr unter uns aus Ravenclaw. Es war lustig wenn wir alle zusammen waren."  
  
„Seid ihr euch nicht ein bisschen überflüssig vorgekommen, du und Sirius?", fragte Harry und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Holz ab. Es fühlte sich morsch an und er fragte sich wie lang der Stamm noch halten würde.  
  
„Warum sollten wir?"Harry überlegte wie er sich in der Anwesenheit der Gruppe gefühlt hätte. „Nunja... bei zwei Pärchen.... da fühlt man sich doch schnell fehl am Platz oder?"  
  
„Nein.", sagte Remus und drehte den Kopf um Harry anzublicken. „Wir hatten ja schließlich einander."  
  
Harry brauchte einen Moment um diese Worte zu verstehen. „Oh.... Oh!!" Remus schwieg und hielt für einen Moment Harrys Blick stand und drehte den Kopf dann wieder zum See.  
  
„War es das was Sirius mir sagen wollte? Das ihr in der Schule ein Paar ward?"  
  
Remus zog seine Jacke etwas enger um ihn. Harry fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Remus Mugglekleidung trug. Es passte zum ihm, aber an einem Platz wie Hogwarts schien das Ganze dennoch seltsam.  
  
„Wir waren nicht nur in der Schule ein Paar.", erklärte Remus und viele klitzekleine Puzzleteile schienen sich plötzlich in Harrys Kopf zusammenzusetzen, von denen er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten.  
  
„Es fing am Ende des fünften Jahres an.", erzählte Remus und lächelte dabei sanft. „Und es war.. es war perfekt.. wir dachten es würde für immer halten, selbst wenn die Schule zu Ende war. Und es hielt auch. Bis kurz nach deiner Geburt. Du hattest damit nichts zu tun Harry, es war nur... zu eben diesem Zeitpunkt erreichte auch der Krieg seinen Höhepunkt. Sirius und ich waren noch immer zusammen. Natürlich belastete uns die Arbeit, dass hatte sie immer, aber wir waren jedes Mal damit klar gekommen.  
  
„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber... entfernte sich Sirius von mir, immer weiter und weiter und egal was ich tat, es war nie genug um ihn wieder in meine Nähe zu ziehen. Der Tag an dem das mit deinen Eltern geschah, der Tag an dem Peter die Straße in die Luft jagte... es war der Tag an dem ich Sirius endlich zu Rede stellen wollte. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir durch ein vollkommen offenes Gespräch endlich alles aus der Welt schaffen könnten. Aber wir hatten nie wieder die Chance mit einander zu reden."  
  
Remus zögerte einen Moment. Harrys Blick fiel auf die Hände des Älteren und er stellte überrascht fest, dass diese zitterten. Er wollte Remus nicht unterbrechen und so legte er einfach nur eine Hand auf Remus und drückte zu, hoffend dass er verstehen würde.  
  
Remus lächelte und drehte einer seiner Hände um sie mit Harrys zu verschränken.  
  
Harry fragte sich wie es sein würde, wenn sein Vater noch leben würde. Er fragte sich so etwas oft, aber in diesem Moment fühlten sich die Gedanken intensiver an und die Fragen drückten ihn nieder.  
  
War sein Vater so wie Remus? Oder eher so wie Sirius gewesen? War das überhaupt wichtig?  
  
„Dein Vater..", begann Remus auf einmal und Harry hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl als hätte Remus seine Gedanken gelesen. Doch in Wahrheit hatten sie wohl nur ähnlich gedacht. „Dein Vater hat uns damals zusammengebracht."  
  
Harry strich mit dem Daumen über Remus Handrücken und beobachtete wie Remus traurig lächelte. „Es war sicher keine einfache Sache gewesen. Sirius war zwar für jede Beziehung offen und machte auch kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er mich mochte, aber er war damals nicht von der Art von Mensch die in der Lage sind eine ernsthafte, lange Beziehung zu führen. Und ich... ich war wohl nicht in der Lage überhaupt eine Beziehung zu führen."  
  
„Und dennoch hat es mit euch geklappt.", sagte Harry und Remus ließ seine Hand los nur um einen Arm um Harry zu schlingen und ihn an sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Ja.", sagte er und Harry schloss die Augen. „Dennoch hat es mit uns geklappt."  
  
Auch mich hast du nie wirklich gesehen.  
  
Harry war nicht wirklich überrascht als er einige Tage später auf dem Weg von Hagrid, wo er zum Tee gewesen war, zum Gemeinschaftssaal plötzlich Malfoy gegenüber stand.  
  
Er hatte damit gerechnet.  
  
Malfoy tauchte nicht an einem Tag in Hogwarts auf und verschwand dann direkt wieder. Genauer gesagt konnte sich Harry noch nicht einmal vorstellen, dass Malfoy überhaupt einen Grund hatte Hogwarts zu verlassen.  
  
Wohin sollte Malfoy denn schon gehen?  
  
Malfoy Manor stand leer, Lucius Malfoy war in Askaban und Narcissa Malfoy zu irgendwelchen Bekannten untergetaucht. Harry stellte mit einem Male fest, dass ihre Situationen doch sehr ähnlich waren. Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde.  
  
Er blieb stehen und blickte Malfoy an. Der Junge stand an die Wand gelehnt in einem der Gänge. Es war bereit spät und niemand war mehr in den Gängen unterwegs. Niemand außer ihnen beiden. Harry betrachtete Malfoy genauer.  
  
Etwas war anders.  
  
Malfoy trug keine Schuluniform sondern eine normale Jeans und einen weiten Sportpullover und er hatte seine Haare nicht zurück gegelt, sondern sie fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Aber das war es nicht was ihn anders erschienen ließ. Es war ein weiteres, winziges Detail an seiner Erscheinung, doch Harry schaffte es nicht seinen Finger drauf zu legen.  
  
„Malfoy.", sagte er und erst jetzt hob Malfoy seinen Blick vom Boden und schaute ihn an. Harry blieb stehen und für einen Moment starrten sie sich an, dann stieß sich Malfoy von der Wand ab.  
  
„Potter. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen leicht hoch. Diesen Zug hatte er von Malfoy nicht erwartet. Jetzt wo er genauer darüber nachdachte war ihm noch nicht einmal klar was er eigentlich erwartet hatte.  
  
„Warum?", fragte er denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum Malfoy etwas von ihm wollen sollte. Vor allem wenn er aus der Schule verschwunden war ohne wirklich verschwunden zu sein.  
  
„Du sollst mit zu McGonagall kommen."Harry bewegte sich nicht. „Warum?", fragte er erneut und wurde sich erst als er das Wort schon ausgesprochen hatte bewusst, wie unpassend es sich anhörte, wenn man zweimal dieselbe Frage stellte.  
  
Doch der Kommentar, den Malfoy normalerweise abgegeben hätte – etwas in die Richtung ‚In deiner Treppenkammer die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verlernt?' – blieb aus. Stattdessen drehte sich Malfoy nur um und schaute über seine Schulter Harry auffordernd an.  
  
„Kommst du?", fragte er und wartete dann gar nicht mehr sondern ging los. Harry zögerte kurz, dann lief er hinterher.  
  
Wenn die Lehrer Malfoy hier in der Schule rumlaufen ließen konnte er ja schließlich nicht gefährlich sein oder?!  
  
„Malfoy..", begann Harry und suchte dann nach Worten weil er noch nie zuvor ganz normal mit Malfoy geredet hatte. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, warum er überhaupt das Gefühl hatte, dass er mit Malfoy reden sollte. „...Was tust du hier?"  
  
Malfoy drehte kurz den Kopf zu ihm und verlangsamte dann seine Schritte, so dass sie nebeneinander hergehen. Harry verwunderte diese Geste, doch er sagte nichts, sondern wartete auf Malfoys Antwort.  
  
„Der Orden beschützt mich.", sagte Malfoy schließlich und Harry blieb instinktiv stehen. Der Slytherin ging noch einen weiteren Schritt, dann blieb er ebenfalls stehen und schaute Harry an.  
  
Harry war von dem was er sah überrascht. Malfoy schaute ihn ohne jegliche Arroganz und Wut an und Harry stellte fest, dass genau dies es war, dass ihn an Malfoy vorhin gestört hatte.  
  
Malfoys Augen waren nicht freundlich ohne diese Arroganz... aber es war seltsam angenehm ihn sie zu blicken. Malfoy blinzelte und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Der Orden?", fragte Harry und Malfoy nickte in Richtung eines Fenster. „Komm.", sagte er und Harry folgte und beobachtete den anderen dabei wie er das Fenster aufstieß.  
  
„Pass auf.", sagte der Blonde und faltete seine Hände zusammen. Harry fragte sich für einen Augenblick warum er eigentlich tat was Malfoy sage, doch da öffnete dieser seine Hände schon wieder und ein schwarzer Pfeil schoss aus ihnen heraus.  
  
Erst als er ein, zwei Meter weit geflogen war erkannte Harry, dass es sich um einen schwarzen Vogel – ein Rabe war es nicht... vielleicht eine Elster? – handelte. Bevor er sich jedoch wundern konnte wie Malfoy das geschafft hatte erreichte der Vogel die Grenzen des Hogwartsgeländes erreicht.  
  
Ein Blitz erschien dort wo der Vogel war, dann war er verschwunden. „Was war das?", fragte Harry und ergänzte dann, als er bemerkte, dass er den Vogel nicht nur aus den Augen verloren hatte, sondern er tatsächlich verschwunden war. „Ist er tot."  
  
Malfoy schenkte ihm ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue – eine Geste die ihn schon eher wie den Malfoy erschienen ließ den Harry kannte.  
  
„Er war nur materialisierte Magie Potter.", er drehte sich um „Beeil dich, sie haben gesagt wir sollen nicht trödeln."  
  
Harry folgte ihm und beeilte sich die wenigen Meter auf zu holen die Malfoy bereits an Vorsprung hatte. „Was passiert hier Malfoy?", fragte er und stellte mit halben Schrecken fest, dass er den Slytherin fast ‚Draco' genannt hatte. Es hatte sich in diesem Moment einfach richtig angefühlt.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute dann wieder zur Seite wo Malfoy seinen Blick erwiderte.  
  
„Der Krieg hat begonnen.", sagt Malfoy und blickte ihn dabei an. „Der Krieg hat begonnen Potter."  
  
Oh Harry bitte... ich kann mir vorstellen was du jetzt sagen willst.  
  
Das du mich doch nie vergessen haft, dass du nie der Held sein wolltest...  
  
Vielleicht hast du Recht... du wolltest nie der Held sein, du hast es dir nie gewünscht und das glaube ich dir auch, aber  
  
Harry Erstaunen war riesig als er den Raum betrat. An einem runden Tisch – Harry musste unwillkürlich an die Tafelrunde denken – saßen alle möglichen Menschen:  
  
Keine Lehrer, sondern Schüler.  
  
Harry entdeckte Hermione, die ihm leicht zuwinkte und zu dem leeren Platz neben ihr nickte. Harry löste sich von Malfoys Seite und setzte sich zu seiner besten Freundin.  
  
„Was ist hier verdammt noch mal los Herm."Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Hat Malfoy dir nichts erklärt?"Der Gryffindor schaute die Braunhaarige spöttisch an und sie grinste.  
  
„Okay, dumme Frage... das hier ist..", sie zögerte einen Moment und fuhr dann fort. „Eine Art Juniorversion des Orderns würde ich sagen."  
  
Harry blickte sich um. „Juniorversion? Das sind alles Vertrauensschüler oder?"Hermione nickte und legte vor sich ihren Block und einen Schritt zurecht.  
  
Sie nickte. „Es war wohl Professor Remus Idee – zumindest wenn die Gerüchte stimmen. Jedenfalls.. jetzt wo der Krieg vor unserer Tür steht müssen wir uns vorbereiten. Hogwarts wird einer der wichtigsten Stützpunkte sein – ob die Lehrer wollen oder nicht... wir Schüler werden auch hineingezogen werden. Deshalb müssen wir Bescheid wissen.. deshalb diese Juniorversammlung der Vertrauensschüler."  
  
Harrys Herz schnürte sich mit einem Mal e zusammen. „Warum ist Ron nicht hier? Er ist doch Vertrauensschüler."  
  
Hermione schlug ihren Block auf, Harry stellte nebenbei fest, dass er aus einem Muggleladen stammte, und blickte Harry nicht weiter an.  
  
„Er... wollte nicht.. er hat sich geweigert und meinte er wäre nicht dafür geeignet. Deshalb hat McGonagall Malfoy geschickt um dich zu holen."  
  
Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wa..", begann er und brach ab, weil die Frage unsinnig war. Warum ich? Hatte er fragen wollen, aber er kannte die Antwort selbst...  
  
Weil er der Junge war, der lebt.  
  
das ändert nichts daran, dass du nie wirklich dagegen gekämpft hast einer zu sein.  
  
„Guten Tag.", sagte Remus und legte eine Aktentasche auf seinen Platz der zwischen Harrys und Hannah Abbotts.  
  
Ein leises Gemurmel setzte ein, als die Schüler ihren Lehrer ebenfalls grüßte. Remus lächelte sanft. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Euch allen ist bekannt in welcher Situation wir uns momentan – in welcher Situation sich unsere Welt befindet. Wir Lehrer haben beschlossen, dass dies – diese Versammlung – der beste Weg sein wird euch und all die anderen Schüler zu beschützen."  
  
Remus schwieg und blickte auf die Blätter vor ihm. Für einen Moment überlegte Harry ob dies eine rhetorische Pause war oder ob Remus irgendeine Reaktion von ihnen forderte.  
  
Warum hatte Remus ihm überhaupt nicht schon vorher von dieser Versammlung erzählt? Eine plötzliche Wut stieg in Harry hoch, doch er unterdrückte sie, weil er wußte, dass es ungerechtfertigt war Remus Vorwürfe zu machen.  
  
Schließlich hatten er und Remus sich in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nie gesehen. Und selbst wenn sie sich gesehen hätten.. Harry glaubte nicht, dass es Remus erlaubt gewesen wäre mit ihm darüber zu reden was vor sich ging.  
  
Harry griff nach der Flasche Wasser die mit einem Male vor ihm aufgetaucht war und trank gierig. Pansy am anderen Ende des Tisches ergriff das Wort.  
  
„Warum sind wir genau hier?", fragte sie und Harry war froh, dass sie die Frage stellte und er das nicht machen musste.  
  
„Ihr seid hier, weil wir eure Hilfe brauchen. Weil wir uns vorbereiten müssen. Und so gerne wir Lehrer euch Schüler auch raushalten wollen es geht nicht, weil wir auch ihr hier lebt und auch ihr ein Recht habt für euren Schutz zu sorgen.... auch ihr habt ein Recht zu kämpfen."  
  
Hannah streckte die Hand hoch und meldete sich. Remus nickte ihr zu, als Zeichen das sie reden sollte.  
  
„Das wir in diesen Kampf miteinbezogen werden ist ja schön und gut", sagte sie „Aber was genau wird von uns erwartet? Hier sind nur acht Schüler und auch wenn wir Vertrauensschüler sind so heißt das doch nicht, dass wir vollkommene Kontrolle über alle Schüler haben. Was sollen wir denn tun?"  
  
„Ihr sollt kämpfen.", sagte Remus in einer direkten Art die gar nicht seine Art war. Das Gemurmel, das in diesem Moment losbrach wurde von der Tür unterbrochen die aufging und durch die Professor Osuneko eintrat.  
  
Die Schüler waren viel zu aufgeregt um ihm große Beachtung zu schenken, doch Harry bemerkte den vieldeutigen Blick der zwischen Osuneko und Remus ausgetauscht wurde.  
  
Verwundert lehnte er sich zurück. Kannten Osuneko und Remus sich? Natürlich hatten sie die letzten Tage zusammengearbeitet, aber dennoch... ein solcher Blick nach so wenigen Tagen...  
  
Harry hatte niemals zuvor darüber nachgedacht mit welchen Leuten Remus außerhalb des Ordens noch Kontakt haben könnte... obwohl... ihm fiel auf, dass er momentan noch nicht einmal wußte ob Osuneko ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Ordens war.  
  
Remus und Osuneko wechselten ein paar leise Worte, die selbst Harry nicht verstand obwohl er neben den beiden saß.  
  
Dann blickte Osuneko in die Reihe und mit einem Male war es wieder vollkommen still.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr alle nicht wisst was ihr tun solle und Angst habt und euch vor der Zukunft fürchtet. Und glaubt mir, ich kann euch verstehen. Uns Lehrern geht es nicht anders als euch. Auch wir.. auch wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet, was wir denken und tun sollen.  
  
„Aber wir können nicht den Kopf einziehen. Wir können nicht einfach zusehen wie unsere Welt zugrunde geht. Ihr müsst nicht kämpfen wenn ihr das nicht wollt, ebenso wenig wie irgendjemand anders dort draußen. Aber wir bitten euch darum.. wir bitten euch mit uns zu kämpfen.."  
  
Ted, der Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Malfoy hob die Hand und mit einem Male hatte er alle Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Wie macht er das?, fragte sich Harry, als mit einem Mal eine weitere Frage in Harry auftauchte. Warum wunderte sich niemand, dass Malfoy hier ist?  
  
„Mal langsam.", sagte Malfoy und nahm seine Hand wieder runter „Ich denke nicht, dass sie solch eine Entscheidung einfach so von uns fordern können oder?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht.", begann Osuneko hektisch und Harry kam die Situation irgendwie merkwürdig vor. „Aber die Zeit drängt und..."er wurde zur Überraschung aller gerade von Hermione unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Malfoy hat Recht.", erklärte sie. „Dies ist nicht unsere Entscheidung. Wir sind Vertrauensschüler und somit Sprecher für unsere Häuser... wir sprechen keine Entscheidungen für sie aus. Wir verstehen die Dringendheit und die Wichtigkeit. Dennoch müssen sie uns – müssen sie unseren Häusern Zeit geben sich zu entscheiden und damit sie sich entscheiden können brauchen wir ein bisschen mehr als... als leere Reden."  
  
Harry schaute sie aus großen Augen an und sie schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln bevor sie ein paar schnelle Worte auf ihrem Block niederschrieb und den Blick dann wieder hob um die Reaktion der anderen zu beobachten.  
  
Osuneko schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Remus legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und Harry hörte ihn flüstern. „Lass es Jiyu."Osuneko schwieg tatsächlich und Harry war sich nun sicher, dass die beiden sich näher kannten.  
  
Remus ergriff das Wort. „Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Was sagt ihr?"Ein kurzes Zögern, dann sprach Hannah „Wir schließen uns Malfoy und Hermione... also ich meine Gryffindor und Slytherin an."  
  
Die anderen nickten ebenfalls. Malfoy blickte auf „Also... was haben sie uns zu sagen."  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück, als Remus begann zu reden.  
  
Du hättest einfach nur ‚Nein' sagen müssen. Weißt du das eigentlich?  
  
Von du es wirklich nicht gewollt hättest, dann hättest du von Anfang an widersprochen und dich geweigert. Natürlich wäre es nicht einfach gewesen aber irgend  
  
Harry nippte an seinem Butterbier und nahm dann seine Gabel um lustlos in seinem Essen rumzustochern. Sie saßen schon seit drei Stunden in diesem Raum und vor zwanzig Minuten – kurz nachdem Remus und Osuneko verschwunden waren – waren die Hauselfen gekommen und hatte das Essen aufgetragen.  
  
Und nun saßen sie hier alleine herum. Acht Schüler die das Schicksal von anderen entscheiden sollten.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken. So wollte er nicht denken... dass war einfach nicht seine Art so.. so theatralisch zu sein.  
  
„Und nun?", fragte jemand unsicher und Harry blickte auf und war erstaunt, dass es Pansy war die diese Frage gestellt hatte. Ein Slytherin, der nicht wußte was er tun sollte?  
  
Doch als Harry sich umblickte stellte er fest, dass sie alle unsicher waren. Selbst Malfoy schien unsicher. Auch wenn Harry sich da nicht sicher sein konnte, denn der Slytherin blickte auf den Tisch und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht erkennbar.  
  
„Wir müssen mit unseren Häusern reden.", sagte Malfoy und stand auf. Pansy nickte und stand ebenfalls auf und ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür, während Malfoy seine Sachen zusammensuchte, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren.  
  
„Parkinson, warte!", rief Hermione und stand auf als Pansy nicht reagierte sondern einfach weiterging und die Tür aufstieß. „Parkinson, ich hab gesagt warte!!"Und dann, als das Mädchen immer noch nicht reagierte. „Pansy!"  
  
Das Aussprechen des Vornamens ließ alle im Raum erstarren. Pansy stand in der offenen Tür und drehte sich um, blickte Hermione erst perplex, dann eiskalt an.  
  
„Worum geht es, Granger?", fragte sie auf eine Art und Weise, die an Verachtung nicht mehr übertroffen werden konnte.  
  
Hermione ließ sich zur Überraschung aller davon jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Genau darum geht es Pansy.", Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und als er den Blick für einen Moment von Hermione abwandte, sah er, dass Malfoy mindestens genauso erstaunt über die Selbstsicherheit des braunhaarigen Mädchens war.  
  
„Natürlich steht die Entscheidung unserer Häuser noch aus, aber wir wissen alle worauf das hinauslaufen wird. Aber wenn wir uns diesen Kampf wirklich stellen wollen, wenn wir uns gegen die andere Seite stellen werden, dann.... dann müssen wir eine Einheit sein – und das nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich."  
  
„Granger..."  
  
„Nein Draco, lass mich ausreden. Die Streitereien zwischen den Häusern können so nicht weitergehen. Was soll das ganze überhaupt? Diese Streitereien stammen aus der Vergangenheit und auch wenn man Traditionen beibehalten sollte ist dies eine Tradition die uns in der momentanen Situation nur Ärger bereiten kann. Wie kann man einander hassen, wenn man sich noch nicht einmal kennt?"  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. „Was ich fordere ist nicht, dass wir Freunde werde. Aber ich möchte, dass wir uns kennen lernen und beginnen uns gegenseitig zu vertrauen."  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum, dann nickte Malfoy langsam und Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. „Wir werden darüber nachdenken, Gra- Hermione."  
  
Dann gingen die Slytherins. Einen Moment später verließen auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs den Raum und Hermione und Harry blieben alleine zurück.  
  
„Ist doch ganz gut gelaufen oder?"  
  
Harry lächelte nur, weil er ihr ihre Hoffnung nicht zerstören wußte.  
  
Nur Gott wußte wie sehr sie Hoffnung in Zeiten wie diesen gebrauchen konnten.. und vielleicht wußte noch nicht einmal er das.  
  
wann hätten sie dich in Ruhe gelassen und verstanden... irgendwann hätten sie sich einen anderen Helden gesucht.  
  
Irgendwann.. wärst du ein ganz normaler Junge gewesen..  
  
Der Gemeinschaftssaal war ruhig, obwohl sich jeder Gryffindor in ihm befand.  
  
Sie hatten anfangs überlegt ob es richtig war die Jüngsten aus dem Hause auch zur Versammlung zu rufen, doch dann hatten sie sich dafür entschieden.  
  
Es ging hier um ihre Zukunft... da sollte jeder mitsprechen können.  
  
Hermione und Harry hatten geredet und geredet, hatten erzählt und hatten Fragen beantwortet und es musste inzwischen mindestens eine Stunde vergangen sein. Und nun warteten sie auf die Antwort ihrer Mitschüler.  
  
Harry, der bisher gestanden hatte, setzte sich auf die Lehne von Deans Sessel und griff nach seiner Hand. Der etwas kleinere Junge war während der Rede immer blasser und stiller geworden und brauchte den Trost sichtbar. Harry hatte erwartet, dass Seamus diese Aufgabe übernehmen würde, doch dieser saß am Fenster und hatte zwar des öfteren hinüber geblickt, jedoch nie reagiert.  
  
Dean drückte Harrys Hand leicht und lehnte sich dann gegen diesen. Harry wechselte die Hand, so dass er Deans Linke in seiner Rechten hielt und legte den anderen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen.  
  
Hermione ergriff das Wort, nachdem sie den Schülern einige Zeit gelassen hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass dies keine einfache Entscheidung ist und dass viel von ihr abhängt, aber sie muss schnell getroffen werden. Der Krieg kommt mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu. Und er kann uns jeden Tag erreichen."  
  
Harry spürte wie Dean sich in seinen Armen leicht aufrichtete. „Ich bin dafür.", sagte er und Harry strich mit dem Daumen leicht über seinen Handrücken. „Ich meine, dass hier ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu tun. Wir wurden in Hogwarts immer zu Selbstständigkeit erzogen und wenn der Krieg ausbricht, dann werden wir nirgendwo sicherer sein als hier. Und hier.. haben wir wenigsten die Möglichkeit etwas zu tun.. hier können wir die beschützen die uns wichtig sind."  
  
Alle blickten Dean an. Ginny war die erste die ihm zustimmte „Ich finde Dean hat Recht. Schließlich sind wir Gryffindors.. wir sollten unseren Mut beweisen."  
  
„Aber was können wir schon ausrichten.", meinte Michael aus der dritten Klasse der fast genauso blass war wie Dean. „Ihr Älteren habt schon genügend Erfahrung, aber was ist mit uns Jüngeren...? Wir können kaum uns selbst verteidigen... wie sollen wir da auch andere verteidigen können...?"  
  
Hermione wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry hob die Hand und unterbrach und begann selbst zu sprechen. „Ich verstehe dich Michael.", erklärte er mit einer sanften und ruhigen Stimme die ihn älterer und weiser als jeden anderen in dem Raum erschienen ließ.  
  
Hermione trieb dieser Tonfall die Tränen in die Augen. Es waren Momente wie diese die ihr bewusst machten, dass sie nie stark genug gewesen war Harry zu beschützen. Denn auch wenn er ein Kind zu sein schien, war dies nur eine Maske die er trug. In sich war er schon viel zu früh ein erwachsener gewesen als sie alle zusammen.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an Malfoy und ihre Augen brannten noch mehr. In diesem Zusammenhang waren sich Harry und Ma – Draco sehr ähnlich, fand sie auch wenn sie es bisher noch nie ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Keiner der beiden würde ihr glauben, aber es war schade, dass ihre Wut und ihr Herkunft beide gleichermaßen blind machten, so dass sie nicht sehen konnten wie perfekt sie sich ergänzten. Noch besser sogar als Harry und Ron und Hermione selbst es taten.  
  
Denn die Ruhe und das Wissen und das Strategiedenken, dass Harry nicht hatte trug Draco in sich und was Draco nicht hatte, das hatte Harry.  
  
Hermione konzentrierte sich um Harry weiter folgen zu können.  
  
„Wir alle haben Angst und jeder kann dich verstehen. Es ist in Ordnung in Zeiten wie diesen Angst und Schwäche zu zeigen. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht von ihnen aufhalten lassen, denn sie blockieren uns den Weg in die Zukunft.  
  
„Niemand erwartet von euch Jüngeren zu kämpfen – nicht solange es zu keiner Notsituation kommt. Es gibt andere Aufgaben die erfüllt werden müssen. Und natürlich werden wir euch nicht einfach alleine stehen lassen.. wir werden euch zeigen wie man sich verteidigen kann. Ihr müsst uns nur vertrauen."  
  
Die Jüngeren sahen noch immer nicht überzeugt aus.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass euch diese Worte nicht viel helfen und ich werde ein ‚Nein' akzeptieren und ich möchte nicht verleugnen, dass der Krieg bereits Opfer gefordert hat.", an dieser Stelle drückte Harry Deans Hand. „Und es ist euere Entscheidung was ihr tut, aber ich persönlich fühle mich besser wenn ich weiß, dass ich etwas tue um meine Familie zu beschützen, als wenn ich meine Zeit mit ihr zwar genieße, aber nie weiß wann sie enden wird."  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit. Harry konnte beim umsehen erkennen, dass zwar einige noch immer unsicher aussahen, doch die meisten nickten und warfen ihren Freunden eindeutige Blicke zu.  
  
„Also ist es beschlossen, ja?", fragte Hermione und ein eindeutiges ‚Ja' kam als Antwort. Hermione lächelte zufrieden und nickte Harry zu.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Versammlung im Gemeinschaftssaal sich aufgelöst hatte und Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Harry alleine waren.  
  
Irgendwann stand Hermione auf und verabschiedete sich, gefolgt von Ron. Harry blickte zwischen Dean und Seamus hin und her und entschied sich, dass es wohl am besten war die beiden für einige Zeit alleine zu lassen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war heute kaum zu übersehen gewesen und es würde wohl am besten sein, wenn sie sich endlich aussprechen würden.  
  
Harry drückte erneut kurz Deans Hand und stand dann auf, doch Dean ließ ihn nicht gehen, sondern hielt seine Hand nur noch fester. „Geh nicht...", sagte er leise und Harry blickte für einen Moment Dean an und drehte sich dann zu Seamus der noch immer am Fenster saß.  
  
Oder dort zumindest sitzen sollte, denn ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, war Seamus aufgestanden und ging nun langsam die Treppe hoch.  
  
Harry wollte ihm hinterher rufen, doch Dean zog an seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn...", flüsterte er und zog Harry dann zurück auf den Sessel, so dass der Schwarzhaarige halb auf der Lehne, halb auf Deans Schoss saß.  
  
„Dean..", sagte Harry nicht sicher was er eigentlich sagen sollte, denn in so einer Situation hatte er sich noch nie befunden.  
  
Dean jedoch ließ ihm noch nicht einmal die Chance etwas zu sagen, denn er drückte seine Lippen mit einem Male auf Harrys.  
  
Es fühlte sich anders an als Cho zu küssen. Natürlich war es anders, denn Dean war kein Mädchen und er weinte nicht die ganze Zeit und er war... nunja.... er war eben Dean.  
  
Harry versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch das war nicht so einfach, denn er wußte nicht was Dean erwartete und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl als wäre das was sie taten falsch.  
  
Dennoch öffnete er seine Lippen leicht als Dean den Druck erhöhte und leicht mit der Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe fuhr und erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft und sanft.  
  
Erst als er spürte wie Deans Hand sich unter sein Shirt schlich, schob er den Gleichaltrigen leicht von sich weg, strich ihm über die Wange und blickte ihn sanft an.  
  
„Ich bin nicht Seamus.", erklärte er nachdem er für einen Moment über die richtigen Worte nachgedacht hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß...", sagte Dean und begann mit einem Male zu schluchzen. „Ich weiß..."  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und drückte den weinenden Jungen an sich und fragte sich, wie viel Leid noch auf sie zukommen würde.  
  
Und dann.. hätten wir ganz normale beste Freunde sein können.  
  
Als Harry in dieser Nacht durch die Gänge lief hielt er in seiner linken Hand die Karte des Rumtreibers und mit seiner rechten hielt er den Tarnumhang fest.  
  
Er hatte vorhin beim Studieren der Karte zufällig entdeckt, dass plötzlich ein kleiner Punkt mit dem Namen ‚Draco Malfoy' sichtbar war und hatte schließlich dem Drang nicht widerstehen können um zu den Punkt, zu seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind zu gehen.  
  
Malfoy zu finden dauerte länger als er angenommen hatte, denn der Slytherin blieb nicht einfach an einem Ort sondern bewegte sich die ganze Zeit bis er schließlich am Astronomieturm blieb.  
  
Harry erreichte den Turm kurze Zeit später. Er packte den Tarnumhang und die Karte weg und stieß die Tür zur Plattform auf.  
  
Malfoy stand an einem der Fenster und drehte sich noch nicht einmal um, als Harry die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Du bist spät dran.", erklärte er nur und Harry zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch als er näher trat und sich an die Mauer neben das Fenster lehnte.  
  
„Du wußtest, dass ich kommen würde?", fragte er und Malfoy wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und schaute Harry ein. Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
„Natürlich.. du bist zu neugierig Potter... du konntest einfach nicht klar kommen ohne zu wissen was mit mir geschehen ist..."  
  
Harry fühlte sich wütend und beschämt gleichzeitig weil Malfoy dies so einfach rausgefunden hatte., doch er ließ sich nichts anbleiben, weil er Malfoy keinen weiteren Angriffspunkt geben wollte.  
  
„Dann sag mir doch einfach was geschehen ist und wir können beide in Frieden weiterleben.", erklärte Harry und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett.  
  
Malfoy lachte kurz auf und es klang seltsam, denn Harry hatte Malfoy noch nie ohne Gehässigkeit lachen gehört.  
  
„Warum sollte ich dir etwas erzählen?"Harry blickte ihn provozierend an. „Hast du schon Hermiones kleine Rede vergessen? Über Vertrauen zwischen den Häusern? Vertrauen kann es nur geben wenn man auch miteinander redet."  
  
Er wurde für einen Moment von dem Slytherin gemustert. „Du bist schlagfertiger geworden Potter."  
  
„Und dennoch habe ich bisher keine Antwort bekommen."  
  
Erneutes Lachen. „Gut... Ich habe Dumbledore um Schutz gebeten – vor meinem Vater. Und er hat ihn mir gewährt. Nunja... er dachte es wäre am besten mich etwas versteckt zu halten bis sich der Tumult unter den Todessern legt – und natürlich um Snape zu schützen."  
  
Harry blickte verwundert drein. „Um Snape zu schützen?"Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Du würdest intelligenter wirken, Potter, wenn du nicht immer den halben Satz deines Gesprächpartners wiederholen würdest."  
  
Harry blickte ihn einfach nur an, denn er wollte sich nicht streiten. Nicht jetzt und eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr, denn er war des Streitens und des Kämpfens müde.  
  
Malfoy seufzte und fuhr fort. „Wenn es bekannt gewesen wäre, dass ich mich noch immer in Hogwarts befinde – und dank Slytherin wäre es bekannt geworden – dann wäre es für Severus zu gefährlich geworden. Sie hätten von ihm erwartet, dass er mich an sie ausliefert.", er atmete einmal tief durch „Mein Vater duldet keine Verräter in der Familie."  
  
Der Gryffindor überlegte für einen Moment was er darauf sagen sollte. Er wußte nicht wie es war seine Familie zu verlieren. Er wußte nur, wie es war keine Familie zu haben. Und er wagte es nicht sich zu fragen was von beidem schwieriger war.  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht gesehen", sagte er „Auf der Karte..", er verstummte als er bemerkte was er eigentlich redete. Malfoy schwieg einen Moment, schien darauf zu warten, dass er weiterredete, doch schließlich lächelte er und redete selbst.  
  
„Die Karte der Rumtreiber?", er lachte kurz über Harrys große Augen. „Oh Potter, Potter.... Professor Lupin hat die Karte geschaffen.. und er hilft Dumbledore oder besser gesagt McGonagall mich zu beschützen.. hast du wirklich geglaubt er könnte die Karte nicht manipulieren?"  
  
Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Oh man... dass heißt du warst die ganze Zeit im Schloss..."Malfoy nickte. „Genau Potter.. und du hast nichts bemerkt.", erklärte er mit schadenfrohen Grinsen.  
  
Harry nahm die Hände runter und verzog das Gesicht. „Reib es mir doch noch mehr ins Gesicht.", sagte er und sprang vom Fensterbrett hinunter. Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch größer. „Gerne."  
  
Harry stöhnte auf und ging in Richtung Tür. „Potter.", rief Malfoy und obwohl seine Stimme leise war blieb Harry sofort stehen und blickte ihn fragend an. „Ja?"  
  
„Niemand außer den Vertrauensschülern darf wissen, dass ich hier bin." Harry nickte. „Okay. Noch etwas?"Malfoy schien einen Moment zu zögern bevor er weiterredete. „Wir haben jedes Fach zusammen Potter."  
  
„Das stimmt."Der Slytherin zögerte einen weiteren Moment. „Pansy hat nur Verwandlung mit mir und sonst kann ich niemanden fragen. Könntest du mir deine Notizen vorbeibringen?"  
  
Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Natürlich Malfoy, sonst noch einen Wunsch?"Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Harry war schon halb aus der Tür raus als Malfoy noch einmal begann zu sprechen. „Ach und Potter. Hol dir was vernünftiges zum anziehen.. diese übergroßen Sachen sehen nun wirklich nicht gut aus."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. „Und das von jemandem der täglich soviel Zeit für seine Haare brauch wie andere für ihre gesamte Morgenwäsche..."  
  
Malfoy grinste nur. „Nein Potter.. und das von jemandem der im Gegensatz zu dir Modegeschmack hat."  
  
„Gute Nacht Malfoy.", sagte Harry und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Ich habe dich immer bewundert. Aber es braucht nicht viel, damit Bewunderung  
  
Das nächste Treffen der Vertrauensschüler war direkt am nächsten Tag, denn wie die Lehrer gesagt hatten war die Entscheidung dringend und die Zeit rannte ihnen davon.  
  
In dem Raum war es ruhig und still bis Professor Osuneko und Remus den Raum betraten. Während sie warteten fanden Harrys Blicke immer wieder den Weg zu Malfoy.  
  
Es stimmte, dass niemand wußte, dass er noch immer hier war. Erst heute auf dem Gang hatte er einen Haufen Slytherins über Malfoys Verbleib reden hören.  
  
Konnte er dem Slytherinhaus so wenig vertrauen, dass er niemandem außer Pansy die Wahrheit erzählen konnte? Die Tür ging auf und die beiden Professoren traten ein.  
  
„Guten Abend.", begrüßte Remus sie und lächelte Harry kurz an. Harry wollte das Lächeln erwidern, aber sein Körper reagierte zu langsam und bevor er die Kraft gesammelt hatte das Lächeln zu erwidern war der Moment bereits vergangen.  
  
Remus schien es ihm jedoch nicht übel zu nehmen.  
  
„Ihr wisst alle warum wir hier sind, deshalb werde ich euch die langen Vorreden direkt ersparen. Die Entscheidung die vor uns liegt ist, ob ihr uns im Kampf unterstützen wollt oder nicht."  
  
„Wo ist Professor Osuneko?", unterbrach der Vertrauensschüler der Ravenclaws Remus und kassierte dafür von seiner Nachbarin einen Stoß mit dem Ellebogen.  
  
Das Lächeln auf Remus Lippen erstarb jedoch nicht. „Der Professor ist leider verhindert.", erklärte er und Harry wunderte sich – ein Auftrag des Ordens? Er wußte immer noch nicht ob Osuneko ein Mitglied des Ordens war oder nicht... – doch schließlich fuhr Remus fort und gab Harry somit keine Chance nachzudenken.  
  
„Also wie sieht eure Entscheidung aus. Ravenclaw?"Eine kurze Stille – ein letztes Zögern „Wir werden helfen."Remus nickte zufrieden und machte sich ebenso wie Hermione ein Zeichen auf dem Blatt vor sich.  
  
„Hufflepuff."– „Wir machen mit."  
  
„Gryffindor."– „Wir werden kämpfen."  
  
„Slytherin."Gespannte Stille im ganzen Raum, ein kurzer Blick der zwischen Draco und Pansy ausgetauscht wurde, dann Draco: „Ja."  
  
Remus nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann hätten wir das ja erledigt.", er stand auf und begann seine Sachen zusammenzusammeln. Wie alle anderen auch blickte Hermione Remus verblüfft an.  
  
„Das war es Professor? Vier kurze Fragen an alle Häuser und damit hat es sich erledigt?"Remus lächelte Hermione nur an. „Alles was ab nun geschieht Miss Granger sollte wohl mit der ganzen Schule besprochen werden .Professor McGonagall wird morgen beim Frühstück mit ihnen reden."  
  
Damit verließ er den Raum und ließ acht verwirrte Schüler zurück.  
  
in Hass umschlägt.  
  
Harry packte seine Notizen zusammen und verließ den Klassenraum. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und der Fortgeschrittenen Unterricht in Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunklen Künste war der einzige der so spät noch statt fand.  
  
Er blieb an einem der Fenster stehen und blickte hinaus. Draußen war es heute wunderschöne und obwohl die Temperaturen noch immer nicht hoch waren, so war heute doch der erste schöne Frühlingstag.  
  
Harry konnte einige der Gryffindors – auch Hermione, Ron und Ginny – auf der Wiese in der Nähe des Sees sitzen sehen. Für einen Moment überlegte er ob er vielleicht zu ihnen gehen sollte, aber dann fasste er seine Notizen etwas fester, lief den Gang weiter entlang in Richtung des Raumes den McGonagall ihn genannt hatte.  
  
Als er ihn erreichte zögerte er erneut, klopfte dann jedoch und trat schließlich ein. Malfoy saß an einem Tisch am Fenster des kleinen Turmraumes, drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um und schaute ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„Potter.", sagte er und suchte dann für einen Moment nach Worten. „Was tust du hier?"Verlegen schob Harry die Tür hinter sich zu und hielt die Notizen hoch. „Ich... wollte nur..."  
  
„Oh.", Malfoy verstand und stand auf, strich seine Kleidungsstücke zurecht. Harry streckte ihm die Blätter entgegen und Malfoy nahm sie an, warf jedoch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie, bevor er sie auf einem der Tische ablegte.  
  
„Ich dachte ich hätte dir gesagt was vernünftiges anzuziehen."Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Denkst du auch noch an was anderes als an Mode, während du dich hier versteckst?"  
  
Malfoy grinste. „Eigentlich nur noch daran wie viele heiße Dates mir momentan durch die Finger gehen."Harry konnte nicht anders als bei dieser Aussage kurz aufzulachen, bevor er sich bewusst wurde mit wem er hier eigentlich lachte.  
  
Harry nickte in Richtung der Notizen um von dem Moment des gemeinsamen Lachens abzulenken. „Professor McGonagall lässt mich dir ausrichten, dass alle Lehrer von dir erwarten, dass du die Hausaufgaben machst. Du sollst sie mir geben, damit ich sie den Lehrern einreiche."  
  
Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So besorgt um mein schulisches Wohl Potter?"  
  
„Ich würde ja jetzt gerne irgendeine Geste machen um meine Abscheu dir gegenüber auszudrücken Malfoy, aber mir fällt leider nichts mehr ein.", gab Harry schulterzuckend zurück.  
  
Malfoy schien der Kommentar nichts auszumachen, als er in Richtung Kleiderschrank ging. „Dann lass es einfach und lass mich dich lieber vernünftig ankleiden."  
  
Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Ankleiden?"  
  
„Natürlich... oder glaubst du ich gehe heute Abend mit dir zusammen zur Vertrauensschülerversammlung solange du so aussiehst?"  
  
„Was bringt dich dazu zu glauben, dass ich hier bleibe bis wir zur Versammlung müssen."  
  
Malfoy öffnete seine Schranktüren „Du hast mir deine Notizen vorbeigebracht."„Du hast mich darum gebeten!!"  
  
Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm und grinste ihn an. „Und nun bete ich dich hier zu bleiben und dich von mir ankleiden zu lassen."  
  
Harry seufzte und zog sein Tshirt über den Kopf. „Okay... dann zeig mir mal was du da hast."  
  
Es war nicht so, dass er wirklich Lust hatte Zeit mit Malfoy zu verbringen oder sich ein neues Outfit verpassen zu lassen, aber es war besser als im Gemeinschaftssaal zu sitzen und sich nur Gedanken zu machen und sicherlich noch viel besser als stumm neben Ron zu sitzen und ihrer verlorenen Freundschaft nachzutrauern.  
  
Und schließlich... Hermione hatte es ihnen doch selbst gesagt.. die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern musste niedergelegt werden. Und wo war die Rivalität größer als zwischen Malfoy und Harry? Also warum nicht hier anfangen?  
  
Vielleicht.. vielleicht konnte er ja auch etwas in Erfahrung bringen wovor Malfoy sich eigentlich versteckte.  
  
„Zieh das an.", riss Malfoy Harry aus den Gedanken und streckte ihm ein dunkelgrünes Tshirt entgegen. Harry nahm es an, musterte es kritisch.  
  
„Das ist zu eng Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist es zu weit, also wird es dir wohl passen."Harry bekam große Augen. „Dir zu weit? Warum, weil du einatmen kannst ohne das es reißt?"  
  
Harry zuckte schließlich mit den Schulter und zog das Shirt über, zog es dann verzweifelt nach unten, denn sobald er sich bewegte rutschte es nach oben und zeigte viel zu viel Haut als er es normalerweise zeigte – Stop... eigentlich zeigte er gar keine Haut...  
  
Malfoy seufzte, doch es klang seltsamerweise nicht wirklich genervt, und trat zu ihm und zupfte das Shirt zurecht. „Na also geht doch...", erklärte er und trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk.  
  
„Gut.", meinte er schließlich und drehte sich dann wieder dem Schrank zu. „Dann fehlt ja nur noch die Hose."  
  
Harry unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen indem er sich daran erinnerte, dass er das hier ja freiwillig machte. Ohne einen Kommentar zog er sich die Hose an und ließ zu, dass Malfoy ihn wie eine Anziehpuppe immer wieder an und auszog.  
  
Aber es ist genug... irgendwann... ist einfach genug... Ich bin nicht mehr bereit zu akzeptieren was du tust. Ich bin nicht mehr bereit nur in deinem Schatten zu stehen.  
  
Nachdem Malfoy Harry zum vierten Mal komplett umgezogen hatte, saßen beide in merkwürdiger Stille zusammen.  
  
Harry saß auf dem Bett, während Malfoy sich am Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und sich langsam durch Harrys Notizen durcharbeitete.  
  
„Das versteh ich nicht.", meinte er schließlich und Harry stand auf, lehnte sich gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches und blickte auf den Absatz den Malfoy mit seinem Finger markierte.  
  
„Es ist eigentlich relativ einfach.", begann Harry und überlegt dann einen Moment, bevor er begann zu erklären. Es war seltsam wie schnell die nächsten zwei Stunden vergingen.  
  
Die Versammlung war direkt nach dem Abendessen und Harry zog es noch nicht einmal in Erwägung hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen, denn es war doch viel praktischer in Malfoys Raum zu sitzen und das Essen von den Hauselfen direkt zu sich gebracht zu bekommen.  
  
Irgendwann veränderten sich die Gespräche, gingen von spezifischen Fragen zum Unterricht über zu allgemeinen Diskussionen über die Schule, bis sie schließlich beinahe ganz normale Gespräche führten.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass die Gespräche auf eine freundschaftliche Art und Weise stattfanden, denn die normalen Themen wurden noch immer gespickt mit Beleidigungen und kleinen Streitereien diskutiert, aber der Hass der normalerweise zwischen ihnen stand war zu irgendetwas anderem geworden.  
  
Harry selbst war wohl am meisten überrascht, wie schnell sich die Beziehung zweier Menschen verändern konnte.  
  
Malfoy war es, der schließlich feststellte, dass sie bereits einige Minuten zu spät waren. Sie hastete die Gänge entlang – Harry immer ein paar Schritte vor Malfoy, der wohl der Meinung war, dass es zu seinem gehobeneren Status gehörte später als alle anderen zu kommen.  
  
Als sie den Raum schließlich betraten war ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen gewiss. Professor Osuneko und Remus waren noch nicht da, aber alle Gespräche in dem Raum verstummten sofort als sie eintraten.  
  
Es passierte schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter gemeinsam zu spät kamen und dass auch noch ohne sich sichtbar zu streiten.  
  
Harry grinste verlegen und ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Hermione fallen, die ihn aus großen Augen betrachtete. „Was ist los?", fragte Harry verwirrt, denn er war noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, wenn andere Leute ihn zu sehr anstarrten.  
  
Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, dass echt aber unsicher aussah. „Du siehst nur so... anders aus."  
  
Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, bevor er an sich herunter blickte. Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich, dass er ja noch immer Malfoys Sachen trug.  
  
„Ja...", meinte er verlegen und war froh, dass alle anderen inzwischen begonnen hatten ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen hatten, denn so hörte ihm zumindest nicht jeder zu. „Malfoy hat darauf bestanden."  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du scheinst dich mit einem Male gut mit Malfoy zu verstehen.", erklärte sie und er wußte nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte, denn er hatte sich vorher darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. „Es geht nicht war..?! Warum? Hast du damit ein Problem? Ich meine... schließlich hast du doch gesagt die Häuser müssten beginnen sich zu verstehen."  
  
„Ja schon..", begann sie und wandte den Blick ab und schaute auf den Tisch. „Aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es gerade du und Malfoy sein würden die als erste miteinander reden würden. Schließlich... waren eure Streitereien immer die schlimmsten."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir stehen auf der selben Seite.... das verbindet wohl irgendwo."Hermione blickte ihn unsicher an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass er auf unserer Seite steht? Ich meine.. natürlich versteckt er sich hier, aber.. was wenn das alles nur ein Plan seines Vaters ist um uns ausspionieren zu können?"  
  
Harry blickte Hermione eine Weile an und schaute dann zu Malfoy und schwieg schließlich einfach nur, denn er wußte nicht was er sagen sollte.  
  
Und Hermione schwieg ebenfalls, denn auch nach all dem was inzwischen zwischen ihnen stand war sie doch noch immer seine beste Freundin und wußte was mit ihm los war, auch wenn er nichts sagte.  
  
Ich gehe nun meinen eigenen Weg.  
  
„Wie Professor McGonagall bereits beim Abendessen gesagt hat...", Harry warf Hermione einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass es nur eine offizielle Rede gewesen war, die ihnen nicht wirklich irgendetwas neues gesagt hatte. „ist es nun eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben einen Plan zu erarbeiten. Die Schüler müssen trainiert werden, vor allem die jüngeren und gleichzeitig müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass das Schloss beschützt ist."  
  
Zur Überraschung aller meldete sich Malfoy noch bevor Remus ausreden konnte. „Ja Draco?!"Malfoy war es anzusehen, dass er es nicht gewöhnt war von Remus mit dem Vornamen angeredet zu werden, aber das war wohl nur eine von vielen Sachen an die sie sich würden gewöhnen müssen.  
  
„Ich habe eine Frage. Natürlich haben wir zugestimmt Hogwarts zu beschützen aber ich würde gerne wissen, ab welchem Schuljahr sie die Schüler in die wirklich aktiven Krieg einbeziehen wollen? Ich als Vertrauensschüler spreche mich dagegen aus, dass die jüngeren Jahrgänge Hogwarts überhaupt verlassen dürfen."  
  
Jiyu lächelte freundlich und wie als hätte er erwartet, dass Draco so etwas sagen würde. „Natürlich werden wir die Jüngeren Schüler nicht in den Kampf gehen lassen, solange sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage sind sich selbst zu beschützen. Hier sind wir sehr auf eure Hilfe angewiesen. Heute Abend wird in jedem Gemeinschaftssaal ein Trainingsplan ausgehangen werden. An diesem Training, dass auf die einzelnen Jahrgänge abgestimmt ist wird jeder teilnehmen. Doch die Trainingsstunden dienen nicht nur dazu euch die Verteidigung und den Angriff beizubringen, sondern auch um auszuwählen wer bereit ist zu kämpfen."  
  
Er blickte Remus an und dieser fuhr fort. „Niemand aus den unteren drei Jahrgängen darf kämpfen. Niemand aus den oberen Jahrgängen muss kämpfen. Die Trainingsstunden werden von euch beaufsichtigt. Ihr werdet eine Liste der Leute erstellen die eurer Meinung nach bereit sind. Jede Woche eine neue List. Wir müssen über jeden ungewöhnlichen Vorgang informiert werden. Die endgültig Entscheidung wer bereit ist wird natürlich von uns Lehrern getroffen – aber ihr werdet einen Hauptteil zu dieser Entscheidung hinzutun."  
  
Malfoy nickte zufrieden und kritzelte etwas auf das vor ihm liegende Blatt und schob es dann zu Pansy, die an seiner linken Seite saß. Diese las es, nickte dann und beide lächelten, doch Harry schien der einzige zu sein der dies bemerkte.  
  
„Gut. Darf ich nun fortfahren?", alle im Raum nickten und Remus lächelte leicht und redete weiter. „Das Training ist von uns Lehrern als die Aktivität mit der höchsten Priorität eingestuft werden. Das bedeutet das teilweise auch der Unterricht dafür eingeschränkt werden wird. Sie können all dies dem Plan in ihrem Gemeinschaftssaal entnehmen. Zudem müssen wir sie noch um zwei weitere Dinge bitten."  
  
Wieder tauschten die beiden Professoren einen Blick aus und wechselten die Rollen. „Da sie sich alle in einem meiner Kurse befinden sind sie momentan natürlich alle mit der Anfertigung von Amuletten beschäftigt. Dieser Unterricht ist nun von der Schulleiterin auf vier Stunden ausgeweitet worden und der theoretische Unterricht davon auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Die Anfertigung eines Amuletts braucht nicht viel Zeit und wir werden wohl für jeden ein Schutzamulett anfertigen lassen von euch, dass uns gleichzeitig wissen lässt wo sich wer gerade befindet und uns alarmiert sobald einer der Schüler das Schulgelände verlässt."  
  
„Ist das nicht ein zu großer Eingriff in die Privatsphäre?", fragte Hannah und Harry musste ihr irgendwo zustimmen. Remus lächelte sie an und antwortete an Jiyu's Stelle. „Wir werden niemanden zwingen das Amulett zu tragen Hannah... aber wir werden euch alle darum bitte. Ich hoffe, dass das Vertrauen der Schüler in die Lehrer groß genug ist, damit ihr uns glaubt wenn wir sagen, dass wir die Kraft der Amulette nicht ausnutzen werden."  
  
Harry meldete sich und Remus nickte ihm zu als Zeichen dass er reden sollte. „Das mit den Amuletten finde ich in Ordnung. Ich denke, dass es für uns alle eine Umstellung ist, aber eigentlich.. es ist ja nur zu unserer Sicherheit... und was war nun die zweite Bitte?"  
  
„Die zweite Bitte ist... dass ihr euch um die Schüler kümmert. Ich weiß, dass mag sich in euren Ohren merkwürdig anhören, aber es erfordert mehr Kraft und mehr Willensstärke als ihr vielleicht glaubt... auch wenn wir schon lange davon reden, so ist doch keiner von uns und vor allem keiner von euch Schülern wirklich auf einen Krieg vorbereitet. Wenn es zu den ersten Kämpfen kommt wird die Panik groß sein. Dabei müssen wir uns auf euch verlassen können. Ihr müsst für die Schüler nicht nur Vertrauensschüler sein, sondern auch Familie, Freund und Stütze. Denkt ihr, dass ihr das tun könnt?"  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Es hörte sich einfacher an als es wahrscheinlich sein würde, aber niemand wußte, niemand konnte sich vorstellen, ob er mit einer solchen Verantwortung würde umgehen können. Hermione an Harrys Seite war die erste die sprach.  
  
„Aber wenn wir für die anderen da sind.. wenn wir all diese Rollen für sie übernehmen... selbst wenn wir das schaffen... wer wird dann für uns da sein wenn wir nicht mehr können?"  
  
Remus lächelte noch immer, aber nicht mehr freundlich, sondern eher traurig.  
  
„Ihr werdet einfach... füreinander da sein müssen."  
  
und der geht... genau in die andere Richtung wie deiner.  
  
Harry wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Remus ihn festhielt. „Harry.", meinte er und erst nun vom nahen konnte Harry die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen. Remus sah müder aus als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Bleibst du noch kurz... ich würde noch kurz gerne mit dir reden."  
  
Harry nickte – diesmal machte es ihm wirklich nichts aus. Obwohl sie so nahe beieinander wohnten und Harry Remus sogar im Unterricht hatte hatten sie die letzten Tage kaum miteinander geredet, geschweige denn ein bisschen Zeit für sich alleine gehabt oder um sich überhaupt gegenseitig zu bemerken.  
  
Erst jetzt merkte Harry wie sehr ihm diese Zeit gefehlt hatte. Remus war zu einer Konstante in seinem Leben geworden – er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein würde diese zu verlieren.  
  
Harry und Remus waren schließlich die einzigen die noch im Raum waren, aber Remus schien warten zu wollen, bis Osuneko der gerade in den Nebenraum verschwunden war auch fertig und gegangen war. Harry machte das warten nichts aus und so setzte er sich einfach nur auf einen der Tische, beobachtete Remus beim einsammeln seiner Sachen.  
  
Osuneko kam schließlich aus dem Nebenraum heraus und blickte sie verlegen an. „oh entschuldigt. Ich wußte nicht, dass ihr noch reden wollt."Remus blickte ihn freundlich an. „Kein Problem Jiyu."  
  
Osuneko drehte sich zu Harry. „Aber eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass du hier geblieben bist. Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten. Der momentanen Situation entsprechend sind wir auf jede Hilfe angewiesen die wir in irgendeiner Art und Weise bekommen können. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass du uns die Karte der Rumtreiber geben könntest?"  
  
Harry bekam große Augen und blickte Remus an „Du hast ihm davon erzählt?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und schien sich ein Lachen nur noch schwer verkneifen zu können. „Das musste ich nicht.. er wußte bereits davon. Er ist mit uns zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen."  
  
„Oh.", meinte Harry und drehte sich wieder zu Osuneko. „Dann waren sie mit Sirius befreundet...? Und auch mit.. meinem Vater..?"  
  
Osuneko musste lächeln. „Befreundet ist vielleicht etwa übertrieben.. in das Trio von Remus, Sirius und James ist niemand anders reingekommen."  
  
Remus lachte nun tatsächlich kurz auf. „Ach komm Jiyu... du warst trotzdem unser Freund."„Ich war ein Freund ja... jedenfalls Harry. Könnten wir die Rumtreiberkarte haben?"  
  
Harry nickte. „Natürlich."  
  
Osuneko lächelte und griff nach seiner Tasche. „Gut... dann lass ich euch beide jetzt mal alleine."Einige Sekunden später fanden sich Harry und Remus alleine in dem Klassenzimmer wieder und Harry war mit einem Male unsicher was er sagen sollte.  
  
Remus schaute ihn freundlich an und trat neben ihn, legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Lust in meine Wohnung zu gehen und noch etwas zu trinken?"  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und fasste seine Schulsachen fester. „Sicher."  
  
Leb Wohl Harry.. von nun an.. werden wir gegeneinander kämpfen und nicht miteinander...  
  
Remus Wohnung war klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet, ähnlich der Privatwohnung die er besaß. Harry fühlte sich augenblicklich wohler, sobald er die Wohnung betreten hatte. Das hier fühlt sich familiärer an, geborgener... es fühlte sich nach Zuhause an.  
  
„Machs dir bequem.", sagte Remus und verschwand in einen Raum der wahrscheinlich die Küche war, denn einen Augenblick später tauchte er mit zwei Flaschen und zu Harrys Freude mit einer Flasche Cola auf.  
  
Harry hatte sich auf eins der Sitzkissen am Boden gesetzt, mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofa gelehnt, während Remus sich nun in einen der Sessel nahe Harry fallen ließ.  
  
Erst jetzt schien Remus Harry wirklich zu mustern. „Was sind das für Sachen die du da anhast?", fragte er und wie auch vorhin bei Hermione brauchte Harry erneut einen Moment um zu begreifen, was der andere meinte. „Oh.. die sind von Malfoy... er hat darauf bestanden mich vernünftig anzuziehen."  
  
„Aha.", war alles was Remus dazu sagte, aber Harry bemerkte, dass er nur zu gern wissen würde was in diesem Moment in Remus Kopf vor sich ging.  
  
Remus jedoch sagte nichts weiter, sondern schüttete ihnen beiden nur etwas zu trinken ein und reichte Harry eins der Gläser.  
  
„Also Harry... was ist momentan bei dir los?"  
  
Harry lachte und trank einen Schluck von seiner Cola. „Smalltalk Remus? Sind wir da nicht schon drüber hinaus?"  
  
Remus lachte ebenfalls und zog seine Schuhe aus und streckte sich leicht, versuchte seine Muskeln zu entspannen.  
  
„Und was tun wir ansonsten?", fragte er schließlich und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern stand auf und begann im Wohnzimmer herumzulaufen, sich genauer umzublicken. „Was ist das für ein Bild? Es bewegt sich nicht...", sagte er und nahm einen der Fotorahmen von einem Abstelltisch.  
  
„Zeig mal.", meinte Remus und trat neben Harry nahm ihm das Bild ab. „Ah... das sind Sirius und ich.", jetzt wo Sirius es sagt fiel es ihm auch auf. Er hatte nur beide noch nie so jung und.. fröhlich gesehen.. „Wo seid ihr da?", fragte er und Remus musste nicht lange überlegen um zu antworten. „Auf Hawaii.. in unseren Flitterwochen."  
  
Harry bekam große Augen. „Flitterwochen?!"Remus musste lachen. „Nunja nicht wirklich.. auch bei Zauberern ist es nicht erlaubt, dass zwei Männer heiraten... aber wir haben es trotzdem gemacht.. also einfach so.. so getan weißt du?", erklärte er und hielt seine Hand hoch an der ein silberner Ring schimmerte.  
  
„Wann denn?", fragte Harry und ging direkt zum Sofa, ließ sich dort auf seinen Platz fallen. „Kurz nach dem siebten Jahr.. eigentlich direkt nach unserem Abschluss."  
  
„Hört sich irgendwie romantisch an.", meinte Harry und zog seine Beine an, schlang seine Arme um diese und legte sein Kinn auf seinen Knien ab. „Das war es auch.", erklärte Remus verträumt und stellte das Bild zurück. „Sirius hatte immer einen besonderen Sinn für Romantik."  
  
Und wieder war das Thema bei Sirius angekommen.. nur dass es Harry diesmal nicht unangenehm war. Stattdessen stellte er fest, dass sich in ihm der Drang angesammelt hatte über Sirius zu reden. Es gab soviel was er jemandem erzählen wollte, soviel was er erzählt bekommen wollte.  
  
„Kurz bevor... der Vorfall im Ministerium war.. hat er mir.. hat er mir dies hier gegeben..", sagte Harry und griff in seine Hosentasche, zog den Spiegel heraus den er seit damals immer bei sich getragen hatte.  
  
Remus nahm ihm entgegen, musterte ihn interessiert. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er war der Meinung, dass in den Augen des Älteren Tränen schimmerten.  
  
„Sein Zweiwegespiele...", flüsterte er schließlich leise und Harry blickte ihn schuldbewusst an. „Ich habe ihn nicht benutzt, sondern erst nachher ausgepackt... ich.. ich... er ist kaputt siehst du?", meinte er schließlich als er keine Worte mehr fand und zeigte Remus die feinen Risse. „Ich hab ihn repariert, aber ich war so wütend und..."  
  
„Es ist okay Harry.", unterbrach Remus ihn und setzte sich auf das Sitzkissen neben Harry um ihm näher zu sein und reichte ihm den Spiegel zurück. „Sirius hat dich wirklich geliebt Harry."  
  
Harry blinzelte erstaunt. „Glaubst du wirklich?"  
  
Remus nickte und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, zog ihn an sich. „Ich kenne Sirius.. und ich kenne diesen Spiegel. Er hat mal.. seinem Bruder gehört... und es ist das einzige was ihm geblieben ist.. und er hat auch seinen Bruder geliebt, Harry, auf eine eigenartige und unterdrückte Art und Weise. Er hätte dir niemals etwas so wertvolles gegebene, wenn er dich nicht über alles geliebt hätte."  
  
Und diese Worte brachen einen Wall bei ihm und die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen, während er sich an Remus schmiegte und zum ersten Mal wirklich getröstet wurde, sich nicht bewusst sein, dass sein Tröster selbst auch Trost brauchen würde.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte zeigt ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr neben dem Sofa, dass es gerade mal vier Uhr morgens war.  
  
Er grummelte und drehte sich zu Seite, zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und versuchte weiter zu schlafen „Harry.", wurde neben seinem Ohr schon beinahe geschrieen und er zog die Decke ein Stück hinunter, blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
„Hermione...?", murmelte er und richtete sich leicht auf, strich sich verschlafen über die Augen. „Was ist los?", fragte er und einen Moment später fiel ihm Hermione weinend um den Hals.  
  
Obwohl Hunderte von Gedanken in Harrys Kopf rumschwirrten, stellte er doch keine einzige davon, denn das war es nicht was Hermione brauchte. Sie war zu ihm gekommen auf der Suche nach Trost und er war ihr bester Freund und als solcher würde er sie trösten egal weshalb.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Sie schluchzte ein weiteres mal und löste sich dann von ihm, schaute ihn aus schimmernden Augen an. „Ron ist.. verschwunden...", sie wühlte in ihrer Hosentasche und reichte Harry einen Zettel „Das hat er hier gelassen.. es lag auf deinem Bett.."  
  
Harry beachtete den Zettel in seiner Hand kaum. „Was meinst du mit... verschwunden...?", sagte er. Hermione atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen. „Lies ihn.. bitte Harry ich..."  
  
Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Remus mit einem Male aus dem Schlafzimmer den Raum betrat. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewußt, dass er sich auf dem Sofa in Remus Wohnung befand und dort gestern Abend eingeschlafen sein musste.  
  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte er und sah noch verschlafener aus als Harry sich fühlte. Bevor er in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte löste Hermione sich von ihm, floh stattdessen in Remus Armen.  
  
Harry konnte noch immer nicht begreifen was geschehen war. Alles passierte viel zu schnell und unkontrolliert und er konnte keinen Einfluss darauf nehmen was geschah. Alles was er hatte war der kleine Zettel der noch immer in seiner Hand lag und das Bild vor seinen Augen von einer weinenden Hermione und einem Remus der sie in den Armen hielt.  
  
Ron ist weg?  
  
Ein Brief von Ron?  
  
Ron ist weg?  
  
Mit fahrigen und unsicheren Bewegungen faltete er den Zettel auseinander, er erkannte die Schrift sofort:  
  
Ich hab dich immer bewundert.  
  
Ich wollte immer so sein wie du.  
  
Immer.. denn du bist einfach perfekt... einfach perfekt. Und als wäre dies nicht schlimm genug, der beste Freund eines perfekten Menschen zu sein, so hast du es immer noch schlimmer gemacht indem du nie bemerkt hast, wie perfekt du eigentlich warst.  
  
Wieso bist du nicht in der Lage die Realität zu sehen, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust?  
  
Du bist perfekt in allem was du tust.  
  
Selbst in Zaubertränke warst du immer großartig... denn du warst der einzige, der stark genug war um Snape etwas entgegenzusetzen.  
  
Hast du eigentlich nie bemerkt wie dich in Zaubertränke alle bewundert haben?  
  
Und auch beim Quidditch. Immer wenn du fliegst, dann... dann ist es als die Welt stehen bleibt...  
  
Aber für dich bewegte sie sich trotzdem weiter und du merkst nicht wie du alle in deinen Bann ziehst.  
  
Und dennoch... egal wie perfekt du bist...  
  
Du siehst einfach nicht die Menschen die neben dir stehen, siehst nicht die Menschen die an deiner Seite sind und dich beschützen und für dich da sind und die dich so lieben wie du bist.  
  
Auch mich hast du nie wirklich gesehen.  
  
Oh Harry bitte... ich kann mir vorstellen was du jetzt sagen willst.  
  
Das du mich doch nie vergessen haft, dass du nie der Held sein wolltest...  
  
Vielleicht hast du Recht... du wolltest nie der Held sein, du hast es dir nie gewünscht und das glaube ich dir auch, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du nie wirklich dagegen gekämpft hast einer zu sein.  
  
Du hättest einfach nur ‚Nein' sagen müssen. Weißt du das eigentlich?  
  
Von du es wirklich nicht gewollt hättest, dann hättest du von Anfang an widersprochen und dich geweigert. Natürlich wäre es nicht einfach gewesen aber irgend wann hätten sie dich in Ruhe gelassen und verstanden... irgendwann hätten sie sich einen anderen Helden gesucht.  
  
Irgendwann.. wärst du ein ganz normaler Junge gewesen..  
  
Und dann.. hätten wir ganz normale beste Freunde sein können.  
  
Ich habe dich immer bewundert. Aber es braucht nicht viel, damit Bewunderung in Hass umschlägt.  
  
Aber es ist genug... irgendwann... ist einfach genug... Ich bin nicht mehr bereit zu akzeptieren was du tust. Ich bin nicht mehr bereit nur in deinem Schatten zu stehen.  
  
Ich gehe nun meinen eigenen Weg und der geht... genau in die andere Richtung wie deiner.  
  
Leb Wohl Harry.. von nun an.. werden wir gegeneinander kämpfen und nicht miteinander...  
  
Harrys Finger begannen zu zittern und der Brief fiel aus seinen Fingern und segelte langsam zu Boden. „D-Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", schrie er mit einem Male, doch weder Remus noch Hermione schienen davon erstaunt zu sein und Hermione drängte sich nur noch enger an Remus.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein!!, rief er wieder und blickte Hermione und Remus flehend an. „Ist das einer von Rons merkwürdigem Späßen? Denkt er, dass würde mich davon ablenken wie er sich die letzten Wochen verhalten hat?"  
  
Hermione löste sich von Remus und schritt auf Harry zu, streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Harry..", murmelte sie, doch Harry machte einen Schritt nach hinten, wich ihrer Berührung aus. Sie blickte verletzt drein, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Harry begann zu zittern und wich immer weiter zur Tür weg, Remus ging erschrocken auf ihn zu, als er einen Anflug von Panik in Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Harry bitte...", begann er, doch da hatte Harry sich bereits umgedreht und war aus der Wohnung gerannt, bevor irgendjemand etwas machen konnte.  
  
E war seltsam, dass ihn seine Schritte in dieser Situation gerade zu diesem Ort gebracht hatten. Dennoch zögerte er nicht, als er die Tür zum kleinen Zimmer aufstieß.  
  
Vielleicht aber auch nur deshalb nicht, weil der Schock den er gerade erlebt hatte noch immer viel zu tief in seinen Knochen saß und er nicht in der Lage war darüber nachzudenken was er eigentlich tat.  
  
Malfoy lag im Bett, doch er war wach, denn er saß aufgerichtet und Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Remus Kopf im Feuer verschwand. Harrys Hände zitterten leicht als er die Tür hinter sich zuschob.  
  
„Hat er dir erzählt was los ist?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Mit einem Male zitterte sein ganzer Körper und er machte unsicher einige Schritte auf Malfoy zu. Malfoy nickte. „Sie haben wohl jedem in Hogwarts Bescheid gesagt.", sagte Malfoy und fügte dann noch etwas leiser hinzu. „Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich."  
  
Harry stand inzwischen neben dem Bett. „Sie sollten sich nicht Sorgen um mich machen."Als er den Blick nach einigen Momenten der Stille vom Boden hob, bemerkte er, dass Malfoy ihn anblickte – nicht sanft und tröstend, aber auch nicht arrogant und überheblich, sondern auf eine ehrliche Art und Weise.  
  
„Dann ist das was sie über Weasley gesagt haben also wirklich wahr?"Harry nickte. „Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben.", begann Harry und brauchte dann einige Momente um den Inhalt des Briefes sich selbst bewußt zu machen, denn er hatte das was er gelesen hatte noch immer nicht verarbeitet. „Er kämpft nun gegen mich..", murmelte er schließlich und merkte dabei kaum wie sich der Schock und der Schrecken noch tiefer in seine Seele fraß. „Weil er mich hasst..."  
  
Malfoy blickte ihn einfach nur an und sagte nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Das wäre eine Lüge gewesen und das wussten sie beide und noch mehr Lügen waren das was Harry in diesem Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Und erst viel später wurde ihm der merkwürdige Umstand bewußt, dass Malfoy, obwohl er nichts besonderes gesagt hatte, ihm in diesen wenigen Momenten in denen Harry an seinem Bett gestanden hatte Harry mehr Trost gespendet und mehr Hoffnung gegeben hatte als jeder andere es hätte tun können.  
  
„Was willst du nun tun?", fragte Malfoy schließlich und Harry gewusst, dass dies die nächste Frage des Slytherins sein würde. Die Zeiten in denen sie sich gestritten und bekriegt hatten schienen ihm mit einem Male unendlich weit entfernt.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht... „, murmelte Harry und Tränen traten in seine Augen, doch er unterdrückte sie. Tränen würden ihm auch nicht mehr helfen können. „Ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich hin sollte.. ich habe nichts wo ich hingehen könnte."Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, blickte erst auf als Malfoy wieder begann zu sprechen.  
  
Malfoy griff nach der Ende seiner Decke, hielt die eine Seite hoch, während er zur anderen Seite des Doppelbettes rückte.  
  
„Morgen früh musst du wieder gehen.", sagte er als Harry neben ihn ins Bett krabbelte und sich die Decke bis zu den Augen zog. „Ich weiß.", antwortete Harry und dann löschte Malfoy das Licht und blieben stumm neben einander liegen ohne einander zu berühren bevor sie schließlich einschliefen.  
  
Und schließlich berührten sie doch, denn obwohl es ein großes Bett war so war es doch nur natürlich, dass sie irgendwann zusammen rückten und aneinander geschmiegt dalagen. Und obwohl diese Situation, doch so undenkbar war, so fühlte sie sich doch vollkommen natürlich an, denn sie waren ihre Gegenparts und auch wenn sie es selbst vielleicht noch nicht wussten, so hingen ihre Schicksale doch untrennbar miteinander zusammen.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fand er sich in Dracos Armen wieder und blieb für einige Sekunden noch so liegen, lächelte leicht, bevor er sich aufrichtete und das Bett und das Zimmer verließ, jedoch nicht ohne Draco die Decke zurecht zu ziehen und ihm sanft durch die Haare zu streichen.  
  
Und dann verließ er das Zimmer und ging zu Remus und Hermione, denn draußen tobte ein Krieg und es war sein Aufgabe ihn zu führen, wenn er die beschützen wollte, die ihm wichtig waren.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte er fest, dass Draco mit einem Male auch zu diesen Menschen gehörte.  
  
Und genau deshalb würde er kämpfen – es war das einzige was er tun konnte.  
  
Kapitel 1 Ende  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Immer mehr Angriffe machen es notwenig, dass Harrys Schutz in einem aufwendigen Ritual erneuert werden. Dieser Schutz bringt ihn näher zu Draco als er es jemals erwartet hätte. Doch wie viel seiner Gefühle ist echt, wie viel durch den Krieg erzwungen? Harry spürt mehr und mehr die Sehnsucht nach seinem besten Freund, doch als sie sich schließlich gegenüber stehen eskaliert die Situation und es kommt zu einer Tragödie...  
  
Kapitel 2: „Abschied"– Juli 2004 


	3. Chapter 2 Hold on

Titel: Lovestory  
Kapitel 2/3 (Epilog)  
Autor: cristall  
Email:   
Livejournal:   
Genre: Harry Potter   
Warnings: Slash, Drama, Death  
Pairing: Harry/Draco; Hints auf Hermione/Ron, Dean/Seamus, Remus/Sirius  
Anmerkung: Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass dieses Kapitel so ewig gedauert hat, aber diesmal war es nicht nur meine Schuld. Vor etwa einem Monat hat es mein Grandpa geschafft seine Festplatte zu schrotten und alle Daten waren weg – sprich auch das damals fast fertige Kapitel 2 von Lovestory.  
Danach musste ich logischerweise alles noch mal schreiben, was mir eigentlich ganz lieb war, da ich so alles noch mal neu aufziehen konnte. Deshalb passen die Cookies, die vor einiger Zeit in meinem Livejournal waren nun nicht mehr zu diesem Kapitel.   
Der im ersten Kapitel vorgegebene Inhalt passt jedoch dennoch. Nur die Beziehungen der Personen haben sich etwas geändert.   
Dieses Kapitel hat sich etwas länger gezogen und ist damit das bisher längste mit 26 Seiten (ca. 18.000 Wörter). Das dritte Kapitel wird dieses wohl jedoch noch schlagen, da dort noch ein paar neue Aspekte hinzukommen werden und schließlich das große Finale stattfinden wird. Und im Epilog wartet dann noch die ein oder andere Überraschung, deshalb würde es mich freuen, wenn noch ein paar Leute diese Story lesen würde.   
Vielen Dank für eure Geduld.

Chapter 2 – Hold me

_More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe  
So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring?  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees   
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe _

_Savage Garden - Hold me _

Die Tage, die folgten waren geprägt von fast täglichen Angriffen.  
Harry vergrab sich im Training und in den Kämpfen und wenn er nicht mit dem Krieg beschäftigt war, so saß er bei Draco und erklärte ihm die Sachen, die sie in den wenigen Unterrichtsstunden besprochen hatten oder trainierte mit ihm.  
Und in all der Zeit beobachtete Hermione ihn jede Sekunde. Harry wusste dies, aber er ignorierte sie einfach. Hermione machte sich immer mehr Sorgen, als notwendig war, dass war ihre Art Zuneigung zu zeigen. Und nun, da Ron nicht mehr da war, galt all ihre Aufmerksamkeit Harry.   
Harry hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen wie oft sie ihm heimlich gefolgt war. Was machte das denn schon? Sie tat ihm ja nichts, mischte sich nicht ein, sie war nur einfach da.  
Der einzige Raum in dem sie ihm nicht folgte war Dracos Zimmer. Nicht, dass es dort irgendetwas gab was Harry geheim halten wollte. Er und Draco redeten über nichts was nicht die Schule oder die Kämpfe betraf. Sie redeten nie über irgendetwas persönliches... nie über irgendetwas wirklich Wichtiges.  
Harry selbst war eigentlich froh, dass sie nicht redeten. So musste er auch nicht nachdenken. Nicht darüber wie Ron sie verlassen hatte, wie er sie alle verraten hatte.  
_Warum? _  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte die Frage die sich wie so oft in den letzten Tagen in seinen Gedanken gebildet hatte. Es brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken. Er würde so oder so keine Antwort finden.   
„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Draco mit einem Male und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Was?", fragte er und Draco lächelte leicht und kniff ihn dann kurz in die Seite.   
„Du warst mit einem Male ganz woanders.", stellte Draco fest und Harry brauchte einen weiteren Moment um zu verstehen was geschehen war. Dann stand er ruckartig auf, packte seine wenigen Sachen zusammen, die er zum Lernen mitgebracht hatte.  
„Ich muss gehen.", erklärte er und war bereits an der Tür, als Draco es schließlich schaffte zu reagieren. „Was soll das Potter?", sprach er Harry so scharf an wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Und wahrscheinlich nur deshalb blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich um, denn der Tonfall erinnerte ihn an die Verfangenheit, der er so sehr nachtrauerte.  
Im ersten Moment wollte er sich irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen – er musste jetzt einfach alleine sein, egal auf welchem Wege - aber dann entschied er sich anders. Draco hatte einfach nicht das Recht ihm eine so persönliche Frage zu stellen. Er war keinerlei Rechtfertigung schuldig.  
Und so drehte er sich schließlich einfach weg und verließ den Raum ohne Draco noch einmal anzublicken.

Hermione wartete im Gemeinschaftssaal auf ihn. Sie saß alleine in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin, denn die Gryffindors gingen ihr aus dem Weg seit Ron gegangen war. Niemand wusste, wie er mit Hermione umgehen sollte, denn es war in letzter Zeit nicht selten passiert, dass Hermione plötzlich ausgerastet oder in Tränen ausgebrochen war.  
Und dennoch hasste Harry die Art wie die Anderen Hermione ausgrenzten. Sie waren doch ein Haus, eine Familie. Und dennoch hielten sie nicht zusammen. Waren Familien vielleicht doch nicht so ideal wie Harry immer geglaubt hatte?  
Harry zögerte nicht sich zu ihr zu setzen. Er selbst war auch einmal so kompliziert gewesen, kurz nach Sirius Tod und Hermione war damals dennoch jederzeit für ihn da gewesen. Es war seine Pflicht jetzt genauso für sie da zu sein.  
Hermione blickte von dem Buch auf, das sie gerade las und klappte es dann zu, als sie Harry erkannte. „Du bist schon früh zurück.", erklärte sie erstaunt. Wenn Harry bei Draco zum Lernen war kam er fast nie vor Mitternacht zurück, denn Draco war ein wissensdurstiger Schüler, der nachfragte bis er wirklich alles verstanden hatte.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Es war warm am Feuer. „Hast du wieder den ganzen Abend gelesen?", fragte er sie und sie lächelte verlegen, so wie sie es bei dieser Frage immer tat, doch an diesem Abend – an jedem Abend seit Ron gegangen war sah es gestellt aus und es schmerzte Harry, das Leid hinter der Illusion des Glücks zu sehen, denn trotz allem liebte er Hermione über alles.  
„Es ist ein interessantes Buch.", erklärte sie. „Das würde auch dich interessieren. Es geht um Abwehrzauber... wie man zum Beispiel nur mit geistiger Kraft ein Schild aufbauen kann."  
„Leih es mir wenn du fertig bist.", sagte er, denn natürlich wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er begierig alle Bücher las die im Krieg hilfreich sein konnten.  
Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich gemütlich im Sessel zurück. Die Sache mit Draco lies ihn nicht los. Sie hatten immer alles Persönliche vermieden, denn dadurch wäre es nur noch komplizierter geworden, aber als Draco gefragt hatte, ob alles in Ordnung war hatte es fast so geklungen, als wäre er wirklich an Harrys Wohl interessiert.  
Er blickte sich im Raum um, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen: Seamus saß auf dem Fensterbrett und beobachtete Dean, der am Tisch hockte und irgendetwas schrieb.   
„Reden sie immer noch nicht miteinander?", fragte er besorgt, denn Dean sah müde und geschafft aus. Natürlich sahen sie alle so aus, schließlich war dies hier ein Krieg, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass es Dean besser gehen würde, wenn er wenigstens Seamus an seiner Seite hatte. Harry hatte sich immer besser gefühlt, wenn Ron bei ihm gewesen war. Aber nun war Ron gegangen und hatte zu viele begangen, als das man ihm noch hätte verzeihen können.  
Und auch die Ursache dieser Kluft war ein Fehler Rons.  
Hermione schlug das Buch wieder auf und begann demonstrativ weiter zu lesen. „Das ist ihr Problem.", meinte sie noch, dann war sie schon wieder in das Buch vertieft und Harry sparte sich seinen Kommentar, dass es sehr wohl auch ihr Problem war. Schließlich waren Dean und Seamus auch ihre Freunde.  
Harry blieb eine Weile stumm in dem Sessel sitzen, bevor er schließlich doch aufstand und zu Seamus ging. Er hatte schon bei Ron den Fehler gemacht zu lange nichts zu sagen und er wollte nicht wie Ron solange Fehler machen, bis es keine Entschuldigung mehr gab. Er würde handeln bevor es zu spät war.  
Oder zumindest versuchen zu handeln, so dass er sich nachher nichts würde vorwerfen müssen.   
„Hey Seam'.", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Seamus auf das Fensterbrett. Seamus blickte ihn erstaunt an. Sie hatten seit dem Vorfall mit Ron nicht miteinander geredet, weil Harry immer auf Deans Seite gestanden hatte. Harry erkannte nun, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Er hatte einfach angenommen, dass Deans Meinung die Richtige war, doch er hätte Seamus zumindest einmal zuhören müssen.  
Harry bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Dean sie beobachtete. Gut so, dachte Harry sich und wandte sich dann endgültig Seamus zu, wenn Dean sie beobachtete bedeutete das, dass er sich noch immer für die Freundschaft interessierte.  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden Seamus.". Harry zog die Beine hoch, so dass er Seamus direkt anblickte und seine Beine gegen Seamus gelehnt waren.  
„Wegen Dean?", fragte Seamus und Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass Seamus schon lange auf dieses Gespräch gewartet hatte. Nur hatte er selbst wohl nie den Mut gehabt es zu beginnen. Harry konnte ihn verstehen. ER hatte bei Ron auch nie genügend Mut gehabt. Und das war es, was sie alle davon abhielt etwas zu ändern: Der Mut den ersten Schritt zu machen... und dabei waren sie doch Gryffindors.   
Harry nickte. „Willst du nicht endlich mit ihm reden?", fragte Harry und Seamus drehte den Kopf und blickte nach draußen. „Er ist sauer auf mich. Nicht ich auf ihn."  
„Aber du weißt doch warum er sauer auf dich ist.", meinte Harry so sanft wie es für ihn möglich war. Versöhnungsgespräche waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. „Eben nicht.", erwiderte der Ire und seine Stimme wurde langsam lauter. Harry ließ sich davon nicht aus der Bahn bringen.  
Eine Gruppe Erstklässler verließ den Raum in Richtung Schlafsaal. Sie schienen wohl Angst vor einem großen Streit zu haben – zu Recht, wie Harry anmerken musste, wenn er Seamus betrachtete. Dennoch brach Harry das Gespräch nicht ab.  
Er hatte es sich vorgenommen, jetzt würde er das Ganze auch durchziehen. Er wollte denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Er wiederholte diesen Vorsatz immer wieder in Gedanken, als könne er ihn dadurch erfüllen.  
„Seamus.". Harry griff nach Seamus Hand. „Komm schon. Als das mit Ron war... da bist du Dean noch hinterhergelaufen um dich zu entschuldigen... und jetzt willst du mir erzählen , dass du nicht weißt was los ist?"  
„Aber warum... warum musste er so reagieren... ich meine.. das mit Ron hatte doch nichts mit ihm zu tun.. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum er so ein Theater machen muss."  
„Weißt du das wirklich nicht?"Seamus drehte sich ruckartig um und erstarrte, als er Dean neben sich stehen sah. „Dean...", begann er und brach dann ab, warf Harry einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn sanft an.  
Er drückte Seamus Hand noch einmal, dann stand er auf und ließ die beiden alleine stehen, ließ sich wieder gegenüber von Hermione in den Sessel fallen, atmete erleichtert auf.  
Seine beste Freundin blickte noch nicht einmal von ihrem Buch auf, als sie sprach. „Seamus und Dean sind nicht du und Ron, Harry."  
„Nein.", sagte Harry und versuchte sich seinen Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Denn die sind wieder Freunde."  
„Fühlst du dich dadurch jetzt besser?", fragte sie und es klang wie ein Vorwurf.

Das Training am nächsten Tag, geleitet von Harry, sollte dieser nicht so schnell vergessen.  
Auch wenn die Jugendordensversammlung beschlossen hatte, dass alle Vertrauensschüler das Training leiten würden so hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass Harry der Beste für diesen Job war. Und als er vorgeschlagen hatte die Leitung zu übernehmen, während die anderen die Schüler beobachteten hatte niemand widersprochen.  
Snape hatte gestern die Schule verlassen und keiner wusste wann er wiederkommen würde. Natürlich war dies nie offiziell gesagt worden – Hoffnung war das was sie alle momentan am nötigsten hatten, aber es war jedem klar was los war, als Snape nicht zum Training auftauchte.  
Lehrer waren sowieso selten beim Training, aber Donnerstags kam Snape eigentlich immer, so wie McGonagall jeden Dienstag kam um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Die Schüler begannen zu reden und zu flüstern und Harry merkte wie das Schweigen einsetze, sobald er näher an eine Gruppe Schüler herantrat um ihr Training zu überprüfen. Harry wurde langsam bewusst wie viel sich eigentlich verändert hatte. Ihm wurden Dinge klar, die er schon längst hätte bemerken müssen. Es war als würde sich ein Schleier lüften der ihm jahrelang die Sicht beeinträchtigt hatte.  
Er gehörte nicht mehr zu seinen Mitschülern. Er war nun ein Mitglied des Ordens, er leitete als einziger Sechstklässler eine der Kampftruppe, er führte das Training an – er war ihre Hoffnung, er war ihr Held. Aber mehr auch nicht.  
Natürlich hatte er noch nie wirklich zu ihnen gehört nicht wahr? Er war immer besonders gewesen... anders gewesen. Und doch war alles was er immer gewollt hatte dazu zu gehören.  
Ron und Hermione hatten ihm das Gefühl gegeben vielleicht doch ein Teil der Gruppe – ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein.  
Als Ron und er sich in ihrem vierten Jahr zum ersten Mal stritten wurde Harry langsam klar, dass es wohl doch nicht so einfach war. Doch als nachher alles wieder in Ordnung war, da er hatte er sich keine Gedanken mehr gemacht und die Bedenken einfach verdrängt.  
Aber nun war Ron weg und Hermione hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und er stand alleine da. Seine einzige Verbindung zu der Schülerschaft war gerissen. Er war kein Kind mehr – aber er war auch noch kein Erwachsener.  
Er war ein Held.   
Zumindest war es das was alle glaubten. Nur konnte Harry selbst es nicht glauben – und vielleicht war es gerade das, was ihn davon abhielt wirklich zum Helden zu werden.  
All dies und noch viel mehr wurde Harry während diesem einen Training klar. Und auch wenn er versuchte sich wie immer nichts anmerken zu lassen, denn Trauer und Leid raubte die Hoffnung wie Dunkelheit das Licht. So fiel das Training doch härter aus als jemals zuvor, denn unbewusst wollte Harry die Schüler wohl irgendwie bestrafen, weil sie ihn nicht akzeptierten.  
Das war jedoch nicht das, was sich an diesem Abend am meisten bei ihm einprägte. Das ereignisvollste war, als die Tür aufging und Draco Malfoy eintrat.  
Sofort war der ganze Raum ruhig. Niemand sprach mehr, niemand bewegte sich. Alle starrten nur den blonden Jungen an, der vollkommen gelassen in der Tür stand.  
Blaise Zabini war der erste, der sich aus der Starre löste. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte war er mit einem Male losgerannt und warf sich Draco in die Arme. Harry erinnerte sich mal von Pavarti gehört zu haben, dass Zabini in Zusammenhang mit Malfoy der einzige war den man auch nur ansatzweise Freund nennen konnte.  
„Du verdammter Idiot.", schimpfte Blaise und drückte Draco dabei noch näher an sich. Zu Harrys Überraschung ließ dieser die Umarmung zu, erwiderte sie sogar. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht weißt du das?"   
Draco antwortete nicht, aber Blaise schien auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Blaise ließ Draco los und gab nun auch den anderen Slytherins die Chance Draco zu begrüßen. Doch keiner außer Pansy getraute sich Draco zu umarmen, obwohl ihnen allen die Freude wahrlich anzusehen war. Ihr Prinz, ihre Hoffnung, ihr Held war wieder da. Die Slytherins würden Harry nicht brauchen solange sie nur Draco hatten.  
Die Gryffindors schienen von Malfoys Anwesenheit nicht begeistert zu sein. Doch niemand hatte etwas anderes erwartet. Harry jedoch ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Er schritt durch die Gryffindors durch, die doch tatsächlich leicht zurückwichen. Harry konnte innerlich nur grinsen. Dramatischer ging es nun wirklich nicht, oder?   
Draco schien das selbe zu denken, denn er grinste als Harry schließlich vor ihm stand. „Willkommen zurück Malfoy.", erklärte Harry und streckte Draco die Hand entgegen.  
Draco schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, dann lächelte er und drückte Harrys Hand. Ein bedeutender Moment, sowohl für Gryffindor und Slytherin, als auch für Harry und Draco „Es freut mich wieder zurück zu sein.". Es klang, als wäre es wirklich so gemeint  
Harry hielt Dracos Hand einen weiteren Moment lang fest, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Trainingstruppe um. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Pause angeordnet habe. Weiter trainieren", stellte er in scharfen Ton fest. Die Schüler wandten ihren Blick sofort ab. „Malfoy, du trainierst mit mir gemeinsam.".  
Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Draco ihm folgte und drehte sich nicht mehr um, sondern beachtete Draco erst wieder als er am anderen Ende des Raumes angekommen war. Harry blieb stehen und Draco trat direkt neben ihn. Harry blickte sich um. Niemand stand in ihrer Nähe und alle waren wie befohlen mit dem Training beschäftigt.  
Harry blickte den Slytherin fragend an. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet dich hier zu sehen. Wolltest du dich nicht verstecken?"Er versuchte die Besorgnis, die in ihm aufstieg aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Es gab nichts Persönliches. Auch er musste sich an die Regeln halten die er selbst aufgestellt hatte. Dennoch fragte er weiter. „Bringt dich das nicht in Gefahr?"  
„Deine Sorge um mich ist rührend Potter... aber ich denke nicht, dass das dein Problem sein sollte." Harry fühlte sich mit einem Male verletzt. Das hier ging ihn etwas an. Draco war ein Teil seines Lebens geworden. Nicht unbedingt ein positiver Teil, aber er gehörte einfach dazu.  
Und dann erinnerte er sich was passiert war, als er das letzte Mal bei Draco gewesen war. Hatte er Draco nicht genau dasselbe angetan? Sich zurückgezogen sobald es persönlich wurde? Hatte er dann überhaupt das Recht nun verletzte zu sein? ER verdammte die Regeln. Das hier war ein Krieg wer hielt sich schon an Regeln?  
In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. Er konnte einfach nicht genau sagen wie nun eigentlich die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Draco war. Waren sie immer noch Feinde? Waren sie verbündete? Waren sie Freunde? War es überhaupt wichtig was sie waren?  
Ja.  
Ja, für Harry war es wichtig. Er wusste nicht genau warum es wichtig war (oder vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nicht darüber nachdenken), aber an einigen Tatsachen konnte man einfach nichts ändern.  
Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte auf als eine Hand über seinen Unterarm strich. Eine federleichte Berührung durch Draco, die niemand außer ihnen beiden bemerkte.  
„Keine Angst.", erklärte Draco und er flüsterte nur, denn die Schüler, die in ihrer näheren Umgebung trainieren wurden langsam aufmerksam. „Die Entscheidung hat McGonagall getroffen. Mir wird nichts passieren, solange jemand aus dem Orden bei mir ist."   
Er blickte sich überprüfend um und fügte dann noch bestimmender hinzu: „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass durch meine Anwesenheit irgendjemand anderem Schaden zugefügt wird. Egal wem."  
Harry strich sich nervös mit der Zunge über die trockenen und aufgesprungen Lippen, wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Was sagte man in einer solchen Situation? In was für einer Situation befand er sich überhaupt?  
Draco schien seine Unsicherheit zu bemerken – wie er auch immer alles andere bemerkte – denn er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackentasche. „Lass uns trainieren, Harry."  
Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte Harry wie er lächelte. „In Ordnung Draco."  
Was auch immer es war was zwischen ihnen war, wenn es ihn zum lachen brachte konnte es ja nur etwas gutes sein oder?

Als das Training zu Ende war wartete Minerva McGonagall am Eingang des Raumes auf Harry. Harry verließ den Raum als Letzter, jedoch gemeinsam mit Hermione und Draco.  
Es war nicht so, dass dies abgesprochen gewesen war. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Draco, der ja nun einmal mit Harry zusammen trainierte hatte, war einfach an seiner Seite geblieben bis sie mit allem fertig gewesen waren und Hermione hatte wie immer bis zur letzt möglichsten Sekunde trainiert.  
Als Harry zusammen mit Draco de Raum verlassen wollte und Hermione sagte, dass sie nun gehen musste, hatte sie Draco zwar für einen Moment einen Blick zugeworfen denn Harry nicht hatte deuten können, hatte aber nichts gesagt. Ihre Freundschaft war einfach nicht mehr stark genug um Kritik zuzulassen.  
Minerva jedoch zeigte keinerlei Verwunderung über das neue Trio. Es war in diesem Moment in dem sie Minerva gegenüber standen, als Harry erst Hermiones Blick im Raum verstand. Es war... als wären sie ein neues Trio. Als hätte Draco Rons Stelle eingenommen.  
Was natürlich nicht so war, aber Harry wusste, dass dies nun nicht der richtige Moment war um Hermione das zu erklären. Dennoch konnte er nicht verstehen wie Hermione überhaupt annehmen konnte, dass er Ersatz für Ron suchte.  
Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Dies hier war nicht der richtige Moment um über so etwas nachzudenken. Wenn Minerva ihn schon extra aufsuchte, dann musste es einfach um etwas wichtiges gehen.  
„Harry.", sagte Minerva und trat auf den Angesprochenen zu. „Ich muss mit dir reden."  
Harry blickte Hermione und Draco auffordernd an. „Geht schon mal vor. Malfoy, wir sehen uns später."  
Draco nickte und ging, während Hermione neben Harry stehen blieb. „Hermione...", begann er, doch Minerva unterbrach ihn. „Schon in Ordnung Harry, dass was wir zu besprechen haben geht auch Hermione etwas an."  
Sie blickte sich um, als hätte sie Angst verfolgt zu werden. „Am besten gehen wir in mein Büro."   
Harry warf Hermione einen Seitenblick zu, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Er seufzte verhalten, bevor er mit langsamen Bewegungen Minerva folgte.  
Harry gestand es sich selbst natürlich nicht ein, aber er wünschte sich Draco wäre bei ihm geblieben.

„Gestern wurden dem Orden einige Fotografien zugespielt.", erklärte Minerva und reichte Harry einen verschlossenen Umschlag. Bevor er ihn jedoch öffnen konnte stellte Hermione bereits ihre erste Frage.   
„Von wem kam der Umschlag Minerva?", fragte sie und die Professorin lächelte, als hätte sie genau diese Frage erwartet. „Von einem Mitglied aus dem Orden. Den Namen kann ich euch verständlicher Weise nicht sagen."Harry verzog das Gesicht. Das war doch nur eine andere Art und Weise ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie noch immer keine vollwertigen Mitglieder des Ordens waren, dass sie in den Augen der anderen Mitglieder nur Kinder waren.  
Er konnte das nicht mehr ausstehen. Er wollte nicht einerseits zum Helden erkoren werden und andererseits immer als Kind angesehen werden. Er wollte endlich... er wollte endlich... Er überlegte einen Moment lang, denn er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht was **er **wollte.  
Und dann stellte er überrascht fest, dass er nichts anderes wollte, als er selbst zu sein. Aber war das wirklich so überraschend?   
Hermione räusperte übertrieben und Harry blickte sie entschuldigend an, bevor er den Briefumschlag öffnete und die Fotos rausholte.  
Die Bilder waren von schlechter Qualität, unscharf und dunkel. Dennoch begann Harry nach nur wenigen Sekunden immer mehr Einzelheiten wahrzunehmen.  
Es waren Aufnahmen eines Todessertreffens. Da Tageszeit und Umgebung immer gleich waren nahm Harry an, dass alle Bilder dasselbe Treffen zeigten.  
Harry verharrte. Auf keinem der Bilder erkannte man Gesichter, doch auf diesem... er war sich nicht sicher, aber... er beobachtete die Bewegungen, wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Das Bild fror genau im richtigen Moment ein.  
Neben ihm begann Hermione zu schluchzen. Harry wusste, dass von ihm erwartet wurde sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Er war selbst zu geschockt.  
Das Gesicht, was unter der dunklen Todessermaske zu sehen war, gehörte seinem besten Freund Ron.

Hermione schwieg den Rest der Sitzung. Harry hätte in dieser Ruhe bereits die Stille vor dem Sturm erwarten sollen, aber er dachte noch nicht einmal daran, was in Hermione vorging. Er hatte genug mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zu tun.  
Ron hatte sie verraten. Natürlich hatte er das eigentlich schon gewusst... er hatte schließlich Rons Brief gelesen, aber.. er hatte es sich bisher nicht eingestehen wollen, dass Ron die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Er konnte das auch einfach nicht verstehen.  
Wie konnte so etwas passieren?  
Wie konnte Ron so eine Entscheidung treffen und alles verraten an das er jemals geglaubt hatte? Wie konnte Ron so etwas seiner Familie, Hermione und auch Harry antun?  
Harrys Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Ron war sein bester Freund gewesen und vor allen Dingen sein erster Freund den er jemals gehabt hatte.  
Er konnte solch eine Entscheidung nicht verstehen. Für Harry hatte es immer nur eine Seite gegeben. Er hatte niemals auch nur daran gedacht nicht für das Gute zu kämpfen. Harry strich sich durch die Haare und schloss die Tür des Büros hinter sich.  
Der Umschlag mit den Bildern steckte in der Innentasche seiner Robe. Er überlegte ob er etwas sagen sollte, ob das von ihm erwartet wurde in einer solchen Situation. Aber er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte.   
Harry bemerkte mit einem Male, dass Hermione nicht mehr neben ihm her ging. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Hermione stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Sie sagte irgendetwas, doch Harry verstand sie nicht. Er macht ein, zwei Schritte auf seine Freundin zu.  
„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er nach, doch sie blickte ihn auch jetzt nicht an. Ihre Stimme jedoch hatte sich gefestigt als sie erneut sprach. Die Worte jagten Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Es ist alles deine Schuld."  
Harrys Hände waren feucht von Schweiß. „Was sagst du da Herm?"  
Mit einem Ruck hob sie den Kopf. Harry hatte das Gefühl von dem Hass in ihren Augen erdrückt zu werden. „Nenn mich nicht so.", schrie sie und Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen. „Du hast kein Recht mich so zu nennen!!! Du bist Schuld... es ist nur deine Schuld was mit Ron passiert ist!!"  
Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte mit so etwas nicht gerechnet. Er hatte die Distanz zwischen sich und Hermione nicht übersehen können, aber er hatte sie noch immer für Freunde gehalten. Doch ihre Worten bestanden nur aus Hass... purem Hass.  
Trotz begann sich in ihm zu bilden. Er würde Hermiones Worte so einfach nicht akzeptieren. Er würde sich nicht auch noch Schuldgefühle für etwas einreden lassen für das er nicht verantwortlich gewesen war.  
„Was redest du da Hermione?", erwiderte er so freundlich wie möglich, doch er konnte die Wut nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Dabei wollte er sie eigentlich nur beruhigen – vielleicht würde dann irgendwann ein vernünftiges Gespräch zwischen ihnen möglich sein.  
Es gab vieles was sie bereden mussten.  
Doch offensichtlich war dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Gespräch, denn Hermione wurde durch Harrys Worte nur noch aufgebrachter.  
„Was ich hier rede?", rief sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich dabei. „Ich rede davon, dass du deinen besten Freund auf die andere Seite getrieben hast!!"  
Harry schaffte es nicht mehr ruhig zu bleiben. Auch seine Stimme wurde nun lauter. Er dachte nicht daran, dass irgendjemand ihn vielleicht hören konnte.  
„Ich?! Ich soll ihn dazu getrieben haben?! Hermione, das ist Schwachsinn!! Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, dass Ron uns verrät!! Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, dass er uns alle im Stich lässt. Wenn du wütend auf Ron bist, dann versteh ich das... aber lass deine Wut nicht an mir aus. Auch ich bin wütend verdammt!! Er war mein bester Freund und.."  
„Red dich nicht raus!!", unterbrach Hermione ihn und Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. In all den Jahren, die er Hermione nun kannte hatte er bei ihr noch nie einen solchen Ausbruch erlebt. „Es war deine Schuld Harry. Du hast schon Recht... er war dein bester Freund. Du bist der Mensch den er immer am meisten verehrt hat, dem er am meisten vertraute. Und du hast ihn verraten. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst Harry... wie könnte es auch so sein, dass der große Harry Potter jemanden verrät. Aber du hast ihn verraten. Du wusstest doch, dass er sich verändert hat. Du wusstest, dass er merkwürdig geworden ist.  
„Um alle kümmerst du dich.. für jeden bist du da... selbst Dean und Seamus bringst du wieder zusammen, nur damit du dich besser fühlst... aber deinen besten Freund nimmst du nicht wahr... lässt du im Stich!! Ron hatte Recht mit dem was er immer sagte, wusstest du das Harry?! Er hat immer in deinem Schatten gestanden... und im Schatten verirrt man sich leicht, wenn man kein Licht hat, dass einen führt... du warst sein Licht gewesen, aber du hast ihm den Weg nicht gezeigt, weil du viel zu sehr mit dir selbst beschäftigt warst."  
Er blickte in ihre Augen und nun lag in diesen nicht mehr Hass sondern Abscheu. Mit Hass konnte er umgehen, Hass bekam er jeden Tag entgegen geworfen, aber die Abscheu die sie gegen ihn hegte verletzte ihn tiefer als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.  
„Du hättest etwas dagegen tun können Harry. Ich weiß nicht wie viel möglich gewesen wäre, aber vielleicht hättest du es verhindern können. Aber du hast nichts getan. Weil du zu arrogant warst und noch immer bist. Du hast immer nur an dich selbst gedacht Harry und nun hat es dich deinen besten Freund gekostet. Und mich... meinen Geliebten."  
Sie drehte sich um und ging, ohne ihm noch einen einzigen Blick zu schicken.  
Harry begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und mit einem Male gaben seine Knie nach und er sank zu Boden.  
So saß er noch immer da, als Draco ihn Stunden später fand.

Draco beugte sich zu Harry, legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Fieber hast du nicht.", erklärte er und drehte sich dann wieder zu seinem Tisch, begann dort rumzuwerkeln.  
„Trink das.", erklärte er schließlich und reichte Harry ein Glas mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit. Harry hob den Kopf, blickte Draco misstrauisch an.  
„Es ist nur ein Schlaftrank – du musst dir keine Gedanken machen."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das nicht.", erklärte er und es war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass er überhaupt sprach. „Ich will nicht schlafen."   
Draco seufzte und stellte das Glas wieder weg, kniete sich dann vor Harry hin, der auf Dracos Bett saß. „Was ist passiert Potter?", fragte er und Harry wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab.   
„Nichts.", sagte er schließlich und Malfoy lachte kurz auf. „Sicher... deshalb hab ich dich auch mitten in der Nacht auf dem Boden in einem gottverlassenen Gang gefunden nicht wahr?"   
Harry starrte aus dem Fenster raus und reagierte nicht. Draco blieb eine Weile vor ihm hocken, dann richtete er sich auf, seufzte ergeben. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe sich um Harry zu kümmern, dafür waren die Gryffindors da. Am besten würde er einfach irgendjemanden aus Harrys Haus Bescheid sagen.  
Das würde ihm am wenigsten Arbeit und Ärger bereiten.  
Aber er tat es nicht. Er sagte niemandem Bescheid, sondern überlegte nur wie er selbst wohl Harry würde helfen können, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.  
Er hatte noch nie auf diese Art und Weise mit Harry oder irgendjemandem umgehen müssen. An dem Abend an dem Ron verschwunden war, war alles irgendwie leichter gewesen. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht, hatte Harry einfach nur einen Platz gegeben an dem er bleiben konnte.  
Irgendwie wusste er jedoch, dass ein Platz zum übernachten diesmal nicht ausreichen würde um Harry zu helfen.  
Draco schüttete gerade den Schlaftrank weg, als Harry erneut sprach. „Darf ich hier bleiben?", fragte er und Draco drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Hatte er sich geirrt? Brauchte Harry doch nur eine Nacht weg von den Gryffindors?   
„Sicher.", erklärte Draco, denn er wusste nicht was er sonst sagen sollte. „Willst du denn irgendjemandem Bescheid sagen, dass du heute Abend hier bist?"  
Harry blickte Draco an und Draco war überrascht wie viel Trauer er in den Augen des Gryffindors entdeckte.  
„Ich meine nicht nur heute Abend.", stellte Harry leise richtig. „Ich meine.. Ich will nicht mehr nach Gryffindor zurück, nie mehr."  
Draco riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Potter, denkst du nicht, dass du jetzt etwas übertreibst. Was ist denn passiert, dass du vor deinen treuen Freunden fliehst?"Draco bereute seine Worte sofort, als er erkannte wie sehr seine Worte Harry verletzt hatten.  
Er seufzte verzweifelt. Er fühlte sich einfach hoffnungslos überfordert – natürlich hätte er dass niemals zugegeben. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt erst mit einem Gryffindor eingelassen?  
„Ich verstehe schon.", erklärte Harry mit einem Male und stand auf, ging Richtung Tür. Draco brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass Harry gehen wollte, dann stand er schon neben Harry, hielt diesen am Handgelenk fest.  
Hatte er gerade nicht noch seine Ruhe gewollt? Warum hielt er Harry jetzt auf?  
„Potter.", meinte Draco und war überrascht wie sanft seine Stimme klang. „Du kannst natürlich hier bleiben, ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich irgendein Privatleben, dass du durch deine Anwesenheit stören könntest. Ich frage mich nur ob es das Richtige ist, dass du hier bleibst."  
„Es ist meine Schuld.", flüsterte Harry mit einem Male und starrte dabei auf den Boden. Draco konnte sein Gesicht nicht richtig sehen, aber er war überzeugt, dass Tränen in Harrys Augen schimmerten.  
„Was redest du da?"  
Harry hob den Kopf mit einem Ruck. Draco war geschockt als er erkannte, dass über Harrys Wangen tatsächlich Tränen liefen.  
„Ich habe Ron zu den Todessern getrieben.", schrie Harry dann und begann mit hastigen Worten zu erzählen was zwischen ihm und Hermione vorgefallen war. Als er fertig war ließ Draco seinen Arm los, trat bestimmt erst zwei, dann drei Schritte zurück.  
„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du diesen Schwachsinn glaubst Potter?"Draco lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „ist dir eigentlich klar, wie verrückt das klingt?! Weasley war für seine Entscheidungen selber zuständig!! Und Granger ist verletzt.... Dass ist halt das was die Liebe mit einem anstellt."  
Harry strich sich die Tränen von den Wangen, doch es brachte nichts. Immer neue strömten nach und hinterließen Spuren auf seiner Haut. „Du bist nicht fair.", erwiderte er und seine Stimme klang heiser. „Hermione hat vollkommen Recht. Ob sie Ron geliebt hat oder nicht spielt keine Rolle... denn...", er suchte nach Worten und blickte Draco schließlich verzweifelt an. „Verstehst du denn nicht?! Er war wie ein Bruder für mich!! Er war immer für mich da!! Aber nun wo er mich gebraucht hat war ich nicht für ihn da!!"   
Draco schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Langsam fand er die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper wieder. „Hör dir doch mal zu!! Hat Weasley dich nicht oft genug im Stich gelassen?! Wie oft habt ihr euch gestritten und hat dich dann wochenlang ignoriert?! Hat er wirklich immer zu dir gestanden wenn du ihn gebraucht hast? Was war bei dem Trimagischen Tunier? War da nicht Granger die einzige an deiner Seite gewesen? Hat er dir damals geglaubt?! Nein hat er nicht... weil er von seiner eigenen Eifersucht beherrscht worden war!!"  
Nun war es Harry der erschrocken zurückwich. Seine Augen hatten sich vor Erstaunen geweitet. „Woher weißt du das alles?"  
Draco lachte kurz auf. „Die ganze Schule weiß das Potter. Du kannst jeden einzelnen Schüler hier fragen. Schließlich bist du der Junge, der lebte... jeder hat dich beobachtet... dich und deine tollen „Freunde"."  
„Ron war mein Freund... egal was du sagst... er war mein Freund.. er hat mich verstanden... er wusste was in mir vorging."  
„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?! Natürlich.. dein bester Freund sollte immer wissen was in dir vorgeht... sollte wissen wann du dich schlecht fühlst... sollte wissen wann du Trost brauchst und mit welchen Worten er dir helfen und mit welchen er dich verletzen kann.... Wusste Weasley all dies über dich?"  
Harry, der die ganze Zeit versucht hatte nicht auf Dracos Worte zu reagieren, konnte nun nicht anders. Gedanken begannen in seinem Kopf zu kreisen und er erinnerte sich. Da waren so viele Momente in denen Ron nicht verstanden hatte, so viele Augenblicke in denen er durch unbedachte Worte Wunden in Harrys Seele noch weiter aufgerissen hatte, so viele Stunden des Leidens in denen Ron für ihn hätte da sein sollen aber nicht für ihn da gewesen war.  
Da waren so viele Ereignisse die sie immer weiter auseinandergetrieben hatten.  
„Ich hätte ihn retten können.", flüsterte Harry und blickte auf als er die Nähe eines anderen Menschen spürte. Draco stand nun direkt vor ihm.  
„Du kannst nicht jeden retten Potter.", sagte Draco sanft und beruhigend, doch erneut ließ Harry die Worte nicht an sich heran, zu sehr war er in seine Rolle verfahren in die ihn alle in den letzten Jahren getrieben hatten.   
„Ich **sollte **es aber können!! Es ist mein Schicksal!!"  
Zu Harrys Überraschung machten Draco diese Worte wütender als alles was Harry bisher zu ihm gesagt. Zorn verzerrte Dracos Gesicht und Harry trat verängstigt einen Schritt zurück und wünschte sich er hätte nichts gesagt.  
„Halt endlich deine Klappe Potter!! Bist du nur in der Lage einen Weg entlang zu laufen den andere dir vorgegeben haben?! Kannst du denn nicht deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen?"  
Wie hatte er diese Seite an Malfoy vergessen können? Wie hatte er vergessen können was für Leid Malfoy all den Gryffindors angetan hatte?  
Harry schollt sich selbst für seine Dummheit. Er hatte sich so allein gelassen gefühlt, dass er verzweifelt nach jedem Halt gegriffen hatte, den er bekommen konnte. Und hatte dabei nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er nach einer Schlange gegriffen hatte, die nur auf den richtigen Moment zum zubeißen wartete.   
Harry fühlte mit einem Male Abscheu sich selbst gegenüber. Er hatte so viele Fehler begangen... er hatte nicht nur Ron, sondern alle Gryffindors verraten. Er hatte schon so viele Fehler begangen, aber er wusste, dass er diesen nicht mehr würde gut machen können.  
Ebenso wie er Sirius nicht mehr zurück ins Leben holen konnte und nicht all das Leid heilen konnte die seine Freunde seinetwegen erlitten hatten.  
Er wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Seine Hand tastete wie von selbst nach der Türklinke.  
Er musste hier weg. Es gab soviel über das er nachdenken musste und hier war nicht der richtige Ort dafür .  
„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er und der Zorn in Dracos Gesicht wich Erstaunen und Unwissen. Harry verstand diese Gefühle nur zu gut. Er wusste selber nicht wirklich wofür er sich eigentlich entschuldigte.  
Doch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte hatte er sich bereits umgedreht und war aus dem Raum gerannt.

Draco wartete am nächsten Morgen in der Bücherei auf Harry.  
In Wirklichkeit wusste Harry nicht, ob Draco tatsächlich auf ihn wartete, aber er nahm es gerne an, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Draco sich auch die ganze Nacht mit ihrem Streit beschäftigt hatte. Es war unsinnig sich über diesen Streit Gedanken zu machen. Der ganze Streit war unsinnig gewesen, aber er war nun einmal passiert und niemand konnte daran etwas ändern. Nun war es einfach nur nötig darüber zu reden und dafür zu sorgen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren würde.  
Harry wollte dieses Problem natürlich nicht bewältigen um Dracos und seine Freundschaft zur retten, denn sie waren keine Freunde.. es ging einzig und allein darum, dass Team des Ordens zuretten zu dem Draco nun einmal auch gehörte.  
Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Draco fallen. „Was liest du da?", fragte er und hoffte, dass man nicht zu deutlich sah wie wenig er in er Nacht geschlafen hatte. Draco würde wahrscheinlich sofort wissen warum er nicht geschlafen hatte.  
Draco blickte auf und in seinen Augen lag für einen Moment etwas, dass Harry nicht deuten konnte, bevor sie wieder ihre übliche Kälte ausstrahlten. „Für das Training heute Nachmittag.", erklärte Draco und klappte das Buch zu. „Ich muss ja schließlich schauen, dass ich meinen Rückstand irgendwie wieder aufhole."  
Harry wusste, dass dies Unsinn war. Gestern beim Training hatte sich deutlich gezeigt gehabt, dass Draco in keinster weise zurückstand. Er hatte es mit Harry aufnehmen können und alle anderen ohne Probleme besiegt. Doch Harry sagte nichts dazu, denn was hätte er überhaupt sagen sollen? Draco wollte scheinbar nicht preisgeben was er da las und das musste Harry akzeptieren.  
Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bevor Draco schließlich aufstand und seine Bücher zusammenpackte. „Ich gehe dann mal.", erklärte er und riss somit den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken. Harry sprang hastig auf. Er wusste wenn er jetzt nicht darüber reden würde, würden sie das Problem nie bewältigen.  
„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er, bevor er sich irgendetwas wirklich überlegen konnte. Draco verharrte und schaute ihn an. „Dann hast du gestern schon gesagt.", erklärte er schließlich „Und ich weiß immer noch nicht wofür du dich eigentlich entschuldigst."  
Harry jedoch wusste es inzwischen – zumindest glaubte er das. Es war nur schwer, das was er dachte in vernünftig klingende und verständliche Worte zu fassen. „Es tut mir leid wie ich gestern reagiert und was ich gesagt habe. Du hattest Recht mit dem was du gesagt hast und wolltest mir nur helfen... ich konnte gestern nur nicht akzeptieren was du gesagt hast. Es ist schwer für mich verstehst du? Egal was alles zwischen uns vorgefallen ist ich habe in Ron trotzdem immer nur meinen besten Freund gesehen und ich weiß nicht ob sich das jemals ändern wird."  
Zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte Draco bei diesen Worten. „Ich weiß. Ich habe gestern zu voreilig reagiert, ich hätte dir mehr Zeit zum nachdenken geben lassen müssen, aber in Zeiten wie diesen verliert man seine Geduld leider viel zu schnell."  
Harry blickte Draco ungläubig an. „War das gerade eine Entschuldigung?", fragte er Draco und konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Draco erwiderte das Grinsen. „Niemand wird es dir glauben, wenn du ihm davon erzählst."   
Sie lachten beide und es tat gut. Harry fühlte noch immer die Anspannung in seinem Körper und die Trauer und Wut und Verzweiflung, aber die Last auf seinem Herzen schien etwas leichter geworden zu sein.  
Draco war kein Mensch mit dem man einfach umgehen konnte, aber es schien, als hätte er in ihm eine Art Genossen gefunden, jemand der nicht nur zuhörte und versuchte zu verstehen, sondern jemand der wirklich verstand, weil er selber schon Schrecken und Leid gegenübergestanden hatte und dem dunklen Lord ins Gesicht geblickt hatte.  
Vielleicht war es eine solche Person an seiner Seite, die Harry schon die ganze Zeit gebraucht hatte.   
„Willst du immer noch bei mir einziehen?", fragte Draco und Harry lächelte. „Ja."  
Draco packte seine Sachen und ging zur Tür. Harry konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, aber er wusste, dass auch Draco lächelte. „Dann solltest du deine Sachen zu mir bringen, bevor ich mich anders entscheide und meine Türen für dich verschließe."

Harry hatte seine Sachen schnell gepackt und in Dracos Zimmer verfrachtet. Auspacken war wiederum eine andere Sache.  
Die Stimmung zwischen ihm und Draco hatte sich wesentlich verbessert und Draco schien das als Anlass zu sehen jedes von Harrys Besitztümern selber aus dessen Tasche zu holen und zu kommentieren. Harry ließ das Ganze lächelnd über sich ergehen, denn er konnte die Ablenkung gut gebrauchen.  
Jeder im Gryffindorturm hatte mitbekommen, dass er dabei war seine Sachen einzupacken, doch keiner hatte darauf reagiert. Hermione hatte ihn noch nicht einmal angesprochen. Die einzigen die ihm in den Schlafsaal gefolgt waren, waren Seamus und Dean gewesen und die hatten sich schon gedacht was los war und es hatte nicht mehr viel zwischen ihnen zu bereden gegeben.  
Harry wusste nicht ob er froh sein sollte oder sich ärgern sollte, dass keiner seinen Weggang als erstaunlich und verwunderlich ansah. Selbst Minerva hatte reagiert als hätte sie schon lange so etwas erwartet, als er mit ihr geredet hatte.  
Harry fühlte sich irgendwie hilflos.. als wäre er in einer Welt in die er gar nicht wirklich gehört. Als wäre er ein Fremdkörper, den zwar alle akzeptieren den aber niemand wirklich wahrnahm. Selbst beim Training schien es ihm als würden alle zwar seine Kommandos nicht aber ihn bemerken.  
Und dennoch erwarteten alle von ihm, dass er sie retten würde. Er war schließlich ihr Held. Harry hatte niemals erwartet, dass Helden einsame Menschen sein konnten.  
In all seinen Träumen die er sich in der Kammer unter der Treppe ausgedacht hatte waren Helden immer strahlende Persönlichkeiten gewesen, umringt von Freunden und geliebten Personen. Und waren sie einmal verraten worden, dann nie von Menschen die sie geliebt hatten. Es waren immer Menschen, die v oller Fehler waren, die ihre Mitmenschen schädigen.  
Zumindest hatte Harry immer so gedacht. Aber nun stellte er fest, dass er alleine war... und dass es sehr wohl möglich war, dass Menschen die er liebte ihn verrieten. Denn jemanden zu lieben bedeutete nicht wieder geliebt zu werden. Und sowieso war Liebe niemals stark genug um einen vor Schmerz zu bewahren.  
Draco holte einen Stapel Bücher aus Harrys Tasche. „Was ist das?", fragte er und schaute Harry an. „Ich habe dich nie für einen Bücherwurm gehalten."   
Harry betrachtete die Bücher nachdenklich. „Bin ich auch nicht. Die Bücher hat Hermione mir nach und nach geschenkt um mir etwas Bildung zu verschaffen. Ich musste sie alle lesen, denn sie hat mir nachher Fragen dazu gestellt. Es sind wohl ihre Lieblingsbücher, deshalb hat sie da großen Wert drauf gelegt. Ron hat sie auch ein Exemplar von jedem Buch geschenkt."   
Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er konzentrierte sich darauf Draco zu beobachten, wie er jedes Buch einzeln betrachte, durch die Seiten blätterte und es dann sorgfältig in das Regal stellte in dem er extra Platz für Harrys Sachen gemacht hatte.  
„Das hier hört sich interessant an.", meinte Draco und hielt ein kleines Buch hoch. Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Eine ganz bekannte Muggleautorin... die Bücher sind zwar schon älter, aber noch immer interessant.. der Stil ist umwerfend.."  
Draco warf einen Blick auf die restlichen Bücher. „Die sind wohl alle von Muggle was?", fragte er und als Harry nickte erwartete er schon, dass Draco die Bücher weglegen würde, doch der Slytherin schaute sie mit der selben Sorgfalt durch wie zuvor die anderen Bücher.   
„Was ist das?", er hielt ein kleines Buch zu und Harry griff danach. „Achso.... Ein Tagebuch von einem Mädchen während des zweiten Weltkrieges."  
„Und das?", fragte Draco weiter und brachte damit Harry zum reden. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco sich nicht wirklich für die Bücher interessierte (er hatte nämlich selbst kaum welche im Regal stehen) und fragte sich warum Draco ihn wohl dennoch nach jedem Buch fragte.  
Ob Draco ihn damit davon abhalten wollte sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen?  
„Was ist das?", fragte Draco erneut und als Harry schaute stellte er erstaunt fest, dass Draco nun kein Buch in der Hand hielt, sondern eine kleine Glassäule. Harry brauchte einen Moment um sie zu erkennen und wann dann noch erstaunter. Er hatte den Gegenstand komplett vergessen.  
„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung.", meinte Harry und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, setzte sich neben Draco aufs Bett und nahm diesen den Gegenstand ab. „Dumbledore hat ihn mir vererbt. Minerva hat ihn mir kurz nach seinem Tod gegeben. Sie wusste auch nicht was es war. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nie daran gedacht."  
Harry erinnerte sich, dass er vorgehabt hatte Hermione danach zu fragen, aber dann war soviel geschehen. Beschämt stellte Harry fest, dass er in letzter Zeit nie an den alten Schuldirektor gedacht hatte. Wie viel Zeit war schon seit seinem Tod vergangen? In letzter Zeit war einfach viel zu viel geschehen.... Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.... All die Ereignisse, die ständigen Angriffe und das unregelmäßige Training.. es fehlte eigentlich die Routine die sonst seinem Leben zugrunde gelegen hatte.  
„Wir sollten demnächst mal in der Bücherei nachforschen. Irgendwo muss ja etwas darüber stehen. Wenn es dem alten Kauz gehört hat wird es bestimmt nicht nur zum anschauen da sein."  
Er nahm Harry die Säule wieder ab und stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett.  
„Was hast du denn sonst noch so?", fragte er und griff erneut in die Tasche und zog den nächsten Gegenstand heraus. Ein braunes Fotoalbum dem anzusehen war, dass es häufig angeschaut worden war.  
„Das sind Bilder von meinen Eltern.", erklärte Harry, während Draco langsam die Seiten durchblätterte. „Ich hatte keine von ihnen und dann hat Hagrid mir in meinem ersten Jahr dieses Album geschenkt. Es ist alles was ich von meinen Eltern habe."  
Er schaffte es nicht die Traurigkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, doch Draco reagierte nicht auf sie und Harry war froh darüber. Er mochte es nicht über seine Eltern zu reden... dabei erinnerte er sich nur wieder an Sirius und an alles was passiert war und....  
„Bist du das?", fragte Draco und zeigte auf das Baby, das James Potter im Arm hielt. Harry lachte. „Natürlich bin ich das... wer sollte das sonst sein...?"  
Draco lächelte ebenfalls. „Hätte ja sein können.... Es ist ungewohnt mich dir ohne Narbe vorzustellen..."  
Harry schwieg betroffen und schaute zur Seite. Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich Dracos Hand die Haare aus seinem Gesicht streichen spürte. Fast kaum spürbar fuhren seine Fingerspitzen die berühmte Narbe nach.  
Noch nie hatte jemand seine Narbe berührt. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, aber angenehm...  
„Draco...", meinte Harry leise und Draco zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück. „Wir sollten schauen, dass wir deine Sachen wegpacken bis wir zum Essen müssen.", stellte er fest und Harry nickte und half Draco seine Sachen wegzupacken.  
Sie redeten kein Wort mehr bis sie zum Essen ging, doch Harry empfand die Stille nicht als unangenehm, denn er wusste, dass nun zum ersten Mal wahrscheinlich nichts zwischen ihnen stand.

Als Harry zusammen mit Draco die Große Halle betrat wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Am Gryffindortisch wollte ihn wohl keiner mehr und an einen der anderen Tische setzen? In den letzten Tagen hatte er nie vor dieser Wahl gestanden, denn er hatte meistens in der Küche gegessen.  
Das war nicht immer beabsichtigt gewesen... es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Neben dem Training und den Stunden bei Draco war ihm kaum Zeit für sich selbst geblieben und dann hatte er meistens das Essen einfach vergessen.  
Aber nun war es das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten, dass Draco auch zum Essen kam und Harry hatte über solche Dinge gar nicht nachgedacht als er zusammen mit Draco hierher gekommen war.  
Draco jedoch nahm ihm die Wahl ab, indem er einfach nach Harrys Arm griff und ihn Richtung Slytherintisch zog. Harry überlegte einen Moment sich zu wehren, doch was hätte das denn schon gebracht?  
So ließ Harry zu, dass er zum ersten Mal an seinem Leben am Slytherintisch saß und das auch noch neben dem Dreiergespann Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini.  
Hätte Harry genauer darüber nachgedacht wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass er die Situation gar nicht so schlimm fand, wie er sie vor einiger Zeit noch gefunden hätte. Natürlich waren die drei Slytherins, aber Harry stellte fest, dass es genauso wie bei Draco auch bei Pansy und Blaise Wege gab mit ihnen umzugehen. Mit Blaise kam man von allen noch am leichtesten klar... so dachte Harry zumindest anfangs.  
Später stellte er fest, dass hinter der gutmütigen und freundlichen Hülle des Jungen zwar auch das steckte als was er äußerlich erschien, er aber auch alle Eigenschaften hatte die ein Slytherin brauchte. Niemand wurde in das falsche Haus einsortiert – normalerweise zumindest.  
Parkinson war da schon anders. Sie war sarkastisch und zickig, aber wenn man das wusste, konnte man ihre schlechten Launen meistens noch einigermaßen abwenden. Harry fühlte sich in der Runde schneller wohl als er angenommen hatte.  
Und erst jetzt bemerkte er wie sehr er es vermisst hatte in der Nähe von anderen Menschen zu sein. Einfach nur zu reden und sich über Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen, Probleme zu schaffen wo gar keine waren um später darüber lachen zu können. Sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen und dann doch wieder nette Worte zu finden, die dem anderen zeigten, dass alles nur ein Spaß war.  
Harry bemerkte endlich wie sehr er Freunde vermisste.  
Alles was er in letzter Zeit gehabt hatte waren Mitschüler und Zimmergenossen, doch keine Freunde. Jede Freundschaft die er einmal gehabt hatte war zerbrochen oder hatte sich als Illusion herausgestellt. Harry fühlte sich mit einem Male unglaublich alleine, denn obwohl er mit diesen drein zusammen saß, so gehörte er doch nicht dazu. Er war kein Teil der Gruppe.  
Er gehörte zu niemandem.  
Er senkte den Blick und blieb für einen Moment stumm und starr da sitzen, bevor er sich zu Draco drehte. „Ich gehe schon mal ins Zimmer.", erklärte er und stand auf. „Aber du hast noch kaum was gegessen.", warf Draco ein und obwohl Harry ihn klar und deutlich gehört hatte tat er als ob er das nicht getan hätte und ging einfach.  
Scheinbar war sein Bild eines Helden tatsächlich vollkommen falsch gewesen. Helden waren dazu verdammt alleine zu sein.  
Aber wie hatte es Ron in seinem Brief gesagt? Er hatte selbst gewählt ein Held zu sein. Und so weh es tat sich das einzugestehen, so hatte Ron mit dieser Aussage doch Recht. Wann war Harry denn schon mal aufgestanden und hatte sich wirklich gewehrt?   
Natürlich hatte er nicht gewollt, dass seine Eltern und all die anderen Unschuldigen starben und er hatte auch keine Fehler machen und damit Sirius und so viele andere in Gefahr bringen wollen, aber er konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass er gerne von den Menschen angesehen wurde.  
Bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer gewesen war, da war er ein Niemand gewesen. Ein unsichtbarerer Niemand. Seine Tante und sein Onkel und sein Cousin hatten ihn nur wahrgenommen wenn es unbedingt sein musste und auch jeder andere hatte ihn ignoriert.  
Aber als er dann in die Zaubererwelt gekommen war... da hatten ihn alle angeschaut. Sie hatten ihn bewundert und ihn zu etwas besonderem gemacht. Sie hatten seinem Leben einen Wert gegeben, so schien es Harry zumindest damals.   
Und nun wo er angesehen wurde, war er auch in der Lage Freundschaften zu schließen, war in der Lage Dinge zu tun nicht weil sie ihm befohlen wurden, sondern weil er sie wirklich tun wollte.  
Es hatte Spaß gemacht im ersten Jahr nach dem Stein der Weisen zu forschen. Natürlich gab es Momente in denen er Angst gehabt hatte, aber es war ein Abenteuer gewesen, dass er zusammen mit seinen Freunden bestreiten konnte, so wie er es in seinen Träumen schon Tausende Male getan hatte.  
Zu spät hatte er gemerkt, dass es kein Traum mehr war, dass er nun wirklich ein Held war, dass Menschen Hoffnungen in ihn steckten und an ihn glaubten. Nun war es zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen. Menschen waren auf ihn angewiesen und er konnte seine Rolle nicht mehr verlassen.  
Wenn er nicht das tat was sie von ihm erwarteten, dann würde er die Menschen nur enttäuschen... sie würden sich verraten fühlen und würden ihn nicht mehr ansehen und er würde wieder zu einem Niemand werden.  
Und dann hatte er Sirius getroffen. Mit Sirius war es anders gewesen. Sirius hatte zu ihm gestanden und ihm Fehler erlaubt, nicht weil er Harry Potter, sondern einfach nur, weil er Harry war.  
Mit Sirius an seiner Seite wäre es nun so viel einfacher.  
Aber er hatte die Fehler begangen die Sirius in den Tod getrieben hatten. Er durfte nun kein Selbstmitleid haben, denn das würde alles nur noch schlimmer und schwieriger machen. Er musste nun aufrecht gehen und sein Schicksal erfüllen. Nur so würde er sich von diesem befreien können.  
Der Traum war zerplatzt und alles was nun noch blieb war eine Illusion die darauf wartete zur Realität gemacht zu werden.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte saß Draco bereits an seinem Schreibtisch. Harry rutschte hin und her und versuchte einen bequemeren Platz zu finden. Die andere Hälfte des Bettes war noch warm... Draco konnte erst vor kurzem aufgestanden sein.  
Harry richtete sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Seine Müdigkeit war mit einem Schlag vollkommen verschwunden. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass die Sonne gerade erst aufging.  
Harry gähnte und stand auf, tapste zu Draco herüber und lehnte sich neben ihm gegen den Schreibtisch. „Warum bist du denn schon wach?", fragte er und Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken um Harry anblicken zu können. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Ringe.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", erklärte er und Harry seufzte besorgt. Er wusste nicht wirklich ob er das Recht hatte zu fragen auch noch allem was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, aber er wollte fragen und er war es Draco schuldig sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.  
Er strich sich durch die Haare und zögerte einen weiteren winzigen Moment, bevor er erneut redete. „Willst du darüber reden?"  
Draco blickte ihn fragend an. Harry kannte diesen Blick von ihm nicht, denn er beinhaltete keinerlei Arroganz. Aber es fühlte sich gut an auf diese Art und Weise von Draco angeblickt zu werden. Es war fast die selbe Art wie Draco seine Freunde anschaute. Aber nur fast.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco und Harry setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Tisch, sorgsam darauf bedacht nichts von Dracos Sachen durcheinander zu bringen. „Naja...wenn du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hast, dann muss dich doch irgendetwas beschäftigen... was macht dir Sorgen Draco?"  
Draco blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann stützte er seine Arme auf Harrys Beine und legte seinen Kopf auf diese ab. „Macht es dir denn keine Angst?", fragte er und irgendwie überraschte es Harry solche Worte von Draco zu hören und doch wieder nicht. Soviel hatte sich in der letzten Zeit geändert.   
„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Arm genau neben Dracos Kopf. „Die Kämpfe. Wenn der nächste Angriff kommt wird es das erste Mal sein, dass ich draußen kämpfen werde. Was ist wenn ich einen Fehler mache? Die Leute hier misstrauen mir sowieso... wenn ich etwas falsch mache, dann werden sie mir niemals vertrauen... sondern sie werden mich hassen..."   
Hassen? Ein Malfoy hatte Angst davor gehasst zu werden?  
Und mit einem Male verstand Harry wie ähnlich Draco ihm eigentlich war.. auch er hatte durch seine Entscheidungen alles verloren was er einmal besessen hatte. Er brauchte die Anerkennung seiner Mitmenschen ebenso wie Harry.. auch er war irgendwo nur auf der Suche nach sich selbst...  
Ohne, dass Harry es bemerkt hatte, hatte er angefangen beruhigend durch Dracos Haare zu streichen. Jetzt wo ihm das auffiel, überlegte er einen Moment seine Hand einfach zurückzuziehen, doch das hätte die ganze Situation wohl noch peinlicher gemacht.   
„Du wirst nichts falsch machen.", erklärte Harry und ignorierte dabei das Gefühl von Dracos Haaren zwischen seinen Fingern. „Du bist einer der Besten unter uns Malfoy und daran ändert auch die Tatsache, dass du so gut wie nie beim Training dabei warst nichts. Und du wirst in meinem Team sein – wenn du trotz allem einen Fehler machst werde ich ihn wieder gut machen. Ich verspreche es dir."  
Draco schmiegte seinen Kopf mit einem Male eng an Harrys Hand. Harry erstarrte. Er war selten einem anderen Menschen so nahe gewesen. Nur Ron und Hermione waren ihm in all den Jahren nahe gekommen und das war immer etwas anderes gewesen...   
Harrys Finger begannen langsam wieder durch Dracos Haare zu streichen. Es musste ja nichts schlimmes sein eine neue Freundschaft zu schließen, nicht wahr?!  
Draco drehte den Kopf leicht um Harry anschauen zu können. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes, aber freundliches Lächeln. „Du wirst deinem Erzfeind den Kopf retten?"  
Harry lachte und betrachtete Draco einen Moment lang nachdenklich, bevor er leise erklärte: „Nicht meinem Erzfeind, nein... aber das bist du ja nicht.. oder Draco?"Für einen Augenblick herrschte vollkommene Stille in dem Raum, bevor Draco die Worte vollkommen begriffen hatte. Er schreckte auf als seine freie Hand plötzlich von Dracos umschlossen wurde.  
„Nein..", flüsterte Draco und blickte Harry nicht mehr an. „Das bin ich wohl nicht."

Dean wartete vor der Großen Halle auf ihn. Harry war für einen Moment etwas verwirrt, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was Dean wohl von ihm wollen sollte, doch dann erklärte er Draco, dass er nachkommen würde und ging direkt auf Dean zu.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und Dean blickte ihn voller Sorge an. „Ich mache mir Gedanken um dich Harry. Warum hast du den Gryffindorturm verlassen? Ich dachte zuerst es hätte etwas mit dem Orden zu tun, aber Hermione weigert sich über dich zu reden und da dachte ich..."  
Harry starrte Dean einen Augenblick nur an. Er hatte gedacht Dean und Seamus wüssten zumindest ansatzweise warum er gegangen war, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich auch hier geirrt. Doch überraschenderweise war die Enttäuschung nicht mehr so groß wie sie beim ersten Mal gewesen war.  
„Da dachtest du was?", fragte er und Zorn sprang aus seiner Stimme hervor. Dean war deutlich eingeschüchtert. „Da dachte ich, ich frage dich am besten selbst, denn wenn du Hilfe brauchen würdest, dann.. dann möchte ich, dass du jemanden hast, der dir zuhört und wenn du sonst niemanden hast, dann möchte ich gerne für dich da sein."  
Harry blickte in die Große Halle. Durch die offene Tür konnte er Draco am Slytherintisch sitzen sehen. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Draco nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Harry drehte sich wieder zu Dean. „Das ist gut gemeint Dean, aber nicht nötig... ich habe jemanden der für mich da ist... wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich möchte noch etwas essen, bevor das Training beginnt."

Harry bemerkte erst wie angespannt er auf den nächsten Angriff gewartet hatte als dieser geschah.  
Der Angriff passierte in der Nähe der Schule, nur einige Kilometer entfernt, so dass selbst die jüngeren ohne Probleme dorthin apparieren konnten. Harry war der einzige Sechstklässler dem es erlaubt war seine eigenen Truppe zu leiten. Obwohl er zwar das Haupttraining leitete, wurden die Einsatztruppen von den Lehrern zusammengestellt, so wie es in den Jugendordensversammlungen besprochen worden war und nur Siebtklässler hatten die Erlaubnis Truppen zu leiten.  
Obwohl alles besprochen worden war und sie versucht hatten alle Fehler der letzen Male schon im voraus aus dem Weg zu schaffen herrschte in der Schule seit der Nachricht des Angriffs pures Chaos.  
Harry gab seiner Truppe klare Anweisungen und sie gehorchten sofort. Er hatte nur die Besten in seiner Gruppe und vor allen Dingen fast nur Slytherins. Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihn als ihren Anführer mochten, aber sie akzeptierten seine Anweisungen ohne Nachfragen anzustellen oder seine Autorität in Frage zu stellen.  
Und das war es worauf es in einer Extremsituation ankam. Da konnte man nicht darüber nachdenken ob das was man tut Gut oder Schlecht, Richtig oder Falsch war. Man musste einfach nur tun was man tun konnte und was der Situation angemessen war.  
Harry hatte das bereits früh gelernt und auch seine Leute hatten diese Erfahrungen früh machen müssen.  
Harry hoffte nur, dass, wenn das alles einmal vorbei war, sie in der Lage sein würde zu vergessen was sie alles erlebt hatten. Vergessen wie viele Leben sie nicht hatten retten können und wie viele Menschen regelrecht in ihren Armen gestorben war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um solche Gedanken zu vertreiben. Nun war nicht der richtige Moment um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Es ging nun nur darum weitere Opfer zu vermeiden.   
Jede Truppe hatte ihren Treffpunkt der möglichst zentral in der Schule gelegen war, so dass bei einem Angriff alles schnell gehen konnte. Harry blickte sich um. Parkinson, Blaise, Malfoy, Tibeth, Smith und Lucas. Es waren alle da und alle trugen ihr Amulett.  
Harry nickte ihnen zu. „Wir apparieren nach Dethtone, nahe des Stadtinneren. Richtet euch dabei bitte nach mir und achtet darauf, dass ihr mich nicht verliert. Wenn wir nicht als Truppe arbeiten haben wir keine Chance."  
Die andren erwiderten das Nicken und legten ihre Hand auf Harrys ausgestreckte. Das mochte nach einer typischen Teamgeste aussehen, hatte aber nur mit der Apparation zu tun. Minerva und Hermione hatten die übliche Apparation weiterentwickelt, kannte nun nur einer den Ort, konnten doch alle, die gemeinsam mit ihm reisten diesen erreichen.  
Als sie den Ort erreichten konnten sie die Kampfgeräusche sofort hören. Harry strich sich durch die Haare und blickte sich um, versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Das war so untypisch. Normalerweise griffen die Todesser nie einen ganzen Ort an und noch dazu nicht so einen großen. Bei all ihren bisherigen Angriffen hatten sie nur kleine Dörfer und Ortschaften angegriffen, die übersichtlich gewesen waren und sich schnell unter Kontrolle bringen lassen hatten.  
Warum hatten sie ihre Vorgehensweise geändert? Waren sie so stark geworden, dass sie sich selbst vor so einer Herausforderung nicht fürchteten?   
Harry bemerkte, dass ihn alle erwartungsvoll anblickten. Er hatte zu lang gebraucht um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
„Wie werden ins Stadtinnere vordringen.", erklärte er mit fester Stimme. „Von da aus können wir uns am besten eine Übersicht verschaffen. Unser nächstes Ziel ist herauszufinden von wo sie handeln. Irgendjemand muss diesen Angriff leiten... wir müssen die Zentrale ausschalten, dann verlieren sie ihre Organisation und sind leichter zu bekämpfen. Wir haben dabei keine Zeit für kleinere Rettungsaktionen verstanden? Dafür sind andere Truppen zuständig."  
Die anderen nickten und folgten ihm, jeder mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie mussten jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen.  
„Harry.", flüsterte jemand – Harry vermutete, dass es Pansy war, denn sie war die einzige die alle mit Vornamen ansprach. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und nun wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass es Pansy war. Sie sprach nur gedämpft für den Fall, dass jemand in der Nähe war. „Schau dort drüben."  
Er blickte in die angewiesene Richtung und schluckte. Schwarzer Rauch stieg auf und verteilte sich in der Luft. Irgendwo brannten die Häuser.  
„Wir müssen weiter.", sagte Harry. Sie konnten nicht die einzigen sein, die den Rauch bemerkt hatten. Sicher waren schon Trupps auf den Weg dorthin. Er winkte seine Truppe zu sich und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Wir müssen uns beeilen.", erklärte er. Jede weitere Sekunde bedeutete weitere Menschenleben.

Der Marktplatz war vollkommen ausgestorben.  
Zabini wollte schon aus der Seitengasse in der sie sich befanden heraustreten, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht.", erklärte er und blickte sich um. „Diese Stadt ist ziemlich alt und dementsprechend aufgebaut.", erklärte er. „Der Marktplatz ist das Zentrum des Ortes. Von hier aus, erreicht man jede Stelle der Stadt schnell und auf einfachem Wege. Die Todesser sind nicht so dumm und lassen solch einen Ort unberührt. Das würde nicht ihre Dummheit bezeugen, sondern wäre auch ihr Untergang, denn es würde **uns **die Möglichkeit geben effektiver gegen sie vorzugehen."  
„Was bedeutet die Leere dann?", fragte Smith, doch nicht Harry, sondern Draco antwortete ihm. „Es ist eine Falle.", sagte er leise und Harry sah wie seine Augen blitzschnell die Gegend absuchten, jeden kleinsten Hinweis in sich aufsogen. War hier irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches würde Draco es wahrscheinlich als erstes bemerken. Harry war froh ihn in seine Truppe aufgenommen zu haben. Er war das Teilchen, dass ihnen zur Vollendung ihres Teams gefehlt hatte.  
„Harry.", sagte Draco und es klang seltsam so von Draco genannt zu werden. Selbst nach allem was schon zwischen ihnen passiert war. Es schien als würde Draco sich den Gewohnheiten in der Truppe auf alle Fälle anpassen wollte. Harry folgte seinem Blick und ihm stockte der Atem.   
„Nein!!", keuchte er und wollte schon aufspringen, doch Zabini hielt ihn auf seinem Ort. „Nicht.", zischte er und obwohl Harry wusste, dass es richtig war sich nicht zu bewegen., so wehrte er sich doch einen Moment gegen den Griff, denn.. denn... was er da sah, war so unglaublich...  
Diagonal gegenüber von ihnen war eine weitere Truppe aufgetaucht. Harry erkannte sie sofort als eine der Meditruppen, die von Madam Pomfrey eine gesonderte Ausbildung erfahren hatten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie auf dem Weg zu den brennenden Häusern waren, doch statt in der Dunkelheit zu bleiben und sich auf Schleichwegen zu bewegen liefen sie mitten über den Platz, sichtbar für jeden.  
Wut stieg in Harry auf. Wie konnten die nur so einen Anfängerfehler begehen? Hatten sie denn beim Training überhaupt nichts gelernt? Wie konnten sie sich nur so ausliefern.  
Harry Blick flog über die Gesichter. Er kannte sie alle, denn es waren fast nur Gryffindors. Dean war dabei und auch Hermione.  
Und dann kamen die Zaubersprüche. Es waren nicht die Todesflüche, aber das war auch die einzige Hoffnung die sich ihnen bot. „Nun wissen wir wo sie sind.", sagte Tibeth und Harry musste ihr Recht geben. Die Flüche waren eindeutig aus dem oberen Stockwerk eines der Gebäude zu ihrer Linken gekommen.  
Harry überlegte blitzschnell. Sie würden nicht alleine fertig werden und Magie konnten sie nicht einsetzen, denn wahrscheinlich arbeiteten die Todesser mit Magieregistrierung. Das Dorf hier bestand hier fast nur aus Mugglen und durch die Feststellung von Magieeinsatz war es am einfachsten für die Todesser Gefahren festzustellen. So würde es zumindest Harry machen, wenn er an ihrer Stelle wäre.  
Er musste andere holen. Sie würden nicht alleine klar kommen. Da oben befand sich irgendein hohes Todessermitglied. „Tibeth. Lucas.", die beiden Siebtklässler an seiner Seite reagierten sofort. „Ihr lauft zurück. Findet möglichst viele andere Truppen. Am besten Minervas. Sie sollen sich organisieren und einen Angriff planen. Wir werden inzwischen schauen wie weit wir alleine kommen."  
„Harry...", begann Draco, doch Harry brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum schweigen. Niemand widersprach seinen Kommandos und nun bei einem Angriff war Draco nicht mehr wert als alle anderen. Das musste er verstehen und Harry erkannte an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck, dass er dies auch tat.   
„Wir versuchen von hinten rein zu kommen. Jedes Haus hat doch schließlich einen Hintereingang."Er grinste die anderen an und die erwiderten das Grinsen auf eine ehrliche Art und Weise.

Harry wachte mit einem hämmernden Kopf auf. Er wollte seine Hände bewegen, doch sie waren gefesselt, ebenso wie seine Füße. Er blieb regungslos liegen und hielt seine Augen für einen weiteren Moment geschlossen um sich zu erinnern was geschehen war.   
Er erinnerte sich, dass sie tatsächlich einen Hintereingang gefunden hatten und dass er als erster hineingegangen war. Danach wurde alles schwarz. Harry versuchte möglichst logisch darüber nachzudenken. Sie mussten wohl mit so einem Angriff gerechnet haben und sie überfallen haben, denn Harry war offensichtlich ein Gefangener und es gab keinen anderen Weg, der zu diesem Ausgang führte.  
Er öffnete die Augen und ignorierte seine Kopfschmerzen. „Bist du endlich wieder wach, ja?", meinte eine Stimme neben ihm und Harry erkannte Dracos Stimme sofort. „Haben sie dich also auch erwischt?", fragte er, doch sowohl für ihn, als auch für Draco war offensichtlich, dass der Spott in seiner Stimme nicht boshaft gemeint war.  
Draco lächelte und lehnte sich leicht zur Seite, so dass er mit der Schulter gegen Harrys lehnte. „Ich bin nicht der einzige.", erklärte Draco und Harry blickte sich um. In dem Raum herrschte Dämmerlicht, doch nach und nach erkannte Harry die anderen. Parkinson, Zabini von seinem Trupp, dann noch Patil, Dean und Hermione von der anderen Truppe.  
Alle schliefen oder waren bewusstlos.. zumindest hoffte Harry das. „Sie haben uns die Zauberstäbe abgenommen und uns mit Muggleseilen und Magie doppelt gefesselt.", erklärte Draco ihm. „Ich weiß nicht wer genau sie sind. Sie tragen das Dunkle Mal, aber nicht die typischen Todesserroben. Fast so als hätte Voldemort eine neue Spezialtruppe ausgebildet."  
„Wie lange bist du schon wieder bei Bewusstsein?", fragte Harry und schob es auf die Gefangenschaft, dass er sich schwach fühlte und sich immer weiter gegen Draco lehnte.  
„Ich war es die ganze Zeit. Sie haben erkannt wer ich bin und haben beschlossen mich möglichst wenig anzufassen.", er wandte das Gesicht ab, so dass Harry aus diesem keine Emotionen lesen konnte. „Scheint, dass mein Vater mich lebend will."

Nach und nach erlangten alle ihre Bewusstsein wieder.  
In dem Raum herrschte Angst und Furcht und die Luft wurde immer drückender. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster und Harry konnte selbst die Tür nicht erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Gefängnis magisch verriegelt. Harry versuchte mehrmals Hermiones Blick einzufangen, doch sie wich ihm jedes Mal auf und redete auch nicht mit ihm.  
Harry schaute sich um. Alle waren nun wach. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Seine Fähigkeiten waren vielleicht ihre einzige Chance und er musste sie nutzen. Wenn die Todesser wiederkamen würden sie niemandem verschonen außer Draco und Harry.. und dass auch nur, weil sie zu wertvoll waren um schnell zu sterben.  
„Hört zu.", meinte Harry und es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass einer sprach, denn die Luft wurde knapp und sie mussten sich darauf konzentrieren sowenig Sauerstoff wie möglich zu verbrauchen. Harry verstand noch immer nicht alles, aber zum nachdenken würde er später noch Zeit finden.  
„Ich kann uns hier herausholen.", erklärte er den anderen auch wenn er wusste, dass er es später bereuen würde. Sobald er seine Fähigkeiten erkannt hatte, hatte e nachgeforscht und festgestellt, dass auch diese in den Bereich der schwarzen Zauberei fielen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Schüler noch mehr Angst vor ihm hatten, aber es ging nicht anders. „Ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Ihr müsst an mich glauben... und ihr dürft nicht zweifeln oder Angst haben, denn wenn ich das tue muss es schnell gehen, sonst bekommen sie uns... sie spüren Magie bestimmt."   
Hermione riss die Augen auf und es war das erste Mal in diesem Raum, dass sie ihn ansah und sogar mit ihm sprach. „Aber sie haben unsere Zauberstäbe genommen.. du kannst doch nicht etwa...!!"   
Nach und nach schienen auch die anderen zu verstehen, doch da war Harry schon dabei sich zu konzentrieren. Er spürte die Magie in seinen Händen vibrieren, dann waren sie frei und kurz darauf auch seine Hände.  
Er bewegte seine Hände um die Handgelenke zu lockern und schaute Hermione dabei voller Arroganz an. „Doch ich kann.", er hob demonstrativ seine Hände. „Zauberstablose Magie."  
Alle schauten ihn an und Harry erkannte in ihren Augen nichts was er nicht erwartet hatte: Angst und Furcht vor dem Umbenannten und scheinbar Bösen. Draco ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken, stattdessen stieß er Harry demonstrativ mit der Schulter an. „Nun mach schon Wonderboy!!", erklärte er und als Harry ihn anschaute war es das Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen, dass ihn am meisten erstaunte. „Oder willst du der einzige sein, der sich bewegen kann?"  
Harry hob seine Hände und befreite auch Draco, dann drehte er sich zu den anderen. „Also...", sagte er und bemühte sich seine Stimme so fest wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Soll ich euch nun auch befreien oder habt ihr zuviel Angst vor mir?! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mein Leben für euer Wohl nicht schon oft genug aufs Spiel gesetzt habe um euch endlich einmal zu beweisen, dass ich kein dunkler Zauberer bin, sondern auf eurer Seite stehe."  
Scham machte sich in den Augen der anderen breit und nach und nach hoben sie alle ihre Hände, die Slytherins zuerst und dann erst langsam die Gryffindors. Harry wusste, dass er froh sein sollte, dass sie dies taten, doch es war ihm auch klar, dass das was ihm nun entgegen brachten kein wirkliches Vertrauen war.  
Doch für diesen Augenblick würde es reichen müssen.

Die Flucht aus dem Raum war einfacher, als Harry erwartet hatte. Nachdem Harry einmal Licht in dem Raum geschaffen hatte war es einfacher zu erkennen, wie die Tür verriegelt worden war.  
Harry brauchte Zeit und viel Konzentration um diese Verriegelung zu lösen, aber es klappte schließlich und er sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen. Draco hockte beinahe sofort neben ihm, griff besorgt nach seinem Arm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und Harry nickte obwohl er sich schwach und ausgelaugt fühlt.  
„Es verbraucht nur viel Energie."Draco stützte Harry als dieser sich aufrichtete. Harry versuchte einen Moment sich zu befreien – wie sah das denn aus, wenn er sich durch ein Todesserversteck tragen ließ? Doch kaum stand er alleine aufrecht, gaben seine Beine schon nach und diesmal wehrte sich Harry nicht, als Draco nach seinem Arm griff.  
„Du bist ein Trottel.", murmelte Draco so, dass nur Harry es hörte. Harry zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln, bevor er sich darauf konzentrierte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen ohne zu stolpern.  
Der Gang vor dem Raum war vollkommen leer und Harry hörte kein Geräusch, doch er wollte sich nicht wirklich darauf verlassen. „Blaise du gehst vor, Pavarti du auch. Hermione achte bitte auf den Gang hinter uns. Dean und Pansy ihr achtet auf die Seitentüren."  
Obwohl die von der anderen Truppe kurz das Gesicht verzogen, dass Harry das Kommando an sich riss sagten sie doch nichts, denn – so fiel es Harry nun auf – ihr eigener Leiter war ja nicht dabei. Harry drehte sich zu Dean. „Wo ist der Rest eurer Truppe?", fragte er und Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir haben die anderen auf dem Weg zum Brand verloren."  
Harry verzog das Gesicht nun seinerseits. Wer auch immer dieses Truppe leitete waren offensichtlich nicht in der Lage diesen Job weiter auszuführen. „Harry.", meinte Draco und Harry wurde sich bewusst in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befanden. Sie standen mitten auf dem Gang, gerade ausgebrochen und wenn es an dem Gefängnis Sensoren gegeben hatte war ihre Flucht bestimmt schon bemerkt worden.  
Also... links oder rechts? Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann entschied er, dass es vollkommen egal war.. er hatte sowieso keine Orientierung und die anderen wahrscheinlich auch nicht. „Wir gehen links.", entschied er und nun gehorchten die anderen ohne zu zögern.  
Sie erreichten die Treppe ohne zu zögern und fanden an dieser auch endlich das erste Fenster in dem ganzen Gebäude. Dean schaute hinaus und schätzte, dass sie sich im dritten oder vierten Stock befanden. Sie begannen die Treppe hinunterzugehen. Draco hatte inzwischen einen Arm und Harrys Taille gelegt um ihn besser zu stützen.  
Ein Stockwert tiefer überfielen Harry starke Zweifle. So einfach konnte es nun einmal nicht gehen. Die Todesser hatten Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy gefangen. Einen Erzfeind und einen Verräter. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie einfach unbehelligt aus dem Gebäude fliehen konnten. Harry hatte oben versucht ob es möglich war zu apparieren, doch es hatte nicht geklappt. Magie aber schon. Das Schutzsystem war dem von Hogwarts ähnlich.  
Irgendetwas hier war seltsam... irgendetwas war ganz eindeutig falsch. Im Erdgeschoss warteten zwei Todesser auf sie. Harry fühlte sich beruhigt und gleichzeitig noch unbehaglicher. Endlich zeigten sich Todesser, aber nur zwei? Warum so wenig?  
Als sie ihre Kapuzen zurückschlugen wusste Harry warum.  
Vor ihnen standen Lucius Malfoy... und Ronald Weasley.

Instinktiv traten alle um sie herum einen Schritt zurück. Harry blieb stehen und auch Draco an seiner Seite rührte sich nicht. Dracos Arm lag noch immer um seine Taille. Harry überlegte für einen Augenblick ob er sich aus dem Griff befreien sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Wahrscheinlich würde er doch nur zu Boden sinken.  
Harry studierte Rons Gesicht, doch er konnte keinerlei Emotionen erkennen.. nicht in seinen Augen, nicht in seinen Gesichtszügen... nichts, gar nichts.. nur absolute Kälte.   
Harry drehte den Kopf zu Lucius und stellte fest, dass dieser sich wohl in einem stillen Blickgefecht mit seinem Sohn befand. Harry wurde bewusst, dass er nicht der einzige war, der hier vor einem ehemaligen Vertrauten und einer geliebten Person stand.  
Er wollte Draco gerne Mut spenden so wie Dracos Nähe ihm Mut gab, doch jede Geste, die dies vermocht hätte wäre zu auffällig gewesen. So konnte Harry nur still da stehen und sich nicht rühren. Was sollte er nun tun? Seine Gedanken rasten. Er musste die anderen rausbekommen, aber wie?  
Er selbst war geschwächt und würde kaum noch Magie anwenden können und die anderen hatten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht. Sie waren vollkommen hilflos. Wenn Lucius und Ron sie töten wollten, dann würden sie dies auch tun.   
Warum warteten sie dann? Warum sagten sie nichts? Harrys Herz raste immer mehr und er bekam Panik die er eigentlich nicht hätte bekommen dürfen. Was würde nun passieren?  
Er fühlte regelrechte Erleichterung als Lucius und einen Schritt vor trat und begann zu reden.  
„Soso..", meinte er mit einer Ruhe, die Harry noch mehr beunruhigte. Zu seiner Überraschung schlang Draco seinen Arm noch etwas enger um Harry und zog ihn komplett an sich. Harry wollte sich erst wehren – draco gab damit seinem Vater doch nur noch mehr Angriffsfläche!! Er zeigte doch, dass sie eine Verbindung hatten, dass Harry auch noch geschwächt war – doch er hatte nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit sich dagegen zu wehren und eigentlich... wollte er es auch nicht...  
Harry zwang sich, sich zu konzentrieren. Das war wirklich nicht der richtige Moment um über seine Gefühle zu Draco nachzudenken.  
Lucius sprach weiter. „Ich hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass ihr euch selbst befreien würdet. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass innerhalb der nächsten Stunde ein Rettungstrupp hier auftauchen würde um euch zu befreien. Aber gut.. scheinbar haben wir eure Fähigkeiten etwas unterschätzt."  
Harry zwang sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er Lucas und Tibeth losgeschickt hatte... wahrscheinlich wartete draußen schon die Verstärkung. Er hoffte es zumindest, denn das war ihre einzige Chance. Er konzentrierte sich und sammelte langsam seine Energie. Er musste den Leuten draußen ein Zeichen geben sobald der richtige Moment gekommen war.  
Zu Harrys Überraschung begann Draco zu sprechen. „Du hast dich selbst schon immer über- und deine Gegner unterschätzt, Vater."Lucius wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab und blickte Draco an. Seine Augen brannten von Hass. „Dass du dich hierher gewagt hast werde ich wohl nie verstehen Draco. Ich hatte weisere Entscheidungen von dir erwartet, anstatt dich mit einem Muggleliebhaber einzulassen, Sohn."  
Er sprach das Wort ‚Sohn' mit ebenso viel Abscheu aus wie Draco das Wort ‚Vater'. Harry verstand, dass diese Ansprachen für diese beiden nur noch eine Beleidigung war, die er nicht verstand, da er die komplizierte Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn nicht nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du so dumm und größenwahnsinnig wärst ein ganzes Dorf anzugreifen."Zu Harrys Überraschung begann Lucius zu lachen. „Oh Draco, Draco.. wie haben sie deine Fähigkeiten verkommen lassen.. hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen?"  
Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah wie Draco, dessen Stimme die ganze Zeit fest gewesen war vor Schreck bleich wurde. „Eine Falle.", flüsterte Draco und Harry hörte seine Leute hinter sich erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. „Dir ist das Dorf vollkommen egal. Alles was du wolltest war... ich."  
„Wer ist nun größenwahnsinnig kleiner Draco..?! Nicht alles in der Welt dreht sich um dich... Aber tatsächlich... bin ich über deine Anwesenheit ganz froh... denn du hast das zu mir gebracht was ich wirklich wollte."  
Lucius streckte die Hand aus und strich Harry über die Wange. Harry wollte ihn wegstoßen, wollte ihn angewidert davon abhalten, doch er durfte die Energie aus seinem Körper nicht verschwenden. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er Lucius gar nicht wegstoßen musste.. dass tat Draco schon mit seinem freien Arm.  
„Fass ihn nicht an.", zischte er und Lucius wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als mit einem Male Hermione von hinten hervortrat und vor Ron trat. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Wie viele Fehler wollte sie an diesem Abend denn noch machen. Harry schaute Ron an. Er hatte sich bisher nicht bewegt, kein Wort gesprochen.  
„Ron.", bettelte Hermione und Harry musste ihr Gesicht nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass sie weinte. "Ron bitte... bitte tu das nicht... bitte...", ihre Stimme hörte sich schrill und heiser und verzweifelt an. Harry wandte den Blick ab, weil er langsam verstand wie Hermione sich fühlte und sie nicht länger anblicken konnte. „Bitte komm zu uns zurück.. komm zu mir zurück.. ich liebe dich..."  
„Weasley.", schnappte Lucius und Ron hob die Hand und schlug Hermione mitten ins Gesicht. „Halt die Klappe.", erklärte er und obwohl Hermiones Wange sofort rot wurde wich sie nicht zurück. Harry konnte langsam die Wut in Rons Gesicht aufsteigen sehen. Er musste handeln bevor es zu spät war.  
Seine Hand begann langsam zu glühen, doch niemand sah es, alle schauten nur Hermione und Ron an. Er brauchte nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann hätte er genug Energie. Noch drei... Lucius Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung als könne er die Magie riechen.  
„Was tust du da?", schrie er, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem Ruck riss Harry seinen Arm noch vorne und die Energiekugel flog an Ron und Lucius und Hermione vorbei, riss die hinter ihnen liegende Wand weg und flog gen Himmel, wo sie wie eine Leuchtrakete explodierte.  
Er grinste und rang sich mit letzter Mühe noch die Worte raus die sich wie von selbst zu bilden schienen. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er während der ganzen Aktion so radikal gedacht hatte, doch er erinnerte sich an eine von Snapes frühen Lektionen. Das einzige was zählte war der Sieg – egal welche Opfer man dafür bringen musste.  
„Nun weiß jeder wo ihr seid.", brachte er keuchend hervor, während das Bild vor seinen Augen langsam verschwamm. „Bringt uns ruhig um... ihr werdet dennoch nicht siegen sondern verlieren..."  
Er hatte zuviel Energie verbraucht. Er spürte wie sein Körper in sich zusammensackte und von Draco aufgefangen wurde.. alles was er sah war vollkommen verschwommen und die Zeit spielte verrückt.. in dem einem Moment raste sie, in dem nächsten verging sie viel zu langsam.  
War das ein Zauberstab in Rons Hand? Grünes Licht überall. Wieso stand Hermione mit einem Male vor ihm? War sie es die schrie oder selbst?   
Und dann war das letzte was er spürte der Schwund von Dracos Wärme, das Gewicht eines toten Körpers in seinen Armen und schließlich Dunkelheit, die ihn sanft umfing.

Das erste was Harry wahrnahm als er wieder zum Bewusstsein zurückfand waren die Stimmen von McGonagall, Draco und Madam Pomfrey. Er entspannte sich automatisch. Wenn diese drei hier waren musste er sich in Sicherheit befinden... dann war alles vorbei und sie hatten sich befreien können.  
„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein Professor!", erklärte Draco in diesem Moment und zog damit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Sie wollen ihn anlügen um ihn zu beschützen?! Sie wissen doch wie oft Menschen schon diesen Fehler bei Harry gemacht haben.. sie können doch nicht allen ernstes den selben Fehler noch einmal begehen."  
„Reißen sie sich zusammen Mister Malfoy!! Es ist immer noch meine Entscheidung was hier in dieser Schule passiert. Mister Potters Zustand ist kritisch und er sollte keinem zusätzlichen Stress ausgesetzt werden. Wer weiß wie er auf eine solche Nachricht reagieren würde. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ihm Zeit gelassen wird und so wird es auch geschehen."  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Wovon redeten die da? Was war geschehen? Es musste irgendetwas schlimmes sein, wenn sie ihn davor beschützen wollten. Aber er wollte nicht schon wieder angelogen werden!! Es war seltsam, dass gerade Draco derjenige war, der dies verstand und mit einem Male für ihn eintrat.  
„Hören sie Professor. Ich will ihre Autorität ja gar nicht in Frage stellen, auch wenn sie das vielleicht glauben. Aber ich kenne Harry besser als sie alle zusammen, verstehen sie das nicht? Ich habe jahrelang mit Harry gekämpft und ich kenne ihn deshalb besser, weil ich nicht nur seine Stärken sondern auch seine Schwächen sehe, etwas wozu sie nicht in der Lage sind, weil sie ihn nicht verletzen wollen, sondern beschützen."  
„Aber sie wollen ihn verletzen nicht wahr Mister Malfoy?", fragte Madam Pomfrey und Harry widerstand dem Drang die Augen zu öffnen. Hätten sie bemerkt, dass er wach war hätten sie das Gespräch mit Sicherheit sofort abgebrochen. Außerdem wollte er die Antwort auf Pomfreys Frage hören.  
„Ich wollte ihn einmal verletzen, dass stimmt. Aber wie sie am besten wissen sollten entwickeln Menschen sich weiter. Nun will ich ihn nicht mehr verletzen... ich will ihn beschützen ebenso wie sie selbst, aber ich werde es auf meine eigene Art tun. Ich werde Harry nicht anlügen... und auch wenn sie es tun werden, so werde ich ihm doch immer die Wahrheit sagen. Das habe ich mir selbst versprochen."  
McGonagall schnaubte verächtlich. „Und das soll ich ihnen wirklich glauben? Sie mögen inzwischen vielleicht ein Teil des Ordens sein Malfoy, aber sie sind noch immer ein Teil ihrer Familie und ich werde sie so behandeln bis sie bewiesen haben, dass man ihnen vertrauen kann."  
Harry hörte Draco nach Luft schnappen. „Und wann soll das sein? Ich habe dort draußen mein Leben riskiert und war nicht weniger oder mehr wert als alle anderen Mitglieder des Ordens. Ich habe nicht gemeckert, sondern habe gekämpft, weil ich weiß, dass ich auf der richtigen Seite stehe. Was soll ich noch mehr tun?"  
„Das weiß auch nicht. Aber denken sie immer daran Mister Malfoy, dass noch immer ich entscheide wie sehr der Orden ihnen vertraut. Sie.."  
„Es reicht!!", unterbrach Harry das Gespräch so laut wie er konnte und richtete sich keuchend auf. Die anderen brauchten nur Sekunden um bei ihm zu sein, doch Draco war der schnellst, drückte ihn beinahe sofort wieder in die Kissen.  
„Du bleibst gefälligst liegen Potter.", erklärte er „Mir hat es gereicht, dass du einmal zusammengebrochen bist."Harry grinste ihn frech an. „Hat sich da etwa jemand Sorgen um mich gemacht?", fragte er und Draco verpasste ihm eine solch spielerische Kopfnuss, dass Harry sie fast gar nicht spürte. „Was soll man auch sonst mit dir anfangen?!"   
Harry entspannte sich langsam und drehte den Kopf zu Madam Pomfrey. „Bin ich schwer verletzt?"Sie lächelte leicht und beugte sich zu ihm, kontrollierte seine Temperatur während sie mit ihm redete. „Du bist gestürzt, dabei hast du dir einige schwere Verletzungen zugezogen. Die größten Verletzungen sind aber bereits wieder verheilt. du wirst nur noch wenige Tage hier bleiben müssen."  
Harry nickte zufrieden und blickte erst Minerva an, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und richtete seine Frage an Draco. „Was ist mit den anderen? Geht es ihnen gut?"   
Irgendwann während er dem Gespräch der anderen gelauscht hatte waren die Erinnerungen an die letzten Sekunden die er bewusst erlebt hatte zurückgekehrt und er musste an das Gefühl des toten Körpers in seinen Armen denken. Sein ganzer Körper schrie danach, dass sein Bewusstsein überfordert gewesen war, dass seine Wahrnehmungen Täuschungen unterlegen gewesen waren.   
Draco blickte Minerva an, doch diese hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand, drehte schließlich den Kopf weg. „Tun sie doch was sie wollen.", erklärte sie leise und blickte dann Harry an. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht Harry, aber ich bin nun nicht mehr für dich verantwortlich. Ich hoffe wir werden uns bald wieder sehen."   
Sie verließ den Raum mit schnellen Schritten und Pomfrey folgte ihr. Harry blickte Draco an. „Was meinte sie damit?", fragte er und eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit und er konnte sie nicht wirklich einordnen.  
„Draco.", meinte er, diesmal eindringlicher. „Was ist passiert?! Was ist los?!"  
Draco seufzte und zog sich einen Hocker heran, setzte sich neben Harrys Bett. „Harry hör mir zu.", meinte er und seine stimme war so sanft und zärtlich wie Harry sie noch nie gehört hatte. 2Nachdem du die Leuchtkugel und Energie oder was auch immer es war losgefeuert hast ist alles in dem Raum etwas durcheinander geraten. Du hast das richtige getan, dass bezweifelt auch keiner, denn sonst hätte es wahrscheinlich noch mehr Opfer gegeben."  
„Opfer?", keuchte Harry und Draco redete einfach weiter. „Allerdings hat das nicht nur unseren Leuten gezeigt, wo wir sind, sondern auch den anderen und das hat die ganze Situation etwas... dramatisch gestaltet und hat seine Opfer gefordert. Fast alle sind schon wieder auf den Beinen und kaum einer wurde wirklich schwer verletzt, aber mein Vater... hat noch nie viel von physischen Angriffen gehalten... im Gegensatz zu Weasley..."  
Harry riss die Augen auf. Hermione hatte geschrieen... so laut geschrieen...  
„Draco...", bettelte Harry und Draco seufzte, blickte ihn eine Weil einfach nur an, bevor er sanft eine Hand hob und Harry durch die Haare strich.   
„Hermione ist tot."

In den nächsten Tagen wurde Harry jedes Mal besucht sobald Madam Pomfrey es erlaubte.  
Remus war der erste der kam und Harry war überrascht wie sehr er seinen Freund in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte. Der Professor war die einzige Familie die er hatte, aber sie hatten sich in letzter Zeit kaum gesehen und es war schön wieder Zeit mit Remus zu verbringen, auch wenn es unter solchen Umständen war.  
Sie redeten nicht darüber was geschehen war und auch nicht darüber was geschehen würde. Draco hatte Harry erzählt, dass ihre Truppe versetzt worden war. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass so etwas möglich war, aber ab jetzt würden sie im Hauptquartier wohnen und von dort aus arbeiten.  
Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher ob sie das verdient hatten, aber scheinbar glaubten alle sie hatten bei dem Angriff richtig gehandelt und er war nicht wirklich in der Lage darüber mit irgendjemanden zu streiten und der Rest seiner Truppe schien ganz froh zu sein aus Hogwarts wegzukommen.  
Auch die anderen Professoren besuchten Harry, doch sie redeten noch weniger mit ihm als Remus es schon tat. Der einzige mit dem Harry reden konnte war Professor Osuneko. Der Professor erzählte ihm viel von früher, von seinem Vater und von Sirius und von seiner Mutter. Harry stellte fest, dass er von Mal zu Mal weniger Trauer und mehr Wissbegier empfand und irgendwann freute er sich auf diese Besuche.  
Selbst Pansy und Blaise tauchten an einem frühem Abend aus. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung sogar ohne Draco.   
Pansy half ihm sich aufzurichten, während Blaise zwei Hocker ans Bett heranzog. Harry war über den Besuch überrascht. Ja, sie waren zwar in seinem Team aber sie hatten nie wirklich etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt. Sie hatten ihn akzeptiert, aber nie wirklich als Mensch geschätzt.  
Warum waren sie nun hier? War es Mitleid oder hatte Draco sie gebeten hierher zu kommen. Draco war in der letzten Woche eigentlich jeden Tag gekommen, aber heute hatten er sich noch nicht blicken lassen und Harry stellte fest, dass ihm die Anwesenheit des Slytherins fehlte. Er hatte sich inzwischen dran gewöhnt, Draco immer in seiner Nähe zu haben.  
Pansy und Draco schauten sich für einen Augenblick an, bevor Pansy begann zu reden und sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Wir hatten eigentlich schon viel früher vor zu kommen.", sagte Pansy und lächelte verlegen. „Aber in der Schule ist soviel los.."   
Sie brach ab und blickte Blaise an. Harry begann langsam zu begreifen, dass die beiden tatsächlich aus eigenem Antrieb hier waren. Irgendetwas gab es wohl was sie ihm unbedingt sagen wollten. Harry musste beinahe lächeln, als er feststellte, dass sie in seiner Anwesenheit inzwischen nicht mehr die kalte Fassade der Slytherins aufrecht erhielten mit der sie sich sonst immer schützten. Das hieß wohl sie akzeptierten ihn nun mehr als vorher.  
„Draco hat dir bestimmt erzählt wie viel sie uns momentan trainieren lassen oder?", fragte Blaise und auf seinen Lippen lag ein freches Grinsen. „Da wir ihn kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen dachten wir uns, dass er wohl in seiner freien Zeit hier ist."  
Draco war tatsächlich andauernd bei ihm und erzählte ihm alles. Er war der einzige der keine Rücksicht auf Harry nahm und Harry war froh darüber.  
„Jedenfalls.", begann Pansy als Blaise nicht weiter redete. „Geht es um folgendes. McGonagall hat uns erzählt was sie mit unserem Team vorhaben. Das wir nach Grimmauld Place gehen sollen. Sie hat uns die Wahl gelassen. Wir dachten, dass sie dir das bestimmt nicht gesagt hat. Wir haben mit Draco darüber geredet und er meinte es wäre unsere Wahl ob wir dir davon erzählen, aber er würde es dir auf jeden Fall sagen."  
Sie nickte Blaise zu und dieser bestärkt dadurch, dass nun ein Anfang gemacht wurde redete selbstsicher weiter. „Da haben wir uns entschieden, dass wir es dir persönlich sagen wollten. Draußen auf dem Gang haben wir Tibeth, Lucas und Smith getroffen, die wohl auch zu dir wollten, aber dann haben wir entschieden, dass zwei wohl genug wären. Jedenfalls.. wie gesagt hat McGonagall uns die Wahl gelassen. Sie meinte, wenn wir hier bleiben wollen oder nicht mehr unter dir arbeiten wollen, dann können wir hier bleiben und werden durch andere ersetzt."  
Beide schwiegen nun und Harry schaute sie auffordernd an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte geglaubt es wäre klar, dass sie zusammen ins Hauptquartier gehen würden. McGonagall wollte sein Team auseinander reißen? Was war in die Professorin geraten? Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Harry sich sein Team selbst zusammengestellt hatte, dass er nur die besten genommen hatte, weil man nur mit den Besten die besten Ergebnisse erreichen konnte.  
Pansy räusperte sich und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Entschuldigt.", erklärte er „Ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Pansy lächelte ihn an. „Das haben wir gemerkt. Jedenfalls.. warum wir eigentlich hier sind... wir wollten dir sagen, dass wir in deinem Team bleiben werden."  
Harry blickte erstaunt erst Pansy, dann Blaise an. Dieser nickte. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir nicht in Hogwarts bleiben wollen.", erklärte er „Aber wir wollen in deinem Team bleiben. Weil du der Beste ist. Und weil wir dir vertrauen können."  
Harry spürte wie er selbst lächeln musste und seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Gott, seit wann war er so nahe am Wasser gebaut? Und doch konnte und wollte er nicht verleugnen wie gütlich es ihn machte, dass seine Truppe zu ihm stand. Vielleicht war er doch nicht ganz so alleine wie er gedacht hatte? Sie waren vielleicht keine Freunde (noch nicht), aber zumindest vertrauten und schätzten sie ihn.  
Pansy lachte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen. „Kein Grund uns zu danken, Harry. Wir haben dir zu danken. Mit deinen Fähigkeiten hast du uns und viele andere gerettet.", sie stand auf und Harry war froh darüber, denn die Trauer machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Es war wahr, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihnen wirklich das Leben gerettet, aber das auch nur, weil Hermione ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Und er hatte das Risiko in Kauf genommen ihrer aller Leben zu opfern.  
Aber dennoch vertrauten sie ihm.  
Beide standen auf. Blaise drückte kurz seine Hand und Pansy küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Ihre Art auszudrücken, dass er jetzt zu ihnen gehörte. Vor einem Jahr hätte Harry den Gedanken gar nicht zugelassen ein Teil der Slytherins zu sein, doch jetzt war froh und stolz darauf.  
Später besuchte Dean ihn. Ihr Gespräch war beklemmender als alle Gespräche die er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte und Harry war froh als Dean endlich aufstand und ging. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr als Gryffindor und auch nicht mehr als Deans Freund. Er wusste nicht was er ihm sagen sollte.  
Harry durfte nicht zu Hermiones Beerdigung, denn sein Zustand war noch zu instabil. Es wäre seine erste Beerdigung gewesen und das eine stattfand war schon ungewöhnlich zurück. In Zeiten des Krieges war für Beerdigungen meist keine Zeit. Doch Hermione hatte dem Jungen, der lebte das Leben gerettet und deshalb wurde ihr eine besondere Behandlung zuteil.  
Nach der Beerdigung jedoch kamen Hermiones Eltern zu ihm. Er hatte sie bisher noch nicht oft gesehen und kannte sie nicht allzu gut, aber er wusste, dass sie ihre Tochter über alles geliebt hatten und er hatte Angst davor ihnen gegenüber zu treten, denn sicher mussten sie ihn nun hassen.  
Doch sie hassten ihn nicht. Tatsächlich dankten sie ihm sogar, auch wenn Harry nicht verstand wofür und er konnte sie auch nicht fragen, denn während dem ganzen Gespräch brachte er keinen Ton heraus. Die Grangers jedoch schienen zu verstehen, denn als Harry still blieb lächelten sie nur und wünschten ihm alles Gute und erklärten, dass sie ihn gerne bald wieder sehen wollten.  
„Egal wo Hermione ist.", sagte Hermiones Mutter beim Abschied. „Ich bin mir sicher sie beobachtet dich und dankt dir für all die Jahre der Freundschaft die du ihr gegeben hast."  
Als sie gegangen war brach Harry zum ersten Mal seit Hermiones Tod wirklich in Tränen aus und es dauerte nicht lange bis Draco bei ihm war um ihn zu trösten.

Draco saß auf der Bettkante und las in einem Buch, als Harry aufwachte. Harry gähnte und streckte sich, begann dann Draco zu beobachten. Er war es inzwischen gewohnt, dass Draco da war wenn er aufwachte und erschrak nicht mehr, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte Draco teilweise die Leitung des Trainings übernommen und war deshalb kaum noch da gewesen.  
„Hast du heute kein Training?", fragte Harry und Draco klappte das Buch zu und drehte sich zu ihm, lächelte leicht. „Nein. Du wirst heute entlassen, Harry. Heute Abend werden wir Hogwarts verlassen. Es wäre mir zu stressig geworden hätte ich heute noch das Training leiten müssen."   
Harry nickte verstehend und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Draco blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann legte er das Buch weg und stieß Harry an. „Rück mal ein Stück.", sagte er und legte sich dann neben Harry.  
Nebeneinander liegend blickten sie an die Decke, schwiegen beide in angenehmer Art und Weise. Harry zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, als Draco nach seiner Hand griff, lächelte dann aber und ließ die Berührung zu. Die Zeit in der Krankenstation war anders gewesen. Obwohl Draco ihm alles erzählt hatte was draußen passiert war, war alles so weit weg von ihm gewesen und er hatte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen machen müssen.  
Es war als hätte er all seine Traurigkeit, seine Gedanken und seine Einsamkeit draußen vor der Krankenstation abgelegt und war endlich in der Lage positive Gedanken zuzulassen. Und er war in der Lage endlich etwas zwischen sich und Draco zuzulassen.  
Harry drehte sich auf die Seite um Draco anblicken zu können und Draco tat es ihm gleich. Sie schauten sich an und Draco war derjenige, der begann zu reden.  
„Geht es dir wirklich wieder gut?", fragte er und hob seine freie Hand und legte sie auf Harrys Seite. Harry nickte und grinste ihn an. „Natürlich geht es mir gut. Denkst du Madam Pomfrey würde mich hier rauslassen, wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Kratzer hätte?"   
Draco erwiderte das Grinsen zwar, aber die Besorgnis wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht. „Das meine ich nicht.", erklärte er schließlich und seine Fingerspitzen schlichen sich unter Harrys Shirt und strichen leicht die freigelegte Haut. „Ich meine...", er suchte für einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten. „Willst du wirklich schon wieder kämpfen?"  
Harry blickte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kampf. „Nein das will ich nicht.", erklärte er „Aber ich **kann **wieder kämpfen und das ist das wichtige nicht wahr? Außerdem kann ich dich da draußen doch nicht alleine lassen."  
Harry rückte vorsichtig ein Stück näher an Draco heran. „Wir können auch noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben Harry, wenn dir das lieber ist. Wir müssen uns nicht gleich wieder ins Getümmel stürzen."  
Dracos Körper war nun nur noch Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt und Harry konnte die Wärme des anderen spüren. Die Sorge des Slytherins tat ihm gut und er fühlte wie er sich langsam aber sicher endgültig entspannte. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken um mich machen Draco... wirklich nicht... wenn es mir zuviel wird werde ich dir Bescheid sagen."  
Draco nickte zufrieden und sie lagen wieder still nebeneinander. Harry beobachtete wie Draco seine Augen schloss und wie seine Brust sich regelmäßig hob und senkte, wie seine Lippen leicht geöffnet waren. Er erschrak beinahe etwas als Draco mit einem Male seine Augen wieder aufschlug und Harry direkt wieder anblickte. Noch mehr erschraken ihn aber, die Worte die Draco nun sprach.  
„Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte Draco und Harry fühlte sich so unvorbereitet wie schon lange nicht mehr. „W-Was...?", stotterte und spürte wie er rot wurde als Draco grinste. „Du hast mich sehr wohl verstanden Harry.", erklärte er und seine Finger strichen noch immer über Harrys Haut und machten es schwer sich zu konzentrieren. „Also... darf ich...?"  
Harry starrte Draco nur an, denn er wusste nun wirklich nicht was er darauf sagen sollte und Draco nahm dies wohl als ein ‚Ja', denn er überwand die wenigen Zentimeter die noch zwischen ihnen lagen, drückte seine Lippen leicht auf Harrys, jedoch ohne irgendetwas zu verlangen oder Harry zu überfordern.  
Als er sich zurücklehnte stellte Harry überrascht fest, dass er irgendwann während der Berührung die Augen geschlossen hatte und bevor er wirklich wusste was er tat hatte er sich schon wieder vorgelehnt und presste seine Lippen gegen Dracos.  
Die Küsse die folgten wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, immer gefühlvoller und irgendwann fand sich Harry von Draco in die Kissen gedrückt wieder, atemlos und offensichtlich süchtig nach Dracos Küssen. Draco lehnte sich leicht zurück und betrachtete Harry, der wusste, dass er verrückt aussehen musste mit dem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, dass einfach nicht verschwinden wollte.  
Draco jedoch machte das Grinsen wohl nichts aus, denn er beugte sich nur erneut nach unten, küsste Harry immer und immer wieder.  
Schließlich trennten sie sich nur, weil beide vollkommen außer Atem waren und nach nötigem Sauerstoff schnappen mussten. „Wow....", murmelte Harry, denn der Kuss – oder besser die Küsse – hatten ihn tatsächlich umgehauen. Er war selten irgendjemanden so nahe gekommen.. da waren die Küsse mit Cho und der eine Kuss mit Dean und einmal spät Abends bei einer Feier ein Kuss mit Seamus, aber mehr war da nie gewesen. Und vor allem hatte nie ein Kuss all diese Gefühle bei ihm ausgelöst, die nun in ihm herumschwirrten.  
Draco schien es ebenso zu gehen – oder zumindest ähnlich – denn auf seinen Wangen lag eine leichte Röte und seine Augen glänzten. „Wow trifft es Recht gut.", erklärte Draco und strich Harry die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich gehe also davon aus.", begann Draco und Harry versuchte sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren und nicht einfach nur auf Dracos Lippen zu starren. „, dass ich dich das nächste Mal nicht mehr um Erlaubnis bitten muss, wenn ich dich küssen will?"   
Harry lachte und küsste Draco als Antwort nur erneut.

Sein Zimmer in Grimmauld Place hatte sich in keinster Weise verändert seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war und das war nun schon ein gutes Jahr her.  
Harry stellte seine Tasche ab und ließ sich dann auf den Rand des Bette sinken. Dracos Zimmer war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges und Harry hatte vor seine Sachen so schnell wie möglich wegzuräumen und dann zu ihm hinüber zu gehen.  
Es schien als könne er von seiner neuen Beziehung zu Draco einfach nicht genug bekommen. Harry packte seine Sachen schnell weg und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage fiel ihm Dumbledores Glassäule in die Hand. Er zögerte, setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante und betrachtete die Säule.   
Ein weiteres Zeugnis des Todes. Harry atmete tief durch. Er wollte sich nicht mehr an den Tod klammern. Er hatte die Lust darauf verloren. Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore und seine Eltern waren tot. Und er hatte genug davon. Er hatte genug davon jeden Abend zu trauern und sich selbst zu bemitleiden und sich selbst seine eigenen Fehler vorzuhalten.  
Er würde es niemals schaffen den Krieg und das Leid zu beenden und in die Zukunft zu treten wenn er nicht irgendwann von der Verfangenheit ablassen würde. Das war etwas was er von Draco gelernt und sich zu Herzen genommen hatte.  
Harry stand auf und schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief durch. Wenn er endlich einen Schlussstrich machen würde, würde er auch endlich auch wieder in der Lage sein die positiven Dinge der Welt zu sehen.  
Er ging zum Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und öffnete es betrachtete die Dinge in den Fächern für einen kurzen Moment. Hier befand sich alles was ihn in irgendeiner Weise an die Dursleys erinnerte. Dinge die er nicht vergessen, an die er aber auch nicht täglich denken wollte.  
Harry streckte sich und stellte die Glassäule in das oberste Fach, lächelte dabei leicht. Dann stand er für einen Moment vollkommen still, bevor er in seine Robentasche griff und Sirius Spiegel herauszog. Er spürte wie seine Kehle sich zusammenzog.  
Dennoch streckte er sich erneut und legte den Spiegel neben die Glassäule.  
„Auf Wiedersehen Sirius.", murmelte Harry.  
Er drehte sich gerade wieder weg, als die Säule mit einem Male explodierte und den Raum mit gleißenden Licht erfüllte. Harry schrie erschrocken auf, doch aus seinem Mund kam kein Laut. Und bevor er wusste was geschah umfing ihn erneut unendliche Dunkelheit.  
Als er die Augen öffnete war nichts mehr um ihn herum dunkel und auch nicht hell und egal wo er sich gerade befand der Raum hatte weder Wände noch Boden. Es war... als würde er sich einfach im Nichts befinden. Harry strich sich dich Haare aus dem Gesicht. Was **verdammt **noch mal war jetzt schon wieder passiert? Harry hasste es wenn Magie mal wieder machte was sie wollte.  
„Harry.", sagte jemand und Harry fuhr mit einem Ruck komplett herum – er kannte die Stimme.  
Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft und wäre wohl einen Schritt zurückgetaumelt wenn sein Körper nicht wie erstarrt gewesen wäre. Das konnte doch nicht...! Seine Stimme krächzte als er sprach.  
„Mum...? Dad...?"  
Er spürte wie Tränen in seine Augen aufstiegen. Er unterdrückte sie eine Weile erfolgreich, bevor er die dritte Person erkannte die mit einem Male vor ihm stand und ihn dazu brachte sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und zu ihr zu rennen und sie zu umarmen. Tränen liefen ungehalten seine Wangen hinunter.  
„Sirius!!"

Kapitel 2 Ende

Im nächsten Kapitel:

Gerade in dem Moment in dem Harry sich von seiner Vergangenheit verabschiedet begegnet er den Geistern der Personen die er liebt und wieder ändert sich alles was er bisher dachte und sich vorgenommen hatte.  
Schließlich ist Harry wild entschlossen den Krieg endlich zu beenden und zusammen mit Remus, Osuneko und Draco kommen sie Voldemorts Tod näher als sie es jemals waren. Doch dann endlich enthüllt sich Rons Position bei den Todessern und Harry steht schließlich vor der schwersten Entscheidung seines Lebens, bei der ihm niemand helfen kann.


	4. Chapter 3a Change

Titel: Lovestory  
Kapitel 3a/3 (Epilog)  
Autor: cristall  
Email:   
Livejournal:   
Genre: Harry Potter   
Warnings: Slash, Drama, Death  
Pairing: Dies ist der erste Teil des dritten Kapitels, welches wesentlich länger werden wird, als ich erwartet habe. An und für sich wäre es wohl auch kein Problem gewesen, dass dritte Kapitel hier zu beenden und den Rest in ein viertes zu packen, aber das wollte ich irgendwie nicht. Um die Wartezeit jedoch nicht noch zu verlängern habe ich mich jetzt entscheiden einen Part 3a hoch zu laden (ungebetat) bevor das eigentliche Kapitel drei hochgeladen wird. Es sind 18.700 Worte, sprich bereits länger als das zweite Kapitel. Über Fehler bitte hinweg sehen, die werden alle noch ausgebessert. Über Kommentare würde ich mich wie immer mehr als nur freuen.

Einige Sachen kommen in diesem Kapitel etwas plötzlich und schnell... kann sein, dass ich das in der endgültigen Fassung noch ändere...

Danksagungen und Antworten auf Kommentare am Ende des Kapitels

Chapter 3 – Change

_If ever you had said to me before  
That I would live this life that I am  
Living now I guess it's all so strange  
To feel the way I do inisde but  
Have so much that I could feel some  
pride for in my life so why is it that  
I feel like this_

_Staind - Change_

Harry James Potter hatte in seinem Leben viel erlebt und dennoch war er seinen Eltern nie begegnet. Einmal hatte er ihre Geister gesehen und sie hatten ihm das Leben gerettet – zum zweiten Mal, denn als sie ihm sein Leben zum ersten Mal retteten starben sie.

Alles was er von seinen Eltern hatte waren Fotos und sein Leben.

Als er 13 Jahre alt war traf er zum ersten Mal auf den besten Freund seines Vaters, seinen Paten Sirius Black.

Sirius wurde für ihn schnell das, was er durch den Tod seiner Eltern nie gehabt hatte: Ein Vater, ein Bruder, ein Freund, etwas das er nicht definieren konnte, aber es war auch nicht wichtig Sirius Stellung in seinem Leben zu definieren, denn alles was zählte war, dass er Sirius liebte.

Als Harry 15 war starb Sirius und es war Harry Schuld. Als er 16 war starb der Schulleiter von Harrys Schule, der Harry immer ein Vertrauter gewesen war. In diesem Jahr begann das Grauen:

Kurz darauf wurde Harry von seinem besten Freund verraten und nur wenige Zeit später tötete dieser seine Geliebte und Harrys beste Freundin Hermione Granger.

Harry James Potter hatte in seinem Leben viel erlebt und sein ständiger Wegbegleiter war der Tod, aber er hatte ihn akzeptiert, denn er wusste irgendwann würde der Tod auch ihn holen und dann würde alles ein Ende finden und gut werden, denn Harry war klar, dass wenn er starb auch sein Gegenpart sterben würde und die Erde endlich frei wäre.

Der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore hatte gewusst, wie Harrys Leben aussah und wie er dachte. Und er wusste auch, dass es seine Schuld war. Als er spürte, dass er bald sterben würde, ermordet werden würde, da entschloss er sich seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Er sah in Harry eine Art Sohn und wollte, dass Harry wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben glücklich war und sein eigenes Leben nicht mehr nur als Mittel zum Zweck sah.

Und so hinterließ er Harry ein Objekt der Magie, durch das Harry, wenn er dazu bereit war sich seinen Ängsten stellen würde um endlich frei zu werden.

Harry war 16 als eine kleine Glassäule ihn in die Totenwelt zu seinen Eltern brachte.

o-o

Harry lag noch immer in Sirius Armen als ihm bewusst wurde, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Sirius war tot und dies war bestimmt nur einer von Harrys Wunschträumen.

Oder vielleicht war er selber tot?

Er erinnerte sich an die Explosion die es in seinem Zimmer gegeben hatte. War er vielleicht selber tot? War er endlich gestorben? War es schlussendlich alles vorbei?

Er drückte sich von Sirius weg und blickte diesen an. Sirius ließ seinen Arm um Harrys Taille liegen, so dass er nicht einfach ganz wegtreten konnte.

„Bin ich tot?", fragte Harry mit deutlicher Erleichterung in seiner Stimme, die er sofort bereute, als er den Schmerz in Sirius Augen sah. „Tut mir leid.", flüsterte er und Sirius lächelte und zog ihn wieder ein Stückchen näher.

„Du bist nicht tot.", sagte Sirius mit einer Sanftheit die Harry gar nicht von ihm kannte. „Du bist nur... zu Besuch."

Sirius lächelte noch immer, doch Harry war mit einem Male eingefallen, dass er hier wohl Sirius Geist gegenüberstand und ihm endlich alles sagen konnte was er ihm schon die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen. „Es war meine Schuld.", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich hätte es vermeiden können. Ich hätte direkt mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen müssen, dann hätte ich den ganzen Kampf vermeiden können und du hättest mich nicht beschützen müssen und würdest noch..."

„Harry.", meinte Sirius und obwohl er nicht laut sprach war Harry sofort still. Sirius lächelte noch immer und hob eine Hand und strich Harry unglaublich zärtlich durch die Haare.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Sirius und Harrys Hände waren mit einem Male verschwitzt und sein Herz raste und gleichzeitig breitete sich in ihm eine angenehme Wärme aus.

„Wirklich?", fragte er und Sirius lachte kurz auf, bevor er sich zu Harry beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

„Wirklich.", sagte Sirius und Harry spürte wie er sich vollkommen entspannte. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Harry und es war das erste Mal, dass er solche Worte sprach. Er ließ zu, dass Sirius ihn erneut an sich drückte.

Harry ließ Sirius schließlich los und drehte sich zu seinen Eltern, mit denen er bisher noch kein Wort gewechselt hatte. Er fühlte sich beschämt und irgendwie mies, aber es reichte nicht aus um das warme Gefühl in seinem Körper zu unterdrücken.

Er hatte Sirius endlich alles gesagt, er hatte sich entschuldigt und er fühlte sich so frei wie er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Lily lächelte ihn sanft an und Harry fühlte, dass sie verstand wie es ihm ging. Erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnte sie verstehen was mit ihm geschah? Sie kannte ihn doch kaum. Warum war in ihren Augen soviel Mitgefühl, wieso konnte er in ihrer Gestik sein eigenes Leid wieder finden?

Harry wurde sich langsam aber sich bewusst was es bedeutet zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Es bedeutete mehr als nur jemanden nahe zu sein und sich um den anderen zu sorgen. Liebe verband zwei Menschen, ließ sie nicht los und schmiedete ein ewiges band.

Harry fühlte sich von dem Gedanken erdrückt wie sehr seine Eltern ihn geliebt hatten und noch immer liebten. Sie hatten ihr Leben für seines gegeben ebenso wie Sirius – so bedingungslos hatten sie ihn geliebt.

War er auch in der Lage so zu lieben? Konnte er das? Er schluckte und bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte warf er sich schon in die Arme seiner Mutter und weinte hemmungslos.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte er und Lily strich ihm über die Haare und über den Rücken und flüsterte belanglose Dinge, die gleichzeitig alles schlimmer und doch besser machten.

Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter die eindeutig nicht zu seiner Mutter gehörte und blickte auf, schaute in das Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Dad.", schluchzte er und zögerte einen Moment, denn es war etwas anderes sich bei seinem Vater auszuheulen, als bei seiner Mutter, doch da hatte James schon einen Arm um ihn gelegt.

Harry schmieget sich an seinen Vater, während Lily einen Arm um ihn legte und Sirius ihm über die Haare strich und in ihm breitete sich eine Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, die er in seinem Leben bisher selten erlebt hatte und die ihn auf eine abstruse Art und Weise an Draco erinnerte.

o-o

Draco grummelte und klopfte erneut an Harrys Tür. Sie waren bereits seit über einer Stunde in Grimmauld Place und obwohl Harry nur kurz seine Tasche abstellen wollte war er noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Draco war deshalb wirklich nicht gut gelaunt. Er war es nicht gewohnt jemandem hinterher zu laufen. Normalerweise liefen die Menschen hinter ihm her.

Natürlich machte es ihm nichts aus für Harry da zu sein, auch wenn das ein seltsames Gefühl war, aber dennoch...

Er seufzte und lehnte den Kopf für einen Moment gegen den Türrahmen. Alles war zu schnell passiert und er wusste selber noch nicht was eigentlich geschehen war. In ihm herrschte ein riesiges Gefühlschaos und er konnte sich nicht erklären warum und wusste nicht was er mit sich anfangen wollte.

So war sein Leben noch nie gewesen: chaotisch und wirr. Er hatte immer alles straff organisiert gehabt war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen. Mit Harry war es anderes geworden.

Harry!, fiel es Draco ein und er klopfte erneut an die Tür, öffnete sie dann als zum wiederholten Male keine Antwort kam. Draco trat ein und blickte sich um.

Es war niemand im Raum. Der Slytherin zog verwundert die Stirn kraus. Ob Remus hier war und Harry gerade bei ihm war? Oder war Harry von irgendeinem Ordensmitglied wegen einer Besprechung zur Seite gezogen worden? Oder...?

Draco schüttelte den Kopf um weitere Gedanken zu vermeiden. Er würde sich nicht unnötige Sorgen machen. Sie befanden sich an einem der sichersten Orte in ganz England und Harry war nichts passiert. Er würde einfach auf den Gryffindor warten müssen auch wenn er das noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Draco drehte sich gerade wieder in Richtung Tür als sein Blick auf einen am Boden liegenden Gegenstand fiel. Er musste aus dem Regal gefallen sein. Draco trat näher und hob ihn auf.

Er erkannte den Gegenstand sofort. Es war die kleine Glassäule die er erst vor kurzem in der Hand gehalten hatte, doch nun leuchtete sie in einem komisch matten Licht. Draco drehte sie und blickte in sie hinein und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er in einem der Spiegel Harrys Gesicht erkannte.

Er blickte sich um, doch Harry war nirgendwo im Raum zu sehen und auch ein Bild von ihm stand nirgendwo. Wieso hatte er dann Harrys Gesicht widergespiegelt gesehen?

Draco blickte erneut in die Säule und erkannte, dass Harry sich bewegte, aufgeregt redete und nicht alleine war. Eine der Personen erkannte Draco sofort: Sirius Black. Harry hatte ihm nie von Black erzählt, aber Draco wusste, dass etwas zwischen dem Jungen und dem angeblichen Mörder sein musste.

Er hatte Harry immer beobachtet und konnte alles deuten. Am Anfang des sechsten Jahres war Harry von Trauer zerfressen gewesen und in der Juniorordenversammlung hatte Draco Granger und Harry einmal beim Flüstern gelauscht und hatte gehört wie sie über das geredet hatten was im Sommer mit Sirius geschehen waren.

Wieso stand Harry Potter nun einen – wenn auch wahrscheinlich unschuldigen, denn Harry würde sich niemals mit einem Kriminellen einlassen, vor allem nicht bei dem was Black getan haben soll – Mörder? Draco betrachtete die anderen Personen die dabei standen.

Der Mann war groß gewachsen und hatte eine schlanke, wenn auch kräftige Figur und Draco war sich sicher, dass er mal als Jäger gespielt hatte, denn er hatte genau den passenden Körper dafür. Das markante an ihm aber war das verstrubbelte Haar so wie an der Frau, die daneben stand nicht die roten Haare auffielen, sondern die grünen Augen.

Beides – sowohl Haare als auch Augen – hatte auch Harry. Draco schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als ihm klar wurde, dass es Harrys Eltern waren die neben ihm standen.

„Verdammter Idiot.", schimpfte Draco und er war sich nicht sicher ob er Harry meinte, weil dieser sich mal wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte, Dumbledore, weil dieser Harry die Säule gegeben hatte oder sich selbst, weil er Harry nicht hatte beschützen können.

o-o

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden – genau genommen war hier kein Boden, denn Harry befand sich im Nichts, aber sobald Harry darüber nachdachte wurde ihm schlecht und deshalb tat er einfach so als gäbe es hier einen Boden – und wartete bis Sirius und seine Eltern sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatten.

Sirius saß neben ihm und seine Eltern ihm gegenüber, Harrys linker Hand in Lilys rechter und Harry strich sich mit der freien Hand über die Wange auf der Suche nach Tränen die ihm bisher entkommen waren, während er seine Familie verlegen anlächelte.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte er, doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte nichts. Harry suchte für einen Moment nach Worten, denn er wusste nicht, welche Frage er zuerst stellen sollte.

„Wo genau sind wir hier?", fragt er schließlich und er sah, dass die Anderen nun ihrerseits nach Worten suchten. „Im Geisterreich.", sagte Sirius schließlich und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Harry fiel jetzt erst auf wie viel gesünder Sirius aussah. Er hatte immer angenommen Geister würden das Aussehen beibehalten, dass sie im Moment ihres Todes hatten, doch da hatte er wohl falsch gelegen.

„Geisterreich?", wiederholte Harry fragend und fühlte sich noch verwirrter als zuvor. Lily drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht erinnerte ihn an Hermione und sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, während er sich zwang seiner Mutter aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Jeder Mensch trägt bei seiner Geburt einen gewissen Anteil Energie in seinem Körper. Manche mehr.. und manche weniger. Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Energie und das macht uns zu so verschiedenen Menschen. Manchmal ist die Energie sanft und manchmal kraftvoll, manchmal ist sie hinterhältig und manchmal ganz offensichtlich. Doch was wichtig ist, ist das Menschen die viel von dieser Energie ins ich tragen besondere Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Sie sind etwas besonderes, nämlich.."

„Zauberer.", beendete Harry den Satz für seine Mutter und fühlte sich mit einem Male atemlos. Lily lächelte und fuhr fort.

„Genau. Die Magie die wir fähig sind zu vollbringen ist nichts anderes als die Nutzung dieser Energie. Theoretisch besitzt jeder Mensch die Fähigkeit zu zaubern. Doch wer zu wenig Energie hat und zaubern würde der würde sich selbst in Todesgefahr bringen. Diese Menschen die gerade genügend Energie zum Leben haben nennen wir Muggle. Früher einmal... da gab es trotz allem keinen Unterschied zwischen Zauberern und Mugglen. Doch irgendwann begannen die Muggle Angst zu bekommen, denn sie begriffen, dass die Zauberer stärker waren als sie selbst. Sie begannen Zauberer zu hassen und sie zu vermeiden und begegneten ihnen mit Hass und Abscheu. Die Zauberer, anstatt zu beweisen, dass die Muggle falsch lagen begannen sich zurückzuziehen und wie kleine Kinder zu schmollen und schufen sich ihre eigene kleine Welt abseits der Muggle.

„Menschen neigen dazu zu verdrängen wovor sie Angst haben und nicht mehr darüber zu reden. So hörten die Muggle, die Zauberer noch erlebt hatten irgendwann auf ihren Kindern von diesen anderen Menschen zu erzählen die so seltsame Dinge konnten und vergaßen die Welt die direkt neben ihrer eigenen existierte. Deshalb verstecken wir uns noch heute."

Harry hörte seiner Mutter aufmerksam zu, doch als sie fertig war besann er sich wieder auf seine Frage. „Ich verstehe nicht was das hier mit zu tun hat?", fragte er und sie lächelte noch immer.

„Ich weiß nicht warum Menschen mit unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten geboren wären und warum deshalb einige mehr wert sein sollen als andere. Ich weiß nur, dass diese Wertzuordnung von uns Menschen selbst vorgenommen wurde. Wenn wir Leben, Harry, ist jeder Mensch gleich. Nicht unsere Fähigkeiten oder die Art wie wir geboren werden machen uns zu dem was wir sind, sondern unsere Entscheidungen."

„Das meinte Dumbledore auch einmal zu mir.", sagte Harry und James schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein. „Dieses Prinzip Harry war die Grundlage des Orden des Phoenix. Für eine Welt die auf dieser Grundlage aufbaut wollten wir eintreten."

Lily nickte und redete weiter. „Jedenfalls.. dadurch dass die Menschen eine offensichtliche Mauer zwischen sich gebaut hatten, änderten sich auch andere Dinge. Das was ich dir nun erzähle Schatz, dürftest du eigentlich niemals erfahren, denn es ist eine Weisheit die du erst nach deinem Tod erlangen solltest. Aber du hast soviel für die Welt getan, dass du es dir verdient hast mehr zu erfahren. Durch ihre Trennung voneinander zogen die Menschen nicht nur während ihrem Leben eine Mauer zwischen sich auf, sondern auch nach ihrem Leben. Manche Dinge kann selbst der Tod einem nicht verzeihen. Menschen sind Wesen Harry, deren Art sehr vom Glauben abhängt. Die Muggle vergaßen die Energie, die in ihnen stecke und verloren den Glauben an sie. Und obwohl die Energie etwas ist was nie stirbt, so kann sie doch nicht ohne Glaube existieren."

Harry begann langsam zu verstehen. „Meinst du damit... dass es tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt? Das es die Energie in uns ist die niemals stirbt und durch die wir fähig sind zu Geistern zu werden?"

„So ungefähr ja. Allerdings werden nur die Menschen zu Geistern die zwar ihre Energie erkannt haben, sich aber nicht von ihren körperlichen Wesen trennen können."Harry verstand die Einzelheiten noch nicht ganz, aber er fragte nicht nach, denn er war sich sicher wenn er darüber nachdenken würde, würde er es bald verstehen. Stattdessen ließ er seine Mutter weiterreden.

„Wenn du also stirbst und dich mit deinem Tod abgefunden hast so bist du in der Lage ein weiteres Leben zu führen. Ein Leben in dem es keine Zeit und keinen Raum gibt in der du alles sein kannst was du willst und jeden treffen kannst den du willst."

„Das meinte Albus also mit „für den gut vorbereitete Geist ist der Tod nur ein weiteres Abenteuer"...", murmelte Harry und meinte dann lauter und als direkte Frage. „Diese Energie.. was genau ist das?", fragte er „Unser Geist? Unsere Seele?"

Lily zögerte einen Moment und blickte dann Hilfe suchend James an, der schließlich nickte und meinte „Ja. Ich denke so könnte man das etwa sagen."

Harry ließ die neuen Erkenntnisse für einen Moment einsinken, bevor er wieder redete. „Das bedeutet also, dass ich mich gerade in dieser Welt befinde?", fragte er „Eine Welt die aus reiner Energie besteht?"

„Ja.", sagte Sirius und grinste ihn dabei frech an. „Aber keine Angst Harry. Dein Aufenthalt hier wird nicht lange sein. Wie ich schon gesagt habe.. du bist nur zu Besuch. Um endgültig Abschied zu nehmen. Deshalb hat Albus dir die Glassäule gegeben, damit du, wenn du bereit bist, wirklich Abschied nehmen kannst, etwas, was dir bisher dein ganzes Leben lang verweigert worden ist."

Harry schluckte und schaute für einen Moment einfach ins Nichts hinein, bevor er es wagte seine Familie wieder anzusehen. Und selbst als er ihnen allen nach und nach in die Augen blickte brauchte er noch einige Zeit, bevor er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Und wie komme ich von hier wieder nach Hause?", fragte er und verdrängte die Gedanken, die ihn darüber nachdenken ließen wo sein Zuhause eigentlich war, denn so etwas hatte er schon lange nicht mehr.

Sirius blickte ihn mitleidig an. „Das weiß ich nicht Harry. Aber ich weiß, dass deine Aufgabe hier noch nicht erfüllt ist. Du musst verstehen. Erst dann können wir wieder in die Zukunft blicken."

o-o

Draco hatte lange gezögert was er machen sollte, bevor er die Glassäule schließlich genommen und Harrys Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Er wusste, dass er etwas tun musste. Ihm war klar, dass Harry immer Dumbledores Liebling gewesen war. Dumbledore hätte niemals etwas getan um Harry zu schaden, aber dennoch. Natürlich wusste er auch nicht, ob sich Harry tatsächlich in Gesellschaft toter Menschen befand, aber die Gefahr war zu groß und er würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry irgendetwas passieren würde.

Molly Weasley sagte ihm, dass Remus das Zimmer im zweiten Stock bewohnte, die dritte Tür links von der Treppe und er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden bis er vor der entsprechenden Tür stand. Er zögerte nicht, sondern klopfte sofort, wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern trat einfach ein.

Remus saß auf dem Fensterbrett, die Beine nach draußen hängend und für einen Moment sah er aus wie ein Kind, dass auf der Suche nach sich selbst war.

„Entschuldige.", meinte Draco und trat näher. „Ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Remus nickte und zog seine Beine wieder nach drinnen, blieb aber auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. „Worum geht es?", fragte er und Draco fühlte sich mit einem Male wohl und er verstand langsam was Harry zu diesem Lehrer zog und ihn dazu brachte einem Werwolf zu vertrauen.

Und dann fragte Draco sich was sich in ihm eigentlich alles verändert hatte, dass er in der Lage war so einen Komfort zuzulassen.

„Es geht um Harry.", meinte Draco und grinste schief. „Wie immer eigentlich."Remus lachte kurz auf und Draco fühlte seltsamerweise ein kleines bisschen Stolz in sich den Mann zum Lachen gebracht zu haben.

Remus blickte ihn fragend an und Draco begann zu erklären. „Also es ist folgendes. Harry wollte eigentlich vorhin direkt zu mir kommen und nur seine Tasche abstellen, aber er ist nicht gekommen. Also bin ich zu seinem Zimmer gegangen und wollte schauen was los ist und er war nicht da. Ich wollte schon wieder gehen, weil eigentlich wollte ich wirklich nicht in seinen Sachen stöbern, aber dann hab ich diese Säule af dem Boden gefunden.."

Er brach ab und reichte Remus die Säule bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore sie ihm vererbt hat und ich hab mir auch nichts dabei gedacht, aber als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da hat sie noch nicht so geleuchtet und vor allen Dingen... hab ich noch nicht Menschen in den Spiegeln gesehen."

Remus betrachtete sie nachdenklich und dann sah Remus die Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht. „Ich verstehe...", sagte er und Draco setzte sich neben ihn hin. „Was verstehst du?", fragte Draco und Remus lächelte ihn an und Draco konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob er das Lächeln beruhigend oder beunruhigend fand.

„Was das hier ist."Remus drehte sich erneut um und ließ seine Beine aus dem Fenster hängen.

„Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen Draco..."

o-o

„Erzähl doch mal.. was ist in der Welt der Lebenden so los? Gibt es irgendwelche neuen Gerüchte? Ich will alles wissen.", fragte Sirius und für einen Moment war Harry geschockt. Ein solches Thema hatte er nicht erwartet.

Aber dann begriff er, dass diese Welt hier die Menschen veränderte. Das Leben lag hinter einem. Es gab kein Gut und kein Böse mehr, es gab keine Werte an die man sich festklammern konnte. Alles was hier zählte war die Seele eines Menschen und die Personen, die man geliebt hatte und liebte und auf deren Ankunft man wartete.

James räusperte sich und Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass seine Eltern sich ebenfalls dafür interessierten was in der Schule und vor allen Dingen in Harrys Leben los war. Harry überlegte was er erzählen konnte, doch das einzige was ihm einfiel was nichts mit Krieg und Leid und Verrat zu tun hatte war Draco und er war sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich davon erzählen sollte und wollte.

Sirius strubbelte mit einem Male durch seine Haare und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Harry blinzelte erstaunt. „Was?", fragte er und Sirius lachte. „An wen hast du gedacht Harry? Du warst mit einem Male vollkommen woanders. Gibt es da jemanden von dem wir nichts wissen?"

Harry entschied sich, dass er nichts hinterm Berg halten wollte und auch wenn er nicht wusste was das mit Draco eigentlich war und was er fühlte, so konnte er doch zumindest erzählen was er wusste und er wusste auch schon wie er beginnen würde. Mit einem Male waren da unendlich viele Kleinigkeiten die er seinen Eltern aber vor allem Sirius erzählen wollte

Harry drehte sich Sirius und ihm fiel ein, dass es soviel gab was er ihm noch immer erzählen wollte, soviel was er die ganze Zeit fragen wollte.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich.", meinte er und konnte an Sirius Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass dieser nichts gutes ahnte. „Warum warst du damals beim Quidditchspiel?", fragte er „Du weißt schon in meinem dritten Jahr. Du hattest doch keinen Grund da zu sein. Eigentlich sogar wäre das für dich doch die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen im leeren Schlafsaal an Peter zu kommen."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht und Harry wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war Peter zu erwähnen, doch dann lächelte Sirius. „Ich wollte sehen wie du fliegst.", sagte er und Harry bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln wie sein Vater automatisch begann genauer zuzuhören.

„Ich hatte Leute über dich reden hören und wollte wissen.. ob du wirklich so sehr wie dein Vater bist."Lily lachte und Harry fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde wohler. „Und?", fragte er und Sirius strubbelte ihm erneut durch die Haare.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht wie dein Vater.", meinte Sirius und Harry fühlte sich für einen Moment lang verletzt, bevor er Sirius Lächeln saß. „Du bist wesentlich besser."

James lächelte und Harry fühlte sich unglaublich stolz. „Das glaube ich auch."

Harry kniff sich unauffällig in den Arm. War das hier wirklich kein Traum? Seine Mutter hatte die Geste wohl gesehen, denn sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte sie Harry und Harry begriff, dass sie verstanden hatte, dass hinter der Frage mehr steckte als auf den ersten Blick.

Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Hat dich das die ganze Zeit beschäftigt?", fragte er schließlich und Harry nickte. „Es gab viel...", begann er langsam und zögerlich, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er diesen Gedanken aussprach und es fühlte sich seltsam an. „..was ich dich fragen wollte. Doch die Fragen wurden mir erst bewusst als du bereits..."Sirius nickte ihm zu und Harry begriff, dass er es endlich aussprechen musste. „als du bereits tot warst."

Sirius strich ihm durch die Haare. „Jetzt kannst du mich alles fragen.", sagte Sirius. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Du kannst hier sagen was du willst."

„Remus vermisst dich.", erklärte Harry und blickte Sirius starr an. Sirius schien für einen winzigen Moment wie erstarrt, dann lächelte er leicht. „Ich würde mir Gedanken machen, wenn er nicht trauern würde – schließlich war er mein bester Freund."

Harry blickte Sirius an und Sirius war erschrocken und wie zurückgeschlagen von der Traurigkeit in den Augen des Jungen. Hatte er etwas Falsches getan?

„Warum sagst du mir selbst jetzt nicht die Wahrheit Sirius?", fragte Harry und Sirius verstand.

„Harry...", begann Sirius und kniete sich direkt vor ihn und umfing sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Remus war mein bester Freund und er ist es immer noch und wird es immer sein. Aber du hast Recht. Ich hätte dir sagen, dass wir uns lieben. Ich nehme an Remus hat dir alles erzählt."

Harry nickte. „Remus...", begann er stockend. „Meinte du wolltest es mir eigentlich selbst erzählen... warum hast du es nie getan."

Sirius seufzte und senkte den Blick, ließ die Hände fallen und griff dafür nach Harrys. „Ich hatte Angst Harry. Ich weiß nun und habe es hier begriffen, dass es ein Fehler war, aber dennoch... Ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Ich wusste was ich dir bedeutete und ich hatte Angst, dass du fürchten würdest mich zu verlieren. Ich hatte Angst du würdest annehmen, dass du nichts mehr bedeutest nur weil ich mit Remus zusammen bin."

Harry hob den Blick und schaute Sirius ernst an. „Das hätte ich niemals geglaubt."

„Es tut mir dennoch leid.", sagte Sirius und als Antwort lächelte Harry nur.

o-o

Remus erzählte.

„Ich wurde gebissen als ich sieben war. Meine Eltern waren Muggle, doch die Schwester meines Vaters war eine Hexe. Sie half meinen Eltern Hilfe zu erlangen und so erreichten sie schließlich, dass es einen Ort gab an dem man mich einmal im Monat schicken konnte.

Dutzende von Medizauberern versuchten einen Gegenmittel zu finden und erforschten mich so wie sie es bei jedem Werwolf taten. Dabei wurde entdeckt, dass ich kein Muggle, sondern ein Zauberer war. Als ich elf wurde bekamen wir einen Brief von Hogwarts. Meine Eltern hielten es zuerst für unmöglich, doch Dumbledore als Schulleiter erreichte, dass ich trotz allem in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde.

Bevor ich in Hogwarts war, war ich es gewohnt gewesen immer alleine zu sein. Freunde hatte ich nie welche gehabt und meine Familie hatte immer eine gewisse Distanz zu mir gewahrt. Als ich in Hogwarts war änderte sich alles.

Da waren mit einem Male James und Peter und Jiyu und vor allem natürlich Sirius. Für eine Zeit war ich in der Lage alles zu vergessen und ich genoss die Freundschaften. Aber Zweifel sind immer größer als Glück und irgendwann holten meine Zweifel mich ein.

War ich, der vom Schicksal verdammt worden war, denn überhaupt befugt so etwas wie Glück zu empfinden? Durfte ich Freunde haben und diese durch meine bloße Anwesenheit in Gefahr bringen? Durfte ich, der in der Gegenwart leben musste, überhaupt einen Gedanken an die Zukunft verschwenden?

Zuerst waren die Bedenken klein, doch dann wurden sie von Tag zu Tag größer und irgendwann war mein ganzes Leben von diesen Bedenken erfüllt. Natürlich bemerkten meine Freunde was mit mir geschah und sie redeten mit mir und machten sich Sorgen, aber ihre Worte erreichten mich nicht.

Und als sie mir eröffneten, dass sie wussten wer ich war und mir zuliebe zu Animagi wurden, da wurden meine Bedenken nur noch größer, denn sie hatten mir ein unglaubliches Opfer gebracht und brachten sich wegen mir noch mehr in Gefahr.

Am Anfang unseres sechsten Jahres, kam Jiyu zwei Tage zu spät. Er lebte normalerweise bei seiner Mutter in England, war die Ferien aber bei seinem Vater in Japan gewesen. Er brachte mir etwas mit. Eine kleine Glassäule, in der sich hunderte von Spiegeln befanden. In dem ersten Moment in dem wir alleine waren drückte er sie mir in die Hand und sagte:

‚In meinem Land ist diese Säule ein Teil einer Legende. Sie handelt im Groben von einer jungen Frau die ihre Familie verliert und von da an anfängt in der Vergangenheit, besser gesagt in ihren Träumen zu leben. Eine alte weise Frau gibt ihr diese Säule, damit sie lernt mit der Vergangenheit zu leben. Von der Legende gibt es viele Varianten und hier gehen sie am meisten auseinander: Wie die Frau lernt mit der Vergangenheit klar zu kommen. Aber sei lernt es und sie beginnt erneut zu leben. Ich dachte du könntest diese Säule vielleicht ganz gut gebrauchen.'

Ich war Jiyu dankbar für dieses Geschenk vor allem weil ich immer befürchtet hatte, dass er mich dafür hassen könnte, dass er nicht mein engster Freund war und dass er sich ausgeschlossen fühlt, weil ich es nie geschafft habe ihn bei den Marauders zu integrieren.

Aber diese Tat war der Beweis, dass er sich um mich sorgte. Er sorgte sich genug um mich um auf eine Legende zurückzugreifen um mir zu helfen. Jiyu war Wissenschaftler er hasste Wahrsagen und Astronomie, hasste alles was er nicht nachweisen konnte.

Dennoch konnte ich mit der Säule nichts anfangen. Ich stellte sie auf den Nachttisch und vergaß sie. Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie da war, aber ich dachte einfach nicht mehr darüber nach. Genauso wie ein Mensch nicht darüber nachdenkt warum er zwei Augen hat. Man hat einfach zwei Augen. Schluss. Aus. Ende.

Zwei Wochen später schlich sich mitten in der Nacht Sirius zu mir. Ich erfuhr erst viel später, dass dies auf Grund eines Plans von James geschehen ist, aber das ist für diese Geschichte auch nicht wichtig. Sirius setzte sich jedenfalls auf meine Bettkante. Ich hatte nicht geschlafen und war somit noch wach und wartete einfach nur darauf was Sirius tun würde.

Er saß beinahe eine Viertelstunde einfach nur so da und starrte mich an. Dann beugte er sich vor, küsste mich und ich ließ es geschehen. Nun ja.. nicht nur geschehen, ich erwiderte den Kuss, denn er wer alles was ich hatte und alles was ich jemals gewollt hatte.

An diesem Abend verabschiedete ich mich. Ich sandte meine Zweifel in einen weit entfernten Teil von mir selbst und ließ mich fallen. Und Sirius fing mich auf.

Sirius schlief an diesem Abend bei mir und er war schon längst eingeschlafen, als plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht den Raum erfüllte. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete.. nun... sagen wir es so ich befand mich an einem anderen Ort. Nicht in mir selbst und auch nicht in der realen Welt, aber es ist auch egal in welcher Welt ich war, denn alles was zählt ist, dass ich einige Menschen getroffen haben die mir erklärt haben, dass man manchmal die Vergangenheit weder aufrecht erhalten noch ruhen lassen kann.

Manchmal muss man einfach akzeptieren, dass sie neben einem her läuft und einen begleitet und einen vielleicht nie wieder loslässt, aber das ist auch gut so, denn manchmal muss die Vergangenheit die Gegenwart sein, damit man lernt was seine Fehler waren und in Zukunft die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft.

Das ist es was Harry gerade lernen muss. Er hat den ersten Schritt gemacht indem er seine Vergangenheit akzeptierte. Nun muss er nicht nur begreifen, dass er seine Vergangenheit nicht nur akzeptieren, sondern auch aus ihr lernen muss."

o-o

Harrys Eltern hatte sie für einen Moment alleine gelassen und nun saß Harry neben Sirius und fühlte sich unglaublich zufrieden und wohl.

Sirius redete und redete und erzählte viel und obwohl Harry zuhörte, hörte er doch eigentlich nichts. Wie viel Zeit wohl schon vergangen war? Ob die anderen schon bemerkt hatten, dass er nicht mehr da war? Ob sie sich Sorgen machten? Ob sie wohl annahmen, dass auf ihn eine Attacke unternommen worden, dass er entführt worden war?

Er wünschte sich er könnte ihnen irgendeine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

Er bemerkte erst nach einer Weile, dass Sirius aufgehört hatte zu reden. Was war passiert? ER blickte Sirius an und die Sorge und die Liebe in seinem Blick rührte ihn erneut zu Tränen. Oh wie sehr würde er ihn vermissen, wenn er wieder in der Realität war. Sirius war ein Teil seines Lebens und Harry war klar, dass es nicht fair von ihm war jetzt an Remus und Draco und an all die anderen zu denken, wenn er doch wusste, dass er Sirius erst wieder sehen würde, wenn er selbst tot war.

Doch als Harry Sirius in die Augen blickte fand er dort auch Verständnis und er wusste, dass Sirius es ihm nicht übel nahm und gleichzeitig verstand er auch warum. Harry gehörte nicht hierher. Noch war er nicht tot. Und seine Sorge und seine Gedanken und sein Wunsch zurückzukehren machte nur klar wie viel Lebenswille noch in ihm steckte.

Sirius hob eine Hand und strich Harry durch die Haare. Harry schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, genoss diese Geste der Liebe bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und Sirius Frage in sich aufnahm.

„An wen denkst du Harry?", fragte ihn sein Pate und für einen winzigen Moment zögerte Harry, doch dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. Er musste einfach mit irgendjemandem darüber reden und er wusste, dass Sirius wohl – so hoffte er zumindest – noch am ehesten verstehen würde.

„Ich frage mich ob er sich wohl Sorgen um mich macht.", sagte Harry und ließ sich gegen Sirius sinken, denn er fühlte sich mit einem Male schwach und hilflos. Sirius schlang bereitwillig einen Arm um ihn. „Wen meinst du Harry? Ron?!"

Harry wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass tot sein nicht gleichbedeutend war mit allwissend und ihm wurde klar, dass er Sirius noch von Ron würde erzählen müssen. Sirius küsste ihn auf die Haare, als hätte er seinen Schmerz erkannt.

„Was ist los Harry?", fragte er und Tränen stiegen in Harry auf. „Ron hat uns verraten.", flüsterte er schließlich heiser und Sirius drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ich weiß.", meinte Sirius mit einem Male und erstaunt lehnte sich Harry sich soweit zurück, dass er in Sirius Augen blicken konnte. „Du weißt es aber woher...", und dann verstand er. Natürlich! Wie hatte er nur nicht an sie denken können. „Sie hat es dir erzählt nicht wahr? Natürlich... schließlich ist sie ja auch hier."

Sirius nickte langsam. „Ja Harry. Es war Hermione."

Harry lehnte sich wieder gegen Sirius. „Aber wenn du es wusstest... warum hast du dann nach Ron gefragt?"Ein Moment der Stille verging, bevor Sirius antwortete. „Ich weiß nur was vor Hermiones Tod passiert ist Harry. Ich hatte gehofft und mir für dich gewünscht, dass Ron seine Fehler eingesehen hat und zurückgekommen ist."

„Ich will nicht, dass Ron zurückkommt.", erklärte Harry und Sirius ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Über wen hast du dann nachgedacht?", fragte er stattdessen und Harry zwang sich nicht schon wieder über Ron oder Hermione nachzudenken (Sie war hier!! Sie war ganz in seiner Nähe!! Und dennoch wollte sie ihn nicht sehen!!) sondern Sirius es endlich zu erzählen.

„Draco Malfoy.", sagte er und war froh, dass Sirius körperlich nicht reagierte, sondern ihn einfach weiter im Arm hielt. „Malfoy?", meinte Sirius nach genau der richtigen Zeitspanne. „Hermione hat erzählt, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat."

Harry wünschte sich Sirius würde aufhören ganz normal über Hermione zu sprechen, doch er sagte nichts dazu. „Ja, dass hat er.", antwortete Harry und lächelte dabei und wusste, dass Sirius mehr von ihm erwartete, als so eine einfache Aussage. „Er ist... es ist nicht so, dass er sich komplett geändert hat. Er ist immer noch arrogant und selbstsüchtig, aber... er hat auch andere Seite. Er war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Er versteht was los ist, er versteht wie ich fühle, weil er... er einen ähnlichen Hintergrund hat wie ich."

Harry spürte wie Sirius lächelte, als dieser seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Haare lehnte. „Das klingt, als würde Draco dir viel bedeuten."Harry fühlte sich seltsamerweise wohler als Sirius Dracos Vornamen benutzte. „Das tut er auch."

Sirius begann ihm sanft den Nacken zu kraulen und Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte soviel wie möglich von Sirius Wärme in sich aufzunehmen.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Sirius und ein Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken. „Nein.", sagte er beinahe automatisch, denn darüber hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht und die Frage kam eigentlich vollkommen unerwartet für ihn. Aber nun war sie ausgesprochen und begann sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. „Vielleicht.", räumte er schließlich ein. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Macht es dir nichts aus?"

Sirius legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang Harry ihn anzusehen. „Warum sollte es?", fragte er und Harry versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, weil Sirius Blick so ungeschützt war und ihn dazu brachte viel zu viel nachzudenken, doch Sirius ließ es nicht zu und schließlich gab Harry auf und stellte sich seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Weil er ein Malfoy ist."Sirius überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich vertraue auf dein Urteil. Wenn du ihm vertraust und ihn schätzt, dann tue ich das auch."

Harry lächelte und beugte sich dann zu Sirius und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke.", flüsterte er und erneut stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Sirius hielt ihn einfach nur in den Armen und ohne dass Harry es bemerkte, begann er erneut zu weinen und klammerte sich an Sirius und schlief schließlich vollkommen erschöpft in Sirius Armen ein.

o-o

Harry war sich nicht klar wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie hatten geredet und geredet hatten gelacht und geweint und teilweise einfach nur stumm nebeneinander gesessen. Harry hatte diese Zeit genossen hatte dabei jede Einzelheit in sich aufgezogen um sie für immer in seiner Erinnerung zu bewahren.

Gerade saßen sie schweigend zusammen, als Harry plötzlich ein komisches Prickeln in seinem Körper merkte. Als er seine Hand hob flimmerte diese und war seltsam transparent, als würde sie jeden Moment verschwinden. „Was passiert hier?", fragte er leise und als er aufblickte stellte er fest, dass seine Eltern und Sirius einige Meter entfernt von ihm standen die Gesichter der drei geprägt von Trauer.

„Was passiert hier?", wiederholte Harry und stand dabei diesmal, leichte Verzweiflung aus seinen Gesten sprechend.

„Dein Leben ruft dich.", sagte Sirius und klang als wäre er bereits weit entfernt. „Du musst zurück."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch nicht bereit, es war noch nicht so weit. Er hatte noch soviel was er fragen wollte, soviel was er wissen musste. Lily lächelte ihn sanft an. „Aber Harry. Du hast es doch verstanden. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Es bringt nichts wenn du versuchst die Vergangenheit zurückzuholen. Irgendwann wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist wird sie dich schon von selbst einholen."

Tränen begannen über Harrys Gesicht zu laufen, obwohl er wusste, dass es diesmal kein ‚Leb wohl' sondern ein ‚Auf Wiedersehen' war.. „Ich werde euch vermissen."Ohne, dass sie sich bewegten entfernte sich seine Familie immer weiter von ihm, bereits jetzt schon konnte er nicht mehr jede Einzelheit erkennen, wie als würde sich ein Nebel um die drei Körper legen und Harry konnte nichts machen um es zu verhindern, denn sein Körper bewegte sich nicht so gerne er das auch wollte.

Warum passierte immer alles so schnell? Andauernd änderte sich sein Leben und er war sich nie ganz klar wo er gerade stand. Er wollte doch nur ein einziges Mal sein Leben selbst bestimmen können.

„Ich liebe euch.", schrie er, doch da waren sie bereits verschwunden. „Das wissen sie Harry.", sagte jemand und Harry erstarrte für einen Augenblick bevor er sich langsam und mit zögernden Bewegungen umdrehte.

„Hermione...", flüsterte er und das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte ihn sanft aber auch schuldbewusst an. „Hallo.", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt näher. „Was tust du hier?", fragte er und Hermione verdrehte die Augen in einer Geste, die Harry von ihr nur zu gut kannte und die ihn beinahe lächeln ließ, obwohl er sich dem Ernst der Situation vollkommen bewusst war.

„Ich... habe mich nicht früher getraut dir gegenüber zu treten.", erklärte sie ohne dass er sie dazu aufgefordert hätte. „Deine Eltern und Sirius waren die ganze Zeit dabei und auch wenn ich mit Sirius reden kann... ich traue mich nicht deinen Eltern unter die Augen zu treten nach allem was passiert ist."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch viel Zeit habe.", erklärte Harry und Hermione lächelte traurig. „Das ist mir klar. Ich habe schon wieder zu spät gehandelt."

Harry spürte plötzlich wie eine Welle Zuneigung ihn überrollte. Mit einem Male wollte er nur noch zu ihr gehen und sie in den Armen nehmen und trösten, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Aber es war nicht mehr so wie früher und so einfach und deshalb blieb er stehen.

„Ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten.", sagte sie und Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Er hatte in den wenigen Sekunden nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht warum Hermione hier war aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er angenommen hatte sie würde ihm weitere Vorwürfe machen.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären was ich momentan denke und fühle, aber ich hatte hier viel Zeit für mich gehabt und habe oft mit Sirius geredet und ich denke, dass ich dir das schuldig bin. Ich bereue nicht, dass ich versucht habe Ron zurückzuholen. Ich bereue auch nicht, dass ich bei dem Versuch gestorben bin. Das war meine Entscheidung und ich war mir in diesem Moment vollkommen klar was ich tat. Aber ich bereue die Vorwürfe die ich dir gemacht habe. Es war nicht nur deine Schuld – es war auch meine. So wie du hättest handeln können hätte ich das auch tun können. Vielleicht, wenn wir uns gegenseitig genügend vertraut hätten wäre es möglich gewesen dass..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr anders fort. „Ich habe dir viel Kummer bereitet Harry und war zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen um zu sehen was mit dir geschieht. Hätten Ron und ich uns von Anfang an klar gemacht, was es bedeutet in deiner Haut zu stecken wäre wirklich alles anders gekommen. Ich weiß nicht ob du meinte Entschuldigung annehmen kannst, aber dennoch will ich es dir gesagt haben: Es tut mir leid. Unendlich leid. Ron hatte dich verlassen – zumindest ich hätte für dich da bleiben müssen."

Nun war es Harry der den Kopf schüttelte. „Ebenso wie du Hermione habe auch ich meine Fehler gemacht, wahrscheinlich größere und schwerwiegendere als ihr alle zusammen. Ich weiß nicht warum ich dir verzeihen sollte Hermione. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, denn wir sind Freunde. Und ich liebe dich."

Das letzte was er sah, bevor es um ihn erst strahlend hell und dann mit einem Male dunkel wurde war Hermiones tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und das Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen lag.

o-o

„Harry."

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ihn jemand rief. Er hatte gerade irgendetwas Wunderschönes geträumt, da war er sich sicher. Wenn er nur noch einmal einschlief, dann würde er sich bestimmt wieder erinnern worum es ging...

„Harry!" Ein leichter Hieb in die Rippen und er öffnete ruckartig die Augen, bereit den Angreifer zurechtzuweisen, erstarrte dann aber. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er nicht in seinem Bett in Hogwarts lag, sondern auf dem Boden seines Zimmers im Grimmauld Place und unter ihm lag Draco.

„Draco?", fragte er und der andere lächelte. „Soweit ich mich erinnere ist das mein Name, Potter. Schön, dass du dich auch erinnerst." Sein Ton war schneidend und aggressiv, doch seine Finger hatten begonnen durch Harrys Haare zu streichen und auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln und Harry verstand und fragte sich wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war, dass Draco sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte.

„Ich bin wieder da.", stellte Harry fest und Dracos Blick wurde entschlossen und fest. „Das will ich auch hoffen. Das nächste Mal Potter wenn du so etwas vorhast, dann sagst du mir gefälligst vorher Bescheid, verstanden?! Wer weiß was dir alles hätte passieren können! Remus ist vor Sorgen fast gestorben!"

Harry lehnte sich hinunter und streifte mit seiner Nase Dracos was dem Slytherin aus irgendeinem Grund den Atem zu rauben schien. „Das nächste Mal passe ich auf...", murmelte er, doch er achtete selbst nicht auf seine Worte, sondern musterte nur Dracos Gesicht, betrachtete ihn als hätte er ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Und es schien ihm tatsächlich so, als hätte er Draco seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

Einen weiteren Moment blickten sie einander nur an, dann lehnte Harry sich endgültig nach unten, küsste Draco sanft und voller Gefühl. Und obwohl der Kuss nur Sekunden dauerte wussten beide wie viel er bedeutete.

„Harry..." Dracos Hände streichelten noch immer durch schwarze Haare. „Mmmh?"Draco grinste. „Du liegst immer noch auf mir und so leicht bist du nicht."

Harry lachte und rollte sich von Draco hinunter, so dass sie Seite an Seite lagen. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann griff Draco nach Harrys Hand, drückte sie kurz und strich dann mit dem Daumen über dessen Handrücken.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist."

o-o

Draco zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und drehte sich auf die Seite um Harry weiter beobachten zu können. „Du hast also deine Eltern getroffen?"

Harry nickte und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Und Sirius... und... Hermione..."Harry ließ sich zur Seite fallen, so dass er erneut neben Draco lag, starrte dabei aber an die Decke. „Sie hat mich um Verziehung gebeten."

Draco hob die Decke und Harry krabbelte unter sie, lag nun so nahe an Draco, dass er ihn nicht berührte, aber seine Wärme spürte. „Und du hast ihr verziehen oder?"Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte lautstark. „Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?", fragte er rein rhetorisch und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, so dass er Draco anblickte. „In ihrer Lage hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich auch die Schuld gegeben."

„Aber du warst nicht dran Schuld.", sagte Draco und brach die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen ihnen in dem er eine Hand hob und Harry durch die Haare strich. Harry lächelte und schmiegte sich in die Berührung. „Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich ihr verziehen."

Harry wusste, dass seine Worte nicht viel Sinn ergaben, aber Draco verstand dennoch und lehnte sich noch näher zu ihm, so dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von einander entfernt waren und ließ seine Hand von Harrys Haare über dessen Nacken zu seinem Rücken gleiten.

Harry lächelte und schloss die Augen, ließ zu, dass Draco ihn auf den Rücken drehte. Harry legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken. „Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte er und sie mussten beide lachen und steigerten sich immer weiter hoch, bis Draco schließlich erschöpft auf Harrys Brust zu liegen kam.

„Der Kampf...", erklärte Draco und Harry legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn Harry anzusehen. „Nicht heute Nacht.", bat er sanft und küsste Draco dann. „Bitte nicht heute Nacht. Morgen sehen wir weiter okay?!"

Draco schaute ihn einen Moment nur an, dann nickte er und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. Er verstand und es war seltsam, dass diese Rolle des Verstehenden gerade von Draco eingenommen wurde, der von dem Harry immer gedacht hatte er wäre der Mensch auf der Welt, der ihm am allerwenigsten verstehen würde.

Harry schlang einen Arm um Dracos Körper und verbarg sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren und genoss die Nähe und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die Erschöpfung endlich Überhand gewann und ihn einschlafen ließ.

o-o

„Harry.", sagte Pansy und schlang von hinten einen Arm um seine Schulter. Harry grinste und lehnte den Kopf zurück, so dass er auf Pansys Schulter lag. „Was gibt es Süße?", fragte er und sie grinste. Draco hatte erklärt, dass Harry auf Pansys Art einfach eingehen sollte. Ignorieren, so meinte er, würde da gar nichts bringen, sondern es nur noch schlimmer machen.

Harry musste noch breiter grinsen wenn er daran dachte wie viel Menschlichkeit sie sich doch bewahrt hatten ungeachtet von den Grausamkeiten die außerhalb ihrer Heimat geschehen waren.

Harry hatte seinen ersten Einsatz vor zwei Tagen gehabt. Nach allem was passiert war hatte es sich seltsam angefühlt wieder zu kämpfen. Seine Gedanken waren so durcheinander gewesen, dass er nur aus Reflexen heraus gekämpft hatte. Alles hatte sich wie ein Traum angefühlt, nur, dass es die Realität war.

Niemand hatte diese Veränderungen an Harry gemerkt. Draco hatte ihn einmal drauf angesprochen, aber Harry hatte gesagt er wolle nicht darüber reden und Draco hatte es akzeptiert.

Harry hatte sich schnell wieder in das Leben im Grimmauld Place eingefügt. Er arbeitete gewissenhaft, lernte von Remus und den anderen, trainierte und schaffte es abends doch alle wieder zum Lachen zu bringen.

Draco aber war klar, dass Harry auf irgendetwas wartete. Irgendetwas ging vor sich und Harry plante etwas. Draco betrat sein eigenes Zimmer nur selten. Seit er am ersten Abend den sie gemeinsam im Grimmauld Place verbracht hatten in Harrys Zimmer übernachtet hatte, hatte er jeden Tag dort geschlafen und Harry hatte es mit einem Lächeln quittiert.

Draco war sich nicht sicher ob Harry sich im Klaren darüber war wieso er bei Harry blieb, aber es war auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Hauptsache war, dass er bei Harry sein konnte. Über Gefühle würden sie reden können, wenn der Krieg zu Ende war. Momentan gab es wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Sie mussten sich darauf konzentrieren, dass nicht noch mehr Menschen sterben müssen.

Harry hatte Draco kaum erzählt worüber er mit seinen Eltern geredet hatte und Draco hatte keinen weiteren Druck ausgeübt. Er vermutete, dass Harry diese Erinnerung in sich verschließen musste um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie nicht noch einmal verlieren würde. Draco war bereit zu warten bis Harry es ihm vielleicht eines Tages erzählen könnte.

Als eines Tages Jiyu Osuneko in der Tür stand und Harrys Gesicht sich aufhellte, begriff Draco, dass Harry auf die Ankunft des Professors gewartet hatte. Warum? Die Frage kam sofort in ihm auf. Was machte Osuneko so besonders, dass er mit diesem besser reden konnte als mit Remus oder Draco selbst?

Draco spürte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen und versuchte sie gar nicht erst zu unterdrücken. Eifersucht musste nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes bedeuten, wie er als Slytherin schon früh gelernt hatte. Jegliches als negativ verschriene Gefühl konnte in seine Bahnen gelenkt auch etwas Positives bezwecken.

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Draco auf Harrys Bett saß und wartete während Harry seine allabendlichen Unterrichtsstunden bei Remus absolvierte.

Es war etwas später als normal, als sich die Tür öffnete und Harry eintrat ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während der Rest seines Gesichtes von Ernst bestimmt wurde. „Hey.", sagte er und zog seine Jacke aus – er war wohl mit Remus wie schon oft draußen unterwegs gewesen – und setzte sich neben Draco. „Bist du sehr müde oder hast du noch etwas Kraft?", fragte er und lehnte sich gegen Draco, der bereitwillig einen Arm um Harry schlang.

Draco war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass diese Nähe für Harry wichtig war. Es gab immer noch Momente in denen Harry sich ihrer Nähe bewusst wurde und zurückwich – sei es aus Scheu, Unsicherheit oder Furcht – aber meistens nahm er diese Art der Fürsorge gerne entgegen.

Draco musterte Harry besorgt und war sich bewusst, dass es eher Harry war der die Ruhe benötigte, aber Harry ließ sich keine Pause verordnen solange es nicht unbedingt nötig war.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte er deshalb und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys. „Worum geht es?"Es fiel ihm schwer die Neugier vollkommen außer seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Ich möchte, dass du mit mir zu Osuneko kommst.", erklärte Harry und Draco zog verwundert die Stirn kraus. „Training?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte etwas mit euch besprechen. Einen Plan."

Draco zögerte kurz. Er hatte Harry sein Leben lang beobachtet und wusste was es bedeutete wenn Harry von einem Plan redete. Wahrscheinlich war ein Plan von Harry auch nicht besser, als wenn er einfach drauflos rannte, aber zumindest bezog er Draco und Osuneko ein, so dass sie die Möglichkeit hatten einzugreifen wenn Harry sich in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Vor allem war es ein Zeichen des Vertrauens.

„Okay.", sagte Draco und stand auf.

o-o

Draco war überrascht in dem Zimmer nicht ur Osuneko, sondern auch Remus vorzufinden. Harry griff beim Eintreten nach seiner Hand und Draco merkte wie sich ein dämliches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen festsetzte. Auch wenn eigentlich jeder von ihnen wusste, so hatte Harry doch jedes öffentliches Zeichen bisher gekonnt vermieden.

Dass er diese Geste nun vor Remus vollbrachte, der für ihm einer Vaterfigur gleich kam machte Draco ungemein stolz.

„Hallo.", meinte Harry und setzte sich selbstsicher auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin, zog Draco neben sich. Remus blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass das Zimmer aussah als würde es nur für den Übergang benutzt werden. In der Ecke stand ein gepackter Koffer aus dem offensichtlich gelebt wurde und es gab kaum Merkmale der Person die hier wohnte.

Draco schaute sich weiter um und entdeckte auf dem Schreibtisch ein Foto, dass Sirius Black zeigte. Remus Zimmer also. Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass Remus eine eigene Wohnung in einem Muggleviertel befand.

Osuneko und Remus sahen so verwirrt aus wie Draco sich fühlte und ließen sich in den beiden Sesseln nieder. „Worum geht es Harry?", fragte Remus und Harry klammerte sich für einen Augenblick an Dracos Hand bevor er mit einem Stolz den Kopf hob den Draco noch nie zuvor so offensichtlich bei Harry gesehen hatte.

„Ich möchte es zu Ende bringen. Das mag sich für euch kindisch und verrückt anhören, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen. Unsere Leute kämpfen draußen, aber sowohl unsere als auch ihre Spitze halten sich vollkommen im Hintergrund.

Wenn es so weiter geht wird der Krieg ewig andauern. Täglich haben wir neue Opfer, weil die Todesser nahezu perfekt organisiert sind. Wir haben Dumbledore verloren, von der alten Truppe lebt kaum noch einer. Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Gesicht, dass unsere Gruppe fast nur aus Neulingen besteht und da nehme ich mich selbst auch nicht aus. Aber es reicht. Ich möchte, dass es endet. Ich möchte es zu Ende bringen."

„Was willst du machen Harry?", fragte Osuneko und obwohl seine Stimme spöttisch klang war es unübersehbar, dass er Harrys Wunsch ernst nahm. Es klang fast so, als hätte er auf so etwas gerade zu gewartet. „Willst du Voldemort zu einem Zaubererduell auffordern?"

„Noch nicht.", sagte Harry und über Dracos Rücken zog sich ein eiskalter Schauer und er starrte Harry ungläubig an, doch Harry erwiderte den Blick nicht einmal. „Ich möchte erst lernen. Remus ist einer der besten Lehrer die ich kenne und sie Professor Osuneko... sie haben Erfahrung in dem was ich lernen will."

Professor Osuneko zeigte plötzlich einen Gesichtsausdruck den man normalerweise als kleiner Junge trug wenn man dabei erwischt wurde heimlich die Schokoladenkekse aus dem Schrank stibitzt zu haben. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", erklärte er aber seine Stimme betrog ihn.

Harry lächelte und Draco fragte sich was wohl aus Harry geworden wäre wenn er nach Slytherin gekommen wäre. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt Harry wäre in seinem Haus untergegangen, aber jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr sicher. Wahrscheinlich wäre Harry sogar ein ziemlich guter Slytherin gewesen.

„Krummschwanz.", meinte Harry und nun blickte Draco seinen Nachbarn vollkommen verwirrt an. „Wovon redest du Harry?", fragte er aber Harry reagierte nicht auf ihn. „Krummschwanz war Hermiones Katze. Mir ist schon länger aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mehr da ist, aber zuerst dachte ich er würde einfach nur rumstrolchen, aber dann fiel mir auf, dass er schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr da gewesen war. Und er ist genau um den Zeitpunkt herum verschwunden indem sie hier aufgetaucht sind Professor. Sirius hat mir damals erzählt, dass Krummschwanz ihm gezeigt hat wie der Mechanismus an der Peitschenden Weide funktionierte. Und sie waren wie sie selbst und Remus gesagt haben in der Schule mit den Marauders befreundet."

„Wer zum Teufel sind die Marauders?! Harry wovon redest du eigentlich?!" Harry ließ Dracos Hand los. „Ich erkläre es dir später Draco."Draco fühlte sich verletzt und war eingespannt aber er war intelligent genug mit seinen Beschwerden bis später zu warten.

Er drehte sich wieder zu den beiden Professoren und stellte fest, dass diese wohl wussten wovon Harry redete. „Könntest du auf den Punkt bringen, wovon du redest Harry?", sagte Osuneko und Draco stellte fest, dass der Ton in dem der Professor sprach wohl nie mit seiner eigentlichen Gefühlslage zu tun hatte. Momentan klang seine Stimme schroff, aber auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln als wäre er regelrecht stolz auf Harry.

„Sie sind ein Animagi, Professor. Genauer gesagt sind sie Hermiones Katze Krummschwanz und befinden sich somit seit dem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts."

Draco wollte Harry sagen wie dumm es war ohne handfeste Beweise einen solchen Verdacht in den Raum zu stellen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ließ ihn Osunekos Grinsen erstarren.

„Du bist ein intelligenter Junge Harry."

o-o

Draco schwieg bis sie das Zimmer erreicht hatten. Harry hatte nicht nach Dracos gegriffen nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatten und Draco hatte sich auch nicht darum gekümmert. Er war zu sauer um Harry im Moment nahe sein zu können.

Im Zimmer zog Draco sich um und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett, während Harry ins Bett verschwand. Draco hörte nicht wie Harry wiederkam, sondern bemerkte seine Anwesenheit erst als Harry eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte. Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und wich der Berührung aus.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Wirst du ewig nicht mehr mit mir sprechen?", fragte er und Draco zog die Knie an und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen.

„Noch nicht hast du gesagt Harry.", flüsterte er und schloss dabei die Augen. Kalte Nachtluft wehte durchs Fenster herein und erzeugte eine Gänsehaut bei Draco. „Du hast ‚Noch nicht' gesagt, als Osuneko dich gefragt hat ob du dich mit Voldemort duellieren willst."

„Was hast du denn erwartet Draco? Das es weiter bei diesen kleinen Einsätzen bleibt in denen sie versuchen uns möglichst im Hintergrund zu halten? Seit fast zwei Wochen sind wir nun hier im Hauptquartier Draco und..... es kann so einfach nicht weitergehen. Und ich bin die Schlüsselfigur. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung Draco. Nur ich kann Voldemort töten... nur ich..."

„Du bist dafür nicht stark genug.", sagte Draco und schluckte schwer. Er kannte diese Überzeugung die Harry vorzeigte. Er trug sie auch selbst in sich, wenn ihm etwas überaus wichtig war. Harry würde sich niemals davon abbringen lassen, dass zu tun, was er tun wollte. Selbst dann nicht wenn es Draco störte.

„Ich weiß. Deshalb will ich, dass Osuneko mich zum Animagi ausbildet. Ich will trainieren... für den Augenblick in dem es zu Ende sein wird."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich genauso denken kann wie du.", sagte Draco und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Ich glaube niemand kann so denken wie ich.", meinte Harry nach einer Weile. „Das hat bisher niemand gekonnt und ich verlange es auch nicht von dir. Alles was ich mir wünsche ist, dass du meine Entscheidung akzeptierst und mich unterstützt."

Konnte er das? Konnte Draco das einfach so tun? Jemanden in einer Entscheidung unterstützen die er niemals selbst getroffen hätte? Aber woher wusste er schon, ob er in Harrys Situation nicht vielleicht dasselbe getan hätte? Was wäre wenn...

Draco stoppte diesen Gedankengang. Es gab zu viele Wenn's um sie alle berücksichtigen zu können. Wichtig war doch eigentlich nur ob er bereit war Harry zu beschützen und an seiner Seite zu stehen. Draco hatte für Harry und seine Seite bereits zuviel aufgegeben um diese Frage noch mit Nein beantworten Und er wollte sie auch gar nicht anders als mit einem ‚Ja' beantworten.

Er drehte den Kopf zu Harry und blickte ihn an. „Wäre es für dich okay, wenn ich dir nicht mehr geben könnte?", fragte er und Harry lächelte und strich Draco eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist mehr als mir bisher sonst irgendjemand geben konnte. Und schließlich ist es dir nicht das einzige was du mir gibst."

Draco blinzelte verwirrt und richtete sich auf. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte er und Harry schien mit einem Male seltsam verlegen. Innerlich war Draco etwas überrascht darüber wie schnell sie solch ernste Themen beendet hatte. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie nur beide einem Streit solange aus dem Weg wie es nur ging. In Zeiten wie diesen gab es anderes über das sie sich Gedanken machen sollten.

„Du hast mich doch aus der Säule zurückgeholt oder?"Draco lehnte sich zurück um Harry richtig anschauen zu können. „Ich habe dich nicht aus der Säule geholt. Ich habe sie doch nur bei mir gehabt und gewartet."Harrys Erstaunen wandelte sich langsam in Verständnis, wie Draco genau beobachten konnte.

„Remus hat es dir nicht erklärt wie ich zurückgekommen bin?", fragte er und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wovon redest du Harry?"

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco kurz, bevor er aufstand. „Es ist egal, Draco.", erklärte er während er ins Bett kletterte. Er drehte den Kopf und lächelte Draco an. „Es ist nicht wichtig."

Draco stand auf und schloss das Fenster, kletterte zu Harry. „Ich möchte es wissen.", sagte er als Harry mit einem Handwink das Licht löschte und sich an Dracos Brust schmiegte. „Es scheint schließlich wichtig zu sein."Harrys Hände strichen über Dracos Rücken und er verbarg sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. „Ich will es aber nicht sagen."

„Dann werde ich Remus fragen.", sagte Draco und richtete sich auf als wolle er das Bett verlassen, doch Harry drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. „Frag ihn nicht.", erklärte Harry und war froh über die Dunkelheit.

Er hatte nicht gewollt Draco es zu erzählen, dass war deutlich klar, dass zeigte sein ganzes Verhalten, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

„Remus war auch einmal in dieser Säule gewesen.", sagte Harry und legte zwei Finger auf Dracos Lippen, als dieser etwas sagen wollte. „Und er ist damals von Sirius zurückgeholt worden. Denn um einen Menschen aus dieser Säule zurückzuholen Draco... muss man etwas für diese Person in sich tragen... oder zumindest die Fähigkeit besitzen einmal dieses etwas zu besitzen."

Draco fühlte sich verwirrter, als er sich jemals gefühlt hatte. Harrys Finger hatten begonnen die Konturen seines Gesichts nachzufahren und irritierten Draco. „Was ist es Harry?", fragte er und fühlte sich atemlos. „Was ist dieses etwas?"

Selbst in der Dunkelheit wusste Draco, dass Harry nervös lächelte als er sprach.

„Liebe."

o-o

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich seltsam benommen, wie als würde er immer noch schlafen.

„Draco?", murmelte er und bekam ein leises Grummeln als Antwort, als Draco ihn noch näher an sich heranzog offensichtlich nicht gewillt aufzustehen. „Training beginnt bald."

„Ich geh heute nicht zum Training.", erklärte Draco und begann dann Küsse auf Harrys Rücken zu verteilen. Harry seufzte und wollte sich umdrehen um Draco ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber Draco hielt ihn mit mehr Kraft fest, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Wir können nicht schwänzen.", sagte er stattdessen und Draco ließ ihn los, so dass Harry sich doch drehen konnte. „Heute beginnt doch mein Animagi-Training."

„Unser Training.", berichtigte Draco und Harry riss die Augen auf. „Aber du...!", begann er doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt ich würde dich alleine gehen lassen oder? Auch wenn du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast Harry, ich habe meine getroffen."

Er richtete sich auf und blickte auf Harry hinunter, ließ sich dann doch noch mal zurückfallen um Harry kurz zu küssen. „Ich werde dich beschützen.", erklärte er bevor er aufstand und ins Bad verschwand.

Harry blickte ihm lächelnd hinterher, fühlte sich wohl und beschützt und spürte wie sich Wärme in ihm ausbreitete wenn er an die letzte Nacht dachte.

‚Ich habe bereits angefangen mich in dich zu verlieben', hatte Draco gesagt.

o-o

Das Training war anders als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn die ersten Trainingsstunden erinnerten ihn mehr an Meditation als an Magie, aber er war bereit alles zu tun um sich vorzubereiten. Es gab ihm Kraft, dass Draco neben ihm war und das mit ihm durchstand.

Osuneko war ein strenger Lehrer. Harry hatte etwas Leichteres erwartet nach dem Unterricht den er bei Osuneko gehabt hatte. Aber es schien als hätte Osuneko begriffen wie ernst es Harry war und sich diesem Ernst angepasst.

„Das war es für heute.", sagte Osuneko und Harry atmete tief durch, ließ sich aus seiner sitzenden Person nach hinten auf den Boden fallen. Osuneko packte lächelnd seine Sachen zusammen, beugte sich dann kurz über Harry und Draco. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen Jungs. Esst noch etwas bevor ihr schlafen geht, ja?!"

Draco nickte brav, während Harry einfach nur die Augen schloss und so gar nicht mehr sah wie Osuneko den Raum verließ.

„Das war nicht gerade höflich.", erklärte Draco grinsend und beugte sich über Harry, küsste sanft dessen Hals. Harry lächelte und seufzte kurz. „Es war höflich genug.", sagte er und öffnete die Augen, legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und einen Arm um seine Taille, zog ihn auf sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Draco ließ zu, dass Harry den Kuss leitete, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl Harry in seiner Nähe zu haben, strich erst über Harrys Seiten, ließ seine Fingerspitzen dann leicht unter Harrys Shirt gleiten, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die erreichbare Haut.

Hatte der Kuss auch voller Zärtlichkeit angefangen, so steigerte er sich schnell in Leidenschaft hinein, wurde bestimmender und fordernder.

„Draco...", seufzte Harry, als dieser den Kuss löste und Draco begann an Harrys Hals zu knabbern. Die Berührungen der beiden blieben unerfahren und forderten nichts und doch drückten sie viel aus, was die Jungen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht in der Lage waren in Worte zu fassen.

„Harry...", begann Draco und brach dann ab, als Magie durch den ganzen Raum strömte. Harry riss die Augen auf und richtete sich dann auf, zog Draco mit sich mit. Die Magie würde stärker, erreichte nun auch sie und durchströmte sie.

Es war das erste Mal das so etwas passierte, aber sie erkannten das Zeichen sofort.

„Der Alarm.", keuchte Harry. „Hogwarts wird angegriffen."

o-o

Grimmauld Place war in den letzten Wochen ihre Heimat geworden und das hatte sich in jedem Raum des Hauses gezeigt. Überall hatten persönliche Gegenstände gelegen: Aufgeschlagene Romane, Kleidungsstücke, benutzte Kaffeetassen, Notizbücher.

All diese Sachen waren nun innerhalb von Sekunden verschwunden und stattdessen Karten und Plänen gewichen. Osuneko und Tonks waren unterwegs herauszufinden wie genau es um Hogwarts stand. Molly war ungewöhnlich ruhig, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass in ihrem Inneren Chaos herrschte. Schließlich befand sich Ginny in Hogwarts und somit in Gefahr.

Charlie versuchte alle die in Panik verfallen waren zu beruhigen. „Bisher wissen wir noch nicht was genau passiert ist.", sagte er „Wir haben die Alarmsysteme erst letzte Woche neu konfiguriert. Es kann auch eine Fehlfunktion sein... vielleicht haben sie den Angriff auch schon ohne uns niedergeschlagen."

Pansy, Blaise, Tibeth, Lucas und Smith hatten sich in Sekundenschnelle bei Harry und Draco eingefunden. Nun saßen sie über einen Plan von Hogwarts gebeugt, der eine Vergrößerung der Marauderkarte war und somit alle Geheimgänge anzeigte. Harry wünschte sich er hätte die echte Marauderkarte um zu sehen wer sich alles in Hogwarts befand, aber diese war noch immer bei Osuneko.

Es dauerte nur eine knappe halbe Stunde bis Osuneko und Tonks wieder zurückkamen. Sie beugten sich direkt über den großen Plan der auf dem Esszimmertisch ausgebreitet war, versuchten daran ihre Erzählungen zu verdeutlichen.

„Die Todesser greifen hier und hier an. Sie haben die äußeren Schutzwälle durchbrochen, aber wir haben immer noch die Inneren, einmal den starken den sie bestimmt schon aufgespürt haben und dabei sind zu durchdringen und dann noch den Versteckten. Sie greifen organisiert an und Hogwarts hat kaum Möglichkeiten zurückzuschlagen. Die Schüler befinden sich momentan zwischen den zwei Wällen und warten darauf dass die Todesser den nächsten durchbrechen. Die Gewächshäuser und Hagrids Hütte sind komplett zerstört, aber bis jetzt gibt es bei uns noch keine Opfer."Tonks brach ab und blickte Osuneko Hilfe suchend an.

„Das Problem ist.", erklärte Osuneko zögernd. „Das selbst wenn wir den Leuten in Hogwarts zu Hilfe kommen wir haltlos in der Unterzahl sind. Wir haben keine Chance."

Entsetzen machte sich unter den Ordensmitgliedern breit. Harry blickte Remus an und war erstaunt, dass Remus als einziger nicht verzweifelt aussah. „Worüber denkst du nach Remus?", fragte Harry und augenblicklich hatte Remus die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Raumes. Wenn nur einer von ihnen eine Idee hätte wären sie vielleicht alle gerettet.

„Was ist mit den Wesen, die im Verbotenen Wald leben?", fragte Remus. „Sie könnten uns helfen. Sie besitzen Magie, die wir nicht einordnen können. Die wir selbst nicht beherrschen können. Vielleicht ist das unsere Rettung."

Molly wollte Einwände erheben, aber Moody unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Das wäre tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit."

„Ich würde gehen.", sagte Remus. „Sie akzeptieren mich, ich könnte mit ihnen reden und sie davon überzeugen, dass es das Beste ist, das zu tun. Vielleicht hätten wir das sogar schon längst tun sollen.".

„Ich bin dagegen, dass du alleine gehst.", sagte Molly, die seltsam gefasst aussah. Harry überlegte zum ersten Mal was Rons Verrat in dieser Frau wohl alles geändert hatte, sie schien sich bewusster, dass ein Krieg auch Opfer verlangte. Und gleichzeitig mit dieser Erkenntnis wurde Harry klar, dass Molly schon einmal einen Krieg erlebt hatte. Sie fuhr fort zu reden. „Jemand sollte mit dir gehen. Ein Team von drei Personen wäre am besten, aber zwei sind mir immer noch lieber, als wenn du alleine gehst."

„Ich werde mitgehen.", sagte Draco und Harry drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. „Ich kenne mich mit diesen Wesen aus. Mein Vater hat einige in Malfoy Manor gehalten und ist sicher gegangen, dass ich mich mit allen Arten auskenne und sie bezwingen kann. Ich denke von allen hier bin ich für diesen Job noch die beste Wahl."

„Dann gehe ich auch mit.", sagte Harry, aber Draco schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Du musst dich hier an der Planung beteiligen, du bist der Leiter deines Teams Harry, dich kann keiner entbehren. Ich bin nur ein Mitglied und zudem noch nicht lange dabei. Ihr kommt auch ohne mich klar."

Remus trat vor. „Draco hat wahrscheinlich Recht.", gab er zu und fügte dann leiser hinzu. „Und selbst wenn nicht ist das der beste Plan den wir momentan haben."

Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl, aber er wusste er würde die Entscheidung akzeptieren müssen. Wut begann langsam in ihm heranzuwachsen. Wann war es geschehen, dass sie beginnen hatte nur noch zu reagieren statt einfach zu agieren? Er wusste, dass seine Wut nichts bringen würde, aber sie war dennoch da.

Remus ging zu Draco und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er Osuneko anschaute. „Was denkst du wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt bis der Angriff auf Hogwarts richtig losgeht, Jiyu?!"

Osuneko legte den Kopf schief und dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Höchstens zwei Stunden."Remus nickte zufrieden und drückte Dracos Schulter kurz bevor er sie losließ. „Dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Ich muss ein paar Dinge holen. Draco wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten an der Eingangstür."

Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis die Truppe sich im Raum verteilt hatten. Pansy umarmte Draco stumm und Blaise drückte seine Schulter bevor die beiden Harry und Draco alleine ließen – Nun ja... zumindest so alleine wie man zwei Menschen in einem Raum voller Menschen sein konnte.

„Ich bin hiervon nicht gerade begeistert.", erklärte Harry und zwang sich dabei zu einem Lächeln. „Aber ich werde dich wohl nicht davon abhalten können."

„Nein.", meinte Draco und schlang einen Arm um Harry. „Dass hier ist ein Krieg Harry. Da muss jeder tun was er am besten kann. Und das hier ist etwas was ich kann."

In Hogwarts hatte Draco noch vor kurzem zu Harry gesagt: ‚_Was ist wenn ich einen Fehler mache? Die Leute hier misstrauen mir sowieso... wenn ich etwas falsch mache, dann werden sie mir niemals vertrauen... sondern sie werden mich hassen...' _ und jetzt begann Harry zu verstehen was mit Draco los war und warum er unbedingt mit Remus mitgehen musste.

Harry lehnte sich an Draco. „Du passt auf dich auf nicht wahr?"Draco grinste „Natürlich. Oder denkst du wirklich ich würde dich alleine lassen? Ich weiß doch wie aufgeschmissen du ohne mich bist."Harry erwiderte das Grinsen und schloss die Augen als Draco ihn küsste.

„Ich muss jetzt los.", sagte Draco und drückte ihn noch einmal kurz, verließ dann den Raum. Harry stand für einen Moment da und starrte ihm einfach hinterher, bis Blaise neben ihn trat und eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und Harry nickte.

„Ja.", erklärte er und drehte sich zu den Plänen. „Lasst uns schauen was wir machen wenn wir doch auf uns alleine gestellt sind."

Denn sie waren im Krieg und hatten keine Zeit um an ihren Entscheidungen zu zweifeln.

o-o

Das Team im Grimmauld Place bestand zumeist aus 30 Personen. Manchmal waren es zwei weniger, manchmal zwei mehr, aber zumeist waren sie ein gleich bleibendes Team.

Überall verteilt gab es einzelne Kämpfertruppen, die sich auf den Angriff vorbereiteten – die größte bestehend aus den Schülern in Hogwarts – aber Grimmauld Place war der Kopf der Organisation. Kleine Angriffe in ihrer Nähe konnten die Truppen alleine zurückschlagen, aber sobald ein Angriff ein bestimmtes Limit überstieg lag es an dem Grimmauld Team die Leitung in dem Ort zu übernehmen und einen Plan umzusetzen.

Niemand setzte ihre Autorität in Frage. Jeder wusste, dass sich im Grimmauld Place die Leute befanden die am meisten Ahnung vom Planen hatten.

Aber ein Angriff wie der auf Hogwarts erforderte selbst von diesem Team ungewohnte Maßnahmen und sie merkten zum ersten Mal schmerzlich wie viele Leute ihnen fehlten. McGonagall war in Hogwarts zu eingenommen um rüber zu kommen, Snape arbeitete noch immer als Spion, Draco und Remus waren unterwegs und Hermione...

Dennoch ließ sich das Team nicht unterkriegen. Es ging um zuviel und sie waren bereit zu weit gekommen um jetzt die Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Draco und Remus waren in etwa eine Stunde wieder zurück. Remus stützte Draco und Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als er Draco sah. Sein Gesicht war durchzogen von einem leicht blutenden Schnitt, während sein Hose am linken Bein vom Knie bis zum Fuß mit Blut durchtränkt war. Er schenkte Harry ein müdes Lächeln als dieser näher eilte und ließ bereit willig zu, dass er nun von Harry statt von Remus zu einem Stuhl geführt wurde.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.", sagte er, aber seine Stimme war geprägt von Schmerz und Erschöpfung. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und kniete sich vor Draco und war plötzlich froh, dass sie auch in Heilkunde trainiert worden waren. Er war kein perfekter Heiler, aber zumindest konnte er die Dringlichkeit der Wunden einschätzen.

Er krempelte das Hosenbein von Draco hoch, während Remus erklärte. „Der Schnitt kommt von einem der Zaubersprüche die sich vom Gefecht in den Wald verwirrt haben, darauf waren wir anfangs nicht vorbereitet. Die restlichen Sprüche konnten wir danach abhalten. Die Wunde am Bein... die Zentauren waren nicht alle begeistert und wir wurden etwas in den Kampf hineingezogen. Mich haben sie nicht angerührt – der Vollmond ist zu Nahe – aber Draco war da etwas anderes..."

„Tibeth.", rief Harry nachdem er die Wunde versorgt hatte, denn Tibeth war der beste Heiler in ihrer Truppe und Harry wollte, dass sich jemand Qualifiziertes um die Wunde kümmerte. Charlie Weasley drängte sich nach vorne und blickte Remus fragend an. „Und? Werden sie uns helfen?"

„Einige Zentaur bestimmt... und auch einige der anderen Wesen. Ich kann dir keine genauen Zahlen sagen. Wir werden sehen wer kommt wenn wir den Gegenangriff starten.... Magische Wesen sind rätselhafte Charaktere Charlie. Wir müssen uns einfach darauf verlassen, dass sie den Ernst der Lage erkennen."

Das war nicht das was sie gewollt hatten, aber es war zumindest etwas. „Fertig.", sagte Tibeth und Harry begutachtete die Wunde. Auf der blassen Haut am Bein konnte man eine feine Narbe erkennen, doch im Gesicht war die Haut wo die Schramme war nur noch leicht gerötet. Dort würde keine Narbe übrig bleiben. „Danke.", sagte Harry und Tibeth lächelte nur kurz und schwach bevor er wieder zu den anderen ging und einige Einzelheiten klärte.

Harry krempelte Dracos Hosenbein wieder hinunter und richtete sich auf. „Wann hast du ihnen gesagt greifen wir an?", fragte er und Remus zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Bald. Sie werden es von alleine wissen. So wie sie auch wussten, dass wir sie um Hilfe bitten würden. Sie sind wirklich starke Verbündete."

Harry nickte und drehte sich zu den anderen, nickte ihnen zu und alle verstanden:

Es war an der Zeit Hogwarts zu retten – oder es zumindest zu versuchen.

o-o

Ginny war die erste die bei ihnen war, als der Portkey sie in die Große Halle brachte. Sie umarmte erst Harry, dann ihre Familie. Harry wusste, dass Ginny sich auf Medimagie spezialisiert hatte und ein Blick in der Großen Halle zeigte ihm, dass diese zur Krankenstation umfunktioniert worden war.

„Die Schwerverletzten die sofort Behandlung brauchen liegen links an der Wand, dann in Richtung zu rechten Wand gestaffelt diejenigen die mit mittleren und leichteren Verletzungen sind.", erklärte sie, während sie die Truppe durch die Große Halle nach Draußen führte. „Die mit den ganz leichten Verletzungen können wir fast alle nach zwei Sekunden wieder rausschicken."

„Wann ist die kleine Weasley erwachsen geworden?", flüsterte Draco Harry zu und Harry schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Grinsen. Er war selbst über Ginnys Entwicklung überrascht gewesen, aber ein Weasley und dazu noch das einzige Mädchen zu sein schien einen stark zu machen.

„Bisher haben wir kaum Verletzte.", fuhr Ginny fort, als sie durch die Tore traten. „Aber bisher haben wir auch noch nicht angegriffen, sondern uns nur gegen die verteidigt, die bis an die Mauern vorgedrungen sind. Sobald der Gegenangriff anfängt wird sich das ändern."

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Team um. „Es ist gut, dass ihr gekommen seid. Auf einen direkten Angriff waren wir nicht vorbereitet."

Harry trat vor und griff lächelnd nach Ginnys Arm, brachte sie dazu weiter zu gehen. Er wusste, dass McGonagalls altes Büro im Erdgeschoss als Planungszentrale benutzt wurde und schlug diesen Weg ein.

„Wie viele Meditruppen habt ihr draußen?", fragte er und wusste, dass jeder aus dem Team aufmerksam zuhörte. Sie mussten so viele zusätzliche Informationen zusammenbekommen wie nur möglich war.

„Bisher nur eins, dass die Schwerverletzten nach drinnen bringt. Sobald der Angriff beginnt werde ich alle nach draußen schicken die ich irgendwie entbehren kann."

Harry nickte und hielt Ginnys Arm weiter fest obwohl er wusste, dass das eigentlich nicht notwendig war. „Wo sind eure Truppen momentan?"

„Die unteren Truppen sind eigentlich alle draußen, allerdings sind nur zwei, drei Haupttruppen draußen, der Rest ist mit der Planung beschäftigt. Aber soweit ich gehört habe sind sie ohne euch ziemlich aufgeschmissen."

Er nickte und bog ab und schaute sie dann wieder an. „Weißt du sonst irgendetwas?", fragte er und Ginny schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich habe mit der Mediabteilung genug zu tun. Ich komme auch jetzt nur mit um zu wissen worauf ich mich vorbereiten muss. Wenn du genaueres wissen willst musst du dich an Dean wenden. Er hat hier beinahe die komplette Leitung übernommen."

„Dean?", fragte Harry ungläubig, denn er konnte sich den Jungen so sehr er es bedauerte nicht in einer Stellung vorstellen die so offensichtlich Autorität benötigte.

„Er hat sich verändert.", erklärte Ginny leise. „Wir alle haben das."

Harry verstand und schwieg bis sie kurz darauf das Büro erreichten.

o-o

Die Besprechung verlief schneller und glatter als Harry oder wahrscheinlich irgendjemand anders aus dem Team erwartet hatte. So unvorbereitet wie Ginny angedeutet hatte war Hogwarts gar nicht. Es fehlte nur eine klare Führung.

Zu Harrys Freude befand sich im Büro auch Minerva McGonagall und zu Dracos Freude auch Severus Snape. Sowohl Harry als auch Draco selbst waren überrascht den Professor in Hogwarts zu sehen, doch er winkte ab und erklärte sie würden später auch alles erklären. Harry war verblüfft mit wie viel Freundlichkeit Snape ihm begegnete.

Gemeinsam verließen sie alle den Raum, bereits aufs Schlachtfeld zu treten. Sie wollten angreifen bevor sie zu sehr in die Verteidigung gedrängt wurden. Eigentlich hätten sie sogar schon längst angreifen müssen, aber daran konnte man nun nichts mehr ändern.

Kurz bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreichten griff Dean nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn zur Seite und somit von Draco und Snape weg.

„Du bist ein guter Planungsleiter.", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, doch es erstarb sofort, als er die Abscheu und Wut in Deans Blick sah. „Was ist los?", fragte er und Dean nickte in Richtung Snape und Draco. „Gehörst du jetzt zu ihnen Harry? Zu den Slytherins?"

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her, seit er jemanden die Mitglieder des Ordens in Häuser hatte einteilen hören. „Sie kämpfen mit uns zusammen.", sagte er und Dean verzog das Gesicht. „Wer weiß.", sagte er „Wahrscheinlich werden sie es sein, die uns am Ende das Messer in den Rücken stoßen."

Wut stieg in Harry auf. Wann hatte er sich so in Dean getäuscht? Warum hatte er sich in so vielen Menschen geirrt? Draco hatte letztens irgendjemanden zitiert der gesagt hatte der Krieg würde in manchen Menschen das Gute in anderen Menschen das Schlechte hervorbringen. Stimmte das? Hatte es somit in Dean das Schlechte hervor gebracht?

„Wenn du dich richtig erinnerst.", zischte Harry und fühlte sich in diesem Moment tatsächlich eher wie ein Slytherin und nicht wie ein Gryffindor. „Dann wurde uns bereits ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt. Und zwar nicht von einem Slytherin, sondern von einem Gryffindor."

Deans Gesichtszüge erstarrten, aber Harry blieb vollkommen gelassen. „Anscheinend bist du doch kein so guter Leiter wie ich geglaubt hatte Dean.", erklärte Harry und beschleunigte dann seine Schritte um Draco und Snape wieder einzuholen.

o-o

„Weiter rechts!", schrie Harry und wischte sich dabei mit der linken Hand Schweiß und Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Verdammt Seamus zieh deine Truppe weiter nach rechts. Ihr driftet immer weiter nach links ab."

Seamus schaute ihn an und nickte und Harry war froh, dass zumindest einer seinen Befehl gehört hatte. Irgendwie ging alles drunter und drüber, besonders deshalb weil wie vorher gesehen die Todesser ihnen von der Anzahl her weit überlegen waren.

Harry blickte zum wiederholten Male zum Verbotenen Wald. Wenn die Wesen die dort lebten nicht bald eingreifen würden wären sie alle tot.

„Wir stoßen weiter vor!!", schrie er seiner Truppe zu und innerhalb weniger Sekunden standen Pansy und Blaise an seiner Seite, die anderen waren direkt hinter ihnen. Harry fühlte sich bei diesem Kampf unwohl. Für einen Augenblick hatte er sowohl McNair als auch Nott in der Menge der Todesser gesehen.

Dieser Angriff hier war wichtig... mehr als wichtig... die höchsten Todesser befanden sich hier. Harry fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Auf einen Großangriff, auf den entscheidenden Angriff waren sie nicht vorbereitet. Sie konnten sich nur verteidigen.

„Bleib zurück.", zischte Draco mit einem Male und obwohl Draco nicht das Kommando hatte gehorchten alle sofort. In einem Krieg passierte es oft, dass nur einer Person etwas auffiel. Dann mussten alle sofort auf diesen hörte. Harrys Team war ein perfekt eingespieltes Team.

Als Harry sich jetzt jedoch umblickte konnte er nicht erkennen, was Draco dazu veranlasst hatte zu stoppen. „Draco...", begann er und dann legte Draco eine Hand auf seine Schulter und trat neben ihn. „Da vorne.", erklärte er und Harry folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte.

„Malfoy...", murmelte er und Dracos Griff um die Schulter verstärkte „Als ich damals zu Dumbledore kam, Harry.", erklärte er leise. „War es nicht weil ich dachte ihr kämpft für das Richtige. Es war weil ich Schutz vor meinem Vater suchte."

Harry blickte Draco entgeistert an, nicht begreifend was hier geschah, doch als er den Kopf wieder drehte musste er erkennen, dass Lucius genau in ihre Richtung blickte.

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Der Fronten prallten mit einem Male aufeinander und überall herrschte Chaos, Lucius jedoch blieb davon vollkommen unberührt. Statt im Chaos unterzugehen bewegte sich Lucius mit einem Male auf sie zu, brachte Harry und Draco und ihr Team gleichermaßen dazu einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

„Harry!!", schrie Blaise mit einem Male, während Pansy nach Draco schrie und im selben Moment sahen sie es auch. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald kamen Wesen auf das Kampfgelände zu. Harry konnte Ferenz an der Spitze erkennen, gefolgt von einigen anderen Zentauren und Wesen die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte und sie stoben in die Todesser Menge hinein, durchfurchten sie.

„Silbergeister.", keuchte Tibeth und drängte sich nach vorne. „Aber ich dachte sie sind nur eine Legende..."Harry beobachtete die Bewegungen der Wesen und fühlte sich ebenfalls ungläubig. Er hatte von diesen Wesen gehört, aber sich nie wirklich über sie informiert. Dennoch wusste er zumindest, dass sich Silbergeister den Menschen nur äußerst selten zeigten.

Der Kampf war für einen Moment zu erliegen gekommen, doch mit einem Male bekam einer der niedrigen Todesser in Panik aus, schickte einen Spruch in die Reihen des Ordens. Harry duckte sich automatisch, doch der Spruch prallte einen Meter vor ihnen an einer unsichtbaren Mauer ab.

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Rückzug!", schrie mit einem Male jemand und Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass es McGonagall gewesen war. Aber sie konnten nicht zurückgehen... sie gaben ihre Verteidigungslinie auf. Doch Harry kannte die Befehle und zog sich wie befohlen zurück, zog sein Team dabei mit sich.

Vielleicht gab es etwas was er nicht wusste.

Es begann schlagartig zu regnen und das Wasser begann den Boden in rasender Geschwindigkeit aufzulösen.

Harry stolperte und fiel in den Schlamm. Draco griff nach seinem Arm. „Schnell!!", erklärte er und zog Harry hoch. „Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall stehen bleiben."Panik schwang in Dracos Stimme mit und Harry rappelte sich auf, zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen, als er mit dem rechten Fuß auftrat. Draco stützte ihn noch mehr und Blaise stand mit einem Male auf seiner anderen Seite, stützte ihn ebenfalls.

Harry blickte kurz zur Seite in Blaise Gesicht und war überrascht auch Panik in seinem Gesicht zu finden. Er war sich nun sicher, dass es etwas gab, was er nicht wusste und so kniff er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte so schnell wie möglich das Schloss zu erreichen.

Hinter ihnen begannen die ersten Menschen zu schreien.

o-o

Ginny warf ihnen nur einen kurzen Blick zu und wies Harry dann nach einem kurzen Blick einen Platz bei den Leichtverletzten. „Es kümmert sich gleich einer um dich.", erklärte sie und war dann schon wieder verschwunden.

Blaise murmelte irgendetwas von Pansy suchen und verschwand dann ebenfalls in der Menge, während Draco Harry auf einen der Sitze niederdrückte. „Ich muss wieder los.", erklärte er „Du bleibst hier."

Bevor er verschwinden konnte griff Harry nach seinem Arm. „Was ist los?", fragte er „Warum ist hier so eine Panik ausgebrochen? Es sind doch nur Silbergeister!!"

Draco schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und kniete sich vor Harry, senkte seine Stimme auf ein Minimum damit niemand sie belauschen konnte, obwohl Harry bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand auf sie achtete. Obwohl der Raum voll war, war er erfüllt von vollkommenen aufgelösten Menschen, die hin und her rannten.

Es hatte mir Verletzte als Harry erwartet hatte.

„Hast du denn in magische Geschöpfe nie aufgepasst?", fragte Draco und in seiner Stimme lag immer noch Panik, während sein Blick immer wieder zur Tür huschte und offensichtlich versuchte draußen etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich habe es abgewählt so bald ich konnte. Das war vor dem neuen Lehrer."

Draco seufzte. „Silbergeister sind mit den Dementoren verwandt. Sie bewegen sich immer dorthin wo es große Emotionen Ansammlungen gibt. Von negativen Emotionen genauer gesagt. Dann sammeln sie sich und entziehen den anwesenden Wesen unter größten Qualen all ihre Lebenskraft. Das ist es... was draußen gerade passiert."

Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Das heißt sie sterben... alle die nicht hier sind, sind draußen und sterben dort, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry und versuchte in der Menge so viele bekannte Gesichter wie möglich zu finden. Jetzt verstand er warum Blaise so hastig verschwunden war um Pansy zu finden.

Draco antwortete nicht, denn ein Drittklässler kniete sich mit einem Male neben sie und versorgte mit einigen schnellen Zaubersprüchen Harrys Fuß, dann verschwand er wieder.

Zum ersten Mal fand Harry die Kraft Draco eingehend zu mustern. Er war blasser als sonst und obwohl er sonst immer ausgeglichen war, wirkte er nun unruhig und verstört.

„Ja.", sagte Draco.

o-o

Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, während die Ruhe langsam wieder den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts fand.

Die Verletzten wurden endlich in Geordneter Weise verarztet und nach und nach aus der Großen Halle entlassen. Draußen in der Eingangshalle sammelten sich kleine Grüppchen an. Einige schwiegen betreten und hielten sich nur in den Armen, andere flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander.

Harry wusste, dass solche Gruppierungen nicht gut waren für das Klima. Gerüchte würden entstehen, Panik würde sich vielleicht breit machen. Aber Harry war zu müde um sich darum zu kümmern. Sie würden später mit den Folgen lernen umzugehen. Sie würden es müssen.

Nachdem Harry und Draco geredet hatte – geredet war übertrieben, aber es war für den Moment genug gewesen – waren sie zum Eingang des Schlosses gelaufen und hatte einigen Verirrten die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befunden hatten ins Schloss hineingelotst.

Weiter als einige Meter hinaus durften sie nicht. Die Gefahr noch auf Silbergeister zu stoßen war zu groß.

Harry stand auf, als er Blaise die Treppe runter kommen sah und ging zu ihm. „Hast du Pansy gefunden?", fragte er und Blaise nickte. Seine Wangen zeigten Spuren von Tränen. „Sie war eine der Letzten.", erklärte er „Sie ist müde und... der Schmerz hat Narben hinterlassen. Sie ist in meinem Zimmer und schläft."

Harry legte eine Hand auf Blaise Schulter. „Ich werde ihr nachher bei Ginny einen Trank besorgen.", meinte er und war überrascht als Blaise sich mit einem Male gegen ihn fallen ließ und an ihn klammerte. Bisher hatte er Blaise immer nur als lebenslustigen Menschen erlebt. Das hier war eine Seite an Blaise, die er noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Ich liebe sie, Harry."Und Harry verstand sofort, schlang seine Arme um Blaise. Der Junge in seinen Armen zitterte und Harry vermutete, dass er weinte, doch in diesem Augenblick konnte er nichts anderes tun, als Blaise einfach nur festzuhalten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Worte in dieser Situation Trost gespendet hätten.

Oben auf der Treppe, drehte sich Draco von dem Anblick weg und verschwand um ein längst überfälliges Gespräch mit Remus zu führen.

o-o

Das Grimmauld Team blieb in dieser Nacht in Hogwarts. Es machte keinen Sinn jetzt zurückzukehren, denn die Schäden waren noch nicht beseitigt worden und niemand konnte die Konsequenzen bisher einschätzen.

Vor allem aber wusste niemand, ob die Todesser nicht vielleicht noch einmal angreifen würden.

Harry suchte Draco und fand ihn nicht und entschied sich schließlich um kurz nach Mitternacht dafür, dass Draco bestimmt bei Pansy und Blaise war und verschwand in sein altes Zimmer, verkroch sich in sein Bett. Dean saß bei Harrys Eintreten auf Seamus Bett und beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit, aber Harry ignorierte ihn.

Es dämmerte bereits als Harry aufwachte. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte verwirrt. Jemand strich ihm über die Haare, murmelte leise etwas, dann war das schummrige Licht vollkommen erloschen und es herrschte wieder Dunkelheit. „Draco?", fragte Harry.

„Mmmh...", erwiderte Draco und schlang seine Arme um Harry. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit...", murmelte Harry und gähnte dabei, war bereits wieder dabei einzuschlafen.

„Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen.", erklärte Draco und lächelte als Harry sich an seine Brust schmiegte. „Morgen...", murmelte er und schloss die Augen. „Morgen werde ich dir alles erklären."

o-o

Draco wachte spät auf, denn die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel.

Er war schlagartig wach, denn irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches musste passiert sein. Normalerweise war er ein Frühaufsteher und er schlief nur sehr selten so lange. Er stand und stellte fest, dass er im Gryffindorturm war und suchte das Bad.

Während er duschte erinnerte er sich daran was gestern passiert war und begann sich zu fragen ob Harry wohl schon bei Remus war. Es wäre gut, wenn Remus es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen würde.

Er verließ die Dusch und trocknete sich ab, wickelte sich das Handtuch dann um die Hüfte und beschloss sich Sachen von Harry zu leihen. Seine Sachen lagen noch immer neben Harrys Bett, aber er wusste auch ohne sie zu sehen, dass sie schlammverschmiert und zerrissen waren.

Als er den Schlafsaal wieder betrat saß Dean Thomas auf dem Fensterbrett und blickte ihn mürrisch an. „Ich denke nicht, dass du hier etwas zu suchen hast Malfoy."

Draco schenkte ihm nur ein herablassendes Lächeln und trat zu Harrys Truhe, begann nach Sachen zu suchen die ihm halbwegs passen und stehen würden.

Dean schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Fensterscheibe. Sie vibrierte leise und Draco blickte von der Truhe auf. „Hast du mir etwas zu sagen Thomas?", fragte und Dean drehte sich wütend zu ihm. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach ignorieren."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und begann erneut die Truhe zu durchsuchen. „Allein die Tatsache, dass ich in diesem Moment rede zeigt doch, dass ich dich nicht ignoriere."

Dean schnaubte. „Harry hätte sich niemals mit dir einlassen sollen."Draco grinste erfreut als er einige seiner eigenen Sachen unter Harrys fand. Es war das Outfit, das er Harry einmal geliehen hatte. Er betrachtete es für einen Moment, bevor er sich betont unschuldig wieder zu Dean drehte.

„Entschuldige hast du etwas gesagt? Ich glaube ich habe dich ignoriert."

Dean sprang auf und Draco zog nur belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sich sein Shirt anzog. „Willst du mich verprügeln Thomas?", fragte er und wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern fuhr fort. „Aber bevor du zuschlägst.. kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Dean sagte nichts, aber die Neugierde war ihm anzusehen. Draco musste über diese Schwäche beinahe lachen, aber er tat es nicht, denn es hätte die Komik der Situation zerstört.

„Harry hat mir viel von euch Gryffindors erzählt... von euren Freundschaften hier, von eurem Mut... und auch von dir Thomas... sag... als was hättest du Harry bezeichnet bevor das alles hier passiert ist?"

„Er war mein Freund, aber..."Draco hob eine Hand und seltsamer Weise verstummte Dean tatsächlich. Es war offensichtlich wer die Oberhand in diesem Gespräch hatte. „Dein Freund als...", wiederholte Draco und machte dabei seine Hose zu. „Das bedeutet du hast ihm vertraut nicht wahr?"

Dean nickte nur und ließ sich wieder auf die Fensterbank zurücksinken. Er schien langsam zu ahnen worauf das Ganze hinauslief. Draco trat mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Du hast ihm vertraut, dass er euch alle retten wird... aber bei einer einfachen Entscheidung wie der Wahl seiner Freunde vertraust du ihm nicht?"

Er beugte sich über Dean und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Fensterscheibe neben Deans Kopf ab. „Du bist ein miserabler Freund Thomas...", zischte er „Du bist es noch nicht einmal wert ein Gryffindor zu sein..."

Mit dem letzten Rest seines Selbstbewusstseins hob Dean den Kopf, blickte Draco stolz an. „Was willst du nun tun Malfoy? Mich schlagen?"

„Das sollte ich tun nicht wahr? Du hättest es verdient... aber im Gegensatz zu dir gibt es Menschen die erwachsen geworden sind Thomas und verstanden haben, dass es wichtigeres gibt als Häuserrivalität."

Draco drehte sich um und verließ den Raum ohne Dean Thomas noch einen Blick zuzugestehen.

o-o

Harry stand im Gang der zur Eingangshalle führte und Draco erkannte sofort, dass er sauer war.

„Hey.", meinte er dennoch, als wäre nichts und schlang einen Arm um Harry, fühlte wie Harry sich unter der Berührung versteifte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Harry und Draco seufzte und zog seinen Arm zurück. „Erklärst du mir was du meinst oder soll ich raten?", sagte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Wenn ich jetzt nämlich nachdenken würde würden mir mit Sicherheit so einige Dinge einfallen die ich getan habe und die dich sauer machen könnten."

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich zusehend. „Spiele nicht dieses Spiel mit mir Draco."

Draco ließ seine Arme sinken und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Ich spiele kein Spiel Harry. Sag mir warum du wütend bist."

„Remus hat mich heute Morgen geweckt, Draco. Er hat es mir erzählt, dass du zur ihm gekommen bist."

Draco ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken und blickte Harry ruhig an. Er ließ Harry einige Zeit sich zu beruhigen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten, dass er mit dir redet. Ich dachte es würde mehr bringen, wenn du mit ihm darüber sprechen könntest."

Harry trat einen Schritt näher. „Warum?", fragte er und seine Stimme war leiser und wirkte dennoch irgendwie drängender als zuvor.

Draco seufzte. „Du hast es doch genauso bemerkt wie ich Harry. Wenn wir miteinander reden gehen wir jeglichen Streit aus dem Weg. Früher haben wir uns nur gestritten und nun ist es als hätten wir Angst durch einen einzigen Streit alles kaputt zu machen. Ich wusste, wenn ich dir davon erzähle wirst du einfach akzeptieren was ich vorgeschlagen habe. Doch das wollte ich nicht... so kann es nicht ewig laufen, selbst dann nicht wenn wir im Krieg sind."

„Das heißt du wolltest, dass ich sauer werde? Du hast diese ganze Situation provozieren wollen?"

„Ja."

„Dir ist klar was die Informationen die du Remus gegeben hast bedeuten oder?"

Draco stützte sich von der Wand ab und trat wieder auf Harry zu, so dass er direkt vor diesem stand. „Mir ist es vollkommen klar... aber warum regst du dich auf Harry? Ich dachte es ist das was du haben wolltest?! Du wolltest den letzten Kampf so bald wie möglich stattfinden lassen... und das geht nur wenn wir nach Malfoy Manor kommen."Er holte tief Luft und griff nach Harrys Hand, doch obwohl Harry der Berührung nicht auswich, erwiderte er sie auch nicht. „Und ich Harry... bin der einzige der alle Geheimnisse der Manor kennt und uns Eintritt verschaffen kann."

„Es könnte Dich das Leben kosten.", meinte Harry und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ohne Risiko kein Gewinn."

Harry schlug hart und ohne Bedenken zu und Draco fühlte sich mehr und mehr in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt und wusste, dass es richtig war was er getan hatte. Harry jedoch blickte entsetzt auf seine eigene Hand, als könne er nicht begreifen was gerade geschehen war obwohl er sich doch schon so oft mit Draco geprügelt hatte.

Draco fiel zurück gegen die Wand und wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht zulassen werde.", sagte Harry und trat langsam näher an Draco heran. „Ich werde gehen, aber du wirst mich nicht begleiten."

„Du kannst die Manor nicht ohne jemanden der Malfoyblut in sich trägt betreten."Draco hob den Kopf und blickte Harry herausfordernd an. „Und glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mir von dir vorschreiben lassen würde was ich zu tun habe?"

Harry stütze sich mit beiden Händen neben Dracos Kopf ab, wie Draco es zuvor bei Dean getan hatte. „Ich bin stärker als du Draco.", erklärte Harry und Draco war nicht sicher ob Harry mentale oder körperliche Stärke meinte.

„Du würdest mich nicht aufhalten.", sagte Draco „Denn du würdest nicht wollen, dass ich dich hasse."Diese Worte schienen Harry für einen Moment aus der Bahn zu werfen aber innerhalb weniger Sekunden fingen sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder.

„Du hast mich schon einmal gehasst... warum sollte es mir jetzt etwas ausmachen?"

Draco seufzte und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. „Müssen wir unbedingt in so einer Situation darüber reden Harry? Können wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen?"

„Und das wäre?"Draco schob Harry ein Stück von sich weg und trat an ihm vorbei in die Mitte des Ganges. „Dass du meine Entscheidung nicht akzeptierst."

„Deine Entscheidung was zu tun? Dein Leben wegzuwerfen? Ist das wieder der Quatsch wo du mir erzählst, dass du mich beschützen willst?"

Draco schluckte, aber ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er würde das jetzt durchziehen. „Ich will dich beschützen.", sagte er und fügte dann hinzu. „Aber ich gebe zu, dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist aus dem ich dich begleiten will. Wenn du nach Malfoy Manor gehst wirst du unweigerlich auf Voldemort treffen. Aber du wirst auch auf Lucius treffen. Voldemort ist deine Sache... aber mein Vater ist meine."

„Das heißt es geht nur darum deine Rache auszuleben habe ich das richtig verstanden?"Es fiel Draco erst jetzt auf, dass Harry von ihm weggetreten war und als er Harry richtig anschaute, alles in sich aufnahm fiel ihm auf wie viel Schmerz in Harrys Gesichtzügen lag, vielleicht war dies doch der falsche Weg gewesen.

„Du verstehst es nicht.", flüsterte Draco und folgte Harrys Bewegungen den Abstand zwischen ihnen dennoch immer gleich halten. „Es geht hier nicht darum meine Rache auszuführen... es geht darum eine Gefahr aus dem Weg zu räumen."

Harry blieb stehen und Draco brach den Abstand und stand wieder direkt vor ihm. „Hör mit diesem Kram auf Draco. Hör mit deinen bescheuerten Ausreden vor. Ich will die Wahrheit wissen!", seine Stimme wurde lauter, bis er beinahe schrie. „Ich will wissen was dir das ganze hier bringt!! Du tust doch nie etwas ohne dass du etwas dafür bekommst!!

„Schrei mich nicht an.", befahl Draco scharf und Harry verstummte tatsächlich. Draco begriff, dass er sich selbst in eine Situation gefahren hatte die nicht so lief wie er sie geplant hatte. „Du kannst mir deine Meinung ruhig sagen, aber ich werde mich von dir weder beleidigen noch anschreien lassen. Wenn du mich nicht erklären lass willst, dann ist es deine eigene Schuld. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, wenn du sie nicht akzeptieren kannst oder willst, dann..."

Er fand mit einem Male die Worte nicht mehr und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag drehte er sich um und ging mitten im Gespräch einfach davon.

o-o

Harry brauchte fast zwei Stunden bis er es schaffte sich aufzuraffen Draco zu suchen.

Seine Gedanken spielten irgendwie verrückt und er wusste nicht wirklich was er von dem was passiert war halten sollte. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass das was er und Draco hatten immer gut laufen würde. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war hatte er sich schon gewundert, dass sie sich nicht schon längst gestritten hatten. Aber das vorhin war kein wirklicher Streit gewesen.

Es war eher eine Sammlung von Missverständnissen gewesen und der verzweifelte Versuch sich zu streiten um wieder etwas Normalität zurückzuholen. Harry seufzte. Allerdings verstand er auch immer noch nicht warum Draco gerade diesen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatte um Remus alle Geheimnisse von Malfoy Manor zu erzählen.

Harry war es satt zu warten und zuzusehen wie immer mehr Menschen starben. Er wollte den letzten Kampf hinter sich bringen, aber ihm war auch klar, dass er sich nicht bereit, sondern nur verpflichtet fühlte. Und er wusste auch, dass er es mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht alleine schaffen würde.

Und in dieser Hinsicht war er sich unsicher. Er wollte Draco an seiner Seite haben beim letzten Kampf und er wusste, dass Draco ihm würde helfen können, aber er wollte Draco auch in Sicherheit in Hogwarts wissen. Harry fühlte sich mit der Situation überfordert und er wusste, dass er sich auf die Leute die an seiner Seite stützen musste um zu gewinnen.

Aber gerade davor hatte er Angst. Ron hatte ihn verraten und die Freundschaft zu Hermione und Dean war nicht beständig gewesen und das waren die Leute auf die er sich immer am meisten hatte verlassen können.

Die Verbindung zu Remus war ungewohnt und die zu Osuneko existierte noch nicht einmal wirklich und seine Beziehung zu Draco war noch so neu und unsicher, dass er nicht wusste was er tun sollte.

Es dauerte eine weitere Stunde bis Harry auf die Idee kam in Dracos eigenem Zimmer zu suchen.

Draco lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke, reagierte noch nicht einmal als Harry eintrat. Harry zwang sich zu einem minimalen Lächeln als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und Draco anblickte. Für einen Augenblick suchte er nach Worten und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Draco zu reden begann.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl ich befinde mich in einem Traum. Alles scheint durcheinander zu gehen und ist so irreal... bei vielen der Dinge die mir in letzter Zeit passiert sind kann ich immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich passiert sind."Draco drehte das Gesicht zu Harry und dieser war sich mit einem Male ziemlich sicher, dass er zumindest eine Sache wusste von der Draco redete.

Draco drehte den Kopf und blickte Harry direkt an. „Das vorhin war ziemlich erbärmlich oder?", fragte er und Harry schüttelte dann den Kopf. Draco zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und Harry nickte dann grinsend. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er dann. „Ich weiß nicht was vorhin in mich geraten ist, dass ich so einen Mist von mir gegeben habe und naja... du weißt schon..."

Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Dracos leicht geschwollene Lippe. „Tut es weh?", fragte er und Draco schüttelte den Kopf und griff dann nach Harrys Hand, zog ihn neben sich aufs Bett. „Es geht schon."Harry legte den freien Arm um Draco und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Es scheint als kämen wir nicht davon los was wir einmal waren nicht wahr?", fragte er und Draco schloss die Augen.

„Wir werden es einfach akzeptieren müssen.", sagte der Slytherin schließlich. „Ich meine wir können uns ja nicht ewig an die Vergangenheit klammern nicht wahr."

Harry dachte mit einem Male an die Begegnung mit Sirius und seinen Eltern und nickte. „Ja. Wir müssen lernen nach vorne zu blicken." Er drückte Dracos Hand und Draco öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute Harry an. „Wenn du es wirklich willst.", flüsterte Harry „Wenn du dich dazu bereit bist und du es tust weil du es willst und sonst aus keinem anderen Grund... dann möchte ich dich an meiner Seite haben wenn wir nach Malfoy Manor gehen."

„Das will ich.", sagte Draco und drehte sich auf die Seite um Harry problemlos anschauen zu können.

Harry lächelte und drückte Dracos Hand leicht. Wenn das Dracos freie Entscheidung war, dann würde er sie akzeptieren. Draco war erfahren genug um die Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung einschätzen zu können. „Das bedeutet der erbärmliche Versuch eines Streites von vorhin ist vergessen ja?!"Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und schmiegte sich an Harry.

„Es ist seltsam oder?", fragte er und Harry blickte auf ihn hinunter. „Was meinst du?"Draco lehnte sich zurück und blickte Harry ins Gesicht. „Das mit uns...", meinte er mit einem Lächeln. „Es ging alles so schnell."

Harry schlang seine Arme enger um Draco. „Aber es ist gut oder?", fragte er und leichte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme schwang mit. Draco streckte sich und küsste Harry zärtlich.

„Ja.", sagte er „Es ist gut."

o-o

Remus hatte den Plan von Malfoy Manor auf dem großen Küchentisch ausgebreitet, und Osuneko, Draco, Harry und Remus selbst saßen nun bereits eine Stunde über diesem, besprachen jede Einzelheit.

„Der Haupteingang ist durch drei Zauber geschützt und lässt sich nur von einem Malfoy öffnen.", sagte Draco in diesem Moment. „Solange die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht aufgehoben sind muss man dem Weg zur Manor auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise lang laufen."

Osuneko lehnte sich neben Draco an den Tisch. „Aber wir werden doch nicht wirklich durch den Haupteingang hineinlaufen oder?"

Draco blickte Osuneko mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wie denn sonst? Denken sie wirklich Professor, dass die Manor irgendwelche Schleichwege bietet? Ich kann ihnen noch nicht einmal garantieren, dass mein Vater nicht dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich das Haupttor nicht mehr öffnen kann oder das es neue Schutzvorrichtungen gibt."

Harry, der auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küche saß räusperte sich. „Das ist mir alles zu wage. So wie ihr bisher redet. Haben wir nur zwei Möglichkeiten... wir greifen mit allen uns zur Verfügung stellenden Mitteln die Manor an oder wir versuchen uns durch das Haupttor zu schleichen. Wenn wir es realistisch sehen sind beide Pläne zum scheitern verurteilt."

Draco lehnte sich neben Harry an die Arbeitsfläche. „Was willst du denn sonst machen? Einfach anklopfen und um Einlass bitten?"Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Warum nicht? Ob wir nun anklopfen oder hoffen den Weg zur Manor einfach lang laufen zu können ohne dass jemand uns bemerkt... kommt das nicht auf dasselbe hinaus?"

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt Potter."

Harry grinste nur.

o-o

„_Harry?", fragte Hermione und legte das Buch das sie gerade las zur Seite. Harry hob den Blick vom Schachbrett und schaute Hermione an während Ron weiter über seinen nächsten Zug nachdachte._

_Hermione lehnte sich gegen die Kissen auf Harrys Bett. Da die Jungen nicht den Mädchenschlafsaal betreten durften und der Gemeinschaftssaal an diesem Abend überfüllt war hatten sie sich auf Harrys Bett zurückgezogen._

„_Was ist Herm?", fragte Harry als Hermione nicht weiterredete. Ihr sechstes Jahr hatte gerade erst begonnen, aber Harry war sofort aufgefallen, dass Hermione wesentlich nachdenklicher und stiller, als in den letzten Jahren war. Er hoffte, dass sie jetzt bereit wäre darüber zu reden und es war tatsächlich so._

„_Wirst du einmal wirklich gegen ihn kämpfen?", fragte sie und Harry richtete sich vollkommen auf. Ron griff nach der Dame und hob sie hoch, zögerte dann. Harry nickte. Ron setzte die Dame. „Schach.", sagte er und Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln._

„_Harry.", sagte Hermione und Harry seufzte. „Du kennst die Prophezeiung Hermione. Ich möchte sie erfüllen. Ich kann sie erfüllen." Hermione zog die Beine an ihren Körper und schlang die Arme um sie. „Du musst das nicht tun.", sagte sie, während Ron das Schachbrett wegräumte._

„_Ich will es tun Hermione. Ich habe die Chance etwas Besonderes zu tun und mich als nützlich zu erweisen. Ich trage die Fähigkeiten in mir und ich will sie nutzen."_

„_Du könntest dabei sterben Harry."Ron griff nach Hermiones linken, Harry nach ihrer rechten Hand, denn sie sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie lächelte dankbar und drückte ihre Hände. „Mir geht es gut.", flüsterte sie und Harry und Ron warfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu und mussten dann beide Lächeln._

„_Ich weiß, dass ich sterben kann.", stellte Harry fest und obwohl er Hermione anblickte erkannte er aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich Rons Augen erstaunt weiteten. „Und ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Du musst dir das mal so überlegen...", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. „Ich werde in allen Geschichtsbüchern als Held dargestellt werden. Meine Kinder werden im Unterricht meine Geschichte erzählt bekommen... wenn ich Kinder hätte."_

_Er ließ Hermiones Hand los und sah mit Wohlwollen, dass Ron seinem Beispiel nicht folgte. Hermione blickte ihn an und ihre Augen waren so mit Liebe erfüllt, dass Harry spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Hättest du gerne Kinder?", fragte sie und Harry nickte. „Ich hätte gerne eine riesige Rasselband mit wunderbaren kleinen Wesen die ich auf unmögliche Art und Weise verwöhnen kann."_

_Hermione umarmte ihn, während Ron ihn mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln anblickte._

„_Du wirst mit Sicherheit ein guter Vater werden Harry.", sagte er._

o-o

Harry blickte in Gedanken versunken auf seine Hände, bevor Draco von hinten die Arme um ihn schlang. Harry drehte den Kopf nach hinten und blickte Draco an. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er.

„Osuneko hat mich einen Blick auf die Marauderkarte werfen lassen.", erklärte Draco und schaute sich um. „Interessanten Ort zum nachdenken hast du dir hier gesucht."Harry drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne. „Hier kommt niemand hin. Kaum einer klettert auf ein Dach um Ruhe zu finden."

Draco lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Nacken und Harry konnte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen spüren. „Remus meinte wir sollten das ganze möglichst bald starten.", erklärte Draco und Harry schloss die Augen und ließ sich gegen Draco sinken. „Hast du Angst?", fragte er und Dracos Griff um ihn verstärkte sich.

„Ja.", sagte Draco und fügte dann nach einer Weile hinzu: „Aber ich weiß, dass wir es schaffen werden."

Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. „Wenn du weißt, dass alles gut wird, warum hast du dann Angst? Ich dachte du hättest Angst davor, dass wir es nicht schaffen würden."

„Das wir es schaffen Voldemort auszuschalten bedeutet nicht, dass danach alles in Ordnung ist Harry.", erklärte Draco „Es schaltet vielleicht ihren Kopf aus aber damit verschwinden nicht alle Todesser von der Welt. Das Böse verschwindet nicht nur weil du seinen Kopf ausschaltest. Und das wir Voldemort ausschalten bedeutet auch nicht, dass uns nichts geschehen wird."

„Du meinst, dass wir nicht verletzt werden?", fragte Harry und Draco atmete tief durch. „Ja.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber es sind nicht die körperlichen Wunden vor denen ich Angst habe Harry... es sind die Wunden die man nicht sehen kann die am schwersten heilen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Harry, denn sie trugen beide diese Wunden auf ihrer Seele. Harry drehte sich vorsichtig um, bedacht darauf nicht durch eine unvorsichtige Bewegung vom Dach zu rutschen und schmiegte sich an Dracos Brust.

„Aber wenn wir es schaffen.", flüsterte Harry nach einer ganzen Weise und beide ignorierten die Regentropfen die nach und nah immer schneller vom Himmel fielen. „Dann können wir vielleicht irgendwann glücklich werden und wenn wir es nicht werden.. dann wird es die Generation sein, die nach uns kommt."

„Vielleicht.", sagte Draco und zog Harry noch enger an sich, während ihre Kleidung sich mit Wasser vollzog. „Vielleicht..."

to be continued...

Danksagungen:

all Vielen Dank für die umfangreichen Charas und die vielen Komplimente

Kiran vielen Dank... die langen Wartezeiten tun mir auch sehr leid... aber ich kann da selten etwas machen, da ich mit der Schule total zugeworfen bin, da ich dieses Jahr Abi mache und mich nebenbei immer irrsinniger Weise mit Arbeit vollade... es tut mir leid.

Blue.. wie gesagt... die Wartezeiten tun mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich leid...

Sweet-Dreams2 Es freut mich, dass dir die Länge der Story gefällt, denn gerade das ist es wobei ich mir nie so sicher war, weil die Länge ja viele Leute abschreckt...

Ralna Ich hoffe Hermione hier gefällt dir besser... ich weiß, dass ihre Reaktion etwas krass war, aber es musste sein, weil ihr Tod einfach notwendig war... drop ich gebe es ja zu ich missbrauche meine Charas gerne...

wecanbuildatree Vielen Dank für dieses unglaublich liebe Lob

Jafin Danke schön

Tinadragon Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt

teufelchennetty Vielen Dank, dass du meine Story gene liest

Tamaryn12 Dankeschön, dass dir der Aufbau der Story und die Charas gefallen.. über so ein Lob freut man sich doch immer und immer wieder

DevilSSJPan Ich hoffe deine Theorie über die Glassäule war die richtige?!

Replica Hoffentlich hast du meine ENS bekommen?


	5. Chapter 3b Fallen

Titel: Lovestory  
Kapitel 3b/3  
Autor: cristall  
Email:  
Livejournal:  
Genre: Harry Potter  
Warnings: Slash, Drama, Death  
Pairing: Das hier ist der zweite Teil des dritten Kapitels und beendet damit die Story. Er kommt extrem spät aber das hatte weniger schreibtechnische Probleme sondern viel eher familiäre Probleme als Grundlage.

Dieses Kapitel ist keinster Weise das was es sein sollte aber ich bin dennoch relativ zufrieden damit. Ich hoffe es gefällt einigen Leuten .

Danke an alle die mir Kommentare zum zweiten Kapitel geschrieben haben . Die Kommentare bedeuten mir wirklich viel.

Chapter 3 Part 2

„Fallen"

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight _

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Sarah McLachlan - Fallen

„Remus?", fragte Harry und der Mann hob den Kopf, blickte Harry erstaunt an.

„Harry.", antwortete er, legte sein Buch zur Seite und stand aus seinem Sessel auf. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sein Blick fiel für einen Moment auf die alte Wanduhr, die anzeigte, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war.

„Warum bist du denn noch wach?"

Harry guckte betreten zu Boden und sah in diesem Moment so klein und zerbrechlich aus, dass Remus sich selbst dafür hasste, dass er nichts tun konnte um Harry zu helfen, um ihn zu retten. Er legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen und zog ihn zum Sofa.

„Setz dich.", befahl er sanft und setzte sich dann neben ihn, fuhr mit der linken Hand durch die schwarzen Haare des Jungen

„Wo ist Draco?"

Harry lehnte sich an Remus und schloss die Augen. „Er schläft heute in Slytherin... er möchte sicher gehen, dass es Pansy und Blaise auch wirklich gut geht." Remus lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys. „Und warum bist du dann noch wach?", fragte er erneut. „Du weißt doch, dass du momentan jede Minute Ruhe nutzen musst die du kriegen kannst."

Harry versteifte sich in seinen Armen und Remus wurde klar, dass seine Worte wie eine Anschuldigung geklungen haben mussten. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich.", flüsterte er und langsam entspannte Harry sich wieder.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", erklärte Harry schließlich leise. „Mein ganzer Kopf ist voller wirrem Zeug und ich kann keine Ordnung in meine Gedanken bringen und… ich hatte einfach gehofft du würdest noch wach sein. Ich wusste nicht, zu wem ich sonst hätte gehen sollen."

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen wenn du zu mir kommen willst.", stellte Remus fest und hob seinen Kopf um sorgenvoll Harrys Gesicht zu mustern. Er hatte den Jungen noch nie so blass und übermüdet gesehen. Ob sie es vielleicht doch falsch angegangen waren? Ob sie Harry vielleicht überfordert hatten?

Remus war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte. Er wollte Harry beschützen. Nicht nur, weil er es James und Lily und vor allem Sirius schuldig war, sondern auch weil er es selbst wollte. Er liebte Harry und wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Aber Remus wusste auch, dass Harry seine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte und Remus nicht das Recht hatte diese in Frage zu stellen.

Harry hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit entschieden diesen Kampf zu kämpfen… früher einmal da hatte er noch die Möglichkeit gehabt dieser Verpflichtung aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber inzwischen war es dafür zu spät. Zu viele Menschen vertrauten in Harry und Harry war niemals ein Mensch gewesen, der das Vertrauen das Menschen in ihn steckten enttäuschte.

Hätte Remus vielleicht bereits früher etwas daran ändern können? Hätte er es Harry einfacher, angenehmer machen können diesen Weg zu gehen oder seinen eigenen Weg zu finden.

In den Jahren nach Lily und James Tod war Remus häufig kurz davor gewesen Harry aufzusuchen. Er war einmal nach ihrem Abschluss mit Lily bei ihr Zuhause gewesen um ihr mit ihren Sachen zu helfen und wusste daher wo sich Harry befand, aber er hatte niemals…

Unzählige Male hatte er bereits in Harrys Straße oder sogar schon direkt vor dem Haus gestanden in dem Harry lebte, aber dann hatte er sich immer wieder umgedreht und war gegangen. Heute wusste er, dass das Feigheit gewesen war.

Hätte er damals Harry angesprochen, dann hätte er ihm irgendwann von Sirius erzählen müssen und was dieser Harrys Eltern angetan hatte. Remus wusste, dass er damals nicht zu so etwas bereit gewesen war.

Doch damals war ihm auch nicht klar gewesen unter welchen Bedingungen Harry aufwachsen würde. Lily hatte selten von ihrem Elternhaus erzählt und noch seltener von ihrer Schwester. Hätte Remus gewusst, was Harry alles aushalten musste, hätte er von den Lügen gewusst, die Harry über seine Eltern erzählt worden waren, dann hätte er vielleicht alles anders gemacht.

Vielleicht.

„Remus?"

Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah den Jungen schuldbewusst an. „Entschuldige – ich war in Gedanken." Harry lächelte, aber das Lächeln war zittrig und voller Unsicherheit. „Schon in Ordnung…", er griff nach Remus Hand.

„Ich wollte dich fragen…", begann er und wich Remus Blick wieder aus. „Ob ich heute Nacht vielleicht bei dir schlafen kann.", die letzten Worten sprach Harry so leise, dass sie kaum hörbar waren, aber Remus verstand sie und es schnürte ihm den Hals zusammen. Harry hatte niemals eine Familie oder Vertraute gehabt, zu denen er Nachts einfach ins Bett krabbeln konnte, wenn er Albträume gehabt hatte.

Wie einsam dieser Junge gewesen sein musste.

„Natürlich.", sagte Remus, denn vielleicht hatte Harry früher niemanden gehabt, aber nun konnte Remus für ihn da sein und auch wenn es für ihn nicht möglich war die Vergangenheit zu ändern, so konnte er doch die Zukunft ändern.

„Natürlich.", flüsterte er erneut und Harry klammerte sich an ihm fest und Remus glaubte für einen Moment den Jungen schluchzen gehört zu haben und er hielt ihn an sich gedrückt und gab ihm allen Trost den er zu geben in der Lage war.

Denn Harry war die einzige Familie die Remus noch hatte.

o-o

Harry öffnete die Augen, als er eine Bewegung neben sich spürte und lächelte, als er Draco erkannte, der nun auf gleicher Augenhöhe wie Harry lag, diesem zugewandt und langsam einen Arm um Harry schlang.

„Hey…", flüsterte Harry und entspannte sich, als Draco das Lächeln erwiderte. „Hey.", meinte Draco und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mundwinkel. Harry hob eine Hand und strich sich müde und desorientiert über die Augen. „Wie kommst du hier rein?", fragte er schließlich, als er sich erinnerte, dass er doch in Remus Bett lag. „Und wo ist Remus?"

Draco lachte kurz und leise und strich Harry über die Haare. „Der ist unten beim Frühstück, wie jeder normale Mensch. Er hat mich geschickt, dich zu wecken."

Harry schloss die Augen wieder und kuschelte sich an Draco heran. „Ich bin wach…", erklärte er murmelnd und gähnte dann, während er seine Arme um Draco schlang.

„Warum stehst du dann nicht auf?", fragte Draco, machte selber aber keine Anstalten das Bett zu verlassen. Harry grinste und küsste Draco kurz auf den Hals. „Weil du hier bist.", erklärte er und schloss die Augen wieder.

Draco betrachtete Harry einen Moment lächelnd, bevor er seufzte. „Harry du musst wirklich aufstehen. Nach dem Frühstück ist eine Besprechung und du… Harry? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Aber Harry war bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

o-o

„Das ist eine Selbstmordaktion.", erklärte Arthur Weasley.

Das Schlimme war, dass Harry ihm noch nicht einmal widersprechen konnte, denn er wusste, dass Arthur Recht hatte. Er atmete tief durch und versucht sich zu beruhigen und klare Gedanken zu fassen, aber es klappte nicht. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Remus der an seiner Seite saß und schaffte es wieder regelmäßig zu atmen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Gegenüber saß ihm Molly und Harry war erschrocken wie blass sie doch aussah, aber in diesem Moment gab es nichts was er für sie tun konnte. Sie hatten sich entschieden ihren Plan offen darzulegen und er würde das durchziehen.

„Das mag vielleicht wahr sein.", sagte Draco der am andere Ende des Tisches saß, weil er zu spät gekommen war. Seine Haare hingen ihm von der vorherigen Dusche noch immer leicht nass ins Gesicht. „Aber wir haben keinen anderen Plan. Ich kenne meinen Vater. Wenn wir dort so sicher auftauchen, wird er hochmütig werden. Das wird unsere einzige Chance sein. Auf einen Großangriff mögen sie vielleicht vorbereitet sein, aber nicht auf so etwas."

Mollys Hände waren so verkrampft, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervorstachen.

„Aber ihr könntet euer Leben verlieren.", erklärte Bill und Remus nickte. „Das könnten wir.", sagte er und bevor Harry darüber nachgedacht hatte, hörte er sich selbst schon weiter sprechen. „Wir alle haben diese Entscheidung für uns selbst getroffen.", stellte er fest. „Wir haben darüber nachgedacht, wir haben Alternativen abgewogen, wir haben uns das Risiko bewusst gemacht. Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit."

Er atmete einmal tief durch und sprach dann weiter. „Vielleicht mag einer von uns sein Leben verlieren.. vielleicht auch alle vier. Aber es ist eine Möglichkeit diesen Krieg zumindest so zu verlangsamen, dass wir eine Chance haben ihn zu gewinnen. Was sind unsere vier Leben schon, wenn man bedenkt wie viele wir retten können? Wir…"

Er brach ab, als Molly so schnell aufsprang, dass ihr Stuhl umfiel. Für einen Moment blickte sie Harry an, als wolle sie etwas sagen, dann begannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen und sie drehte sich um, verließ mit hastigen Schritten den Raum.

Arthur machte Anstalten aufzustehen, aber Tonks legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie Harry anblickte. „Ich glaube, dass besser Harry hinterher gehen sollte."

Für einen Moment erwog Harry diese Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen, aber dann verstand er und nickte und lief Molly hinterher.

Er fand sie auf einem Balkon im zweiten Stock mit einer Zigarette in der Hand. Der Anblick erstaunte ihn, ebenso wie die Tränen auf den Wangen der starken Frau und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Einen Augenblick zögerte er, dann stellte er sich einfach neben Molly.

Es war noch früh und am Horizont war die Sonne gerade erst ganz aufgegangen, tauchte den Himmel noch in tausende Rotfarben.

„Wir haben einige Mugglefreunde.", erklärte sie schließlich von sich aus und nahm einen weiteren Zug. „Und fast alle von ihnen rauchen. Sie haben mir erklärt in einer Situation wie dieser würde es helfen." Sie hob die Hand wie um einen weiteren Zug zu nehmen, starrte dann aber die Zigarette nur angewidert an und warf sie über das Balkongeländer.

„Sie haben gelogen.", erklärte sie als wäre es die schlimmste Lüge, die ihr je im Leben erzählt worden war.

„Molly…", begann Harry und brach dann doch wieder ab, weil er immer noch nicht wusste was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er traute sich nicht die Frau anzublicken und wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass auch sie ihn nicht anschaute.

„Warum tust du das Harry?", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Ich kannte deinen Vater und seinen Drang zur Unvorsichtigkeit aber das was du tun willst ist nicht nur Unvorsichtigkeit, es ist Wahnsinn. Du bist nicht verpflichtet den Retter der Welt zu spielen."

Harry starrte einige Sekunden lang in die Sonne bis er helle Punkte vor den Augen sah. Er schloss sie wieder und antwortete leise, aber fest. „Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht muss.", sagte er „Und ich will auch gar nicht die Welt retten Molly. Gerade bei der Besprechung.. wie viele in dem Raum würdest du mit deinem Leben beschützen?" Er wartete einen kurzen Moment, aber er wusste, dass keine Antwort kommen würde und sprach schließlich weiter. „Ich würde sie alle beschützen. Das dort drinnen Molly, dass ist meine Familie. Ich habe bereits genug Leute verloren die ich geliebt habe und die mir wichtig waren."

Er atmete tief durch. „Natürlich bin ich traurig über all die Opfer die es gegeben hat, aber ich kannte sie nicht. Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore… diese Menschen gehörten zu meiner Familie. Sie hätten ihr Leben gegeben um meins zu retten und ich bin bereit dasselbe tun. Ich tue das hier aus Rache Molly, und damit wir einmal eine Welt haben können in der niemand mehr seine Familie beschützen muss."

Er drehte sich zu ihr und blickte sie an. „Ich tue das auch für dich Molly. Wie viele Nächte schon hast du nicht mehr durchgeschlafen? Lüg mich nicht an, ich kann die Ringe unter deinen Augen sehen auch wenn du andauernd Erfrischungszauber aussprichst. Jeder kann sie sehen… es haben nur alle Angst dich darauf anzusprechen."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und hielt sich mit einer Hand an seinem Arm fest als sie sprach. „Ich habe bereits einen Sohn verloren Harry.", erklärte sie. „Und er hat mich nur verraten Ich weiß, dass er irgendwo ist und sein Herz noch immer schlägt und er regelmäßig ein und aus atmetet. Und dennoch tut es weh, als hätte mir jemand das Herz aus der Brust gerissen."

Harry verstand nicht. „Du wirst keinen weiteren Sohn verlieren Molly. Darum gehe ich doch. All deine Söhne sind hier, sie sind in Sicherheit. Und wenn wir gewinnen werden sie für immer in Sicherheit sein."

Die Tränen liefen ihr erneut über die Wangen.

„Doch Harry.. doch.. wenn du gehst und nicht wieder kommst, dann werde ich einen weiteren Sohn verloren haben."

Und Harry verstand und konnte nichts anderes tun als diese Frau in die Arme zu nehmen.

o-o

Harry tippte nervös mit Finger auf den Tisch und starrte Draco an. „Hast du vor noch irgendwann mit mir darüber zu reden was dich beschäftigt oder wirst du einfach weiter schweigen."

Draco reagierte nicht und Harry stand auf und begann das Bücherregal auszuräumen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Draco diesmal reagierte. „Was tust du?", fragte er, aber Harry drehte sich nicht um, als er antwortete.

„Ich räume das Bücherregal aus… es ist seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr sauber gemacht worden."

Draco seufzte und stand auf, trat neben Harry und drehte ihn an den Schultern herum, fasste dann seine Hände und hielt ihn fest. „Es tut mir leid.", erklärte er und lehnte sich vor und wollte ihn küssen, aber Draco drehte den Kopf weg und der Kuss landete nur auf Harrys Mundwinkel.

„Komm schon.", murmelte Draco und ließ Harrys Hände los, schlang stattdessen seine Arme um Harrys Taille, zog ihn näher an sich heran. „Ich habe es nicht böse gemeint. Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, Sorgen gemacht…" Er flüsterte inzwischen fast. „Es ist schon morgen."

Harry seufzte und entspannte sich in Dracos Armen und drehte sich wieder um ihn anzuschauen. „Wir schaffen das oder?", fragte er und nun seufzte Draco und lehnte sich statt einer Antwort einfach vor und küsste Harry erneut, der dieses Mal den Kuss erwiderte.

Als sie sich lösten hielt Harry die Augen geschlossen. „Ich habe Angst.", flüsterte er und Draco verstärkte die Umarmung. Gerade als er antworten wollte ging die Tür auf und Jiyu steckte den Kopf herein.

„Wir brauchen euch unten für die Vorbereitung.", erklärte er und Harry und Draco lösten sich voneinander und folgten ihm ohne zu zögern.

o-o

„Wenn ich sterben würde.", fragte Harry spät am Abend als er und Draco beide mit einer Tasse Tee im Zimmer saßen. „Würdest du dann um mich weinen?"

Draco stellte seine Tasse mit einem Klirren auf den Tisch und warf ein Stück Holz in den Kamin. „Halt die Klappe Potter.", erklärte er scharf und schaute nicht auf, als Harry sich neben ihm aufs Sofa setzte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob…", begann Harry erneut und brach ab, als Draco mit einem Ruck herumfuhr und ihn wütend anschaute. „Ich weiß was du wissen wolltest aber ich bin nicht bereit dir darauf zu antworten."

Dracos Atem ging etwas zu schnell, während Harry vollkommen ruhig war. „Hast du Angst davor?", fragte er und brachte Draco damit offensichtlich aus dem Konzept. „Wovon redest du?"

Harry stellte seine Tasse neben Dracos und lehnte sich dann zurück „Angst davor, dass alles zu Ende gehen könnte. Ich weiß, dass wir immer sagen wir sind uns bewusst welches Opfer wir geben könnten und wir sind bereit es zu bringen aber hast du Angst davor?"

Draco schnaubte „Natürlich habe ich Angst davor Potter. Wer hat denn keine Angst vor dem Tod?"

„Sirius hatte keine.", erklärte Harry und zuckte wie unter Schlägen zusammen, als Draco bei diesen Worten laut auflachte.

„Er hatte keine Angst? Was redest du da eigentlich? Wenn Black wirklich keine Angst vor dem Tod gehabt hat, dann nur weil er zu dumm war den Wert des Lebens zu schätzen. Jeder der weiß was das Leben bedeutet muss doch den Tod fürchten.. wie könnten wir sonst jeden Tag genießen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trat dann einen Schritt zurück „Ich verstehe nicht wovon du redest…", erklärte er murmelnd und fühlte sich so weit von Draco entfernt wie schon lange nicht mehr.. „Warum bist du mit einem Male sauer auf mich?"

„Weil du genau so ein Trottel wie Black bist Harry! Du glaubst dass dein Tod schon vorbestimmt ist und fürchtest ihn nicht und das macht ihn nur noch realer und bringt dich dem Tod weiter entgegen und.. und.. und…"

Draco verstummte und versuchte nur noch nach Luft zu schnappen statt sich weiter zu rechtfertigen. Harry musste einen Moment nachdenken bevor er verstand worauf Draco eigentlich hinauswollte. Und als er dann begriff wurde ihm klar, dass Draco Recht hatte und er stellte erschrocken fest wie sehr er Draco damit jeden Tag verletzt haben musste. Und dennoch konnte er nichts daran ändern, dass er so dachte. Sein Leben hatte ihm bisher diese Art zu denken gelehrt und es war schwierig, wenn nicht unmöglich seine Lebensweise von einem Tag auf den anderen zu ändern.

„Aber du kennst doch die Prophezeiung Draco. Wie soll es anders geschehen als es in ihr steht? Wie soll ich die Welt retten wenn nicht mit meinem Leben?" Harry trat näher an Draco heran und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber Draco wich der Berührung aus.

„Du denkst du wirst morgen im Kampf mit Voldemort sterben.", sagte Draco und die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit einem Schlag. Natürlich hatten sie alle die Möglichkeit eingerechnet, dass sie morgen sterben konnten, aber Harry rechnete offensichtlich gar nicht mit einer Möglichkeit. Er sah es als Sicherheit.

„Ja.", sagte Harry und Draco stand auf und verließ den Raum

o-o

Das Eingangstor öffnete sich mit einem Knarren und Harry trat selbstsicher vorwärts, wissend, dass Remus, Jiyu und Draco an seiner Seite waren.

Mit Draco hatte er seit dem gestrigen Streit kein Wort mehr gesprochen und er war sich auch nicht sicher, wo Draco eigentlich die Nacht verbracht hatte. Zumindest hatte Harry ihn heute Morgen zum ersten Mal beim Frühstück gesehen und da hatte Draco ihn noch nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt.

Die Anderen jedoch schienen entweder nichts zu bemerken oder sie hatten von Draco bereits erfahren was passiert war und ignorierten die Sache nun einfach.

Das Problem nun war aber, dass Harry nicht wirklich wusste was passiert war. Hatte er die Situation falsch eingeschätzt? Kannte Draco ihn doch nicht so gut wie er erwartet hatte?

Was war falsch gelaufen?

Sie waren am Morgen in aller Frühe aufgebrochen, doch als sie die Manor erreicht hatten war es bereits früher Vormittag gewesen. Sie waren zu einem Dorf in die Nähe appariert von dem aus sie hierher hatten laufen müssen.

Draco hatte ihnen – oder besser gesagt nur Remus und Jiyu – erklärt, dass das notwendig war, da man die Manor nur direkt durch das Flohnetzwerk erreichen konnte, was für sie alle nun einmal nicht möglich war.

Jedenfalls hatten sie schließlich die Manor erreicht und sie hatten gerade einmal zwei Sekunden vor dem Tor gestanden als sich dieses schon geöffnet hatte.

Das seltsame war, dass Harry sich trotz dem Streit und allem vollkommen sicher fühlte und dass er sich sicher war, dass das vor allem durch Dracos Anwesenheit kam. Draco schaffte es ihm Stärke zu geben… ob er Draco auch Stärke gab?

Das Eingangstor war wesentlich simpler gestaltet als Harry es erwartet hatte. Es war eine große zweitürige Tür aus massivem Holz. Sie war mit Schnitzungen verziert, die aber erst auffielen wenn man sich die Tür näher anschaute. Harry streckte seine Hand nach der Tür aus, aber Draco griff nach seinem Arm, zog ihn mit einer solchen Kraft zurück, dass es fast schon wehtat.

„Nicht.", erklärte er und Harry wollte schon widersprechen, als die Tür aufging und Lucius Malfoy ihnen entgegen trat.

„Willkommen in Malfoy Manor."

o-o

„Ich würde euch ja etwas zu trinken anbieten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr es annehmen würdet nicht wahr?" Harry erwiderte Lucius falsches Lächeln ungerührt.

„Natürlich nicht. Ein vergiftet Drink würde das hier doch viel zu schnell beenden.", sagte Harry und wartete bis sich Lucius gesetzt hatte, bevor er sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Gut.", erklärte Lucius. „Dann kommen wir direkt zu dem eigentlichen Thema. Es ist schließlich für jeden von uns offensichtlich warum ihr hier seid. Ich war nie ein Mann des Kampfes, sondern eher der Politik. Ich würde deshalb vorschlagen, dass wir versuchen uns zu einigen."

„Und was wäre dann dein Angebot, Vater?", warf Draco spöttisch ein. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry, während Remus und Jiyu in ihrem Rücken stehen blieben. „Du kriegst die Weltherrschaft und wir unsere Kerkerzelle!"

Lucius schaffte es, dass man ihm beinahe seinen mitleidigen Blick abkaufte. „Mein lieber Sohn.", begann er und Harry musste bei dieser Anrede an die letzte Begegnung mit Lucius denken.

Der Kampf schien unendlich weit weg und dennoch so als wäre er erst gestern gewesen. Harry fühlte sich als wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage die Zeit vernünftig wahrzunehmen.

Bei der Begegnung damals in Hogsmead hatte er Ron zum letzten Mal gesehen.

Und Hermione…

„Mein lieber Sohn.", wiederholte Lucius. „Es ist wirklich traurig wie falsch du mich doch einschätzt." Er stand auf du ging an eine kleine Bar in der Ecke des Raumes, schenkte sich mit irgendetwas ein Glas voll. Er drehte sich zurück zu den Ordensmitgliedern. „Ich vermute ihr wollt immer noch nichts trinken?"

Draco blieb einfach nur stumm sitzen und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Das hier war Dracos Gebiet, denn er kannte seinen Vater schließlich besser als jeder andere. Sie mussten sich auf Draco verlassen.

Und im selben Moment wurde Harry klar, dass sie ihren Plan nicht wirklich durchdacht hatten.

„Malfoy.", meinte Remus mit einem Male und machte einen Schritt vorwärts, aber im selben Moment hob Lucius die Hand. Harry drehte sich um und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als er feststellte, dass Remus und Jiyu mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt waren.

„Was..?", begann Harry und sprang auf, wollte sich auf Lucius stürzen, als ihn mit einem Male alle Kraft verließ und er zusammenbrach. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und wieder aufzustehen, aber er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper.

Wie von weit weg hörte er Lucius und Dracos Stimmen. „Was geht hier vor Vater! Was passiert hier!"

Lucius lachte kalt und selbst in seiner Starre lief eine Gänsehaut über Harrys Körper.

„Hast du es noch nicht verstanden Draco? Der letzte Kampf hat endlich begonnen. Und ihr seid bereits dabei ihn zu verlieren."

o-o

Als Harry aufwachte tat ihm sein ganzer Körper auf. Er stöhnte auf, als er sich aufrichtete, strich sich einen Moment über die geschlossenen Augen, bevor er sie öffnete und gleichzeitig gegen seine Kopfschmerzen ankämpfte.

Er erstarrte als er merkte, dass er auf einem ganz normalen Sofa lag, sogar ein Kissen hatte und sich offensichtlich in einem gut eingerichteten Schlaf- oder Gästezimmer befand.

War nicht gerade noch mit Lucius Malfoy und den anderen in der Manor gewesen? Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass mit einem Male alles dunkel um ihn geworden war. War er immer noch in der Manor? Zumindest konnte er nicht zurück im Grimmauld Place sein denn er kannte das Zimmer nicht.

Er stand auf und setzte sich direkt wieder, weil ihm für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen geworden war. Was auch immer mit ihm passiert war, seinem Kreislauf war es offensichtlich nicht gut bekommen.

Er zwang sich tief ein und auszuatmen bevor er wieder aufstand, diesmal ohne dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch immer in der Manor war? Wäre es dann nicht viel logischer gewesen, dass er sich in einer kleinen Gefängniszelle wieder gefunden hätte?

Er ging langsam zur Zimmertür. Eigentlich wagte er gar nicht zu hoffen, aber er griff dennoch nach der Türklinke, drückte sie runter und zog an der Tür. Erstaunt starrte er die Tür an, als diese sich tatsächlich öffnen ließ.

Nun war er sich endgültig sicher, dass er nicht mehr in der Manor war, schließlich konnte es unmöglich sein, dass er in einem solchen Gebäude frei rumlaufen konnte. Und dennoch, als er auf den Gang trat waren die Wände voll mit Portraits der ganzen Malfoy Familie.

Harry blieb einen Augenblick stehen, bevor er tief durchatmete. Für einen Augenblick schloss er noch die Augen, dann ging er langsam den Gang hinunter.

o-o

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Draco wütend und Lucius goss sich nur einen weiteren Drink ein, blieb vollkommen ruhig.

„Solltest du dir nicht lieber Gedanken darüber machen wie du deine beiden anderen Freunde aus der Erstarrung löst. Ach ich vergaß... natürlich es geht ja um das kleine Sorgenkind des Ordens, nicht wahr? Harry Potter… der Junge ist natürlich wichtiger als alles andere. Oder täusche ich mich da Draco?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern suchte nur möglichst unauffällig in seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab. Lucius sah die Bewegung trotzdem und trat einen Schritt näher. Draco zuckte instinktiv zusammen und verlor dann alle Farbe im Gesicht, als er den Gegenstand in Lucius Hand sah.

„Suchst du etwa das hier?", fragte Lucius und hielt Dracos Zauberstab hoch.

„Wie hast du…", begann Draco, aber eine warnende Bewegung von Lucius Hand reichte aus, damit sein Sohn verstummte. Lucius zog drei weitere Zauberstäbe aus seiner Robe hervor, die Draco alle erkannte. Nun waren sie vollkommen unbewaffnet in der Höhle des Löwen eingesperrt.

„Du solltest doch wissen Draco, dass ich meine Wege und Mittel habe an das zu kommen was ich haben will. Vor allem hier in der Manor.", Lucius setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Draco spürte wie er innerlich kurz davor stand zusammenzubrechen. Er hatte seinen Vater falsch eingeschätzt und dieser den Orden zu gut. Sie würden verlieren so viel stand fest.

Draco setzte sich ebenfalls aber ihm war die Niederlage anzusehen wie Lucius der Sieg. „Gut.", sagte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Was willst du?"

„Nichts.", sagte Lucius „Was sollte ich denn noch wollen? Schließlich habe ich doch alles was ich will. Denn mit euch vieren halte ich den gesamten Orden in der Hand, mein lieber Sohn."

Draco verkrampfte seine Hand in der Lehen des Sessels. „Wo ist Harry?", fragte er und spürte wie bei dem Gedanken an Harry ein Teil seiner Kraft in seinen Körper zurückkehrte.

„Harry?", wiederholte Lucius und blickte aus Dem Fenster als könne er draußen die Antwort finden. Sekunden voller drückender Stille vergingen bevor er Draco wieder anschaute.

„Potter ist auf dem Weg einen alten Freund wieder zu treffen… zwei Freunde um genau zu sein."

Draco fühlte sich als wäre das Blut in seinem Körper zu Eis erstarrt, als er begriff was diese Worte meinten.

o-o

Es gab in dem ganzen Flur offensichtlich nur eine Tür bis auf die aus der Harry gekommen war, aber Harry zögerte sie zu öffnen.

Es mussten mehrere Minuten vergangen sein, als er sich endlich traute die Hand auszustrecken und die Tür zu öffnen. Der Saal, der nun vor ihm lag war kaum möbliert und wirkte kalt und abweisend. Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich an das Dämmerlicht im Raum zu gewöhnen.. Alles, sogar die Decke war offensichtlich mit schwarzem Marmor verkleidet, während sich auf dem Boden die schwarzen und weißen Kacheln abwechselten.

„Wie ein Schachbrett.", murmelte Harry und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter warst du schon immer Harry.", erklärte jemand und Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich, machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Harry fühlte sich ruhiger als jemals zuvor, als Voldemort aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu trat.

„Willkommen Harry… um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich dich schon sehr viel früher hier erwartet."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst mich doch Tom.", erklärte er „Ich bin immer etwas später dran."

„Und hast dann noch eine große Klappe… ja wirklich Harry. Ich kenne deine Art, schließlich bist du ein typischer Gryffindor. Allerdings habt ihr Gryffindors es schon immer geschafft mich zu überraschen... dein lieber Freund hier zum Beispiel hat nun wirklich so gar nicht nach der Art der Gryffindors gehandelt."

Und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Harry die am Boden kauernde Gestalt.

„Ron.", keuchte Harry als er den Anblick aufnahm.

Ron kniete auf dem Boden, röchelte nach Luft, blutete aus mehreren Wunden am Körper. Harry machte zwei Schritte nach vorne, als Ron den Kopf hob und Harry aus leblosen Augen anblickte.

Harry begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, als er begriff dass sein bester Freund im sterben lag.

o-o

Remus biss sich auf die Innenseite der Unterlippe, als er merkte wie die Starre nachließ und zwang sich keinerlei Regung zu zeigen um nichts zu verraten. Instinktiv wollte er sich umdrehen um zu sehen ob es Jiyu genauso ging, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment noch zurück.

Atemlos und am ganzen Körper angespannt beobachtete er die Szene die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, wartete auf den richtigen Moment um einzugreifen.

„Bist du nun zufrieden!", zischte Draco „Hast du immer noch nicht die Nase davon voll vor einer Schlammblut auf dem Boden zu kriechen?"

Lucius lachte. „Ein Wort wie Schlammblut nun aus deinem Mund Draco? Haben dir die ‚Guten' nicht beigebracht, dass eine solche Bezeichnung beleidigend ist?"

Draco machte einen Schritt vorwärts. „Sie haben mir nur beigebracht was eine Schlammblut wirklich ist. Eine minderwertige Gestalt, die nicht zu dem steht was sie ist, die in ihrem eigenen Dreck kriecht. Und nichts anderes ist Voldemort."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", rief Lucius, aber noch bevor Draco die Worte registriert hatte, packte Lucius ihn schon am Hals, drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand und hielt Draco den Zauberstab an den Hals. „Die Manor hat dir eine Familie geboten! Und ihre Mitglieder haben dich wie einen Sohn behandelt!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht, bemüht keinerlei Emotionen zu zeigen. „Eine Familie, die von mir erwartet mich selbst aufzugeben hat für mich keinerlei Wert.", erklärte er, seine Stimme beständig und ohne jegliche Emotionen.

„Und was hat dir der Orden zu bieten? Was können sie dir geben, was wir nicht können, obwohl wir dir immer jeden Wunsch erfüllt haben?"

„Sie geben mir Menschen, die mir etwas bedeutet und denen ich etwas bedeute."

Lucius verlor bei diesen Worten seine Beherrschung endgültig. "Liebe! Du verrätst uns für Liebe!" Der Zauberstab in Lucius Hand zitterte, aber Lucius selbst nicht. Draco stockte der Atem als er verstand, dass das Zittern von der Magie kam, die in diesem Moment durch Lucius Körper floss.

„Wenn du bereit bist für diese Liebe deine Familie zu verraten, dann solltest du auch bereit sein für diese zu sterben."

Draco befreite sich ruckartig von Lucius Griff und duckte sich, als er eine Bewegung hinter Lucius sah und Remus sich auf diesen stürzte.

Lucius wandte sich mit einem Schrei um und ein Handgemenge entstand, Zauberstäbe für einige Sekunden vergessen.

Draco, der neben dem Gemenge auf dem Boden hockte, sah wie aus Lucius Robentasche ein Zauberstab fiel und bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, machte er schon einen Sprung nach vorne, benutzte den Zauberstab ohne darüber nachzudenken von wem er wohl war.

Alles verschob sich irgendwie in einander und gerade als für Draco alles wieder klar zu werden schien, flog die Tür mit einem Knall auf, Draco bekam irgendetwas hartes an den Kopf und er fiel mit einem Keuchen zu Boden.

Nach Luft schnappend, drückte er die rechte Hand an seine Stirn. Als er sie zurückzog war sie voller Blut. Draco hob den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er erkannte, dass es vorbei war.

Lucius war verschwunden und er konnte niemanden sehen, der durch die Tür hereingekommen sein konnte. Jiyu lag bewegungslos gegen die Wand gesunken, während Remus mitten im Raum kniete, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte.

Und dann hörte er Harry schreien.

o-o

Der Zauberstab lag schwer in Dracos Hand, als er den Gang entlang rannte.

In dem Moment in dem er den Zauberstab benutzt hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass es nicht sein eigener war. Aber erst jetzt war ihm klar geworden, dass es Harrys Zauberstab war, den er nun bei sich trug.

Es war eine der ersten Lektionen die Draco in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, dass man niemals den Zauberstab eines anderen benutzte. Die Magien zweier Menschen vertrugen sich nur in den seltensten Fällen. Aber er konnte Harrys Magie ruhig durch seinen Körper fließen spüren ohne dass er irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen spürte.

„Harry…", flüsterte er und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, merkte, dass er zu schnell für Remus und Jiyu war, die immer weiter hinter ihn fielen, reagierte aber nicht darauf.

Er musste Harry finden, dass war alles worauf es ankam.

Er blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Remus und Jiyu ihn einholten. „Draco..", keuchte Remus und dieser fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment wie schwer Remus wohl verletzt war, bevor die Gedanken an Harry wieder Überhand nahmen.

„Wir laufen im Kreis…"

Jiyu, der noch schwerer atmete als Remus rang sich einige Worte raus. „Das kann doch nicht sein, wie soll das möglich sein?"

Draco schaute zu dem Portrait, das links von ihm an der Wand hing und einen seiner Vorfahren zeigte. „Ein Zauber… deshalb hat er uns nicht eingeschlossen. Er hat gehofft wir würden es in unserer Hektik möglichst spät merken."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Remus, aber Draco hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen.

_Sag mir wo du bist Harry, zeig mir.. was ich tun muss…_

o-o

„Kein netter Anblick nicht wahr Harry?", fragte Voldemort und Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Die Situation war zuviel für ihn. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen Voldemort zu treffen, aber… Ron!

Ron kauerte am Boden, rang keuchend nach Atem und sah aus als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Harry war nun schon einige Minuten im Raum, aber dennoch hatte Ron bisher kein einziges Mal den Kopf gehoben, Harry keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt.

„Was passiert mit ihm?", fragte Harry und wusste, dass er lieber nicht hätte fragen sollen, dass es eine Offenbarung von Schwäche war, aber er konnte… er konnte einfach nicht anders. Manchmal konnte man einfach nicht nur rational denken und handeln.

„Er stirbt. Ich denke, dass ist offensichtlich… seine Magie ist beinahe vollkommen auf mich übergeflossen. Kennst du nicht die Legende, dass der siebte Sohn in einer Zaubererfamilie besondere magische Kräfte hat?"

„Was für…!", begann Harry und brach dann ab als er feststellte, was ihn an Voldemorts Aussage gestört hatte. „Ron ist nicht der siebte Sohn! Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George… Ron ist der sechste Sohn."

Voldemort lachte und trat neben Ron, betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er eine Hand in Rons Haaren verschränkte und dessen Kopf gewaltsam hochriss.

„Der sechste lebende Sohn, dass ist richtig.", erklärte er. „Aber es gab noch einen Sohn, mein lieber Harry… wusstest du das nie? Oh glaube mir, dass ist keine Schande... nicht einmal Ronald hier wusste von seinem großen Bruder. Er starb ja auch schon, bevor auch nur einer von euch geboren wurde."

Mit einem Male erinnerte sich Harry an etwas was Arthur Weasley beim Quidditchmatch in den Sommerferien vor seinem vierten Jahr über das Dunkle Mal zu Ron gesagt hatte. _‚Du hast ja keine Ahnung welches Grauen es auslöst. Stell dir vor du kommst nach Hause und findest das Dunkle Mal über deinem Haus schwebend und du weißt genau was du drinnen vorfinden wirst… das Schlimmste.'_

Harry hatte damals gedacht die Betroffenheit die Mister Weasley gezeigt hatte käme von der Trauer die er für andere Familien und Freunde empfand. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Weasleys.. dass die Weasleys ein Kind verloren hatten. Das erklärte die paranoide Angst Molly Weasleys ein Kind zu verlieren… ein weiteres Kind.

Als Harry es schaffte sich aus seinen Gedanken loszureißen war Tom verschwunden. Harry spannte seinen ganzen Körper an, wissend, dass es schon um eine Falle handeln musste und trat dennoch vorwärts.

„Ron…?", fragte er und war überrascht, dass, obwohl seine Stimme die ganze Zeit sicher gewesen war, sie jetzt schwankte und brach. „Ron…"

Ron hob den Kopf und für einen Moment sah Harry den alten Ron wieder. Der Junge mit dem er zusammen nach Hogwarts gekommen war, der ihm alles über die Zaubererwelt erzählt hatte… sein bester Freund.

„Harry…", flüsterte Ron und hatte plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand.

Harry schrie.

o-o

Es war Remus der die Tür aufstieß.

Sie blieben einen Moment stehen, gewappnet falls sie angegriffen werden sollten, aber nichts geschah. Draco keuchte auf und rannte los. Jiyu streckte den Arm aus um ihn aufzuhalten verharrte aber in der Bewegung als er erkannte was Draco schon längst gesehen hatte.

Ganz hinten im Saal kauerten zwei Gestalten auf dem Boden. Die eine war Harry, die andere… Ron Weasley.

Jiyu stütze Remus und sie humpelten beide in den Raum hinein, Draco hinterher, der bereits neben den Personen niederkniete.

„Harry…", hörten sie Draco flüstern und dann zog er Harry an den Schultern hoch und Jiyu hörte wie Remus erleichtert aufatmete. Harry lebte. Er schien abwesend und verstört, aber er reagierte und atmetet und… er lebte. Das war alles worum es ging.

„Harry.. Hey… Schau mich an… Schau mich an, Harry.", sagte Draco und hielt Harry mit einer Hand an der Schulter fest während er ihm mit der anderen durch die Haare strich. Harry jedoch wandte den Blick nicht von Ron ab.

„Er hat einfach…. Ich konnte nichts tun… ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert."

Alle drei folgten Harrys Blick und erstarrten.

Auf dem Boden neben Harrys Körper lag Ron. Das Gesicht bleich und Tränenüberströmt, die Augen rot unterlaufen, die Haut mit Schweiß überzogen, sein Oberteil Blut durchtränkt.

Und in der Brust das Messer, mit dem er sich das Leben genommen hatte.

o-o

Jiyu half Remus sich hinzusetzen und gegen die Wand zu lehnen, während Draco sich um Harry kümmerte versuchte diesen von Rons Anblick loszureißen.

„Entspann dich.", befahl Jiyu und versuchte mit einigen Zaubersprüchen Remus Verletzungen zu lindern, aber er war nun einmal niemals in Medizauberei ausgebildet worden. Remus bedeutete ihm schließlich mit einer Handbewegung aufzuhören, bevor er etwas falsch machen konnte.

„Es geht schon.", sagte Remus und versuchte sich anders hinzusetzen um die Schmerzen lindern. „Danke." Er blickte sich um und Jiyu wusste, dass er sich Gedanken machte. „Was ist es?", fragte Jiyu.

„Das alles hier.. Voldemort hätte kein Problem damit gehabt uns alle schon längst umzubringen."

Jiyu kniete sich neben ihn. „Bist du dir da so sicher? Wir wissen welche Erfahrungen er schon vorher mit Harry gemacht hat. Vielleicht versucht er nur dem Risiko aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Risiko in seinem eigenem Reich? In seinem Haus? Nein Jiyu.. hier geht etwas anderes vor sich.. er spielt verstecken mit uns. Jagt uns wie der Hund die Katze. Dieses ganze Gebäude ist nichts weiter als eine einzige Falle."

Jiyu wurde blass. „Aber das heißt... sie wussten, dass wir sie angreifen würden.. es war ihnen die ganze Zeit klar und sie haben sich darauf vorbereitet."

Remus nickte und Jiyu bemerkte, dass Remus rechte Hand sich in dem Stoff seiner Hose fest gekrallt hatte. Trotz der Medizauber musste er noch immer starke Schmerzen haben.

Jiyu fuhr mit seinen Überlegungen fort. „Aber bedeutet das nicht, dass jemand uns verraten haben muss? Von dieser Mission wussten nur Mitglied des Ordens…. Und auch da nur wenige."

„Es war niemand aus dem Orden.", sagte jemand und als Jiyu und Remus aufblickten sahen sie zu ihrer Überraschung Harry vor sich stehen. Draco stand zwei Schritte hinter ihm. „Oder doch, wenn man es ganz eng sieht. Es war Ron der es ihnen gesagt hat."

Remus starrte Harry einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an, wohl überlegend ob er Harry mit einem Widerspruch umgehen konnte bevor er erwiderte: „Ron wusste nicht was passiert ist Harry. Und niemand aus dem Orden hatte Kontakt zu Ron."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tom hat da etwas gesagt. Etwas von einem siebtem Sohn und hellseherischen Fähigkeiten. Ich denke.."

„Diese Legende ist doch Schwachsinn.", erklärte Jiyu „Nichts weiter als ein Irrglaube der zu früheren Zeiten einmal erfunden wurde um große Familien zu rechtfertigen. Die Menschen konnten damals wenn ein weiteres Kind erwartet wurde trotz der schlechten Lebensbedingungen die Legende als Ausrede benutzen."

„Das ist so nicht wahr.", erklärte Draco und machte einen Schritt vorwärts dabei drauf achtend Harry nicht zu nahe zu kommen. „Mein Vater hat mir ebenfalls von dieser Legende erzählt. Sie ist wahr. Auch in meiner Familie gab es einmal einen Seher. Er wurde natürlich aus der Familie ausgeschlossen, denn Wahrsagen ist eine Kunst die von den Malfoys nicht angesehen wird."

„Selbst wenn die Legende wahr sein sollte so spricht doch eine Tatsache komplett dagegen. Ron ist nicht der siebte sondern der sechste Sohne.", sagte Jiyu. Harry wollte schon sprechen, aber brach ab als Remus begann zu reden ohne dabei einem von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt warum Molly einen solchen Beschützerdrang gegenüber ihren Kindern hegt und keinen beim Krieg dabei haben will?", fragte er Jiyu „Natürlich kann man das auch auf ausgeprägte Mutterinstinkte schieben, aber das ist es nicht. Die Weasleys haben im ersten Krieg einen Sohn verloren. Bill und Charlie kannten ihn, aber auch sie reden nicht davon. Es ist eines der Tabus in der Weasley Familie."

Jiyu schüttelte den Kopf und Harry war sich sicher, dass er widersprechen würde, aber er sagte nichts.

„Das bedeutet also Weasley war ein Seher?", fragte Draco und Remus hob den Kopf um ihn anzuschauen. „Wir können davon ausgehen. Das würde auch Voldemorts Interesse an ihm erklären. Er Rons Kräfte gebraucht um unser System untergraben zu können. Wahrscheinlich… Harry, hat Ron irgendetwas gesagt bevor…?"

Er sprach nicht weiter, aber allen war klar wovon er sprach. Remus betrachtete Harrys Gesicht aufmerksam, wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz sich zeigte, aber er kam nicht und in Remus zog sich alles zusammen. Harry hatte sich wieder hinter seiner Mauer versteckt und von ihnen allen abgeschottet.

„Nein.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Er hat einmal meinen Namen gesagt, dass war alles."

Remus versank in Gedanken. Ron hatte Harry also erkannte, dass war sicher. Aber warum hatte sich Ron das Leben genommen? Es machte keinen Sinn anzunehmen, dass er das auf Befehl Voldemorts getan hatte. Das bedeutete Ron musste diese Entscheidung selber getroffen hatte. Warum? Ron hatte sich freiwillig entschieden den Orden zu verraten. Was hatte ihn nun dazu gebracht diese Entscheidung durch seinen... seinen Tod rückgängig zu machen?

War es nur die Anwesenheit Harrys gewesen?

Remus schloss die Augen, erkennend, dass sie mit ihrem momentanen Wissen nicht weiter kommen würden.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, sackte aber direkt wieder zusammen. Draco und Jiyu griffen beide nach jeweils einem Arm, zogen Remus langsam hoch.

Als er einmal stand und sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte ließ Jiyu seinen Arm los, während Draco ihn weiterhin stützte.

„Man kann von ihr aus nicht apparieren, dass habe ich versucht.", sagte Harry. „Das bedeutet wir werden jetzt einen Kamin suchen und euch zurück nach Hogwarts schicken. Dort werdet ihr Dumbledore erzählen was hier passiert ist und mit ihm weitere Schritte einleiten."

Draco starrte einen Moment nur, bevor er endgültig begriff was Harry da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. „Du hast nicht vor mitzukommen, nicht wahr?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein.", sagte er „Das hier muss jetzt zu Ende gebracht werden, aber ihr seid hier falsch. Ich hätte euch eigentlich niemals mitnehmen dürfen. Ihr seid verletzt und schwach. Würdet ihr hier bleiben wärt ihr keine Hilfe sondern nur eine Belastung für mich."

Remus wollte widersprechen, aber Draco drückte seinen Arm um ihn zu bedeuten still zu sein. „Du hast Recht.", sagte er dann „Wir sollten einen Kamin finden. Aber du musst mir versprechen auf dich aufzupassen."

„Stopp mal.", warf Jiyu ein. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen wie ihr eigentlich dazu kommt so etwas zu beschließen ohne uns um unsere Meinung zu fragen könnt ihr mir bitte mal erklären was euch davon ausgehen lässt, dass Voldemort uns gehen lassen wird?"

„Er will euch nicht haben.", sagte Harry „Egal wie sehr das jetzt nach einem Helden-Komplex klingt er will mich. Er wird euch gehen lassen, weil er weiß, dass er nur so zu seinem Duell mit mir kommt. Es wird ihm egal sein wann er euch tötet, denn er geht davon aus, dass er später so oder so noch dazu kommen wird."

„Es ist zu gefährlich.", sagte Remus, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gefährlicher wird es, wenn ihr hier bleibt. Remus hatte vorhin Recht: Dieses Haus ist eine verdammte Falle. Genau genommen ist es sogar noch schlimmer... es ist ein Labyrinth, ähnlich dem was ich bei dem Trimagischen Turnier erlebt habe. Er lässt uns in kleine Hindernisse laufen, damit wir uns sicherer fühlen, nicht zu nervös werden weil nichts passiert. Aber eigentlich versucht er nur uns zu sich zu bringen. Und zwar am Ende unserer Kräfte."

Harry trat direkt vor Remus. „Bitte Remus.", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht abgesprochen war, aber ich bin darauf vorbereitet. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf mich aufpassen werde. Aber ihr müsst gehen. Es kann nur so funktionieren."

Remus senkte den Blick zu Boden. „Dein Vater würde mir niemals verzeihen, wenn…"

„Mein Vater muss dir nichts verzeihen. Mein Vater lebt nicht mehr Remus und wir wissen nicht was für ein Vater er gewesen wäre. Wir wissen nicht ob er mich hätte gehen lassen oder ob er mich in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt hätte. Aber du und ich. Wir beide sind nun hier. Und ich frage nicht meinen toten Vater um Unterstützung, sondern dich. Deshalb tue bitte auch das, was du für richtig hältst und nicht das von dem du annimmst, dass ein andere es für das Richtige gehalten hätte."

Remus löste seinen arm aus Dracos Griff und legte dann die Hände auf Harrys Wangen, zog dessen Kopf leicht nach unten um ihn auf die Stirn, direkt neben die Narbe zu küssen. Draco bemerkte, dass der Mann vollkommen weiß geworden war und dass seine Hände zitterten.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Remus dann, wobei sein Atem keuchend ging und ließ seine Hände für einen Moment da wo sie waren, blickte Harry aber direkt in die Augen. „Wir werden gehen. Aber du wirst auf dich aufpassen. Und du wirst lebend zurückkommen. Wir werden dir so schnell wie möglich Leute schicken, die dich beschützen können."

Harry schien sagen zu wollen, dass er sich selbst beschützen konnte, aber dann verstand er und schloss den Mund und nickte einfach nur. „Ja.", sagte er und löste sich aus Remus Griff, blickte Jiyu ernst an. „Sorg dafür, dass er sofort zu Pomfrey gebracht wird.", befahl er ernst und Jiyu nickte.

Draco griff wieder nach Remus Arm und legte ihn um seine Schultern, schlang dann einen Arm um Remus Taille um ihn stützen zu können.

Harry beachtete ihn nicht mit einem weiteren Blick.

o-o

Sie fanden einen Kamin im gegenüberliegenden Zimmer.

Jeder von ihnen hatte eine kleine Dose mit Flohpulver dabei und Remus und Jiyu verschwanden als die ersten, nachdem Harry ein weiteres Mal versprochen hatte keine Dummheit zu begehen und er von Remus den Portkey bekommen hatte, der ihn im absoluten Notfall direkt nach Hogwarts bringen würde.

Draco drehte sich um, den Zauberstab versteckt auf den Kamin gerichtet und öffnete den Mund um die Worte zu murmeln die den Kamin verschließen würden und ihm so die Möglichkeit nehmen würden nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

„Draco.", sagte Harry jedoch mit einem Male und stand direkt vor Draco und küsste ihn. Draco fühlte sich atemlos und schwindelig, als Harry sich löste. „Du wirst gehen.", murmelte Harry und Draco stellte fest, dass Harry ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand genommen und in Dracos Robentasche zurückgesteckt hatte. „Denkst du wirklich ich hätte nicht gemerkt was du vorhast? Du hast bei meinem Vorschlag nicht einmal widersprochen, Draco. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier bleibst. Ich habe zu viele Menschen verloren. Du wirst weiterleben."

Und bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte hatte Harry bereits das Flohpulver in den Kamin geworfen und schubste Draco, der zu erstaunt war um zu reagieren in die grünen Flammen.

„Nein.", rief Draco im selben Moment wie Harry „Hogwarts!", rief und dann war Draco verschwunden.

Harry drehte sich um und ging um das letzte Duell zu beginnen.

o-o

„Du hast es nicht erwartet, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry und stieß die Tür zu einem großen Saal auf. In dem Stuhl, der einem Thron ähnelte und am Ende des Saales positioniert war saß voldemort und vor ihm kniete, den Kopf zu Boden gerichtet Lucius.

„Du hast dich von Rons Seherkraft genährt. Sie hat dir einen Teil deiner Macht wiedergegeben, den du bei deiner Wiedergeburt verloren hattest. Ich frage mich wirklich warum ich nicht früher darauf gekommen bin. Du bist ein intelligenter Mensch Tom, aber deine Macht hat dich blind gemacht. Ron war ein Gryffindor. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass man einen solchen schnell vom Licht in den Schatten, aber niemals in die Dunkelheit ziehen kann. Wie oft musstest du ihn unter den Imperius stellen nachdem ihm bewusst geworden war was er tat und wozu er benutzt wurde. Wie viel deiner Kraft musstest du einsetzen um an seine Kraft zu kommen, Tom?"

Harry wusste nicht woher er seine Sicherheit und den Mut nahm, aber beides war einfach da und er redete, als hätte jemand anders die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen. Aber Harry wusste, dass dieser Gedanke nicht wahr war. Er war es, der so sprach. Er war es, der Voldemort so provozierte.

Er war es, der gegen sein Versprechen handelte kein Risiko einzugehen.

Lucius war schon halb aufgestanden, als Voldemort ihm mit einer Geste bedeutete sich wieder hinzuknien. Harry war überrascht als Lucius der Aufforderung ohne jegliches Zögern folgte.

„Was wird jetzt als nächstes passieren Tom?", fragte Harry. „Werden irgendwelche Todesser aus dem Hinterhalt springen und versuchen mich umzubringen? Ich würde gerne vermeiden heute mehr als eine Person zu töten. Und was ist dein großer Plan wenn du mich umgebracht hast? Denkst du wirklich, dass sich dann niemand mehr gegen dich erheben wird? Das niemand mehr kämpfen wird? Ich bin nur eine Figur in diesem Spiel Tom. Wenn ich heute sterben sollte werden sie jemand anderen finden, der meine Position übernimmt. Wenn du jedoch stirbst wird alles zu Ende gehen."

Voldemort stand auf, sein Gesicht eine Maske eisiger Kälte. „Willst du mich zu einem Duell auffordern, Harry?", fragte Voldemort und Harry grinste.

„Vielleicht."

Lucius stand auf und trat neben Voldemort einen Schritt vor. Diesmal hielt Voldemort ihn nicht auf. „Du wirst nichts tun Potter.", sagte er „Du wirst sterben und das war es."

„Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man gegen seine eigenen Prinzipien verstößt?", fragte er und wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück. „An die Reinheit des Blutes zu glauben ist kein Verbrechen Lucius. Aber warum folgt man einem Halbblut wenn man doch diese eigentlich töten will? Ich weiß ja, dass du Muggle verachtest Lucius, aber hast du jemals von Hitler gehört? Jemals von Nazis? Dieses Regime in dem du lebst und dem du dienst Lucius, ist nichts weiter als eine Farce."

Lucius machte einen Schritt vorwärts, die Hand erhoben, doch Harry grinste nur erhaben. „Gewalt Lucius? Ist das nicht etwas... primitiv für jemanden wie dich?"

Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Crucio."

Harry sackte zu Boden. Er wollte nicht schreien, wollte nicht schwach sein, nicht nach all der Kraft und Stärke die er bisher an den Tag gelegt hatte, aber es ging nicht anders. Die Schmerzen…. Er hatte den Cruciatus schon einmal erlebt aber die Zeit hatte die Erinnerungen verschwimmen lassen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Qualen so intensiv gewesen waren.

„Finite Incantatem."

Harry atmete mehrere Male tief durch bevor er es schaffte aufzustehen. Seine Beine schienen unter ihm zu zittern aber sie hielten stand. „Fertig Lucius? Deine sadistische Ader zu genüge befriedigt?"

Lucius erhob den Zauberstab erneut, aber Voldemort bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung es nicht zu tun. Harry musste sich innerhalb von Sekunden entschieden. Er konnte es nicht mit beiden gleichzeitig aufnehmen, aber er konnte den finalen Kampf auch nicht länger hinauszögern.

Ja, Harry musste sich innerhalb von Sekunden entscheiden, aber er war darauf trainiert worden und er traf seine Entscheidung.

„Diffindo", schrie Harry und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Kronleuchter der über dem Stuhl hing und die Halterungen rissen und der Kronleuchter fiel zu Boden, landete nur wenige Zentimeter von Lucius und Voldemort zu Boden.

Natürlich waren beide auf so etwas vorbereitet gewesen, aber es verschaffte Harry dennoch einen Bruchteil an Zeit.

„Impedimenta", rief Harry und machte zwei, drei Schritte nach hinten um mehr Spielraum zu haben, während er beobachtete wie Lucius und Voldemorts Bewegungen für einen Moment verlangsamt wurden.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius „Stupefy! Incarcerous!" Lucius fiel zurück, die langen, dicken Roben seinen Körper fesselnd. Voldemort hätte ihn mit einem Zauberspruch befreien können, aber das tat er nicht. Und Lucius bat nicht darum, denn dazu waren beide zu stolz.

„Du willst dich also wirklich duellieren.", sagte Voldemort und trat langsam auf Harry zu. Harry hob den Kopf und wich nicht zurück.

„Natürlich will ich das.", sagte er „Was glaubst du, warum ich sonst hier bin?"

Als Voldemort seine Hand hob drifteten Harrys Gedanken für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab. Das was er Remus gesagt hatte stimmte. Hier ging es nicht mehr darum irgendeinen Heldenkomplex zu bewältigen oder seine Rolle als Werkzeug der Guten zu erfüllen.

Es ging darum die Menschen die er liebte zu beschützen. Hermione und Ron.. sie mussten einfach die letzten Opfer des Krieges sein.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab.

o-o

Rons Beerdigung war eine ruhige.

Harry stand neben Molly und Ginny, das Mädchen mit einem Arm an sich drückend und ihr so Trost spendend. Harry hörte wie der Sarg langsam zu Boden gesenkt wurde und strich sich mit der freien Hand über die geschlossenen Augen.

Die Zeitungen berichteten von Ron als einem Helden, der sich Voldemorts Seite angeschlossen hatte Wenn sie Harry dazu befragten bestätigte er die Geschichte. Ron hatte einen Fehler begangen. Einen riesigen, dummen Fehler, der zumindest einem Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte. Aber schlussendlich, als Ron begriffen hatte, dass seine Kraft Voldemort helfen würde Harry zu töten, da hatte er sich das Leben genommen um Harry zu beschützen.

Er hat es verdient, dass sich die Menschen an ihn als eine gute Person erinnerten.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte Ginny und löste sich von Harry, hielt jedoch weiterhin seinen Arm fest um ihn zu führen. „Ist Draco hier?", fragte Harry leise auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Frage hatte ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt, aber er hatte sie für zu egoistisch gehalten um sie zu stellen.

„Ich habe ihn vorhin gesehen.", sagte Ginny und ihre Stimme ließ sich nichts anhören, aber ihr Griff an seinem Arm verstärkte sich leicht. „Aber jetzt kann ich ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Er wird bestimmt oben im Schloss auf dich warten Harry."

„Ja.", sagte Harry „Bestimmt."

Aber er bezweifelte, dass es so sein würde. Es waren sieben Tage vergangen, seit die Auroren ihn aus der Manor geholt hatten. Vielleicht auch ein Tag mehr oder weniger, denn Harry traute seinem Zeitgefühl nicht mehr wirklich.

Er hatte drei Tage auf der Krankenstation verbracht und Draco war kein einziges Mal bei ihm gewesen. Dean hatte gesagt, dass er Draco einmal aus der Krankenstation hatte gehen sehen, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher ob Dean die Wahrheit sagte oder es nur erzählte, damit Harry sich besser fühlte.

Aber vielleicht war es auch besser, dass sie erst einmal nicht mit einander redeten. Harry verstand noch immer nicht alles was in der Manor passiert ist. Und seine Erinnerungen an den Kampf waren zerstückelt und verschwommen.

Das einzige was er sicher wusste war, dass Voldemort tot war. Und ebenso Hermione und Ron. Vor ihm stand nun ein neues Leben, ein Leben, das ihm Freiheiten bot die er zuvor noch nie gehabt hatte. Und er war sich noch nicht sicher wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Wir sind am Tor.", sagte Ginny und riss Harry damit aus den Gedanken. „Drei Stufen direkt vor dir."

Ginny war die stärkste der Weasleys. Sie war es in diesem Tagen, die die Familie zusammen hielt und allen half über ihren Kummer hinweg zu kommen. Harry bereute es, dass er nicht früher gemerkt hatte wie viel in dem Mädchen steckte.

Harry seufzte und folgte Ginnys Anweisungen als sie ihn die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftssaal hoch führte. Im Gemeinschaftssaal löste er sich aus ihrem Griff und hob eine Hand. Seine Bewegungen waren unsicher und zögernd aber schließlich strich er ihr leicht über die Wange und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Ginny.", sagte er „Das mit Ron tut mir unglaublich leid. Ich wünschte ich hätte mehr tun können, hätte ihn beschützen können. Und selbst jetzt kann ich nichts tun um dir zu helfen und.."

„Harry.", meinte sie sanft und er brach mitten im Satz ab und wünschte sich er könne ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen. „Du hast mehr für mich getan als ich jemals erwartet habe. Du hast mich gerettet. Mehr als einmal.. und all die anderen Schüler auch. Du warst einer der besten Freunde die man haben konnte. Du warst bereit dein Leben für deine Freunde zu opfern, aber jetzt musst du es ruhen lassen.

„Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe uns anderen zu helfen unsere Trauer zu verarbeiten. Das werden wir schon schaffen indem wir einfach alle zusammenhalten. Der Krieg ist vorbei Harry. Es beginnt eine neue Zeit, eine neue Welt, sobald wir bereit sind diese aufzubauen."

Sie musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt haben, denn mit einem Male küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn, dorthin wo einmal seine Narbe gewesen war.

„Das wichtigste ist jetzt, dass du an dich selber denkst Harry. Trauere.. trauere um all das was du für uns geopfert hast. Wir werden dir helfen das zu schaffen. Denn nun werden wir – deine Freunde – dich beschützen."

o-o

Harry erkannte an dem Geräusch der Bewegungen, dass es Draco war der sich neben ihn setzte. Die Welt um ihn herum erschien ihm noch immer fremd und unwirklich, aber er begann sich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich die Abschlussrede halte.", sagte er leise. Der Wind, der durchs offene Fenster kam strich ihm die Haare ins Gesicht. „Eigentlich wäre es Hermiones Aufgabe und jetzt wo sie nicht mehr da ist hätte es ihr Stellvertreter machen müssen, aber Dumbledore meinte die Schüler hätten beschlossen, dass ich es machen soll."

„Das ist wahr.", erklärte Draco ihm. „Sie haben eine Liste am schwarzen Brett ausgehangen wo jeder unterschreiben sollte, der für dich als Redner ist. Es hat jeder unterschrieben."

Harry hob den Kopf so dass der Wind ihm genau ins Gesicht wehte. „Sie brauchen mich immer noch.", sagte er dann. „Ich hatte gedacht, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann würde ich unwichtig sein, aber sie vertrauen noch immer auf mich Draco. Zuvor hatten wir ein Ziel.. wir wollten den Krieg gewinnen. Jetzt ist das vorbei und wir stehen unserer Zukunft gegenüber und der vielleicht schwierigsten Aufgabe unseres Lebens… wir müssen uns ein neues Lebensziel suchen."

Dracos Hand lag mit einem Male auf seiner. „Du musst das nicht tun wenn du nicht willst."

Harry lächelte. „Das weiß ich.", erklärte er „Aber jetzt ist es anders als im Krieg. Im Krieg war ich ein Außenstehender weil ich eine besondere Rolle hatte. Nun bin ich einer von ihnen Draco. Ich bin genauso Rollenlos und Ziellos wie sie. Ich bin nur noch ein ganz normaler Junge, der eine Abschlussrede hält."

Sie beide wussten, dass das nicht ganz richtig war, denn man konnte sich keine Zukunft aufbauen ohne diese auf seiner Vergangenheit basieren zu lassen, aber keiner sprach diese Tatsache aus, denn es war nicht mehr wichtig.

„Draco.", sagte Harry. „Was in der Manor passiert ist. Dass ich dich gegen deinen Willen zurück geschickt habe…. Ich kann verstehen, falls dich das wütend gemacht hat, aber ich werde mich dafür nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe in diesem Augenblick das Richtige getan, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Hat dich das so sehr beschäftigt?", fragte Draco ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, aber Harry antwortete dennoch.

„Nun ja… du warst die ganze letzte Woche nicht bei mir."

„Aber doch nicht deshalb.", warf Draco ein. „Harry, dass ich nicht mit dir geredet habe hatte rein gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich habe mit niemandem geredet, wenn es nicht notwendig war. Ich brauchte meine Zeit, meine Ruhe… und ich dachte es würde dir genau so gehen."

Harry nickte und Draco seufzte erleichtert.

„Haben sie dir erzählt, dass mein Vater in Azkaban ist? Sie überwachen ihn mehr als jeden anderen…", er zögerte kurz. „Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet Harry?"

„Du hast mir gesagt dein Vater ist deine Sache und Voldemort meine.", erwiderte Harry und Draco drückte seine Hand kurz als Zeichen, dass er die ganze Wahrheit wissen wollte.

„Es gibt Menschen Draco.", erwiderte Harry seufzend. „Die den Tod nicht verdient haben. Sie haben es verdient Ewigkeiten zu leiden. Und genau das wird die Anwesenheit der Dementoren deinem Vater antun."

„Und Voldemort hatte den Tod verdient?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Tom hatte Höllenqualen für den Rest aller Tage verdient. Aber es gibt wohl niemandem der diese Aufgabe hätte ausführen können. Es war zu gefährlich um Tod am Leben zu lassen. Ich musste ihn töten."

Draco strich ihm durch die Haare. „Du hast uns alle gerettet." Seine Finger begannen vorsichtig mit den Spitzen die Konturen von Harrys Gesicht nachzufahren. „Öffne die Augen Harry."

Harry war für einen Moment wie erstarrt bevor er kurz auflachte. „Draco ich bin blind. Es ändert nichts ob ich die Augen geschlossen habe."

„Harry.", sagte Draco noch einmal und betonte nun jedes Wort als trüge der Klang eine eigene Botschaft mit sich. „Öffne deine Augen."

Und Harry verstand und öffnete die Augen. Er konnte noch immer nichts sehen und die Dunkelheit war auch nicht heller als zuvor… aber es war anders. Die Menschen redeten davon dass man mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gehen musste.

Das galt auch für Harry, wenn auch nur auf andere Art und Weise.

„Es wird nicht einfach sein in meiner Nähe zu sein.", flüsterte er und sein Körper zitterte. Draco schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er und küsste kurz Harrys Hals. „Aber wenn du dich erinnerst bin ich auch nicht unbedingt der einfachste Mensch Harry."

Harry lachte und schlang die Arme um Draco und hielt ihn fest.

Das war es was er hatte. Er mochte im Krieg verloren haben und das Verlorene konnte niemals durch irgendetwas ersetz werden, aber er hatte auch gewonnen und er lebte. Er hatte die Möglichkeit etwas zu erreichen, sich selber ein Ziel zu setzen und seinem Leben einen eigenen Sinn zu geben. Bisher war er immer der gewesen den die Leute in ihm hatten sehen wollen. Nun konnte er der sein, der er immer hatte sein wollen.

Der Krieg war vorbei und vor ihm lag mehr als er jemals besessen hatte.

Vor ihm lag seine ganz eigene Zukunft.

Fin


End file.
